Crepuscule
by Lil's C
Summary: "Ça n'était pas un jeu. J'avais envie d'y croire. On voulait s'aimer, on n'a jamais fait que se détruire."
1. Chapter 1

Et bien voilà, il est 21h21, je poste une nouvelle fic :)

Une **Draco-Hermione** of course!

Tout d'abord un GRAND merci à Ma Bêta **Lyly 7**, qui même après mon absence m'a corrigé avec rapidité.

Une dédicace à Cin (**Vanille-Fraise**) qui a été la première à me donner son avis... Etant fan du **Harry/Draco** elle s'est prêtée au pairing de mon Histoire... Elle me crée aussi une petite bannière pour cette fic... Alors ce premier chapitre est pour elle.

Merci à toutes, sincèrement... Toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements sur Etreintes Ephémères, Sang pour Sang, et tous mes OS comptent énormément pour moi. Ca me touche toujours autant...

Donc maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ma nouvelle fic "**Crepuscule**" ...  
Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que tout est à la précieuse _J K Rowling_.

Un peu brutal dès le départ, mais je retrouve là mon style :)

Il y a ce moment… Entre le Jour et la Nuit, où l'on a le sentiment que tout ira bien, que quoiqu'il arrive, si l'on arrive à garder espoir, les choses ne pourront que s'améliorer. Ça commence toujours comme ça. Le cœur grenadine et l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans, la sensation de flotter, d'être à des kilomètres de là où l'on se trouve réellement. Le monde a beau tourner à l'envers autour de nous, on s'en balance, parce qu'on aime. Peut-être pour la première fois. Quel sentiment à la con.  
Lorsqu'on ouvre enfin les yeux, la chute est douloureuse, on s'y casse les dents. Et le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureuse. Mais quand on a vingt ans et que la guerre est notre quotidien, on a bien le droit de vouloir se sentir en vie. Juste une fois. Réchauffer notre cœur. Lui donner un peu de la chaleur qu'il a perdu. C'est ainsi que ça a commencé. Avec deux cœurs, brisés, émiettés qui cherchaient à recoller les morceaux. Seulement lorsque certaines pièces sont manquantes, les failles ne peuvent être comblées entièrement…

Le soleil du petit matin est éclatant. Ses mains tremblent, elle a la sensation que sa baguette va lui échapper des mains, son regard se promène sur les décombres du Château qui jadis fut sa maison. Elle a le cœur au bord des lèvres et la tête qui tourne. Le sang termine de sécher au coin de sa tempe endolorie. Tout n'est que chaos, l'odeur putride voile son esprit et les gémissements de ceux qui ne sont pas encore morts lui tordent l'estomac. Cet instant où elle reste figée, en état de choc, incapable du moindre mouvement dure une minute. Il lui semble une éternité, une éternité qu'elle aurait pu utiliser pour sauver quelqu'un. Une minute peut changer tellement de choses. Dix secondes, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour jeter un sort, pour tuer quelqu'un ou le sauver. Combien de vies venait-elle de laisser s'éteindre? Ses pieds se mettent en marche d'eux même, avant qu'elle n'ai pensé esquisser un mouvement. Autour d'elle, l'écarlate lui saute au visage. Du sang. Du sang partout, sur l'herbe grasse auréolée de rosée, sur le chemin dallé qui mène à l'entrée du château, sur les corps sans vie, sur ceux qui vivent encore, sur ses mains blanches.

- Non…

Sa voix résonne durement à son oreille, et tout lui revient en mémoire, l'attaque des Mangemorts au Château, le Professeur McGonagall titubante qui s'écroule sur la dernière marche du perron du QG, ses mots, ses mots si brutaux qui ont mit les membres de l'Ordre sur le branle-bas de combat. Les bras d'Harry et Ron autour d'elle, le transplanage qui les a conduits au cœur de la bataille. Harry. Ron. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se met à courir, évitant les corps qui jonchent le sol. Ses yeux fouillent le parc avec fièvre, sa respiration se fait hachée, et elle semble sur le point de perdre espoir alors qu'elle ne les trouve toujours pas. Un râle agonisant la stoppe dans sa course. A ses pieds gît une silhouette recroquevillée. Son visage est brûlé entièrement, elle s'agenouille et penche son oreille contre ses lèvres. Un souffle léger la lui caresse. Déchirant la cape du corps chaud, elle lance un sort de cicatrisation, l'homme hurle. Son estomac se tend. La respiration s'accélère.

- Non! Tu ne peux pas mourir! Crie-t-elle

Sa main tâtonne le cadavre le plus proche. Elle s'empare du bras sans vie qui s'offre à elle et à l'aide du couteau qu'elle cachait dans sa bottine, lui ouvre le bras, tâchant de ne pas regarder le visage de celui ou celle qu'elle vient de mutiler. Le sang gicle et la nausée la saisit, violente. Elle réfute du mieux qu'elle peut. Elle revient sur son patient et déchire la manche de son bras. Elle tremble. La Marque des Ténèbres s'étend avec une insolence remarquable sur la peau brune du garçon. Il doit avoir son âge. Elle joint le bras du Mangemort à celui du cadavre à ses côtés et murmure un sort de transfusion. La respiration reprend un rythme normal. Elle sent le Mangemort remuer à ses côtés. Et perçoit deux syllabes, prononcées avec douleur.

- Gran…ger…

Elle sursaute, plisse les yeux puis les écarquille.

- Zabini? C'est toi?

Le visage calciné, le Mangemort hoche la tête avec difficulté.

- Merlin… Siffle-t-elle, les yeux embués.

- Pour…quoi? Crachote-t-il

Au départ, elle se demande ce qu'il veut dire. Quelle est la question qu'il veut poser. Pourquoi cette Guerre? Pourquoi Poudlard? Pourquoi, eux qui partageaient certains cours à l'école se retrouvent-ils à s'étriper pour une question de Sang? Mais la question en réalité, est simplement pourquoi, elle, Hermione Granger s'évertue-t-elle à sauver un Mangemort?

- Tout homme mérite qu'on se batte pour lui, Blaise.

Le bras valide du garçon s'agrippe violemment à la main de la jeune fille. Elle voit ses yeux se révulser et son visage craquelé se tendre.

- Non! Crie-t-elle encore une fois.

Mais c'est peine perdue, un ultime soubresaut l'agite, et le bras qui la maintenait glisse sur le sol. Elle ferme les yeux violemment, la mâchoire contractée. Lorsqu'elle veut essuyer les larmes de rage qui se sont échappées de ses paupières elle sent quelque chose dans sa main. Quelque chose que Blaise lui a glissé contre la paume. Le petit objet est porté à hauteur des yeux et elle voit avec étonnement une chaîne en argent ornée d'un serpent du même métal précieux. Elle fixe sans comprendre l'animal aux yeux verts, avant de l'enfiler autour du cou, le dissimulant sous sa robe poussiéreuse. Bien que ce bijou n'est aucun sens à ses yeux, elle le conserve contre sa poitrine pour se rappeler, avant que cette Guerre ne la rende cinglée, pour se rappeler que chaque homme mérite qu'on se batte pour lui…

- Hermione!

Cette voix… Elle sent son cœur s'affoler, elle se redresse, chancelante. Ses yeux fouillent le Parc, le soleil lui éblouit les yeux et enfin elle l'aperçoit. Il accourt vers elle, ses lunettes de travers, sa démarche titubante mais bien en vie.

- Harry! L'appelle-t-elle à son tour.

Il l'attrape brutalement, la collant contre lui. Elle niche sa tête contre son torse, il sent la sueur, la terre et la mort, cette étreinte rassurante lui confère une chaleur qu'elle pensait inexistante quelques minutes auparavant. Elle reste là, quelques secondes, savourant cette accalmie éphémère.

- Ron? Demande-t-elle la voix enrouée en se détachant de son ami.

- Il va bien. Il aide les Aurors à rassembler les corps.

Elle se sent soudainement branlante.

- Rassembler…les corps?

- Tu sais bien… Fait-il incertain. Les reconnaître, puis les brûler. Il… il y en a beaucoup trop pour que l'on puisse les enterrer.

Elle ne se sent pas tomber. Harry la retient alors que ses jambes lui font soudainement défaut.

- Qui est mort?

Harry baisse les yeux, la gorge serrée.

- Il y en a trop, Hermione.

- Qui? Lâche-t-elle un peu trop durement.

- Il y a eu Tonks, Luna, Padma Patil, Colin Crivey…

- Arrête… Supplie-t-elle les yeux brûlants.

Il la serre de nouveau contre lui.

- Le château… Bafouille-t-elle. Notre si beau château…

- Je sais…

Elle relève la tête, plantant ses iris chocolats dans les émeraudes délavées de son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas?

- Hermione… Fait-il. Tu en as assez entendu.

- Dis-moi.

- La tombe de Dumbledore a été saccagée, le directeur exhumé.

- Merlin, fait-elle horrifiée, qui a pu faire une chose aussi ignoble?

- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Et Hermione serre de toutes ses forces le pendentif accroché à son cou. Tout homme mérite qu'on se batte pour lui… Ne pas oublier….

Les flammes lèchent les corps avec délicatesse, et finalement Hermione se dit que le spectacle est à couper le souffle malgré les pleurs et la douleur. Ses yeux contemplent le brasier avec fascination. Des héros brulés. Des héros. Et des Mangemorts. Dans le même brasier. Ses propres mots prennent alors tout leur sens. Mangemorts ou Aurors, membres de l'Ordre ou Partisans du Lord, ils sont tous dans le même bateau. Embarqués dans une Guerre qu'ils n'ont pas choisie. Elle repense à Blaise Zabini. Qu'importe leurs âges et leurs opinions, dans ce merdier géant c'est «marche ou crève». Elle se sent vivante, le bras d'Harry autour de son épaule et la main chaude de Ron au creux de la sienne. Elle se sent vivante. Vivante et vidée. Un énorme sentiment de vide s'était emparé d'elle à la minute même où Lupin, Ron et Dean Thomas avaient déposé les torches au milieu des corps. Un sentiment amer mêlé de douleur diffuse, d'actes manqués et d'illusions brisées lui avaient retourné l'estomac puis plus rien. Un vide atroce, écœurant qu'elle s'en veut de ressentir a laissé un trou à la place de son cœur. Elle souhaite pleurer, hurler, crier, rire même mais impossible, elle reste droite, ses yeux glacés reflétant les braises qui restent encore allumées au milieu du petit tas de cendres que représentent à présent ses amis.

On est tous des orphelins, pense-t-elle

Aujourd'hui c'est le début de la Fin.

Les yeux accrochés sur la lourde pendule en bois, les minutes qui s'égrainent avec une irrégularité déconcertante, le tapotement des doigts de Ron sur la table en acajou. Une porte qui grince, trois pas, deux silhouettes dans l'encadrement de la porte. Remus Lupin, les traits tirés, la stature voutée par le poids du chagrin entre dans la cuisine exigüe du QG, s'effaçant ensuite pour laisser passer Kingsley Shacklebolt, dont l'expression n'est pas plus apaisée.

- Nous avions pensé envoyer Granger… Commence-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Hors de question! Clame Ron, aussitôt sur ses deux pieds.

- J'apprécierais de terminer ma phrase, Weasley, grince le grand noir.

Ron s'assoit, ses joues encore empourprées par la colère.

- Je disais donc, avant cette agaçante interruption, que nous pensions envoyer Granger avec Boots derrière nous.

Harry ouvre la bouche pour répliquer.

- Néanmoins, reprend l'Auror d'une voix forte pour couvrir les éventuelles protestations. Nous vous enverrons tous les trois dans le Quartier Sud de Londres. Potter, vous avez toujours votre cape d'invisibilité me semble-t-il?

Le susnommé hoche la tête.

- Mais Hermione serait sans doute plus utile avec Boots, ses talents en Médicomagie…

- Non Harry! Claque la jeune femme en se levant brutalement. Je ne reste pas en arrière!

- Voilà ce que je voulais éviter, fait Kingsley.

- Ça suffit, Shacklebolt! Fait le Survivant claquant sa paume contre la table. Cessez un peu de nous parler comme à des enfants. N'oubliez pas que nous faisons partie de l'Ordre au même titre que vous.

- Jusque ici, Potter c'est vous qui avez pris les mauvaises décisions.

Un éclat de colère passe dans les yeux d'Harry.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

- A qui doit-on la perte de Poudlard?

Hermione pose une main contre sa bouche.

- Comment osez-vous! Fait-elle en pointant son index rageur sur lui. Harry n'a pas à se sentir coupable, cette attaque n'était pas prévue. Nous vivons tous cela comme un coup de poignard dans le dos.

Harry a blêmi. Hermione secoue la tête.

- Nous irons dans le quartier Sud. Sortez maintenant.

Kingsley ne bouge pas mais Remus lui intime de s'exécuter. Il lance un regard mauvais à la jeune femme avant de les laisser seuls.

- Il a raison, murmure Harry baissant la tête.

- Bien sûr que non, répond Hermione. Kingsley t'en a toujours voulu de diriger les opérations. Tu sais qu'il est ainsi.

- J'aurais dû prévoir…

Elle frissonne, Harry le Survivant. Harry le martyr. Il a tant l'habitude de porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Il encaisse, prend tout pour lui. Toujours.

- Non.

Sa voix autoritaire fait lever les yeux des deux garçons sur elle. Elle a l'air impétueuse soudainement. Dangereuse.

- Cette connerie de Guerre n'est pas de ta faute! Arrête un peu de vouloir tout prendre sur toi! Je n'en peux plus!

Elle a pris sa tête entre ses mains, haletante. Ils se sont rapprochés d'elle. Harry a posé une main sur son épaule.

- Pardonne-moi.

- C'est bon. Je blâme davantage Kingsley. Il veut semer la discorde, faire qu'ils perdent fois en toi pour diriger, Harry. Montre leur que tu n'es pas faible.

Il hoche la tête légèrement.

- Préparons-nous, fait Ron. Nous devons partir ce soir.

Hermione est accroupie, de ses lèvres s'échappent une buée hivernale. Elle sent Ron et Harry contre elle. Ses genoux la font atrocement souffrir. Bien trop grands pour tenir à trois, debout, ils sont obligés de fléchir les jambes. Immobiles ils attendent. Là dans le quartier Sud, un va et vient de Mangemorts a été aperçu. Ils sont là en éclaireur uniquement. Cela fait trois heures qu'ils n'ont pas bougé. Soudain un mouvement attire leur attention, un homme encapuchonné entre dans l'Église de pierre qui borde la petite Place du Quartier Sud. Hermione s'agite sortant une petite fiole de sous sa cape. Du polynectar.

- J'y vais, fait-elle en avalant le contenu de sa flasque sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

- Non, c'est trop dangereux. Murmure Ron.

Avec effarement, il voit les traits de sa meilleure amie changer, ses cheveux devenir longs et blonds, soyeux, ses grands yeux noisettes se teintent d'un bleu étoilé. Elle grandit, s'échappe de dessous la cape.

- Hermione!

- Je suis désolée, chuchote-t-elle une main devant la bouche pour ne pas attirer les regards. C'était une idée de Remus. J'ai pris l'apparence d'une jeune moldue du Quartier Est. J'attendrais mieux dans ce cas-là. Si je ne suis pas revenue dans dix minutes, donnez l'alerte.

Elle ne les voit plus. Ils doivent fulminer. Saloperie de Guerre qui la fait mentir à ses amis. Serrant le collier contre sa poitrine, elle entre dans la Grande Église gothique. Elle est saisie par l'odeur de vieux qui s'imprime dans ses narines, elle trouve le symbole du lieu d'échange des Mangemort ironique à pleurer. Elle n'a jamais été croyante. Pas vraiment. Elle ne pense pas qu'un Dieu tel qu'il est décrit dans les livres puisse gouverner un tel monde. Ou alors il a baissé les bras depuis longtemps sentant le contrôle lui échapper. Ce ne serait pas difficile. Les êtres humains sont tellement cinglés. Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione ne croit qu'en ce qu'elle voit. Mais rentrer dans une Église ne peut l'empêcher de se sentir insignifiante, toute petite au regard du monde. Les voûtes qui soutiennent cette architecture grandiose s'élèvent jusqu'à vouloir toucher le ciel. Elle sent un immense respect pour les Bâtisseurs de ce monument, datant de plusieurs siècles. Elle n'en oublie pas pour autant pourquoi elle est venue. Du regard, elle cherche la personne qui est entrée. Elle fait le tour de l'église, allant même jusqu'à enjamber les cordes qui la séparent de l'autel pour voir si elle n'aurait pas manqué quelque chose. Rien. Personne. Aucun bruit, mis à par celui de ses pas qui résonnent contre les parois. Aussitôt un étrange mal être s'empare d'elle. Le cœur battant, tentant de ne pas se précipiter, elle remonte l'allée de bancs, songeant à ses amis qui l'attendent à l'entrée. Une main puissante s'abat sur sa bouche, l'autre s'enroule autour de sa taille, la tirant dans une alcôve qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Elle se débat, peine perdue la poigne est trop forte.

- Tiens… fait un chuchotement glacé contre son cou, qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement. Tu t'es perdue je crois…

- Malefoy? Murmure-t-elle en faisait volte-face.

Son visage est plongé dans la pénombre de l'église, néanmoins elle peut voir ses sourcils se froncer, cherchant visiblement où il aurait pu rencontrer un tel visage.

- Qui êtes-vous?

_Bon voilà... J'espère que ces premières lignes vous auront plu... Hihi je suis anxieuse, comme à chaque fois :_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et bien voilà! Je poste le second chapitre de cette fic :) Visiblement le départ vous a plu et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur!_

_J'étais un peu inquiète... Comme toujours, et comme maintenant alors que je poste le 2ème. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher  
_

_Avant toute chose, je souhaite remercier du fond du coeur ma chère Cindy pour avoir fait la bannière qui illustre cette fic.  
Je vous laisse la découvrir ici: http : / / moe . mabul . org / up / moe / 2009 / 11 / 29 / img-155041fzith . png (attention aux espaces :))_  
_Merci encore à elle. :)_

_Ensuite Merci à Lyly7 ma Bêta, qui fait toujours un travail remarquable._

_Un merci tout particulier aux "fidèles au poste" : xxShimyxx, LilyIsabella, Fiind-l0ve toujours présentes._

_Merci aussi à Aurelle pour sa review, qui m'a beaucoup touché "de la magie dans les doigts"... Ca m'a émue aux larmes. Merci, merci..._

_Et enfin merci à toutes les autres non moins importantes..._

_C'est pour et grâce à vous que j'écris. Alors merci..._

_En effet "merci" est mon second prénom... Je l'utilise sans compter... Mais vous les méritez, amplement!_

_Trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse découvrir :)_

* * *

Elle observe ses yeux écarquillés, il n'a pas vraiment changé. Toujours le même jeune homme, au visage impassible, au regard métallique, glacial. Elle profite de son moment de stupeur pour coller la pointe de sa baguette sous le menton du jeune homme.

- Ne bouge pas, Malefoy. Grince-t-elle.

- Granger… Murmure-t-il en arquant un sourcil, un sourire narquois se peignant lentement sur ses lèvres.

- Comment...? Fait-elle en accentuant sa poigne autour de sa baguette.

- Je reconnaitrais n'importe où ce regard flamboyant.

Sa voix douce et mélodieuse fait un instant perdre pied à la jeune femme. Il en profite. Sa main habile et rapide s'enroule autour de son poignet, faisant fléchir sa baguette.

- L'effet de ton Polynectar s'estompe, murmure-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Malgré la haine qu'Hermione éprouve, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver diablement séduisant avec ses cheveux désordonnés et son regard électrisant.

- Lâche-moi, sale Mangemort! Crache-t-elle

Ses yeux deviennent orage alors qu'il raffermit sa prise.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de blasphémer, il me semble.

Elle serre les dents, dardant ses iris brûlants dans l'éclat glacial des siens.

- Toi non plus. Harry et Ron seront là d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Voilà qui devrait me terroriser, n'est-ce pas? Ricane-t-il. J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne te déplacerai pas sans tes deux imbéciles de gardes du corps. Courageuse Gryffondor…

Sentant son sang bouillonner, elle accuse l'insulte avant de lui cracher au visage. Elle sent alors la pression sur son poignet s'arrêter alors que deux mains puissantes l'empoignent violemment par le col pour la plaquer au mur. Sa tête résonne étrangement contre la pierre humide de l'Église. Les paroles échangées jusqu'alors n'étant que de simples murmures par rapport au bruit mat de son crâne qui s'écrase contre la paroi. Malefoy a approché son visage furieux du sien, si près qu'elle sent son souffle caresser ses joues glacées.

- Interdis-toi ces gestes, Granger. Si tu tiens à la vie.

- Et bien vas-y, Malefoy, fulmine-t-elle. Tue-moi donc, comme tu as tué Dumbledore! Ah non, pardonne-moi, tu as laissé Rogue le faire à ta place. Toi, tu n'as pas le cran de le faire!

Elle frémit, consciente d'avoir vraiment tiré sur la corde. Un coup de trop. Les os de sa mâchoire roulant sous sa peau diaphane, il a fermé les yeux. Une veine bat rapidement contre sa tempe. Il se maîtrise bien plus qu'elle.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répond-il d'une voix calme.

- Ah non? Fait-elle ironique.

- Non, claque-t-il en rouvrant les paupières, la poignardant d'un regard nuageux.

- Explique-moi, fait-elle d'une petite voix où perce les aigus.

Il hausse les sourcils, arborant de nouveau l'air narquois qui le caractérise.

- Te dois-je des explications? De quel droit en exiges-tu?

- Je n'exige rien. Je te le demande, rien de plus.

Il desserre sa poigne, maintenant néanmoins son emprise.

- Je ne te dois rien.

- Rien? S'emporte-t-elle soudain. Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer, Malefoy! Tu as contribué à la destruction de Poudlard.

- Poudlard a été détruit? Chuchote-t-il l'air ébranlé.

- Oui. La seconde attaque a eu lieu il y a deux jours.

Ses traits s'affaissent légèrement. Elle peut voir le miroitement de tristesse qui voile ses yeux aciers. Il desserre ses doigts, s'éloignant de quelques pas. Le mouvement est trop brusque. L'élancement de sa tête siffle contre sa tempe. Elle s'appuie contre le mur à nouveau. Préférant ne pas bouger.

- Dumbledore était mon directeur, Granger, fait-il en s'adossant à son tour contre l'un des piliers qui soutient l'énorme fondation.

Elle ne répond pas, trop abasourdie pour prononcer la moindre parole.

- Poudlard a toujours été ma maison. Je ne supportais pas de rentrer chez moi. Les vacances sonnaient le glas pour moi. Dumbledore était mon directeur. Je suis un Mangemort, j'y suis contraint. Pour autant je ne souhaite pas devenir un monstre.

Elle frissonne découvrant un aspect du garçon qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné et des similitudes étonnantes avec Harry. Son meilleur ami. Son frère.

- Pourquoi je te raconte ça? Crache-t-il soudainement. Pour toi, je ne serai jamais rien d'autre qu'un foutu sadique de Mangemort.

- Non, fait-elle doucement. Un Mangemort. Juste cela.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle distingue une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres fines. Si brève qu'elle a la sensation d'avoir rêvé.

- Te sens-tu enchaîné? Demande-t-elle, désireuse de le voir sincère.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- Rejoins-nous, fait-elle subitement ses yeux brillants d'un éclat nouveau.

- Tu es cinglée Granger, fait-il avec un petit rire sans joie.

- Non, non, s'agite-t-elle, Dumbledore avait foi en toi et…

En deux pas, il la rejoint, agrippant ses bras fragiles.

- Tais-toi Granger! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Je suis un Mangemort ,OK? Tes petits copains ne me laisseront pas la vie sauve bien longtemps. Sans parler des miens, qui seront sans doute bien plus rapides. Et certaines choses me retiennent encore…

Elle baisse les yeux, consciente de la véracité de son propos. Dumbledore mort de la main de Rogue, la confiance est au plus bas. Les changements de camp, impossible.

- C'était idiot, chuchote-telle.

- Complètement, l'entend-elle ironiser. Mais tu…

Elle relève les yeux, alertée par son interruption. Il a les yeux baissés sur sa clavicule, son regard gris étincelant.

- Où as-tu eu ceci?

Elle suit son regard, la conduisant au petit bijou qui dépasse de l'amas de tissus froissés que forme sa cape.

- Je… Murmure-t-elle troublée.

- Où l'as-tu eu? Gronde-t-il

- Zabbini me l'a donné.

- Donné? Tu te fous de moi, Granger?

- Hermione!

Le cri résonne dans la grande Église les faisant sursauter tous deux.

- C'est Harry, chuchote-t-elle. Sauve-toi.

Il relâche son bras, surprit. Plissant les yeux pour déceler le piège. Les pas se rapprochent.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile. Sauve-toi.

Il recule, lui adressant un dernier regard et transplane.

-Hermione, souffle son meilleur ami en l'apercevant.

Les deux garçons sont près d'elle rapidement.

- Tout va bien? Chuchote Harry en observant son regard terne, ses vêtements froissés.

- Oui, répond-elle.

Elle encense un pas pour se détacher du mur et le sol se met à tanguer sous elle. Elle sent le bras de Ron la rattraper alors qu'il prononce son nom d'une voix étouffée par l'inquiétude.

- Ma tête, gémit-elle alors qu'une nausée violente la saisit, l'étau de son crâne semblant resserrer sa prise.

Elle sent des doigts frais tâtonner son crâne. Harry. Un juron étouffé lui parvient. Ron. Elle aperçoit les mains de son meilleur ami, qu'une couleur écarlate recouvre, un rouge qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien. Elle veut parler, interroger, mais les mots restent coincés. Le sol disparaît.

* * *

Il y a d'abord les hurlements. Perçants. Terrifiants. Elle les entend brutalement, qui déchirent le silence de la nuit. Douleur, agonie. Ensuite, elle distingue les couleurs avec toujours plus de violence. Le rouge explose devant ses yeux. Des milliers de taches carmin qui troublent le bleu marine prédominant. Puis, elle aperçoit les corps mutilés, décharnés à qui appartiennent les cris. D'ordinaire, son regard glisse sur le corps calciné de Blaise Zabbini étendu au sol, alors que Bellatrix Lestrange danse autour de lui, fredonnant une comptine moldue de sa voix enfantine. Aujourd'hui, elle ne voit pas son ancien camarade, mais une silhouette qui se découpe dans la fumée du château. Sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux blonds lumineux jurent sur la pièce accablante qu'elle a sous les yeux. Il avance, son air narquois plaqué sur le visage. Il avance, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres d'elle. Son regard fixe quelque chose au delà du Parc, seulement elle ne peut détacher ses yeux de lui. Il a l'air d'un ange auréolé de lumière. Brutalement, une moue terrifiée se peint sur sa peau sans défaut. Ses lèvres bougent à toute vitesse, mais elle ne parvient pas à entendre ses paroles.

- Malefoy? Chuchote-t-elle.

Il tend une main en avant, glissant son regard sur elle, suppliant, avant de s'embraser brusquement hurlant de douleur.

- Non! Malefoy! Hurle-t-elle sentant les flammes lécher sa propre peau.

- Hermione! Crie une voix lointaine, qu'elle connaît par cœur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement. Les mains froides d'Harry palpant son visage brûlant.

- Harry, souffle-t-elle en se lovant dans ses bras, grelottante.

Il lui rend son étreinte doucement.

- Shht, ça va aller, Hermione.

Une douleur diffuse se répand dans son crâne. Bien plus légère cependant que la fois précédente. Elle se redresse lentement, prenant conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Sa chambre au QG. Les lourds volets de bois filtrent la faible lueur du jour qui entre par la fenêtre. Un rayon scintille dans les cheveux corbeau de son meilleur ami.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demande-t-elle, la gorge enrouée.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans l'église, tu t'es évanouie. Tu avais une blessure importante à la tête qui s'est rapidement infectée. Tu es restée deux journées entières au lit. Tu as eu une grosse poussée de fièvre et tu délirais. Nous nous sommes vraiment inquiétés Hermione.

- Je me suis cognée la tête contre le mur. Pour autant, je n'ai pas le souvenir que cette blessure ai été si importante.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Nous pensons que quelque chose a d'abord retenu ton attention. Tu semblais profondément affectée. Aurais-tu vu quelque chose d'anormal ? Où est passé le Mangemort?

Elle frémit, baisse les yeux, refusant de se plonger dans les iris émeraude de son ami. Elle se souvient de tout. Absolument.

- Je suis navrée, je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir.

Il glisse une main contre sa nuque, caressant sa joue de son pouce tendrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Notre seule préoccupation est que tu ailles bien.

Elle sent sa gorge se serrer. Mentir à Harry est la chose la plus pénible qu'elle n'ait eu à faire depuis longtemps. Le plus douloureux pour elle, étant qu'elle ignore elle-même la raison de ce comportement.

Un grincement dans le fond de la pièce attire son regard. Ron s'est appuyé dans l'encadrement, l'air profondément soulagé.

- Tu es réveillée… Souffle-t-il en s'approchant, prenant place sur le lit de la jeune fille, aux côtés de son ami.

Elle hoche la tête, puis grimace.

- C'est encore douloureux? Demande Harry.

- Oui… Je vais éviter les gestes démonstratifs.

Sa main palpe son front, alors qu'elle découvre un bandage serré autour de sa tête.

- Tu pourras le retirer demain, l'informe Ron.

- Heureusement! Sourit-elle. Mes neurones ne respirent plus là-dessous.

- Catastrophe, renchérit Harry. Que ferons-nous si le cerveau de la bande perd toutes ses capacités?

Tous trois échangent un rire, qui leur met du baume au cœur. Chose peu aisée en ces temps difficiles.

- Tu as parlé de…délire? Chuchote-t-elle rougissante, soucieuse des paroles qu'elle a pu dire.

Il fronce les sourcils, songeur.

- Oui c'était étrange, murmure-t-il. Tu as parlé de Drago Malefoy à plusieurs reprises. La plupart du temps tu te contentais de hurler, une fois cependant tu as dit quelque chose comme…

- «Je danserais sur ton cadavre encore chaud, moi aussi»… Termine Ron

Elle frissonne. La vision de ses rêves encore brûlante dans son esprit.

- As-tu une idée de ce que cela signifie? Demande Harry

- Je suppose que… Je parlais de Bellatrix Lestrange. Depuis ce jour où, les Mangemorts ont réduit Poudlard à un tas de cendre, je fais souvent ce rêve étrange, où je la vois danser sur les corps. Notamment celui de Blaise Zabbini. Jusqu'à présent, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la haine que j'éprouvais pour elle…

Ses mots se coincent au fond de sa gorge.

- Jamais je ne…

Sa main cherche le pendentif accroché contre son cou, censé lui rappelé que tout homme mérite que l'on se batte pour lui. Tout homme ou femme. Elle finit par l'effleurer à travers le tissu. Naturellement, elle a tout raconté à Harry et Ron. Sauf pour le petit serpent qui pend à son cou. Elle ignore encore pourquoi. Elle sait juste que cela lui semble important d'omettre ce détail. Ron pose une main réconfortante contre son bras.

- Nous savons, Hermione. Tu n'es pas comme elle.

- Pourtant, ces rêves ne sont que le reflet de mes intentions. Si ma haine me transformait en monstre inhumain?

- Jamais, Hermione, fait Harry. Le simple fait que tu ne le souhaites pas en est la preuve. Et si toutefois, il t'arrivait de devenir irrationnelle, nous serons là pour empêcher cela.

- Merci, fait-elle.

Un instant, ils gardent le silence, avant qu'Harry ne se décide à briser la quiétude de la pièce.

- Plusieurs fois, le nom de Drago Malefoy t'est sorti de la bouche. Je m'interroge…

Elle tremble un peu, elle pensait qu'il aurait occulté cette question.

- Je suppose que je le rends responsable de tout cela. En invitant les Mangemort à Poudlard, il leur a donné la clé pour tout piétiner.

Ce n'est qu'une partie du raisonnement. Elle le sait.

- Il était terrifié, lui fait Harry. Jamais il n'aurait tué Dumbledore, je serais prêt à y mettre ma main à couper.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

* * *

Les jours s'égrainent lentement. Hermione a eu le droit de quitter son lit, trois jours après son réveil. Après la mésaventure à l'église, les trois jeunes gens n'ont plus été autorisés à quitter les lieux pendant un moment. Une Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés Moldus avait eu lieu au Ministère et Hermione est à ce jour sur la Liste Rouge pour ne pas s'être présentée aux Trois Rendez-vous imposés. Naturellement, on cache ostensiblement ce qui arrive à ceux qui ne s'y présentent pas. Aucun n'en est jamais revenu. Selon le Ministère, la plupart ont été arrêtés et pour les autres, on dit simplement qu'ils ont fui la Guerre. Harry Potter est devenu l'Ennemi Public n°1, de nombreux portraits de lui circulent dans tout Londres et une récompense avantageuse est proposée pour quiconque détient des informations. 10 000 Gallions sont proposés pour sa capture et le compte ne cesse de s'élever. Le sujet est devenu sujet de plaisanterie pour les deux amis de la jeune femme.

- S'ils montent à 100 000, c'est moi-même qui te livrerai, s'esclaffait le rouquin.

- A ce compte là, je me rendrais tout seul. Tu crois que je les toucherai avant ou après mon exécution? Ricanait le Survivant.

Hermione ,elle, pince les lèvres. Ce sujet de plaisanterie ne la divertit pas. Pour elle, tout ceci ne signifie qu'une chose. Le Ministère est régi par les Mangemorts. Durant les trois longues journées où la jeune femme avait dû garder le lit, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps auprès d'elle afin de réfléchir au mieux dans leur quête des Horcruxes. Il avait été décidé, que le Ministère serait leur première étape. Ils leur suffiraient de subtiliser du Polynectar dans l'armoire à Potions du QG afin de prendre l'apparence de quelques employés qui y travaillent encore. Le plus délicat serait d'éviter Mr Weasley, qui continuait d'y assurer ses fonctions. L'opération était prévu pour le surlendemain.

Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres de la jeune femme, son regard est accroché au calendrier qui trône au dessus de la cheminée du QG.

- Tout va bien, Hermione? Demande Ron en l'apercevant debout face à l'âtre.

- La semaine prochaine ,c'est Noël. Quelle tristesse, grince-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête, amer à son tour.

- Hier, il a neigé pour la première fois. Mon velux est rempli de neige. Il paraît que dehors une couche épaisse recouvre les trottoirs.

- Ron, chuchote-t-elle. J'aimerais sortir.

- Moi aussi… Mais…

Il s'interrompt voyant l'éclat chocolat de ses prunelles irradier d'une lueur éclatante.

- Ce n'est pas prudent, Hermione. Fait-il d'une voix qu'il veut ferme.

Elle sautille, le rejoint, plaçant ses mains sur les siennes.

- Oh Ron! Prenons la cape d'invisibilité pour faire quelques pas sur le chemin de Traverse et revenons… Juste pour voir les décorations! Nous n'aurons qu'à transplaner sur le perron du QG, puis revenir cinq minutes après. J'ai juste besoin de sentir le froid sur ma joue l'espace d'un instant!

Ron ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais une voix qui se tient dans l'embrasure de la porte l'en dissuade.

- Allez-y, fait Harry. Je vais rester ici. Mais Hermione, ajoute-t-il sévèrement en voyant son visage s'éclairer. Promet de ne faire que ce que tu as dit: du perron et puis tu reviens ici directement.

Elle hoche la tête offrant un visage radieux à Ron. Celui-ci laisse échapper un soupir résigné avant de hausser les épaules.

- Très bien, ajoute-t-il en attrapant sa cape et son écharpe autour du porte-manteau, alors que la jeune femme l'imite.

Harry leur tend la cape d'invisibilité, l'air anxieux.

- Soyez très prudent, grimace-t-il

- Promis! Sourit-elle en claquant un baiser bruyant sur sa joue chaude.

* * *

Tout est éclatant, stupéfiant. Elle se sent redevenir une enfant. Les couleurs explosent, rouge, vert, blanc dansent en un ballet destiné à émerveiller. Elle se sent heureuse que les quelques commerçants qui n'ont pas fermé boutiques aient contribué à décorer le chemin de Traverse malgré tout. Ses yeux parcourent la neige duveteuse, dont le manteau s'étend sous ses pieds tel un tapis blanc. Son sourire lui fait presque mal, elle en avait perdu l'habitude. Son bras s'enroule autour de celui de son ami.

- Merci Ron, chuchote-t-elle.

Il sourit nerveusement.

- Si on rentrait.

Il n'a pas l'air à l'aise, inquiet.

- OK, murmure-t-elle avant de l'entraîner dans la petite ruelle d'où ils viennent.

Frottant ses mains gelées par le froid, elle s'apprête à transplaner avant de discerner des bruits étouffés derrière son épaule.

_- Stupéfix! _

Elle sent le corps de Ron se figer, avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre. Une main attrape la cape, la révélant. Vulnérable. Une voix s'élève lentement. Mais alors qu'elle devrait être terrifiée, elle sent le soulagement s'emparer d'elle.

- Granger, je savais que je te retrouverais… Tu as dû oublier de te baisser, votre cape est trop petite pour vous deux. Et malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai vu qu'un cas similaire, lorsque Potter a tenté de me faire croire à des fantômes…

Elle fait volte face lentement. Il est seul, ses iris métalliques la poignardant douloureusement.

- Que veux-tu? Chuchote-t-elle.

Il s'approche d'elle à grands pas, une colère froide semblant émaner de lui.

- Zabbini a été tué Granger…

- Tu l'ignorais? Murmure-t-elle inquiète.

Il pose ses mains sur le pendentif accroché à son cou. Ses yeux irradiant.

- Et ceci prouve que tu as toi-même prononcé le sort qui a conduit à sa mort.

* * *

_Voilà...? (regard rougissant...)  
Pour celle qui l'aime bien vous conviendrez, que je suis plus sympa avec Ron ^^_

_Et oui je commence à l'apprécier. Tout est possible :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je commencerais par ceci, bien que en retard: **Très Joyeux Noël à tous.**_

_Il y a autre chose en retard. Moi. Arf, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à vous pondre cette suite, j'en suis vraiment navrée! Vos reviews m'ont plus que touché, j'espère que vous savez que vous êtes mon moteur :)_

_Il me semble qu'il y a un souci avec FFNET, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews mais je prend l'exemple de Az' (Azalan, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, cliquez dans mon profil, ces fic sont des petits chef d'oeuvres) dont les RAR ne sont pas arrivées dans ma boîte mail. Alors si toutefois vous n'avez pas eu de reponse de ma part, signalez-le moi. Et j'en suis peinée car vraiment si on ne peut plus répondre à nos lecteurs ça devient frustrant. Pour eux et pour nous.  
_

_Bref, ceci étant signalé, que dire? Merci encore et encore!_

_Merci mille fois à ma Cin (**Vanille-Fraise**), qui me donne toujours le premier avis, à **Lyly7** qui pour ne pas changer est une Bêta extraordinaire: rapide, efficace, à **xxShimyxx, Aurelle, Find-Love, elodu92, kowala **qui sont là depuis le commencement (de moi XD) ou du moins longtemps! Merci aussi à **Florigeon** pour sa review vraiment adorable qui m'a toute émue, à** Madelight** qui a lu toutes mes fics presque d'un coup et dont les reviews m'ont énormément touchées, et enfin merci à** MissMalefoyFelton** et** TMH** pour leur passage et leur review :D  
_

_Deux trois choses que j'avais envie de partager avec vous: Avez-vous les trailers d'HP 7? Même si j'ai peur pour le sort de notre cher Draco qui se transforme en lavette, les premières images me font trépigner! Ca nous promet du grand HP... (ou pas... Mais j'espère)_

_Sinon pour celles qui aiment les Vidéos Draco/Hermione je vous conseille de faire un saut sur YouTube et de visiter le profil de Juliaxx. Celles qui se nomment: "He's Just a boy", "I find Meaning" et "Resistance" sont tout bonnement fabuleuses.  
Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé après visionnage._

_Bon, sur ce je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Toujours cette même angoisse pré-postage :)  
Le 4 ne devrait pas mettre aussi longtemps je suis dessus, mais enfin je ne mets pas non plus la charrue avant les boeufs... Le temps manque parfois!_

_Trêve de Bavardage.  
Un mot de fin? MERCI  
_

* * *

Un cœur qui bat. Une chamade irrégulière. Le sentiment de s'être royalement plantée. D'être à deux doigts de crever. Un goût amer au bout de la langue. Une sueur froide le long de l'échine, qui glisse lentement, insidieusement.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça.

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure inaudible, pourtant elle sait qu'il l'a entendue. Ses yeux glacés la toisent, suspicieux.

- Je te le jure, Malefoy. Je ne l'ai pas tué.

Il grimace.

- Pourquoi te croirais-je?

Elle frissonne, son regard glisse sur la silhouette de Ron gisant au sol.

- Ton Weasley ne gardera aucune séquelle Granger. Toi en revanche… Tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu fabriques avec le pendentif de Zabini.

- Il était mourant. J'ai essayé de le sauver… mais…

- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais avaler ça? Toi un membre de l'Ordre, qui essaie de sauver un Mangemort?

- Justement, je ne suis pas une Mangemort, Malefoy! S'emporte-t-elle. Blaise Zabini était un camarade de classe, et contrairement à toi, il n'a pas passé les six dernières années à essayer de me rendre folle. Il ne méritait pas ce sort là.

- Tu veux dire… Commence-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Que si ça avait été moi, tu ne te serais même pas donnée la peine d'abréger mes souffrances?

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Probablement pas. Murmure-t-elle.

- Parfait, grince-t-il, sa mâchoire contractée.

- Parce que, si ça avait été moi, tu m'aurais secourue?

- Non. Claque-t-il un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres. Certainement pas. Continue.

- Il a glissé ce… pendentif dans ma main. Juste avant de mourir.

- Plus de détails Granger. Je veux tout savoir. Mets-y un peu plus de cœur si tu veux que je gobe ta comédie.

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Malefoy! Ton ami ressemblait à un tas de charbon, j'ai voulu le transfuser pour l'aider à reprendre des forces. Mais il agonisait. J'ai réussi à lui donner du sang mais il était trop faible, il a pris ma main, avant de mourir, et c'est là que j'ai vu ce pendentif. J'ignore encore pourquoi il me l'a donné.

- C'est à moi.

- Je te demande pardon?

- Ce pendentif est à moi. Je le lui avais confié. Il appartenait à ma mère.

- Appartenait…?

- Elle est morte Granger!

Elle frissonne. Il n'a jamais semblé aussi dangereux qu'en cet instant. Sa fureur est palpable, sa souffrance davantage encore.

- Comment? Souffle-t-elle.

Aussitôt elle regrette ses paroles. Son regard la poignarde.

- Le Lord l'a faite exécuter.

Un éclat de douleur traverse ses iris. Elle fait un pas vers lui, puis se ravise. Il baisse sa baguette lentement avant de choir sur un cageot branlant. Elle n'a pas bougé, trop pétrifiée.

- Pour me montrer à quel point j'étais un incapable.

- Tu plaisantes? Chuchote-t-elle horrifiée.

- Non. IL ne donne pas de seconde chance, Granger! J'ai échoué. Lamentablement. Je devais tuer Dumbledore mais je n'ai pas eu ce cran. Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai été lâche. J'ai laissé Rogue le faire à ma place. Il ne m'a pas tué, non… Il a fait pire.

- Malefoy… Commence-t-elle la gorge serrée.

Il se relève prestement arborant de nouveau son masque froid d'impassibilité.

- Je n'en ai que faire de ta pitié, Granger! A présent, je marche à ses côtés. Il ordonne, j'exécute. Rien de plus.

Il avance d'un pas, elle recule. Toujours la même danse pour eux. Les mêmes gestes répétés. Ce gouffre qui les sépare.

- Tu te conduis comme un lâche, grince-t-elle.

- Parce que j'ai le choix? Argue-t-il haussant un sourcil. Ton Ordre du Phœnix est tout beau, bien trop brillant, mets donc un pied de l'autre côté. Juste une fois. Tu verras que l'herbe est roussie ailleurs.

Elle fronce les sourcils, secouant légèrement la tête.

- On a toujours le choix, Malefoy, que crois-tu? Mais tu as trop peur pour ta petite personne, tu préfères devenir la gentille marionnette d'un cinglé en qui tu ne crois même pas. Tu n'es qu'un poltron!

- Allons Granger, regarde toi! Tu cours après le danger, l'adrénaline te fait vibrer. Ton visage est dans les esprits de tous les Mangemorts, et toi, tu te promènes main dans la main avec Weasley sur le chemin de Traverse, alors quoi, ne viens pas me faire gober que tu voulais admirer les décorations de Noël…

Elle rougit baissant furtivement les yeux. Il arque un sourcil, un sourire méprisant se peignant sur ses traits.

- Tiens… J'ai vu juste, il me semble. Qu'est-ce qui te plaît au juste? L'impression de marcher juste au bord du vide ou alors le fait d'être sauvée constamment, je me demande…

Elle dresse sa baguette mais il a été aussi rapide.

- Ferme-la Malefoy!

Il esquisse un petit rire narquois.

- Granger n'aime pas lorsqu'on lui balance la vérité au visage.

- Je souhaitais réellement voir les décorations de Noël… Chuchote-t-elle en baissant sa baguette.

Il la fixe, trop choqué pour répondre. Son bras fléchissant légèrement.

- Ron m'a accompagné.

- Et vous comptez sauver le monde?

Il éclate d'un grand rire tonitruant.

- Je savais bien que vous étiez cinglés tous les trois. Mais là Granger, tu m'épates. Tu voulais voir les décorations de Noël? Et c'était quoi la suite, tu voulais te mettre une pomme dans la bouche et t'offrir sur un plateau en argent? Si ça n'avait pas été moi…

- J'ai moins de souci à me faire parce que c'est toi? Le coupe-t-elle

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, grince-t-il

- Je m'en doutais, chuchote-t-elle. Alors quoi? Tu vas m'offrir une mort rapide?

- Toujours aussi mordante, Granger, j'apprécie.

- Honorée de te divertir.

Elle attrape sa main, dirigeant la baguette du Mangemort sous sa propre gorge. Il ne cille pas.

- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir?

Elle lâche son bras, il garde sa position, caressant légèrement la courbure de sa mâchoire du bout de sa baguette.

- Si je te tuais maintenant, ne trouverais-tu pas cela désolant, cette façon de finir? Offrant ta gorge au prédateur.

Il approche son visage près d'elle, cognant son souffle glacé contre son cou, déclenchant des frissons qui n'ont rien à voir avec le froid.

- Tu ne me tueras pas, répond-elle.

- Non? Fait-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Tu n'es pas si malfaisant que tu le prétends.

Il a un sourire sournois qui se peint sur son visage, lorsqu'il abaisse sa baguette.

- Tu te trompes. _Expelliarmus!_

Sa baguette lui échappe des mains avant de s'envoler dans celles du garçon. Elle le fixe avec colère.

- Rends-moi cette baguette, Malefoy!

Il admet un petit rire. Ironique.

- Pourrais-tu me rendre mon pendentif?

- Non, répond-elle simplement.

- A quoi te sert-il? Demande-t-il avec force.

- Je pense que Zabini me l'a donné pour une bonne raison.

Deux orbes métalliques la fusillent alors.

- Ne racontes pas d'inepties, Granger! Il allait mourir, tu étais là. Point barre. Il voulait simplement que quelqu'un le rende à son propriétaire!

- J'en doute Malefoy, aussi vais-je le garder.

- Il était à ma mère Granger!

Elle recule d'un pas devant son air menaçant, il avance vers elle, souple, félin.

- Tu n'es qu'une sale intello qui veut chercher des solutions à tout! Que crois-tu? Que ce pendentif renferme des secrets capitals sur les Mangemorts! Non, c'est un simple morceau d'argent! Regarde-toi!

- Je ne me suis jamais targuée d'être ce que je n'étais pas, répond-elle doucement.

- Parce que moi, si?

- Oh oui Malefoy! Bien trop de fois! Tu t'es prôné supérieur à moi, à nous, pour des histoires de Sang! Tu te prends pour le Roi du monde alors que tu n'es rien! Harry a beaucoup plus de bravoure dans le petit doigt que tu n'en auras jamais!

- Alors c'est ça? Crache-t-il. La fougue du Gryffondor. Mes illusions se cassent la gueule.

- Ça suffit! Cingle-t-elle. Tu vas me rendre folle avec tes sarcasmes.

Il hausse un sourcil, elle frémit.

- Viens-tu de m'avouer mon influence sur toi?

- Jamais! Siffle-t-elle croisant vivement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Un bruit étouffé parvient à ses oreilles, elle se redresse, alerte, le jeune homme l'a imité, l'air sur ses gardes.

- Tu as invité des petits copains à la fête? Glapit-elle en colère.

- J'aurais aimé avoir cette brillante idée mais non, crois-moi. Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

- Rends-moi ma baguette, Malefoy.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je? S'étonne-t-il.

- Pour que j'ai une chance de me défendre!

- Ai-je envie que tu te défendes?

- Tu ne m'as pas tuée jusque-là, je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas me voir mourir. De plus, tu as une dette envers moi.

- Une dette? S'amuse-t-il. Pour quelle raison?

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, ça ne te sied guère. Je te parle de notre dernière rencontre. Je t'ai laissé t'enfuir.

- Je…!

Un nuage de fumée noire les enveloppe très rapidement. Elle a juste le temps de voir sa baguette s'envoler vers elle avant de la saisir au vol. Elle s'est campée sur ses deux pieds, prête à parer le coup.

- Hé, Avery! Grince une voix qu'elle n'identifie pas. Regarde c'est ce déserteur de Malefoy…

Elle tourne un visage interrogatif vers le jeune homme, mais ne parvient pas à distinguer ses traits dans le nuage opaque qui les recouvre. Trois silhouettes se découpent. Trois silhouettes de Mangemort.

- Alors, Drago, où étais-tu passé, dis?

Lentement, la vue s'éclaircit, elle ne reconnaît qu'un Mangemort au milieu du lot. Severus Rogue. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, elle serre le bois rassurant de sa baguette à tel point que ses jointures en blanchissent.

- Tiens, belle prise mon garçon, tu as attrapé la copine de Potter.

Le visage de Rogue pâlit légèrement et l'un des Mangemorts s'avance vers elle avec un sourire en coin. Elle brandit sa baguette, apeurée.

- N'avancez pas!

- Oh oh! C'est qu'elle ferait peur!

Il ne se risque pas à avancer cependant.

- Et que vas-tu nous faire, hein? A une contre quatre?

- J'en tuerais au moins un! Crache-t-elle dardant un regard flamboyant sur celui qui, jadis, fut son Professeur de Potion.

- Granger. Baissez cette baguette, vous n'êtes pas de taille.

- Je ne me laisserais pas attaquer sans me défendre! Crie-t-elle, ses membres tremblant de toute part.

- Je reconnais bien là votre stupidité, claque-t-il méprisant.

- Je n'en ai que faire de votre avis, assassin!

Un instant, une lueur de colère traverse l'iris noir de Rogue.

- Drago, amène la Sang de Bourbe au QG. Venez, fait-il à l'adresse des deux Mangemorts qui l'accompagnent.

Hermione tourne un regard vers Malefoy, mais celui-ci n'a pas bougé. Il fixe Rogue d'un air étrange, concentré.

- Une seconde Rogue, grince Avery. Tu n'es pas sérieux, si? Malefoy est, on ne sait où, depuis un bout de temps, et toi, tu veux lui confier la Sang de Bourbe! Tu es dingue ou quoi?

- Nous avons une mission à terminer Avery. Je te conseille de ne pas l'oublier. Et Drago est digne de ma confiance.

Les deux Mangemorts semblent hésiter, méfiants.

- Peut-être as-tu besoin d'un ordre plus clair? Claque Rogue.

Un regard de dégoût se pose sur la jeune femme avant de voir disparaître les trois Mangemorts dans un nuage de fumée. Elle se campe vers Drago, l'air menaçant.

- Je ne me laisserai pas amener Malefoy!

Il lève les yeux au ciel, avant de murmurer.

- Tu as vraiment de la chance que j'ai lancé un sort d'Illusion à Ton Weasley, Granger. Maintenant prends-le par la main et transplane avec lui.

- Pardon? Fait-elle abasourdie

- Tu as très bien entendu. Prend ton rouquin et foutez moi le camp.

Elle le toise, stupéfaite. Il émet un soupir d'agacement.

- Ne reste pas là, les bras ballants. Dégage.

- Tu vas avoir des ennuis, Malefoy.

- Parce que tu t'en soucies? Grince-t-il

- Oui… Chuchote-t-elle à peine audible.

Il redresse la tête vivement, vrillant ses prunelles métalliques sur elle.

- Pourquoi? Murmure-t-elle.

- Un prêté pour un rendu, Granger.

- Mais les Mangemorts t'ont vu.

Il secoue la tête vivement, rajustant sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Ils ne poseront pas de problèmes.

- Alors c'est ainsi chez les Mangemorts? On exécute à tout va?

Il serre les mâchoires.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre Granger? Du moment que ça te sauve la vie?

Elle baisse les yeux, avant de se diriger vers Ron. Elle repousse une mèche rousse collée sur son front, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

- Merci, Malefoy, chuchote-t-elle.

Elle se tourne vers lui, il a fermé les yeux. Il a l'air paisible.

_- Finite Incantatem…_

Ron remue faiblement. Alors, elle se concentre sur le QG de l'Ordre, adressant un dernier regard au jeune homme face à elle. Ses iris étincellent, lui provocant une série de frissons indescriptibles. Elle transplane. Peut-être que Zabini savait ce qu'il faisait après tout.

* * *

- Vous en avez mis un foutu temps!

La voix d'Harry lui parvient en fond alors qu'elle trébuche sur le plancher, l'air échevelé.

- Que s'est-il passé? Fait-il en apercevant ses amis.

- Humph… Fait la voix étouffée de Ron.

Hermione se tourne vers lui, il a porté deux doigts à sa tête, un rictus étrange sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai mal à la tête.

- Tu es tombé dans les pommes, murmure Hermione faiblarde. Tu ne te souviens de rien?

Il secoue la tête, étourdi.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer. Tu en as visiblement besoin.

Il acquiesce, se rendant vers l'escalier en titubant. Harry glisse un regard scrutateur à la jeune fille tremblotante.

- Tu m'expliques?

- Quoi donc? Demande-t-elle.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé… Je doute qu'un simple malaise ai pu te mettre dans cet état.

Elle baisse les yeux, hésitante.

- Je te connais par cœur, Hermione, souffle-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je…

Un fracas assourdissant les fait sursauter tous deux, alors que trois membres de l'Ordre pénètrent dans le Salon avec grand bruit.

- Vite! Tonne Kingsley, transportez-la à l'étage et appelez Molly!

Les deux jeunes gens aperçoivent une chevelure dorée inanimée traverser le Grand Salon qu'une couleur carmin recouvre presque entièrement, Lupin et un autre jeune homme la transportant avec difficulté.

- Que… Murmure Hermione alors qu'elle n'est pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Kingsley se tourne vers eux, l'air épuisé.

- Nous avons retrouvé des Survivants à Poudlard. Voici l'une d'eux.

Hermione déglutit difficilement.

- Elle est encore vivante, après quatre jours? Demande Harry dont le teint contraste avec la tapisserie sombre du Salon.

- Oui. Mais très mal en point.

- Qui… Qui est-ce? Émet Hermione, les doigts tremblants.

- Luna Lovegood.

* * *

_? :O_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hé bien voilà c'est parti pour le Chapitre IV_

_Bon j'ai mis plus de temps que je ne le croyais, navrée... Vous ne méritez pas ça. _

_Un IMMENSE merci à ma Cin' (**Vanille-Fraise**) _

_Encore merci à **Florigeon **(j'aimerais te répondre personnellement à chacune de tes reviews! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point elles me touchent!)_

_A **Elodu92**, **titesouris**,** Fiind-L0ve**, qui me suivent, toujours!  
_

_Merci aussi à **Joufly La Verte**, **LizoOn** et **sarah** qui m'ont rejoind!_

_Pas certaine de poster très rapidement le prochain... _

_je ferais au mieux pour vous!  
_

_Bon je vous avoue être très angoissée au postage de ce nouveau chapitre... :$_

_**MERCI**  
_

* * *

Elle se retourne vivement vers Harry dont le visage a blêmit.

- Tu as dit qu'elle était morte… Tu as dit?

- Je… Je le pensais aussi, murmure-t-il d'une voix blanche. Il y avait ce corps… Ces cheveux qui ont brulés.

Kingsley les toise un instant. La colère qu'il voue à Harry s'estompe quelque peu face à son air déchiré.

- Ce n'était pas elle. Nous avons identifié Luna à cause de sa chevelure, mais il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais qui? Fait Hermione d'une voix enrouée.

- Je l'ignore encore…

- Par Merlin… Chuchote-t-elle en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Combien de personnes sont-elles mortes sans que nous sachions qui elles étaient? Combien de familles sont encore dans l'espoir alors qu'il n'en existe plus aucun?

Harry passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle vient nicher sa tête contre son épaule, tremblante.

- Granger, fait Kingsley. Montez la soigner.

Hermione se redresse, le toisant.

- Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle est sous le choc! S'emporte Harry. Elle ne pourra pas faire grand-chose dans cet état.

- Contrôlez-vous tous les deux! Grince l'Auror. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour vos états d'âmes.

Harry ouvre la bouche furieux, mais Hermione pose une main rassurante sur son avant bras qui l'apaise instantanément.

- J'y vais.

* * *

Du dos de sa main elle éponge les légères gouttes de sueur qui s'agglutinent contre son front moite.

- Molly, comprimez cette plaie, fait-elle d'une voix où percent de légers trémolos.

La matriarche des Weasley se saisit d'un tissu déjà imbibé de sang avant de s'exécuter.

Les mains d'Hermione s'affairent sur les entailles ouvertes de son amie, les colmatant des sorts qu'elle connaît, après y avoir apposé des onguents détoxiquants.

- Hermione, murmure la mère de Ron une note fataliste dans le ton de sa voix. Voilà plus de trois heures que nous tentons vainement de…

- Vous pouvez partir Molly, cingle la jeune femme sans un regard pour la sorcière. Mais tant que son cœur continuera à battre, je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Avec un soupir, elle appuie plus fort sur la plaie. Hermione Granger ne changera jamais

* * *

Harry jette un regard nerveux sur la grosse horloge du Salon. Il passe la main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, une vieille habitude qui ne le lâche pas.

- Harry. Kingsley m'a informé.

La silhouette de Ron se découpe dans l'encadrement de la porte, il a les yeux rouges et le front plissé.

- Comment te sens-tu, Ron ?

Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un troupeau d'hippogriffes, mais je vais bien. Je n'arrive cependant pas à me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai qu'une impression de danger collée à la peau.

Il se traîne lentement jusqu'à la table où son meilleur ami est installé, déplaçant le tabouret avec un grincement sinistre.

- Tu ne trouves pas Hermione étrange ces temps-ci ? Fait Harry sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Le rouquin dessine des petits ronds sur la table, l'air ailleurs.

- Un peu. Pas plus que tout le monde en ce foutu temps de Guerre.

Harry frémit, il a du mal avec ce mot, il sait pertinemment que tout est de sa faute. Du moins il le pense.

- Où en est-elle ? Demande Ron au bout d'un moment, l'arrachant à ses pensées.

- J'ai terminé.

Les deux garçons relèvent les yeux vers elle. Le spectacle leur arrache une grimace. Leur amie leur fait face, l'écarlate la recouvre presque entièrement. Le tissu de sa robe de sorcier buvant le sang largement.

Des cheveux s'échappent de son chignon malhabile, et de larges cernes noirs soulignent ses yeux épuisés. Harry s'est levé, Ron sur ses talons, et a passé un bras apaisant autour des épaules frêles de la jeune femme. Les sanglots s'échappent de sa gorge instantanément. Il le savait, elle avait besoin de cela. La chaleur humaine contre elle. Le réconfort de ses amis. Ron tapote son dos, mal à l'aise. C'est Ron, mais il est là avec ses gestes maladroits et sa touchante compassion. Elle glisse sa main autour de la nuque d'Harry étouffant ses pleurs dans son épaule. Le sang et les larmes se mêlant sur son sweat-shirt gris.

Avec difficultés elle relève finalement son visage inondé vers eux.

- Elle s'en sortira.

- Nous n'avons jamais douté de toi, lui répond Harry déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

* * *

- Ginny! Souffle Hermione avant de serrer son amie contre elle.

Celle-ci étouffe un rire dans son épaule, heureuse de sentir la jeune fille contre elle.

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais plus au QG!

- Je ne suis pas venue seule, fait-elle en s'effaçant de l'encadrement de la porte.

- Neville! Fait Hermione avec un franc sourire.

Il y a longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rit si aisément. Voir ses amis lui insuffle un regain d'espoir.

- Bonjour Hermione, répond celui-ci avec un sourire.

La jeune fille frémit en apercevant le visage de son ami. Une longue estafilade prend forme de part et d'autre de son œil droit.

- Neville, fait-elle en couvrant sa bouche d'une main. Je vais t'arranger cela.

- Non, Hermione, répond-il.. Je te remercie vivement mais je vais garder mon visage comme cela, en souvenir.

Chacun sa croix, pense la jeune femme, en venant serrer le pendentif contre son cœur.

- Tel père tel fils, clame une voix haut perchée qu'Hermione ne reconnaît pas.

Entrant dans le Grand Salon à la suite de Neville et Ginny, une dame âgée à la stature frêle vient se poster devant la jeune fille en lui tendant une main calleuse.

- Agusta Londubat. Vous êtes Hermione Granger je présume.

Hermione hoche la tête devant cette femme qu'elle a toujours craint sans la connaître réellement.

- Honorée de faire votre connaissance jeune fille, mon petit fils m'a souvent fait l'éloge de votre intelligence et de votre bravoure.

- Merci Madame Londubat, répond Hermione en coulant un regard vers Neville qui lui adresse un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Augusta, la corrige la Grand-mère du garçon. Où est donc Molly Weasley ?

- Dans la cuisine Ma… Augusta, répond-elle avant de la voir s'éclipser dans les couloirs.

Hermione s'empare du livre de Médicomagie qu'elle avait délaissé sur le fauteuil racorni pour venir saluer ses amis, avant de leur demander doucement:

- Par Merlin, que faîtes vous là?

- Grand-mère voulait absolument rejoindre L'Ordre maintenant que Poudlard n'existe plus, lui répond Neville sur le ton de la confidence. Le QG est l'endroit le plus sûr à présent.

Hermione hoche la tête.

- Quant à moi, Maman et Papa sont dorénavant de plus en plus obligés de partir en mission, il était naturel que je vienne ici pour ma sécurité.

- Nous sommes également là pour Luna, fait Neville doucement. Comment se porte-t-elle?

Hermione baisse les yeux.

- Son état est stable, elle va s'en sortir, je dois lui prodiguer des soins toutes les heures. Elle devrait récupérer.

- Mais? Demande Ginny percevant la légère hésitation de son amie.

- Mais dans quel état… Chuchote-t-elle, blessée. Elle a été tellement torturée, j'ignore si elle retrouvera toutes ses facultés.

Elle refoule un sanglot pénible. Neville pose une main réconfortante contre son épaule. Elle se reprend rapidement.

- Je suis si heureuse de voir ici tous les deux! Harry et Ron le seront également, ajoute-t-elle en les entraînant à sa suite le long de l'escalier qui mène à la chambre des deux garçons.

* * *

Hermione lance une œillade à Harry dont les yeux évitent superbement de croiser ceux de la rouquine en face de lui. La jeune fille a assisté à l'échange tendu de ses deux amis lors de l'annonce de leur retour. Un simple « bonjour » de leur part avait fusé, empreignant la pièce d'un froid polaire. Ginny affiche une mine de circonstance, profitant des diverses conversations qui se profilent à l'occasion de ce repas qui réunit bon nombre des Membres de l'Ordre à table.

- Pourquoi évites-tu ainsi Ginny? Souffle-t-elle à l'oreille du brun profitant d'un instant où les conversations sont suffisamment bruyantes.

- Je ne l'évite pas, répond-il entre ses dents.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle Harry, renchérit-elle en lui resservant un peu de ragoût.

- Molly vous savez faire des merveilles avec peu de choses, entend-elle son meilleur ami clamer à la mère des Weasley.

- Oh Merci, Harry cela me fait tant plaisir de te voir manger.

- Tu n'échapperas pas à cette conversation, Potter. S'offusque-t-elle en baissant la tête sur son potage.

Elle sent son ami pivoter vers elle, et relève la tête avant de croiser un regard émeraude, profondément affecté. Elle frémit, se levant brusquement de table, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

- Je suis navrée d'être aussi impolie mais je dois monter administrer les derniers soins à Luna. Toutes les deux heures durant 24h. C'est la dernière..

- Bien entendu Hermione, lui répond Remus Lupin avec condescendance.

- J'aurais besoin d'aide, Harry, fait-elle doucement à son ami qui s'est levé pour lui emboîter le pas.

Avec empressement elle avale les quelques marches du Grand escalier avant de pénétrer dans la pièce qui sert de chambre à son amie. Elle vient s'assoir sur le tabouret disposé près du lit, avant d'effleurer son front du bout des doigts. Elle a l'air paisible ainsi, reposée. Son teint blafard resplendit à la lueur de la lune. Harry a croisé les bras, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte il observe son amie, sourcils froncés.

-¨Penses-tu réellement qu'il y ai une chance? Demande-t-il.

- Elle vivra, répond Hermione. Néanmoins, je peux soigner le corps mais pas l'âme. Elle gardera de terribles séquelles je le crains.

Il baisse les yeux. Elle étouffe un soupir.

- Je sais que tu te sens responsable de tout cela, Harry. Mais tu es le seul à te voir ainsi. Tu as apporté l'espoir dans le monde Sorcier. Tu es le Survivant.

Harry esquisse une grimace.

- Je déteste ce nom là. De tous les sobriquets ridicules que l'on m'a affublé celui-ci est bien le pire.

La jeune femme admet un petit rire.

- C'est certain. Pourtant c'est-ce que tu es. Tu ne peux pas le combattre.

Elle attrape une petite boite en métal qu'elle ouvre afin d'en sortir un cachet rond et blanc qu'elle glisse dans la bouche de la blessée.

_- Adanonium! _Chuchote-t-elle en agitant sa baguette au dessus de son amie.

Elle se relève péniblement, une main posée sur ses reins, avec l'impression de n'avoir pas dormi depuis des jours.

- Cela devrait rendre son sommeil paisible. Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre, elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête.

Elle caresse le front de Luna, l'air profondément triste.

- Prends ton temps, chuchote-t-elle. Nous comprenons que tu ne souhaites pas retourner trop vite dans ce monde brutal et atroce.

Elle rejoint Harry qui a à nouveau vrillé son regard au sol, contemplant le lambris écaillé.

- Hermione que s'est-il réellement passé sur le chemin de Traverse?

Elle se fige sur le seuil, le regard fuyant.

- Je te connais par cœur tu sais. Quelque chose ne va pas. Dis le moi.

Ses pensées vont à Malefoy, déclenchant des frissons qu'elle tente de réfuter. Elle a besoin de réponses, elle supporte difficilement cette tension permanente, ses doutes constants. Sa solitude.

- C'est la Guerre Harry. Personne ne va bien.

Laissant le silence s'installer entre eux, elle ajoute après un moment:

- Et toi Harry? Que se passe-t-il avec Ginny?

- Ne vas-tu pas me laisser tranquille avec ça? S'emporte-t-il soudain.

Elle sursaute, trop surprise pour s'outrer.

- Excuse moi, souffle-t-il en s'ébouriffant les cheveux avec nervosité. C'est que… Je l'ai quitté tu vois? Elle n'a pas le droit d'être si conciliante avec moi… Comme si tout ce que je faisais était l'œuvre d'un dieu. Je suis Harry. Et je fais des erreurs.

- La quitter pour son bien n'en était pas une.

- Non, effectivement, mais elle devrait me haïr pour avoir fait cela. Au lieu de ça, elle continue de me soutenir sans faire de concession.

- Préférerais-tu qu'elle te déteste?

- Non. Mais cela rendrait ma tâche plus facile. J'essaie de ne pas rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce qu'elle, de ne pas croiser son regard débordant d'amour. Sinon j'ai peur que toutes mes résolutions se fassent la malle.

Hermione pose sa tête contre son épaule. Comme elle la toujours fait.

- Je te comprends Harry. Tellement.

Elle se redresse et glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle le conduit dans la Salle inférieure où les Weasley, Remus, Augusta et leurs amis continuent leurs discutions animées.

* * *

- Je pense qu'il serait temps pour nous de partir, fait Hermione d'une voix assurée.

Ron la contemple médusé.

- Que dis-tu?

- Nous tournons en rond ici et Kingsley tente sans cesse de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je pense que nous devrions partir à la Recherche des Horcruxes à présent. Nous savons ce qu'il y a à savoir. Le médaillon est forcément dans le bureau d'Ombrage au Ministère. Et les autres Horcruxes doivent être des objets ayant appartenus aux Fondateurs de Poudlard. Nous avons donc le diadème de Serdaigle, la coupe de Poufsouffle, l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Ca ne fait que quatre, répond Ron incertain.

- Cinq avec le journal de Jédusor, argue Harry.

- Et six avec la bague de Gaunt. Il ne nous reste donc qu'à aller au Ministère en premier lieu.

- Et Luna? Demande à nouveau Ron.

Hermione baisse les yeux.

- Nous ignorons combien de temps elle mettra pour se réveiller. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre indéfiniment. Elle n'aura plus besoin de moi à son réveil, et je fais confiance à Ginny et Neville pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Quand partons-nous? Demande Harry en se redressant.

- Je dois d'abord me procurer quelques ustensiles nécessaires à notre voyage.

- Où donc? Demande Harry inquiet.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je m'absenterais juste quelques heures. Je prendrais le Polynectar.

- Pourquoi n'irions nous pas ensemble?

La jeune fille baisse à nouveau les yeux, refusant de croiser son regard.

- Il vaut mieux que nous ne nous fassions pas remarquer.

* * *

Elle avance à pas feutrés. Le bruit de son cœur cognant contre ses cottes, éclatant dans ses oreilles. Elle déteste mentir à ses meilleurs amis. Si Harry savait où elle se trouve il ne le comprendrait pas. Elle ne le comprend pas elle-même. Elle abat sa capuche sur sa tête, ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. La lourde porte qui clôt l'église lui fait face, imposante. Angoissante. Un son de cloche puissant lui arrache un sursaut. 12h30. Parfait. Elle entre. Une buée hivernale s'échappe de ses lèvres. Dehors il neige. Elle longe les murs avec prudence, quand elle les aperçoit. Ils sont deux, leurs capes de Mangemort soigneusement jetées sur leurs épaules. L'un deux dont les cheveux blonds cendrés s'échappent de la capuche, fait battre son cœur d'une façon qu'elle voudrait bien occulter. Elle s'approche, un pas puis deux. Toujours plus près. Bientôt elle discerne des yeux glacés, c'est le moment.

_- Stupéfix ! _

La silhouette chute au sol, inanimée pareille à une poupée de cire. L'autre pivote vers elle avec une rapidité déconcertante, baguette en main.

- Malefoy ! Siffle-t-elle.

Un mot. Il stoppe son geste, la surprise empreinte sur ses traits gracieux.

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- Tu ne devrais plus faire tes petites affaires ici, Malefoy, fait-elle en s'avançant vers lui. N'as-tu pas compris que si j'étais ici la première fois c'est parce que l'Ordre a mis la main sur votre petit coin secret ?

Il la toise défiant.

- Peut être attendons-nous un membre de l'Ordre pour le rosser à notre manière, grince-t-il menaçant.

Quelques centimètres les séparent à présent. Leurs baguettes pointées l'un vers l'autre ne fléchissent pas.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demande-t-il de nouveau.

Elle jette un œil sur la silhouette inanimée à ses pieds.

- Marcus Flint, argue-t-elle. Que fabriques-tu avec ton ancien capitaine ?

Il hausse un sourcil.

- N'espères pas des réponses alors que tu éludes les tiennes.

- Ok Malefoy. Je joue franc jeu. Je suis venue te voir.

Ses traits se teintent de surprise. Hermione abaisse sa baguette avant de la ranger dans son ceinturon. Abasourdi le jeune homme l'imite, avec des gestes lents.

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, donc. Fait-il

- Ne te fais pas plus arrogant que tu ne l'es déjà, imbécile. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- De savoir quoi, Granger ? Fait-il avec agacement.

- Pourquoi m'avoir épargnée ? Pourquoi m'avoir aidée ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit il me semble. Un prêté pour un rendu.

- Allons ! Tu n'es pas comme ça, Malefoy. Pour toi c'est œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je t'aide, tu me balance à tes petits copains.

- Mais que veux-tu entendre Granger ? Lance-t-il avec une impatience non feinte.

Elle se sent vulnérable soudain, elle sent son cœur s'emballer, ses mains devenir moites.

- Je ne sais pas… Souffle-t-elle hésitante.

Elle glisse ses iris hésitants dans le regard acier du jeune homme. Elle n'y lit qu'impassibilité et arrogance.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir… Fait-elle tremblotante.

Elle se retourne vivement, son regard déjà vissé sur la sortie. Une main agile s'enroule autour de son poignet, son cœur rate un battement. Retournée habilement, elle croise le regard fiévreux de Malefoy avant que ses lèvres s'abattent sur les siennes avec brutalité. Fébrile elle se laisse couler entre ses bras. Il agrippe ses hanches la soulevant avec facilité, elle fait glisser ses doigts dans sa chevelure, y fourrageant avec hargne. Elle sent le mur glacé rentrer en contact avec son dos, et alors seulement, elle sait qu'il l'a porté jusqu'à celui-ci. Ses mains avides parcourent son corps, la comblant de désir impatient. Le décor ne s'y prête pas. Pas plus que les circonstances. Pourtant c'est avec le cœur qui s'emballe, et le rouge aux joues qu'Hermione défait maladroitement, le lacet qui noue la cape du Mangemort, avant de s'attarder sur les boutons de sa chemise qui n'opposent qu'une faible résistance. Il retient un petit rire, alors que ses doigts cheminent vers sa jupe, qu'il remonte sur ses cuisses. Elle noue ses jambes autour de lui, avant de croiser son regard, elle frémit devant ses yeux assombris par le désir. D'une tendresse dont elle le croyait incapable, il dépose un léger baiser dans le creux de sa clavicule, tout en se débarrassant du tissu qui le sépare d'elle. Elle sent la folie l'emprisonner, le doux frisson de l'interdit glisser contre leurs corps en sueur. Ses mains s'attardent sur son pantalon qu'elle fait glisser le long de ses jambes.

- Malefoy… Chuchote-t-elle comme une supplique dans son oreille moite.

Elle sent son corps se tendre, ses mains agripper ses hanches plus fermement alors qu'il entre en elle en retenant son souffle. Elle laisse échapper un soupir lascif qui le fait frissonner, ses reins se pressent contre les siens. Cette guerre a définitivement tout foutu en l'air. Il mord son cou presque avec tendresse, elle griffe son dos par-dessous sa chemise, alors que la chaleur monte en elle par afflux incessants. Un dernier coup de rein, leur fait gagner l'extase. De grognements de plaisir, leurs corps se complaisent, Hermione étouffe un cri dans le tissu de sa chemise, il frissonne contre elle. Le début de la fin.

* * *

Harry fait à nouveau les cents pas, les yeux rivés au sol il n'a pas entendu la cadette des Weasley pénétrer dans le Grand Salon.

- Harry, chuchote-t-elle et sa voix le fait sursauter.

- Ginny, fait-il d'une voix rauque et tendue.

- Tu m'évites, affirme-t-elle sans toute autre forme de cérémonie.

Il fuit son regard, elle cherche le sien.

- Parle-moi.

- Non.

- Pourquoi?

Il relève les yeux, croisant son regard marine suppliant. Il avance d'un pas puis se ravise. Il voit la douleur se peindre sur ses traits.

- Je ne fais que te blesser, pardonne-moi, lui dit-il sincère.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne te rends pas la tâche facile n'est-ce pas?

- Non, murmure-t-il avec un petit sourire qui la détend quelque peu.

Il approche d'elle avec lenteur, tend le bras pour effleurer la courbure de sa joue.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny.

Elle attrape sa main la gardant contre sa joue. Un instant, encore…

* * *

Lentement, elle reprend ses esprits, la culpabilité la rongeant de toute part, la honte s'infiltrant en elle, la poignardant douloureusement. Il ramasse les quelques vêtement épars au sol. Elle garde sa position, figée.

Il se redresse, époussette sa cape, avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle tremble de tous ses membres.

- Je n'aime pas te voir faible, Granger, claque-t-il d'une voix où perce le mépris.

Elle frissonne, s'attife de nouveau, ses gestes sont lents et mesurés, elle évite de faire le moindre faux pas. Elle a la sensation de se voir nager dans un brouillard épais.

- C'était une erreur, lui dit-elle en se postant face à lui le regard flamboyant.

Alors ses résolutions fondent comme neige au soleil, face à son regard électrisant. Il agrippe sa nuque scellant leurs lèvres avec violence.

- Je suis d'accord, fait-il le souffle court avant de se détacher d'elle. Tâche d'éviter de t'envoyer le premier Mangemort venu la prochaine fois.

- Espèce de… Fait-elle en levant sa main furieusement dans le but de le gifler.

Elle est retenue cependant dans son élan, par une poigne violente, ses iris métalliques brûlantes la toisant avec défi.

Le temps se suspend.

- Sois prudente, lui dit-il enfin avant de tourner les talons, la laissant seule plus perdue que jamais.

.

* * *

_Alors? Olala l'angoisse!_

_Je vous avoue que c'était mon premier lemon! J'espère ne pas avoir tout gâcher._


	5. Chapter 5

_Tout d'abord: **Pardon**. Je suis impardonnable d'être aussi en retard..._  
_Comme certains ont pu le voir, j'ai une deuxième compte pour mes fics, hors HP. Et comme j'ai plusieurs fics en cours... du coup j'écris comme je le sens._  
_Crepusucule me manquait atrocement. Alors me voilà..._

_Et puis j'ai énormément de travail. Ok c'est pas une excuse mais c'est vrai. Alors Pardon encore._

_Pardon et **Merci**._

_Merci de tous coeur pour vos reviews si chaleureuses._  
_J'espère que j'ai répondu à tous, parce que FFNEt ne m'envoie plus d'alerte et du coup, sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes beaucoup touchées..._

_Merci à Florigeon, LizOon, elodu92, Fiind-Love, titesouris, Kynie, Carole, Solii, prettygirl973, Aurelle, clare, missmalfoy7138, Eden1487..._

_Merci de tout coeur et surtout heureuse pour le lemon... Parce que ça m'a bcp stressée. _

_Allé je me tais maintenant. Place à la suite.  
_

* * *

Ses doigts sont pressés contre le marbre froid de l'évier. Elle regarde Harry et Ron, sourcils froncés. Ils ont un regard étrange, miroir du sien. Effrayant. Elle tend devant elle le petit sac de cuir relié. Ses doigts tremblent légèrement.

- J'y ai mis ce dont nous aurons besoin, annonce-t-elle. C'est un sac _Emportetout _grâce à lui nous pouvons stocker nombre de choses.

- Tu es formidable Hermione, merci pour tout, lui glisse Harry avec un sourire.

Elle ne parvient pas à le lui renvoyer, son cœur est débordant de pensées sombres et garde l'amertume de ses actes manqués. Elle soupire doucement et ses deux amis pensent qu'il est tant pour eux de la quitter. Ron part devant ouvrant la porte de la Salle de bain, mais Harry traîne des pieds. La bouche de la jeune fille se tord en une grimace légère, elle sait qu'il désire lui parler.

- Hermione… Commence-t-il doucement. Tout va bien ?

Elle lui lance une œillade sévère.

- Question rhétorique, ajoute-t-il en baissant le regard

Elle laisse échapper un soupir silencieux que son ami perçoit tout de même.

- Tu as l'air…étrange ces derniers temps Mione… comme si tu n'étais plus tellement avec nous.

Nerveusement, elle mord sa lèvre inférieure. Harry a toujours su lire en elle. C'en est déroutant. Elle presse le pas, espérant mettre le plus d'espace entre eux, mais son allure est rapide, et il fait tout pour rester à sa hauteur.

- Tu es là, mais ton esprit est ailleurs. Avec qui Mione ?

Il l'attrape par le bras, la forçant à le regarder. Elle se sent frissonner sous son regard émeraude. Elle ressert un peu plus les pans de sa cape contre son corps, le regard fuyant.

- Harry, écoute, fait-elle d'une voix posée. Je ne vais pas bien. Toi non plus. Mon esprit est dans les ruines de Poudlard, il se perd au milieu des rires d'écoliers et des blagues entre maisons. Mon esprit essaie d'occulter l'idée que nous, qui avons les mêmes souvenirs d'adolescents sommes en train de nous déchirer pour une guerre à laquelle personne ne croit. Bien entendu que je suis ailleurs. Si je ne l'étais pas, je deviendrais folle.

D'un doigt il repousse une mèche broussailleuse, qui lui est tombé devant les yeux, sa main dérive jusqu'à son épaule et il la garde posée un instant. Hermione esquisse un pauvre sourire qui n'a aucune saveur. Harry a toujours été son pilier. Il était là au commencement, elle sait qu'il le sera à la toute fin, si proche soit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, souffle-t-il d'une voix assombrie par la tristesse.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux.

- Par Merlin de quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas ton destin… D'être à mes côtés, de te battre pour moi, dans une Guerre perdue d'avance.

Elle veut dire quelque chose mais elle voit son regard pétiller étrangement et sa respiration s'accélérer quand il éclate :

- Pars Mione ! Fuis tant qu'il est temps… Demain le jour se lèvera… Mais aujourd'hui, tu peux encore tout arrêter, changer de vie… Créer ton propre destin.

Elle pose deux mains de chaque côté de son visage, vrillant ses prunelles chocolat dans son regard agité.

- Jamais Harry. Jamais je ne te quitterais… Tu es ma famille. Rien ne peut m'arracher à toi. Je me battrais à tes côtés, quoi qu'il en coûte.

Elle le sent frémir à cette évocation mais il ne dit rien. Elle dépose un baiser fugace contre sa joue chaude et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Reposes-toi une heure ou deux, je viendrais t'avertir lorsque nous partirons.

Il acquiesce lentement mais une voix brutale les fait sursauter brusquement :

- Potter! Tonne Kingsley depuis l'étage inférieur.

Trébuchant à moitié, ils dévalent les escaliers avec fébrilité craignant une nouvelle attaque. Ron les a rejoints, tout le QG semble sur le qui-vive. Hermione tremble des pieds à la tête, elle supporte mal de vivre continuellement dans la peur. L'angoisse d'une annonce terrifiante, d'un séisme de douleur…

Kingsley se tient droit, fier, il darde sur Harry un regard hautain presque sournois. Hermione en frissonne. Du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle a longtemps admiré Shacklebolt, il représentait à ses yeux la droiture et le respect d'autrui. Mais depuis que la Guerre avait éclaté ouvertement, elle le voyait sous un autre jour, débordant d'ambition et féru de pouvoir. Il était d'une ironie notable qu'il fut jaloux du crédit accordé à Harry alors que lui-même trouvait en cela un terrible fardeau.

- Que se passe-t-il Shacklebolt ? Claque Harry ignorant le regard méprisant qui lui est adressé

- Nous avons arrêté plusieurs Mangemorts dans le Quartier Ouest, pendant que vous vous tourniez les pouces…

Harry fulmine mais Hermione pose une main apaisante contre son bras.

- Si cela vous complait de penser cela Shacklebolt, grand bien vous fasse, cingle-t-elle agacée, mais ayez au moins le respect de garder vos commentaires désobligeants pour vous.

Kingsley hausse un sourcil.

- Granger, vous tombez à pic. L'un des prisonniers n'a de cesse de répéter votre nom…

Un battement de cœur en plus et un sifflement au creux des oreilles, la sensation d'être dans un nuage opaque. Harry et Ron fixe sur elle un regard plus qu'interloqué. Elle frémit, préférant jouer la carte de la naïveté.

- De qui s'agit-il ? Murmure-t-elle d'une voix où percent les aigus.

- Oh ! S'amuse l'Auror, vous n'avez pas deviné ?

- Drago Malefoy… Siffle Harry entre ses dents.

Et Hermione sent son monde tanguer dangereusement.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Hermione ? Crache Harry dans son dos.

Elle avance d'un pas agile, ses deux meilleurs amis sur ses talons.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous mais…

- Tu ne sais pas hein ? S'impatiente Ron. Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que ce sale véracrasse prononce ton nom alors que toi-même tu en as rêvé quelques nuits auparavant ?

- Ecoutez, souffle-t-elle faisant volte face pour les observer.

Elle glisse un regard suppliant à Harry.

- J'ignore tout de cela mais laissez moi lui parler et je vous promets que…

- Que quoi ? Que tu nous diras la vérité ? Lui lance Ron avec colère.

- Oui… Souffle-t-elle en posant une main douce sur son bras. Je vous le promets.

Le jeune homme semble se radoucir.

- Okay Hermione, fait Harry avec délicatesse. On va te faire confiance une dernière fois…

Ses mains tremblent légèrement. Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Comment peut-elle décevoir à ce point les deux personnes qui sont le plus chères à ses yeux ?

Les souterrains. Lentement, une base s'est développé de ce côté de Londres. Aurors, Membres de l'Ordre travaillent main dans la main pour rendre cet espace habitable. Nombre de famille Nées Moldues y sont cachées, et c'est plus d'une cinquantaine de membres de l'Ordre qui y vivent, planifient des plans de combats…

Lorsqu'Hermione pose un pied dans les galeries qui composent le sous sol de Londres, elle ouvre de grands yeux étonnés. Tout a tant changé depuis qu'Harry a ordonné qu'on transfère un maximum de personnes dans ces quartiers. Chaque pièce est reliée et habitable. Elle marche d'un pas actif s'émerveillant de voir les sorciers vivre presque… Normalement.

- Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, c'est un honneur de vous voir parmi nous.

Hermione relève les yeux vers un grand sorcier blond. Jon c'est son nom. Elle l'a aperçut plusieurs fois lors de missions pour l'Ordre.

- Bonjour Elroy, lui répond chaleureusement Harry. Je suis stupéfait, ce que vous avez fait est…colossal.

- Monsieur Potter, le mérite vous revient entièrement. C'est de vous que vient l'idée d'utiliser ces galeries pour offrir un foyer aux Nés Moldus en fuite et un QG aux membres de l'Ordre. Nous n'avons fait que suivre vos plans.

- Merci Elroy… Mais je tiens à rester modeste. Vous êtes les seuls architectes de cette grandeur. Je suis heureux de voir que je peux me reposer sur vous.

- Merci, Monsieur Potter.

Le susnommé lui envoie un regard sévère.

- Ce titre ne me sied guère. Nous sommes camarades, amis, ajoute-t-il. Harry convient. Ou Potter si vous ne vous y faîtes pas.

- Bien Harry… Glisse celui-ci avec un sourire.

Hermione ne cesse d'envoyer des regards frénétiques autour d'elle alors que son meilleur ami reprend la parole.

- Pourriez-vous conduire Hermione dans la cellule de Malefoy ? Ron et moi allons nous entretenir avec les membres de l'Ordre.

- Certainement, Monsieur Po… Harry , se reprend-il.

Hermione adresse un regard à son ami, mais celui-ci garde le visage fermé. Elle ignore comment se sortir de cette impasse dans laquelle elle s'est confinée. Jon se racle la gorge discrètement dans le but d'attirer son attention. Elle sursaute et se décide à lui emboîter le pas, détachant à regret son regard du visage de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ses pas se calent sur ceux du jeune homme devant elle. Elle ne dit rien, l'esprit trop concentré sur ses deux amis, ses frères. Ceux qu'elle a trahis, irrémédiablement.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, lui fait Jon, la sortant de ses pensées.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire de circonstance.

- Merci Jon.

- Vous êtes des modèles de courage pour nous, tous les trois. Lorsque nous nous sentons perdus ou quand notre bravoure nous fait défaut nous pensons à ce par quoi vous êtes passés et nous reprenons espoir.

Hermione rougit quelque peu, elle ignorait être ainsi perçue par le Nouvel ordre du Phoenix. Il est vrai qu'Harry, Ron et elle étaient à l'origine du déploiement de l'Ordre. Pour autant ils sont longtemps restés au QG interagissant avec les Aurors qu'ils connaissent : Shacklebolt, Remus, Arthur… Ils n'opéraient qu'à distance, effectuaient des missions de reconnaissance. Pour eux, les vrais héros se sont eux…

- Merci Jon, fait-elle gentiment. Mais vous êtes des Membres précieux de l'Ordre, bien plus que nous…

- Détrompez-vous Hermione… Remus Lupin pense le plus grand bien de vous. Au départ, il nous racontait vos aventures pour nous motiver lorsque notre vie ici nous paraissait trop sombre. A présent ces histoires sont contés à l'Ecole et…

- Il y a une Ecole ? S'étonne Hermione

Jon lui envoie un sourire en coin charmant et lui répond d'une voix douce :

- C'est une ville Hermione. Nos galeries s'étendent sur près de 5km. Nous sommes un QG, oui, mais nous sommes également une Communauté. Des Membres de L'Ordre partent en Mission, d'autres veillent à ce que les règles soient respectées. Nous pourrions tenir des années si Vous-Savez-Qui prenait entièrement possession de Londres.

- C'est formidable, souffle-t-elle. Comme je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour contribuer à cela.

Jon secoue légèrement la tête.

- Vous êtes des Membres trop importants pour nous, pour que nous puissions vous permettre de résider ici tant que le danger n'était pas écarté.

- Quel danger ? S'étonne-t-elle

- Nous n'étions pas certains de l'étanchéité de nos informations. Si un Mangemort venait à découvrir cet endroit, il en serait fini de nous.

Hermione frissonne de Terreur.

- A présent ce danger est écarté ?

Elle le voit grimacé.

- Il y a un Serment Inviolable forcés à tous.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

- Est-ce une si mauvaise chose ?

- Avez-vous déjà fait un serment Inviolable, Hermione ?

Elle trésaille, secouant légèrement la tête pour signaler que ce n'est pas le cas. Il admet un petit rire.

- C'est très douloureux. Il est interdit de violer un Serment Inviolable comme vous le savez, et si par malheur on s'approche trop près de l'information… on ressent une souffrance proche de l'agonie. Si toutefois on se met tout de même à parler, on… meurt. Je pense que sous la torture, le meilleur des hommes peut laisser échapper une information. Et un enfant… Ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi il faut se taire.

Elle pose une main contre sa bouche.

- Les enfants également ?

Il hoche la tête, lèvres pincés.

- J'ai voté contre, naturellement. Mais la majorité l'a emporté.

- Oh… Souffle-t-elle. N'aurais-je pas due y être soumise dès mon entrée ici ? Car, enfin… Je me rends dans la cellule d'un prisonnier.

- Allons, fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel, vous êtes Hermione Granger, ce genre de… formalités ne s'applique pas à vous.

Elle s'arrête brutalement dans le couloir sombre, mains posées sur ses hanches.

- Je ne suis pas au dessus des Lois !

Elle tend une main brutale vers lui, remontant sa manche sur son bras.

- Faites-moi faire ce fichu serment avant d'entrer dans cette cellule !

Jon émet un léger rire.

- Je ne vous connais pas bien encore, mais on m'a beaucoup parlé de votre caractère effronté et obstiné. Je sais que vous êtes d'une nature modeste mais premièrement je ne suis pas habilité par mes supérieurs à faire cela et ensuite… sérieusement Hermione, vous êtes déjà un Héro pour nous tous ici. Nous n'avons pas besoin de preuves pour que vous nous prouviez votre allégeance.

- Je ne suis pas plus fiable que vous ! S'agace-t-elle. Qu'Harry ai de tels privilèges je le conçois. Mais moi…

Il ne dit rien se contentant de la regarder du coin de l'œil.

- Ne cherchez pas Hermione, la vie est faite de privilèges… Profitez-en…

- Non. Ce n'est pas dans ma Nature. Je ne suis pas ainsi. Je ne laisse pas la vie m'écrasez avec ses lois insensées ! Je veux laisser ma place à un enfant. Un enfant innocent qui n'a pas besoin de cela.

Il hausse les épaules. Insouciant.

- Voyez cela avec Lupin…

Il reprend sa marche doucement. Les couloirs se rétrécissent, la lumière faiblit encore.

- Pardonnez-moi, je me suis emportée…

- Il n'y a pas de mal… Vous croyez en ce qui est juste. C'est honorable.

Elle baisse les yeux, continuant son chemin. Ils empruntent un couloir étroit. Au loin elle entend des cris, elle ralentit, frémissante.

- Désolé… Souffle-t-il en voyant son hésitation. Ce n'est pas très accueillant par ici.

Elle avance, avec la sensation qu'un étau invisible la tire en arrière. Une envie de fuir s'empare d'elle, alors que les cris se font plus déchirants à mesure qu'elle se rapproche.

- Personne… ne les aide ? Fait-elle la gorge nouée.

- Les aider ? Fait-il, étonné.

- Ces gens là souffrent… Personne ne fait rien ?

Il lève un sourcil surpris.

- Ce sont des Mangemorts, Hermione. Vous savez… ces meurtriers au service de Vous-Savez-Qui…

Ironie. Hermione serre les dents.

- Ce sont des êtres humains.

- Pas pour moi, grince-t-il.

- Vous êtes un soldat, pas un bourreau. Ne vous êtes vous pas dit, que certains d'entres eux n'avez pas eu le choix ? Qu'ils étaient brimés par une éducation qui nous dépasse ?

- Que vous est-il arrivé pour que vous teniez ce genre de discours ? Demande Jon un pli soucieux barrant son front pâle.

Ses joues glacées se teintes d'un rose carmin, qu'elle tente de dissimuler.

- Nous sommes arrivés, lui fait-il.

De sa cape, il sort sa baguette et la pointe sur la lourde porte en bois. Avec un sort informulé il ouvre le mécanisme qui clôt la cellule.

- Quand vous verrez celui-là, fait-il finalement, vous saurez de quoi je parle. Quand vous le regardez, vous avez la sensation de contempler la mort dans les yeux.

- Merci Jon, salue-t-elle un peu trop sèchement avant de pénétrer dans la minuscule cellule.

Il ferme la porte derrière elle, non sans lui avoir glissé :

- Appelez -moi si vous le souhaitez je suis derrière la porte.

La première chose qui la frappe, c'est l'odeur putride. Une odeur qu'elle connaît à la perfection et qui lui retourne l'estomac. Elle fait glisser son regard le long de la cellule avant d'apercevoir une forme ramassée, au fond, elle s'approche lentement. Les cheveux blonds, plus ternes, la même silhouette, féline. Elle sent son cœur s'emballer juste ainsi. Trébuchant, elle glisse à ses côtés, relevant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Malefoy… Que t'ont-ils fait ?

Il émet un grognement à peine audible. Une large cicatrice barre son visage. Il semble à bout de force. Avec douceur elle repousse ses cheveux collés contre son front. Il soupire d'aise. Son estomac se serre.

- Malefoy… Chuchote-t-elle doucement.

Il relève les yeux vers elle et elle se sent frappée d'horreur. Ses yeux… ses beaux yeux métalliques et envoutants… vides.

Avec douceur elle lui donne une position plus confortable, avant de se redresser avec violence et de sortir de la cellule, la colère empreignant tout son être.

* * *

- C'est parfaitement honteux et injustifié !

- Hermione…Tente de l'apaiser son meilleur ami.

Son poing vient heurter le bois froid de la table.

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ! On ne traite pas les humains comme ça !

Lupin, Shacklebolt, Harry, Ron et Jon la fixent avec intensité. Aucun ne dit mot. Elle sait pertinemment ce qu'ils pensent tous.

- Nous ne sommes pas des Mangemorts, cingle-t-elle. Vous vous comportez comme des sauvages !

Sa fureur est palpable. Son être entier tremble sous le poids de son engagement.

- Vous n'étiez pas là pour… Commence Shacklebolt.

- Ca va changer… Coupe-t-elle.

- Comment ? Lui fait Harry une moue étonnée sur le visage.

- Tu m'as bien compris Harry. Je vais rester ici et veiller à ce que le peu d'humanité qu'il nous reste continue de nous guider….

Elle relève le menton, défiante. Kingsley serre les mâchoires. Remus Lupin affiche un léger sourire en coin à peine perceptible mais aucun ne répond.

- Parfait.

* * *

- Non ! S'exclame Ron. Et si le QG est envahi ? Si on découvre la planque ?

Il darde sur Harry un regard incendiaire.

- Nous pourrions mourir et…

- Je voudrais tant être à deux endroits à la fois, fait Hermione la gorge nouée.

Harry glisse un bras autour de ses épaules, réconfortant.

- Je te saurais plus en sécurité ici. Et Ron et moi reviendront à chaque nouvel Horcruxes ramené.

Il se tourne vers Ron avec un regard doux :

- C'est la meilleure solution.

Jamais situation n'a été plus difficile pour la jeune femme.

- Tout à l'heure j'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère mais… je ne veux pas vous laisser, glapit la jeune fille.

- J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en moi Hermione… Si je te sais ici. Je sais que tout ira bien…

Elle glisse sa tête sur son épaule, enfouissant son nez dans sa nuque.

- Pour Malefoy… Commence-t-elle.

- Je te fais confiance… Murmure Harry. J'ai toujours confiance en ton jugement. Quand tu te sentiras prête tu nous diras tout.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure

- J'ai tellement de chance de vous avoir…

- La chance que l'on a, fait Ron en posant une main sur son épaule, c'est de s'avoir les uns les autres…


	6. Chapter 6

_22h44. il faut chaud. L'été est là. _

_Bientôt en tout cas... ca fait du bien ! _

_Bon voilà, je poste un nouveau chapitre. cette fois-ci je n'ai pas été trop longue. J'espère respecter ça pour le prochain. c'est une fic qui ne va pas être courte, il y a cara une dizaine de chapitres je pense...  
Ce chapitre est plus long que les autres_** :D**

_Trêve de bavardage: Merci! Merci mille fois à tous: Ma Cin, Florigeon (je te réponds bientôt c''est promis, je ne t'oublie pas), MissHermioneJeanGranger, kynie, elodu92, Silvercrown, DramioneForever, LizOon, legitimedemence, FiindLove, guymiokis, Prettygirl973._

_Merci à tous encore!_

_Bon Week end, profitez bien ;)_

* * *

Ses dents se serrent un peu plus. Elle lutte ardemment pour rester froide. Plier mais jamais rompre… Elle observe les deux silhouettes s'effacer lentement dans les galeries. La petite lumière que forment leurs baguettes magiques s'estompe, jusqu'à disparaître totalement. Pourtant elle reste là, droite comme i, rigide comme une statue. Dans son cœur l'étrange sentiment d'avoir fait une belle connerie. Elle regarde, l'immense couloir sans fin qui s'étend devant elle, mais elle ne résout pas à avancer. Ni à reculer.

- Hermione ? Glisse doucement une voix à ses côtés.

Elle sursaute, tournant à demi son visage vers le jeune homme qui lui fait face, un air prudent imprégnant ses traits.

- Nous… Nous inquiétions, fait Jon en se raclant discrètement la gorge.

- Oh… Souffle-t-elle en se détendant légèrement. Aille !

Jon s'approche d'elle avec rapidité. Elle sent sa main attraper la sienne et la porter au niveau de ses yeux. Il esquisse une grimace devant sa paume blessée.

- Vous saignez.

Elle frissonne. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses ongles se plantaient dans sa chair, entamant sa peau.

- Je… Fait-elle confuse.

L'interrompant dans sa tirade, le sorcier sort sa baguette magique et la pointe sur ses plaies. Avec soulagement, elle sent la peau se refermer, et la douleur se tarir, pour être remplacé par un picotement familier.

- Merci, fait-elle en reprenant sa main, la frottant doucement avec la seconde.

- Je vous en prie.

Le regard de la jeune femme se dirige à nouveau vers le couloir sombre, ses yeux brillants.

- Est-ce que… fait Jon avec hésitation, ça va aller ?

Elle secoue la tête vivement. Tâchant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, désolée, lui dit-elle avec un sourire confus.

- Il est normal d'être inquiète pour vos amis, la rassure-t-il.

- C'est que… Je devrais être avec eux. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée de rester ici… Nous ne nous sommes jamais séparés.

Avec douceur, il place une main sur son épaule frêle, elle sent un sourire naître sur ses lèvres serrées.

- Merci Jon, fait-elle. L'Ordre a de la chance d'avoir un membre tel que vous.

Il a un sourire léger, avant de lui dire d'une voix plus sombre :

- Remus Lupin vous attend.

Elle plisse les sourcils légèrement tentant de capter la raison de son irritation.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit-elle.

- Rien de grave, énonce-t-il d'un ton plus doux. Il veut simplement vous expliquer les règles de La Communauté et vous conduire à vos quartiers.

- Ah…  
C'est tout ce qu'elle parvient à dire.

Il lui lance un sourire en coin avant de lui précéder le pas pour la guider à travers les galeries. Son dos large se découpe dans la pénombre et Hermione ne peut que se sentir en sécurité auprès de lui. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés tombent en mèches éparses sur ses yeux bruns profond, et puis, elle l'a remarqué, des fossettes discrètes se creusent au coin de ses joues lorsqu'il sourit. Il est tout à fait le genre d'homme dont elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse sans tout ce gâchis. Cette Guerre qui lui fait perdre la tête.

Un raclement de gorge la tire de ses pensées. Jon s'est arrêté et pointe du doigt un embranchement qu'elle ne connaît pas.

- C'est là que se trouve la Salle de Réunion. Lupin s'y trouve.

- Vous ne venez pas ? Demande-t-elle en relevant un sourcil.

- Non, lui fait-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Allez-y, vous ne pouvez pas vous perdre.

Elle l'observe, hésitant un instant à errer seule dans ces couloirs peu sécurisants, mais finalement, elle se détourne de lui empruntant le chemin qu'il lui a indiqué.  
C'est un passage légèrement étroit, qui, comme tous les chemins de la galerie est éclairé par des torches magiques. La lumière est chaleureuse, chaude, elle rassure quelque peu Hermione. Lorsqu'elle en aperçoit une plus vive, elle devine qu'elle est arrivée. Elle débouche sur une large pièce, si elle peut nommer cela ainsi. En son centre, une immense table jonchée de papiers, et de traces qu'ont laissé les nombreuses tasses de café avalées. Remus est de dos, les mains croisées derrière lui, son regard semble parcourir l'immense bibliothèque qui lui fait face.

- Remus ? Fait-elle d'une voix timide.

Il se retourne vivement, un regard tendre empreint sur son visage émacié.

- Ah… Hermione. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle hausse les épaules, l'air nonchalant.

-Naturellement, fait-il en pinçant les lèvres. Je comprends ce que tu ressens tu sais…

Un voile triste se dessine dans ses yeux miel et Hermione écarquille les yeux.

- Pardon, s'excuse-t-elle vivement. Je ne devrais pas me conduire de la sorte, avoir l'air en deuil alors que mes amis sont toujours en vie. Je suis désolée, Remus, pour ce manque de tact dont j'ai fait preuve.

Il retrouve le regard doux qu'il arborait quelques minutes auparavant et lui sourit d'un air compatissant.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit ça dans le but de te culpabiliser, Hermione. Tu es tellement désireuse de ne blesser personne. J'admire ce trait de caractère chez toi. En ces temps difficiles, on a plutôt tendance à voir l'individualisme se répandre avec vivacité.

Il s'interrompt un instant, elle ne sait quoi répondre, aussi garde-t-elle les yeux posés sur lui, attendant la suite.

- Je ne disais pas ça pour cela, murmure-t-il. Je voulais dire que je comprends, vraiment ce que tu ressens. Je sais ce que c'est que de savoir ses amis loin, pendant que l'on est affecté à d'autres tâches. Cela fait longtemps, que je suis membre de l'Ordre…

Elle laisse échapper un soupir las.

- Ils ne sont partis que depuis une heure, et déjà j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a arraché une partie de moi-même. Je… Ils sont ma famille.

Elle sent ses lèvres trembler légèrement.

- Je me demande si j'aurais vraiment dû rester ici, en arrière alors qu'ils sont là bas entrain de risquer leur vie. J'aurais pu leur être utilie et si quelque chose leur arrivait, je crois que je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à ma colère soudaine et je…

- Hermione, la coupe-t-il avec douceur. Tu as pris la bonne décision.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Fait-il en posant une main tremblotante contre son front.

- Je le sais Hermione, parce que tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente et réfléchie de ta génération et que même si tu as pris cette décision sur un coup de tête, mes intuitions m'ont appris à me fier à ton jugement.

Ses yeux glisse sur le sol terreux, avant de les relever vers lui, pleins de gratitude. Elle ne dit rien mais elle sait qu'il comprend. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a toujours été son Professeur favori. Elle l'admire en tant que sorcier, dont le bras agile a sauvé bien des vies, mais également en tant qu'homme. Il est pour elle, le meilleur témoignage que les hybrides ne sont pas que des monstres, bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre.

- Viens, lui fait-il, je vais te montrer un peu l'énorme monument qu'est la Communauté.

Elle hoche la tête avec un petit sourire ragaillardi.

- Donc voici, La Salle Réunion. Ici, fait-il en désignant la grande bibliothèque devant laquelle il était, se trouvent toutes les archives du premier Ordre à aujourd'hui. Ce sont des rapports de mission, triés et archivés. Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais Collins Hyade et Penny Berne ont fait un travail colossal.

Elle fronce les sourcils, confuse que ces deux noms ne lui disent rien.

- Il est normal que tu ne les connaisses pas. Ils ne font pas partis de l'Ordre mais de la Communauté.

- Et ils ont le droit de consulter les rapports ? S'étonne-t-elle

Remus a un sourire gêné qu'elle comprend aussitôt.

- Oh… le Serment, grimace-t-elle

Il soupire.

- Je sais que tu penses que c'est quelque chose de cruel. Moi aussi je le pensais mais…

- Mais quoi ? Coupe-t-elle brusquement

Il laisse échapper un sifflement réprobateur.

- Mais je crois effectivement que c'est nécessaire…

Pour la seconde fois elle remonte sa manche et lui tend son bras intact.

- Alors allez-y…

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Allons Hermione…

- Puisque vous pensez que c'est indispensable, je souhaite que ce soit vous qui le fassiez.

- Tu n'es pas obligée…

- Pourquoi ? Gémit-elle. Pourquoi serais-je au dessus des lois ?

- Et bien, Commence-t-il en se raclant discrètement la gorge. Harry, Ron et toi sont passés par des choses atroces et vous…

- Beaucoup de gens ici également. Quoi d'autre ?

- Dumbledore…

Un courant électrique semble la traverser alors que ce nom prononcé ainsi, la force à s'interroger.

- Dumbledore ?

- Oui… Il ne souhaitait pas… Il… Il nous a dit un jour _« quoi qu'il arrive laissez leurs toujours le libre arbitre_ ». Alors nous nous sommes interdit de vous faire subir cela.

Elle écarquille les yeux abruptement.

- Je vous parle en toute liberté Remus, il est de mon droit de vous demander de faire ce Serment avec moi.

- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, fait-il d'une voix soudainement lasse.

- Ce n'est pas un caprice, se justifie-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être en mesure de divulguer l'information. Je ne me connais pas assez pour vous garantir que si l'on torture un être cher sous mes yeux, je me taise sur l'Ordre.

Il grimace.

- Parfait Hermione, nous demanderont à quelqu'un d'être l'Enchaîneur…

- Jon ? demande-t-elle doucement.

Elle voit le visage de Remus se contracter légèrement.

- Non, pas Jon, fait-il d'un ton sec.

A nouveau la même tension qu'elle avait ressentie précédemment avec le jeune homme en question s'installe. Elle frémit.

- Y a-t-il un ennuie avec Jon ? Ose-t-elle prudemment.

- Non, répond-il l'air plus calme. C'est juste que Jon ne peut pas faire cela, son statut ne le permet pas.

- Oh… Fait-elle surprise du nombre impressionnant d'onomatopée dont elle use aujourd'hui.

- Allons-y, veux-tu ? Il va bientôt être l'heure du dîner et je ne t'aurais toujours pas fait visiter…

- Oui, sourit-elle avant de se laisser guider dans les dédalles de couloirs.

* * *

Elle suit Remus avec émerveillement, effectivement le travail est colossal. Tout est construit à partir d'un modèle de ville. Réellement. Une artère principale, lie les différentes galeries. Chacun participe à la vie active de ses souterrains. Il y a une classe, qui enseigne aux enfants nés Moldus dont les familles sont en fuite, Trois Grandes galeries composent les dortoirs, comme ils ont été nommés. Devant sa chambrée, Hermione cligne plusieurs fois des yeux.

- C'est… extraordinaire.

Un petit lit à l'aspect confortable se trouve au milieu, une armoire ainsi qu'un bureau sont adossés contre les parois. Une lumière bleutée, vive, illumine tout ceci avec éclat. Il règne une chaleur confortable, tout à fait appropriée.

- Magique, corrige-t-elle.

Remus admet un petit rire sincère.

- Derrière ce paravent tu as un coin pour toilette. Il est réglé par un système magique. Tu verras c'est très simple. Tu as des vêtements dans l'armoire… Tu trouveras sans doute quelque chose à ta taille.

Elle se sent légèrement gênée.

- Remus ? Cette chambre était à quelqu'un ?

- Oui… Fit-il d'un air embarrassé. Elle appartenait à Lou Thomas, la sœur de Dean.

Sa gorge se serre brusquement.

- Dean avait une sœur ?

- Oui… elle avait terminée l'Ecole depuis longtemps déjà. Elle… Elle a été tuée durant l'attaque de Poudlard.

Ses mains se mettent à trembler légèrement.

- Je ne peux pas…porter ses vêtements.

- Ce ne sont pas les siens, répond-il d'une voix douce. Nous avons un atelier de fabrication.

Quand bien même, elle se mal à l'aise à l'idée d'occuper cette chambre. Qu'en dirait Dean ?

- Je suis désolé Hermione, c'est ainsi… On ne peut pas condamner chaque chambre une fois que son occupant…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Hermione dépose son _sac Emportetout_ sur le bureau avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

- Bon, terminons la visite.

Il acquiesce doucement avant de l'entrainer à sa suite.

- Chaque groupe de galerie a une fonction et un nom. Il y a les Galeries d'Habitation que tu viens de voir, mais également, les Galeries d'Entretiens où se trouvent les bains et tout ce qui pourra te servir à ta toilette et enfin les Galeries de Travail. Là se trouve la cuisine, mais aussi le potager et les différents ateliers qui nous permettent de fabriquer ce dont nous avons besoin.

- Je suis épatée, fait-elle sincèrement.

- Nous l'avons tous été. Enfin, il y a les cachots, fait-il avec prudence, sachant que le sujet est épineux pour la jeune fille.

- A ce propos, commence-t-elle les lèvres pincées. Je vais changer certaines choses. Les prisonniers ont au moins le droit à une banquette plus confortable que le sol humide, et à un coin pour satisfaire leurs besoins humains.

Remus acquiesce lentement.

- Ce genre de chose a déjà été fait.

- Quand ? demande-t-elle réellement surprise.

- Cette après midi lorsque tu étais avec Harry et Ron.

Son regard se fait davantage interrogateur sous le coup de la surprise.

- J'ai laissé supposer l'idée qu'il vaudrait mieux apporter des soins aux prisonniers, que c'est ce que tu ferais de toute façon alors… Ils ont préféré faire les choses à leur façon.

- Bien. Fait-elle. Un peu d'humanité n'est pas chère payée.

- Hermione, dit-il doucement. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais n'oublies pas que ces gens sont au Service de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce sont des monstres.

- Je pense que certains d'entre eux n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix.

- Peut-être mais…

- Comment faire la différence ? Suppose-t-elle. Justement. Je suis convaincue qu'il vaut mieux être doux avec les assassins que dur avec les suiveurs.

La lèvre de Remus s'agite en un tic nerveux.

- Sinon, argue-t-elle, nous ne valons pas mieux qu'eux

Il soupire doucement. Une fumée opaque aveugle la jeune femme ainsi qu'une odeur délicieuse de ragoût. Elle sent son estomac se tendre sous la sensation de faim qui l'oppresse.

- Je dois te laisser Hermione, s'excuse Remus à ses côtés qu'elle distingue à peine. N'hésites pas à te renseigner pour retrouver ton chemin. Le repas sera bientôt servi.

- Merci pour tout Remus, lui dit-elle.

Lorsque la fumée qui s'étend dans ce qu'elle suppose être la cuisine s'estompe, elle sent de nombreux regards la vriller, inquisiteurs. Elle se sent mal à l'aise soudain, dépassée.

- Hermione ! L'interpelle une voix qu'elle n'a pas entendue depuis longtemps.

- Oh Dean ! fait-elle en apercevant le jeune homme venir à sa rencontre.

Il l'étreint avec amitié un sourire peint sur son visage tiré. Il sent l'oignon et les épices mais Hermione s'en moque, elle retrouve un peu de son ancienne vie à travers lui.

- Je suis heureux de te savoir ici, fait son ancien camarade de Gryffondor. J'ai pensé à toi avec cette Commission d'Enregistrement des Nés Moldus.

Elle lui sourit, vrai sourire qu'elle ai pu faire depuis longtemps.

- Oui. Je suis sur La Liste.

- Bienvenue au club ! Lui fait-il essayant de prendre le sujet à la rigolade.

Elle esquisse un petit rire.

- Je suis heureuse d'être Hors la Loi à tes côtés Dean, c'est un honneur.

Il sourit franchement. Les quelques regards accrochés à eux commençant à s'en désintéresser.

- Hé Parvati ! Lance-t-il

Hermione regarde avec étonnement la jeune fille qui partageait son dortoir autrefois se rapprocher de Dean enlaçant sa main à la sienne.

- Oh Hermione ! S'étonne-t-elle en apercevant la jeune femme.

- Bonjour Parvati, répond celle-ci en souriant. Je suis sincèrement navrée pour ta sœur. Toi aussi Dean.

La jeune femme hoche la tête avec gratitude. Le visage grave, les joues tâchées de farine, la jeune fille qui s'agrippe tendrement au bras de Dean n'est plus la pimbêche sournoise qu'Hermione a connue. Elle s'étonne du couple qu'ils forment mais après tout, avec cette Guerre, rien n'est étonnant. Elle-même a bien… elle interrompt son flot de pensées, les joues rougissantes.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demande Dean, l'air soucieux.

- Oui… Oui… Bredouille-t-elle. Je suis juste un peu éreintée avec cette journée.

- Ca se comprend ! Lui répond Dean. Au fait… Ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Il paraît qu'ils ont arrêté Malefoy et trois autres Mangemorts. Es-tu au courant… ?

- Dean ! Le réprimande Parvati. Hermione est Membre de l'Ordre elle n'a pas le droit de nous informer de ce qu'il se passe dans les cachots.

Elle esquisse une moue désolée à la jeune fille qui s'est raidie au nom de Malefoy.

- Dean est une vraie commère…

- Ce n'est pas ça, fait-il entre ses dents. Je veux juste être sûre que si c'est le cas, ce pourri aura le sort qu'il mérite.

Hermione frémit. Dean lui lance un sourire compatissant.

- Installe-toi là, lui dit-il doucement en indiquant une chaise et une petite table dans le fond de la cuisine. Je suppose que pour ce soir un dîner tranquille à l'abri des regards est de rigueur.

- Merci Dean, fait-elle en souriant.

- Nous allons nous joindre à toi, fait Parvati avec un sourire timide.

Hermione répond avec une moue émue. Elle savoure cet instant. Miroir de sa vie d'avant.

* * *

- Jon ! Hèle-t-elle en l'apercevant au détour d'un chemin.

Il se tourne vers elle avec un sourire, alors qu'elle le rejoint, essoufflée par sa course.

- Hermione, tout va bien ?

- Je vous cherchais… Annonce-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Vraiment ? S'étonne-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'aimerais que vous me conduisiez à nouveau dans la cellule de Malefoy.

Elle voit son sourire se faner.

- Encore ? Mais vous y êtes allée ce matin en arrivant…

- Je sais, fait-elle tentant de se justifier. Mais je souhaite vérifier que mes souhaits ont été réalisés et j'aimerais l'interroger s'il est conscient cette fois ci.

Jon fronce les sourcils avec désapprobation.

- Vous devriez vous reposer, vous…

- Merci Jon, coupe-t-elle vivement. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'ordonner mais je ne vous demande pas une faveur.

Le jeune homme se raidit.

- Parfait, suivez-moi.

* * *

Il est là. Allongé sur la banquette de sa cellule, une main reposant sur son torse qui se soulève au gré de sa respiration, il semble paisible. Il a été affublé d'un débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon noir. Sa peau laiteuse a été lavée, et sent le savon gras. Elle ose à peine le réveiller tant son sommeil lui semble salutaire. Elle l'observe un moment, le cœur affolé. Elle contemple ses lèvres fines qui ont osé caresser les siennes, ses mains puissantes qu'elle peut encore sentir sur son corps…  
Avant de s'en apercevoir, son doigt suit le chemin tracé par la cicatrice qui lui barre le visage. Elle part de sa tempe droite, longe son œil métallique et finit sur sa joue blanche.  
Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle retire cette main imprudente en plissant les doigts, comme si ce contact avait été douloureux. Elle se lève souplement, et se dirige vers la porte de sortie, le cœur battant une chamade irrégulière, l'esprit embrumé.

- Granger.

La voix la cloue sur place. Avec hésitation et gestes lents, elle pivote vers lui. Il s'est assis sur la banquette et la toise de son regard habituellement froid.

- Je pensais bien ne pas avoir rêvé…

Elle frémit. Il balaie la cellule d'un geste de main.

- C'est à toi que je dois tout ça je suppose ?

Elle hoche la tête doucement, et il émet un petit rire sournois.

- Alors voilà… Granger débarque et tout le monde se plie à ses petits caprices…

- C'est quoi ton problème Malefoy ? S'emporte-t-elle soudain.

Il braque sur elle un regard glacial.

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Elle le regarde perplexe, en oubliant sa colère.

- Au cas où tu ne le remarquerais pas, ce n'est pas un Palace ici.

- Et en quoi suis-je responsable ?

- Je suis prisonnier de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Claque-t-il avec colère.

Hermione recule d'un pas, il est effrayant ainsi.

- Je le sais, souffle-t-elle doucement.

- Tu es venue me soutirer des informations ? Tu joues le rôle du bon flic c'est ça ?

Elle se fige.

- Non, je…

- Le fait de t'avoir sauté ne te donne aucun privilège, Granger, fait-il en la toisant, impénétrable.

Elle recule d'un pas, titubante.

- Tu n'es pas la première, et sûrement pas la dernière.

- Mais… Bégaye-t-elle, blessée.

- Mais quoi ? Siffle-t-il de ce même ton arrogant qu'il usait à l'Ecole. Tu t'attendais à quoi, Granger ? Tu passais par là c'est tout, tu n'étais qu'un divertissement parmi…

- Tais-toi ! Lui crie-t-elle, les larmes menaçant de la gagner.

Il darde sur elle un regard méprisant teinté de dégout et elle sent son estomac se nouer.

- Tu n'es qu'un être abject ! Je te hais tellement Malefoy, tu n'imagines pas à quel point, les autres ont raisons, tu es un monstre et tu mérites de finir comme tel.

Sans s'attarder davantage, elle se précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre à la volée. Son corps bute contre une masse imposante et deux bras l'empêchent de tomber à terre. Remus.

- J'étais venu te dire qu'Arthur Weasley serait là demain, il pourra être l'Enchaîneur.

- Parfait…Bafouille-t-elle fébrile.

Remus plisse les paupières, fouillant son visage.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ?

Jon se place à ses côtés, l'air furieux.

- Est-ce que ce Mangemort vous a fait du mal ? Demande-t-il vivement.

- Non, fait-elle la gorge nouée, c'est simplement…

Elle glisse son regard dans le brun foncé de Jon.

- Vous aviez raison… Je suis épuisée, je n'aurais pas dû… Essayer de l'interroger.

- Vas te reposer, Hermione, lui dit Remus d'une voix douce.

Elle hoche faiblement la tête.

- Je la raccompagne, annonce Jon en lançant un regard glacial à Remus.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, mâchoires serrées. Avant de les laisser passer.

- 9h, dans la Salle de Réunion, Hermione, lui glisse-t-il

Elle hoche la tête et lui réponds chaleureusement.

- A demain, Remus.

- Repose-toi, lui dit-il en disparaissant au détour d'un chemin.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle parvient devant sa chambre Hermione se tourne doucement vers Jon.

- Merci pour tout, Jon.

- C'était naturel, lui répond-il doucement. Souhaitez-vous que je vienne vous chercher pour vous escorter demain ?

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

- Non, ça devrait aller je pense.

- Très bien. A demain alors, Hermione.

Elle hoche la tête, avant de pénétrer avec fébrilité dans la chambrée. Une fois seule, elle laisse éclater sa rage. Les larmes s'écoulant à flots de ses joues. Elle tremble, Harry, Ron, Malefoy… Tout ceci fait beaucoup pour elle. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sent terriblement seule. De colère elle arrache le pendentif en argent accroché à son cou et le jette dans un coin de la pièce. Peut-être pas tout le monde en fin de compte…


	7. Chapter 7

Ouf... Voici mon chapitre 7. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps.  
Je m'en excuse. Vraiment.

Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à ma Bêta **Lyly7** qui est juste_ merveilleuse. _Je lui ai envoyé ce chapitre ce matin à 11h en lui disant que j'aimerais le poster à 14h pour que vous puissiez l'avoir ce dimanche. Et elle l'a fait, alors que c'était presque impossible et que je lui en demandais beaucoup! Imaginez!

Alors si vous l'avez aussi vite c'est uniquement grâce à elle. Pas à moi qui ai été très longue. :/

Un grand merci à** Vanille-Fraise, MissHermioneJeanGranger, Loum's, titesouris, enchanteress-of-mind, elodu92, prettygirl973, lyra-will, estrella'zz, LizOOn, MissYem, Zoé, Em3y, Shaphira7763, AngelNott, Eden1487, FindLove** et** Florigeon** _(Flo', il faut absolument que tu me redonne ton adresse email. J'ai eu un bug sur ma boîte et je ne l'ai plus... Je ne t'oublie pas, ne t'inquiète pas)_

Sur ce, trêve de bavardage, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

Merci à tous encore... Pour tout!

_J'ai reuploadé ce chapitre suite à une petite erreur qui s'y était glissé_

* * *

L'hiver est proche. Elle peut le sentir. Elle entend presque ses pas lourds dans le vent qui s'engouffre avec violence le long des galeries les plus hautes.  
Elle a souvent froid. Beaucoup trop souvent.

D'une main tremblante, elle glisse ses doigts dans le plumage de l'oiseau qui lui fait face. Il y a trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu une vie animale. Elle avait oublié à quel point leur présence pouvait être salutaire. Indéniablement elle a une pensée pour Pattenrond qui est resté Square Grimmaurd avec Ginny. Un hululement la sort de ses pensées, l'oiseau s'impatiente quelque peu. Elle admet un petit rire avant de nouer le tout petit paquet autour de sa patte.

- C'est un cadeau pour Harry, souffle-t-elle.

Elle s'approche de la petite ouverture qui a été emménagée dans la volière pour que les oiseaux puissent s'envoler facilement vers l'extérieur.

- Sois prudent, chuchote-t-elle en grattant doucement son cou. Le réseau est surveillé. Fais des détours. Je compte sur toi.

Elle reçoit un petit cri en réponse, et, déployant ses ailes, le hibou noir s'envole. Place au vide.

Elle soupire. Il est l'heure d'aller voir Malefoy.

Sortant, de la volière, elle se masse lentement le bras. Là où c'est encore douloureux. Le Serment Inviolable, administré il y a trois jours de cela, la fait souffrir atrocement. Durant deux journées entières elle était restée au centre de Soin, se tordant de douleur. Remus avait serré les lèvres, maugréant qu'elle était trop fragile pour faire un tel acte. Mais Hermione n'est pas fragile. Elle a vu trop d'horreur, elle était faible ce jour là.

Elle esquisse un soupir, alors qu'elle sort de la volière aménagée. Ses pas la conduisent avec lenteur. Elle redoute de le voir à nouveau. De croiser son regard méprisant et glacial, son aplomb inébranlable, son rire, redoutable…  
Comment en est-elle arrivée là ?

Elle arrive rapidement dans la Salle de Réunion et y trouve Jon et un homme qu'elle a déjà aperçut plusieurs fois lors des Réunions de l'Ordre.

- Jon, souffle-t-elle.

Il lève immédiatement le regard vers elle, les yeux pétillants.

- Oh Hermione, allez-vous bien ?

Elle hoche la tête doucement, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle va devoir supporter cette question encore longtemps.

- J'aimerais que vous me conduisiez dans la cellule de Malefoy, s'il vous plaît, demande-t-elle avec prudence.

Jon serre les lèvres mais acquiesce néanmoins. A ses côtés, l'homme a vrillé un regard inquisiteur sur la jeune femme. D'origine asiatique, ses yeux bridés lui donnent un air sévère.

- Oh, Hermione voici Eltias Feng, Eltias c'est Hermione Granger.

Le susnommé se lève prestement avant de tendre une main engageante vers la jeune femme.

- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, Miss Granger.

- L'honneur est partagé, lui sourit-elle.

- Eltias est Membre de l'Ordre, explique Jon. Mais avant tout, il travaille à Ste Mangouste au Département des Pathologies Psychologiques et Mentales.

- Oh ! Lance la jeune fille, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

- Son rôle consiste à analyser le comportement des Mangemorts, il s'avère très efficace dans son domaine.

- Je n'en doute absolument pas, répond la jeune fille en pinçant les lèvres.

Jon s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'excuser auprès de l'homme et de conduire Hermione aux cachots.

- Jon, souffle Hermione à l'adresse du jeune homme qui la précède. Les derniers événements ne m'ont pas laissés vous demander qui étaient les Trois autres Mangemorts arrêtés.

Celui-ci ralentit légèrement jusqu'à se retrouver à sa hauteur, semblant la sonder du regard. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, elle sait pertinemment qu'elle s'est focalisée sur Malefoy et que cela c'est sans doute remarqué.

- Il y a Théodore Nott, Nia McNair et Phils Down.

Elle frémit. Ces noms là, elle les connait. Théodore Nott faisait parti de leur promotion. Les deux autres fréquentaient également leur école.  
Mais ça, c'était avant.

- J'aimerais les voir aussi.

Jon secoue la tête avec désapprobation.

- Prenez cela comme un conseil, Hermione, fait-il en se doutant bien de la réaction de la jeune femme. Les Aurors les ont déjà interrogés, je doute que vous fassiez meilleure impression. De plus, c'est dangereux.

- Je sais me défendre, argue-t-elle.

Las, il soupire. Il sait que ce combat est perdu d'avance.

- Votre dernière visite à Malefoy vous a éprouvé, épargnez-vous cela…

- Jon, fait-elle d'une voix assurée. Vous êtes quelqu'un que j'estime beaucoup et vos conseils me sont précieux. Je vous entends, mais…

- Je sais, la coupe-t-il avec douceur. Vous ne me demandez aucune faveur.

Elle admet un sourire timide, auquel il répond avec une légère crispation.

* * *

- Oh ! Hermione Granger, fait la voix glaciale de Phils Down, lorsqu'elle pénètre dans sa cellule.

Elle l'avise sur sa banquette. Son visage est à demi caché par l'obscurité mais elle peut voir les nombreuses cicatrices qui ornent sa figure pâle et émaciée. Ses cheveux bruns et humides collent contre son front et il tremble beaucoup.

- Tu es malade ? Glisse-t-elle en plissant le front.

Il éclate d'un grand rire franc qui la désarçonne.

- Quand bien même ce serait le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Elle se fige, son regard est bien plus que méprisant, il est carrément écœuré. Elle peut lire dans ses yeux clairs qu'il la considère comme moins que rien.

- Je pourrais te soigner, ose-t-elle tout de même

- Jamais, siffle-t-il flamboyant, jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un comme toi, ne serait-ce que m'effleurer. Je préfère crever.

Elle soupire.

- C'est ce que tu feras, fait-elle le plus froidement possible. Tu vas rester croupir ici. Et tu y crèveras, parce que tu es trop stupide pour survivre.

Il se relève, tremblant. Sa main est courbée en un poing sévère. Elle frémit, elle ne voit pas le coup arriver. Il la touche à la tempe, elle se sent voler contre la porte de la cellule. Il n'a plus l'air malade soudainement. Ou si. Il a l'air dément. Dans ses yeux, une lueur de folie danse, la faisant trembler, elle sort sa baguette, la pointe sur lui.

- N'avance plus ! Cingle-t-elle la mâchoire crispée.

Il s'arrête, mais le feu qui l'anime brûle avec autant de force.

- Tue-moi, Sang-de-Bourbe, crache-t-il comme s'il souhaitait vomir ce qu'elle représente pour lui. Tue-moi, parce que si tu ne le fais pas, j'anéantirai ceux de ta race jusqu'au dernier. Je clouerai leurs têtes au dessus de mon lit et je m'essuierai les pieds sur leurs peaux….

Sa bouche se tord en une grimace atroce et la jeune femme sent son estomac se contracter, et la nausée s'emparer d'elle. Elle sait qu'il pense chaque mot de ce qu'il énonce. Elle ne peut empêcher un mouvement de recul.

- Éloigne-toi Down, siffle-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres, tremblante.

Il recule lentement, le regard fou. Avec fébrilité, elle sort de la cellule, encore sous le choc. Jon l'attend devant la porte. Lorsqu'il glisse son regard dans le sien, elle le sent tressaillir.

- Vous saignez, Hermione, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je vais bien, affirme-t-elle.

Mais elle ne peut empêcher sa voix de la trahir. Il fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne comprends pas, fait-il d'un ton qui se veut dur. Vous n'avez pas à faire cela. Vous devriez vous reposer.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer, Elroy ! S'emporte-t-elle. Nous sommes en Guerre ! Chaque jour des innocents se font tuer ! Chaque jour, des hommes tel que Phils Down se prônent supérieurs à d'autres pour des histoires de Sang ! Voldemort est un Mal dont il faut guérir le Monde sorcier, au plus vite. Il y a trop de souffrance, trop de destruction pour que l'on prenne le temps de sommeiller. Vous ne comprenez pas quoi au juste ? Que je refuse de m'endormir dans un monde qui ressemble à l'Enfer ?

Jon a reculé, les yeux ronds, déjà frémissant à l'entente du nom interdit.

- Je… Excusez-moi, fait-il d'une voix faible.

Elle baisse les yeux et essuie rapidement, le sang qui glisse le long de sa joue. Elle se sent seule. Terriblement seule.

- C'est bon, élude-t-elle. Je m'emporte trop facilement. C'est juste…. Je suis perdue.

Jon s'approche d'elle, interrogateur.

- Ce Mangemort… Commence-t-elle doucement. Il y a avait quelque chose de démoniaque dans ses yeux. Quelque chose d'inhumain… Je savais que Voldemort voulait exterminer les Nés Moldus, mais j'ignorais qu'ils les considéraient ainsi…

Jon grimace légèrement.

- Je vous l'avais dit, ces gens là ne méritent pas de faveur de votre part.

Elle secoue la tête vivement.

- Tout homme mérite qu'on se batte pour lui, Jon.

Et cette phrase racle un peu. Elle lui laisse un arrière goût amer au fond de la gorge. Parce que lorsque sa main cherche le pendentif en argent, elle s'aperçoit qu'il n'y est plus, et son cœur se serre. Elle commence à perdre espoir. A arrêter d'y croire.

- Vous m'attendez un instant ?

Il lui lance un regard surpris, mais acquiesce néanmoins.  
Et elle s'élance dans le dédale de couloirs.

Parce qu'elle a envie d'y croire.

* * *

- Vous êtes certaine de vouloir tous les interroger ?

Toujours ces questions insensées. Oui elle le veut. Elle l'a déjà dit.

- Jon, je conçois que je vous en demande beaucoup. Vous devriez me donner les codes des cellules et…

- Mon rôle est de surveiller les cachots, coupe-t-il. C'est la fonction qui m'est attribuée. Et vous accompagner dans chaque cellule, vous y attendre est ce que je dois faire. Alors, Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que j'en ai assez que je vous pose toutes ces questions. C'est parce que je m'inquiète réellement pour vous.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Je m'inquiète pour moi également.

Ils se sourient.

- Mais je sais ce que je fais, croyez-moi, dit-elle.

Il hausse légèrement les épaules avant d'ouvrir la cellule de Nia McNair et de l'y laisser entrer.  
Même schéma. Une banquette, un coin d'hygiène.  
Elle avise une forme ramassée à terre. De longs cheveux dorés dégringolent sur des épaules frêles, un nez droit, fier, pointe vers le haut. Nia à l'air de contempler le plafond.

Hermione frissonne. Sont-ils tous fous à lier ?

- McNair, fait-elle d'une voix un peu ferme.

La jeune femme tourne un regard méprisant vers elle. Ou plutôt non loin.  
Hermione voit à peine ses yeux sous ses cheveux malmenés, mais ce dont elle est sûre c'est qu'elle ne soutient pas son regard.

- McNair, répète-t-elle plus fort.

- L'Ordre, fait la jeune femme d'une voix à glacer le sang, vous avez la sensation d'être les gentils, d'œuvrer pour une bonne cause. De notre côté, figure-toi, c'est la même chose. Bons, Méchants tout dépend d'où l'on se place, pas vrai ?

Hermione s'approche de la jeune femme à pas lents, baguette dressée, sur ses gardes.

- On était à Poudlard ensemble, tu te souviens Granger ?

Elle hoche la tête doucement, sans parvenir à détacher ces yeux de cette jeune femme qui semble si dépourvue de vie.

- Je peux t'avouer une chose dans ce cas. Une chose que personne ne sait.

Hermione tend l'oreille, aux aguets.

- Je n'ai jamais considéré les Sangs de Bourbes comme inférieurs. Toi, par exemple. Tu en es une preuve parfaite. Première en tout, brillante, loyale. Pourtant je vous déteste. Je vous déteste tellement que je brûle de vous exterminer.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillent.

- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle.

Un rire cinglant vient lui fouetter les entrailles.

- Parce que, mon père me l'a appris. Il me l'a appris si fort, que j'en garde des cicatrices profondes. Ma mère était connue pour s'être soulevée contre le régime du Maître.

- Je l'ignorais…

- Bien entendu. Elle a été éliminée quand j'avais deux ans. Au début, mon oncle, me racontait comment ma mère avait été merveilleuse et vaillante. Alors je voulais être comme elle, je ne voulais pas détruire les Sangs de Bourbe. A 11 ans, quand je suis entrée à Poudlard, je me suis battue contre les injustices. Mais mon père m'a fait largement passer l'envie, et nombre de mes camarades également. A 12 ans, je suis entrée dans le rang. Parce que déjà, il me manquait un doigt et que je ne voulais pas perdre davantage. Et à quoi bon ressembler à ma mère ? Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver à bouffer les pissenlits par la racine comme elle.

Hermione frissonne.

- Tu penses que tu fais le bon choix, Nia. Mais si ta mère avait rejoint l'Ordre peut-être que…

- Pardon, Granger, glisse-t-elle en se penchant vers la jeune femme. C'est de ma faute, je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui ont tués ma mère. C'est l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Son cœur rate un battement.

- Maintenant, vas-y, précieuse membre de l'Ordre, pose toutes les questions que tu voudras, mais tu sais, je me battrais toute ma vie contre vous. Et je préfère mourir ici que de trahir les miens.

Hermione se lève. Dans ses tempes, le bruit sourd de son cœur. Elle glisse une main rapide dans ses cheveux et s'aperçoit qu'elle transpire à grosses gouttes. Elle se lève abruptement.

- Merci Nia, je sais tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je ferais en sorte que l'on soit clément avec toi…

- Tu ne devrais pas, Granger. Je ne veux pas de votre foutue clémence. Ce que j'aimerais vois-tu, c'est que ta putain de race n'ait jamais existé pour que je puisse grandir en paix. A défaut, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle ne pourrisse plus la vie d'autres Sang Pur, pour que ces distinctions n'existent plus. Alors tu vois, te fatigue pas. Nous, on ne serrait pas clément avec toi, on ne t'offrirait même pas une mort sans douleur.

* * *

Elle plie, c'est certain. Mais jamais elle ne rompra. Ce serait trop facile, beaucoup trop simple. Elle ne veut pas d'échappatoire.

- Nott ?

Le jeune homme ouvre des yeux ronds en l'apercevant sur le pas de la porte.

- Granger, Hermione Granger, souffle-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, mains tendues.

Instinctivement, elle a pointé sa baguette, lui a levé les paumes en signe de rémission.  
Elle baisse son arme, surprise. Après tout, elle ne devrait pas.

- Je t'en prie, chuchote-t-il. Fais-moi sortir d'ici.

Elle peut voir ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop versé de larmes et son corps meurtri témoignant des mauvais traitements dont il a était la victime.

- Nott… Souffle-t-elle, impuissante. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir et quand bien même je l'aurais, je ne pourrais pas.

- IL va me tuer. Quand il saura… Il me torturera puis il m'exécutera. Je t'en prie Granger, si tu as un peu d'humanité…

Elle recule, il n'a pas le droit, il ne peut pas lui dire ça. Ce n'est pas elle, qui en manque. Ce n'est pas elle le bourreau.

- Je suis désolée, murmure-t-elle en sortant de la cellule à toute vitesse.

Une main contre son front, elle sent le monde tanguer brutalement.  
Et ce sifflement, strident contre sa tempe.  
Jon la regarde, avec cette once de pitié qu'elle a trop vue déjà. Tout ce gâchis…

- Malefoy maintenant, siffle-t-elle.

Si elle était une gamine, elle aurait pu dire « le meilleur pour la fin ». Mais non à ses yeux ce n'est pas le meilleur. Ni le pire. En fait ce n'est rien. Ou tout. Elle ne sait pas, ne sait plus.

* * *

Le regard froid et implacable. Quand elle ferme les yeux, c'est ainsi qu'elle se l'imagine. Glacial. Elle le hait, elle le hait tellement que ça en devient une obsession. Ça la ronge, la dévore de l'intérieur. Elle l'exècre pour avoir une telle influence sur elle mais par-dessus tout, elle se déteste de se montrer si faible devant lui.

- Granger, glisse-t-il.

Et sa langue caresse sa lèvre inférieure quand il prononce le « g » de son nom. Et ça fait s'emballer son cœur. Et elle se sent incapable de détacher son regard de ce geste. Elle a envie qu'il le redise encore et encore, même si c'est pour le hurler, même si c'est pour le vomir.  
A pas lents, elle vient lui glisser quelque chose dans la main. Il n'a aucun mouvement de recul mais quand il vrille son regard au creux de son poing, une flamme surprise s'illumine.  
Le pendentif.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Demande-t-il d'une voix cassante.

- Je l'avais gardé tu sais.

Elle vient s'assoir à ses côtés, sur la banquette.

- Parce que Zabbini était de ma promotion à Poudlard, reprend-elle. Parce que Mangemort ou Membre de l'Ordre nous sommes tous des orphelins. J'ai rendu visite à tes amis, juste avant de venir te voir…

Quelque chose s'allume dans ses prunelles, alors il relève les yeux vers elle. Et son cœur ne chavire pas. Enfin, elle essaie.

- Alors je ne sais que penser… Je me sens perdue, face à tout cela. Je ne sais plus en quoi je crois…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me foutre, Granger ?

- Je réponds à tes questions muettes, alors ferme la Malefoy. Tu es le dernier, et ma patience est à bout. Quand Zabbini me l'a glissé dans la main donc, je me suis dit, que si je le gardais contre moi, il me donnerait la force nécessaire pour me battre contre le schéma usuel que l'on veut nous imposer. L'Ordre d'un côté, les Mangemorts de l'autre. Mais je te le rends Malefoy, parce que ce bout de métal ne veut rien dire. Que tout cela est une belle connerie, et quoiqu'il en soit on finira tous ou morts ou détruits. Alors à quoi bon, je préfère essayer de sauver les gens que j'aime plutôt que de m'évertuer à croire en ceux qui n'en valent pas la peine…

- Je suis de ceux là ? Cingle-t-il d'une voix qu'il veut froide mais qui, pour la première fois, tremble un peu.

- Je ne sais pas encore…

Un silence pesant se fait, elle regarde ses mains. Il regarde le petit serpent en argent.

- Tu saignes.

Elle relève la tête, il fixe sa tempe.

- Peut-être…

Il secoue la tête. Il tend la main vers la blessure, puis se ravise.

- Cela aurait très bien pu être toi… Fait-elle d'une voix où perce le reproche.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Je suis allée voir Phils Down. Son discours n'est pas bien différent du tien.

Elle le voit contracter les mâchoires. Ses os roulent sous sa peau. Elle frémit.

- Down t'a frappée ?

Elle hoche la tête. Il ferme les yeux.

- Ne vas plus le voir. Ce mec est dangereux.

- Est-ce que c'est un ordre Malefoy ?

- Il me semblait pourtant, que c'était toi qui menais là dans, ici, grince-t-il avec amertume.

- Je crois que je me suis perdue dans les pas… Chuchote-t-elle en vrillant son regard dans le sien.

Un instant le temps se suspend. Les aiguilles ont stoppé leur course folle.  
Le temps. On a beau dire qu'une heure dure soixante minute, ou bien trois mille six cents secondes, que tout cela revient au même mais non. Le temps file avec irrégularité. Il nous nargue et se joue de nous. Il s'envole comme de la fumée, lorsqu'on cherche à le retenir, et il s'allonge quand on souhaite le chasser.

- Comment va Nott ? Demande-t-il soudainement, la prenant de court.

- Il est terrifié. Il supplie et pleure, je crois.

Elle grimace, il serre les mâchoires.

- Il a toujours été pleurnicheur.

Mais au fond, elle sent qu'une faille s'est nichée en lui. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète réellement pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

- Et les autres ?

- Quoi les autres ? Fait-il

- Tu ne me demandes pas comment ils vont ?

- Je m'en balance, crache-t-il.

- Phils Down ? Demande-t-elle surprise.

Elle le voit glisser une œillade sur sa blessure à la tempe

- Il peut bien crever.

- Et Nia ?

- Tu l'appelles par son prénom ? Susurre-t-il.

- Ce n'est qu'une gosse perdue.

- Elle est de deux ans ton aînée. Et elle a tué des gens.

- Ça ne change rien. Je sors de sa cellule. Le souvenir est encore brulant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle est ainsi ?  
Elle ne répond pas, à la place, elle lui demande, amère :

- Elle aussi, c'est une parmi tant d'autre ?

Il détourne le regard. Elle sent son cœur se déchirer.

- Tu vois Malefoy, cingle-t-elle. Pour moi, tu n'auras pas été un parmi tant d'autre. Mais chaque jour je le regrette. Je prends cela comme une faiblesse, et cela me permet, de ne plus jamais faire ce genre d'erreur.

Au fond de son regard métallique elle peut voir un éclat douloureux le traverser. Mais bien vite, il se reprend. Elle se relève, époussette sa cape.  
Elle s'apprête à sortir.

- Granger.

Elle se tourne vers lui. Elle ne le pensait pas si près. Son souffle caresse sa joue, et son cœur s'emballe. Il glisse le médaillon dans sa main.

- Aujourd'hui, tu es peut-être perdue. Mais plus tard, tu seras heureuse de ce que tu es entrain de faire.

Elle admet un vrai sourire, qui lui est douloureux, tant ils sont rares. Lui, ne dit rien, mais ses yeux parlent à sa place.

La porte s'ouvre et elle sursaute.  
Une baguette se place sous le menton de Malefoy, qui recule sous l'assaut.

- Recule Mangemort !

- Jon ! Lance-t-elle en posant une main apaisante contre son bras.

Le jeune homme glisse un regard sur elle. Intense. Il se détend, baissant sa baguette. Drago, lui, vrille un regard si menaçant, si méprisant que même Hermione en frémit.

- Tout… Tout va bien… Murmure-t-elle.

Les deux hommes ne se lâchent pas du regard.

- J'ai presque terminé, fait-elle à Jon, qui ne bouge pas.

Elle répète son prénom, plus fort. Ça claque, comme un ordre. Ou une promesse.  
Il finit par sortir, l'air furieux.  
Un instant, elle garde les yeux baissés puis elle finit par les relever, pour tomber dans deux abîmes orageux. Elle se sent frissonner.

- Et lui, Granger ? Lui, c'était un parmi tant d'autre ?

- Je…. Quoi ?

Elle se sent perdue, tout d'un coup.

- N… Non, je ne… Je n'ai pas….

- Pas à moi, Granger. Je sais ce que veut dire ce regard qu'il t'a lancé.

Il a l'air furieux. Réellement.

- Le dernier, imbécile, siffle-t-elle. C'était toi. Et quand bien même, il se passerait quelque chose avec Jon, quelle importance cela peut bien avoir pour toi ?

Elle le voit baisser les épaules, l'air vaincu.

- Aucune… Souffle-t-il.

- Parfait, cingle-t-elle avant de faire un geste vers la porte.

- Tu reviendras ? Demande-t-il d'une voix froide qu'il veut égale.

- Évidemment.

Elle sort. Ne laissant que des regrets.

* * *

Son dos est droit, sa démarche légèrement raide. Elle le devine en colère. Elle le suit pourtant, à distance. Elle n'ose dire un mot. Jon n'a pas desserré les mâchoires depuis qu'elle est sortie de la cellule.

- Jon… Fait-elle d'une voix où perce les aigus.

Il se retourne vivement, la colère imprégnant ses iris bruns.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Malefoy ? Cingle-t-il sans autre forme de cérémonie.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais il n'a pas terminé :

- Harry Potter sait-il que sa meilleure amie joue la traînée avec les Mangemorts ?

Clac !  
C'était instinctif, elle le regrette après. Le coup qui part, la claque qui résonne. Elle porte une main contre sa bouche, alors qu'il effleure sa joue.

- Pardonnez-moi, Jon.

Ses épaules se voutent. Alors qu'il semble se détendre un peu.

- Non, c'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû vous porter de telles accusations.

Elle serre un peu les mâchoires, avant de se pencher vers lui :

- Il y a des secrets, qui doivent en rester. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que si j'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, c'est pour le respecter. Je me battrais pour l'Ordre, pour Harry quoiqu'il en coûte.

Il se redresse lentement, lèvres pincées.

- Bien, Hermione. J'ai confiance en vous.

Il effleure sa joue, d'un revers de pouce. Elle se souvient des paroles de Malefoy. Et elle sent son cœur s'emballer.  
Elle n'esquisse aucun mouvement, quand il se penche vers elle et qu'elle voit ses prunelles brûlantes de bien trop près. Elle ne se défend pas, quand elle sent ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne répond pas au baiser, mais ne se débat pas non plus. Elle se sent simplement vide. Elle a le besoin d'annexer toutes ses violences, ces tensions qui rôdent dans son esprit. Des mains impatientes glissent sur son corps, et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle se retrouve contre un mur soulevée de Terre. Mais cette situation lui en rappelle une autre, pas si lointaine. Encore brûlante dans son esprit. Une situation plus magique, avec plus d'étincelles. Une sensation qu'elle dit avoir regrettée, mais dont elle rêve chaque nuit. Alors elle se rend compte, que les baisers de Jon sont loin d'avoir la saveur de ceux de Malefoy. Et là, elle sait qu'elle a perdu. Qu'elle peut bien essayer de maîtriser les choses, elle ne peut pas se mentir à elle-même. Le contrôle lui échappe…

- Attendez Jon…

Elle sent qu'il s'éloigne d'elle avec difficulté, la respiration erratique.

- Désolé, murmure-t-il. Je vais trop vite.

- Je suis navrée.

Elle se détache de lui, comme anesthésiée.

- Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

Elle lui adresse un sourire d'excuse, auquel il répond doucement. Il ébouriffe ses cheveux, éclaircit sa gorge.

- Je…

- Hermione, fait une voix au bout du couloir.

Elle sursaute. Remus se tient debout, dans son œil danse une flamme inquisitrice et elle se demande depuis combien de temps il est là, s'il a tout vu. Jon s'éloigne. Elle ne voit pas son expression mais elle peut jurer qu'il est furieux. Elle s'approche de Remus, doucement.  
Il a un regard agacé mais il y a autre chose… Cette lueur de tendresse qu'elle voit souvent lorsqu'il la regarde.

- Hermione, je voulais te dire, que nous voulions que tu t'occupes du Centre de Soins. Tu as toujours été remarquablement douée en Médicomagie. Nous n'avons que deux infirmières et elles sont souvent dépassées.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Oui, d'accord. Mais j'aimerais également m'occuper des prisonniers.

- Hermione, commence-t-il mais elle ne le laisse pas finir.

- C'est ma condition.

- Très bien, souffle-t-il, vaincu. De toute façon, je suppose qu'il est inutile que je m'évertue à te faire changer d'avis.

Elle sourit. D'un sourire franc et sincère.

- Merci.

Elle esquisse un geste pour partir mais il la retient d'un geste.

- Hermione, j'ai beaucoup de tendresse pour toi. Alors je dois te prévenir… Elroy n'est pas aussi blanc que tu peux le croire…

Elle se retourne vers lui, plisse les yeux.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance…

- Si ça en a ! S'emporte-t-elle. Je refuse qu'on me balance les informations au compte goutte. J'ai le droit de savoir. Pourquoi le haïssez-vous autant ?

Elle s'approche de lui, attrape la manche de sa cape et rire un peu dessus, comme pour appuyer son geste.

- Dites-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Il soupire, fuit son regard, hésite…

- C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler un collabo.

- Quoi ? S'insurge-t-elle.

- Il l'a été tout du moins. Il a vendu des enfants de Moldus. Il les a dénoncés aux Partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui pour une poignée de Gallions.

Hermione sent son monde tanguer quelque peu. Jamais elle n'a eu autant besoin d'Harry, de Ron. Et soudain, elle ne sait pas si elle a eu raison de rester.

- Je suis désolé, lui fait-il sincère. C'était à lui de t'en parler.

- Cela ne m'explique pas, d'où vient cette rivalité entre vous ?

Il baisse les yeux, fuyant. Une larme perle au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est à cause de lui que Tonks est morte.

* * *

_Alors? Toujours aussi nerveuse... Hihi_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oyé Oyé**! Me revoilà!  
Comme toujours, je suis incroyablement en retard! Ceci dit pour me faire pardonner, mon chapitre est encore plus long! J'ai l'impression de rallonger la longueur à chaque fois que j'écris... M'enfin...

Je suis en Vacances et je cultive les **3P** (**P**lage, **P**iscine et **P**ieds en éventail), du coup ça me laisse du temps pour avancer. Donc le chapitre 9 est déjà en cours de rédaction, avec un peu de chance (car je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude, vous me connaissez) vous l'aurez avant la fin du mois... :)

En tout cas, encore un IMMENSE merci à tous pour vos commentaires encourageants.  
_( Je sais, je ne fais pas preuve d'innovation dans mes petits mots de début)_

Merci à Ma** Cin** d'être toujours présente pour me donner son point de vue, à **Lyly7 **de m'avoir corrigé si vite (si, si, il faut que je le dise ;))à **Flo** pour ses reviews aussi passionnantes qu'adorables, à **Miss Yem** pour ses conseils avisés, à **elodu92**, **FindLove**, **MissMalefoyFelton**, **HermioneJeanGranger**, **LizOOn**, **Prettygirl973**, **Em3y**, **estrella'z** et **Carole** pour me suivre depuis le commencement de la Fic, et également, pour certaines depuis mon commencement à moi... Merci de tout coeur.

A **Lh42**, **Aiedail Choupette**, **la-louve-solitaire**, **Mlle Ganou**, **Momo Lupin** qui m'ont rejoint et qui j'espère continueront l'aventure.

Vos reviews sont de plus en nombreuses et croyez bien que j'en suis honorée...

:D

Pour celles qui me l'ont demandé, plusieurs fois... Je ne suis pas adepte des fins heureuses. En particulier lorsqu'elles concernent ce couple (pour moi, ils vivent une réelle passion, mais quelque part ça peut difficilement marcher...) mais je tenterais de ne pas **trop** les faire souffrir. Je ferais de mon mieux... :)

Sinon, concernant ce chapitre, peu de Drago mais des révélations. Et vous le verrez, Remus Lupin est un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement.

J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours :$

_Lil's.  
_

* * *

- Comment avez-vous pu? Vous êtes un lâche, un ignoble opportuniste, un…

- Hermione, je vous en prie…

Elle relève le regard, furieuse. Il a sur ses traits, l'empreinte du regret. Fade. Elle ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il y a des crimes qu'on ne pardonne pas.

- Qu'allez-vous dire? Que vous agissiez sous Impérium? Que ce n'était pas vous? Quelle est votre excuse?

Elle est cassante, froide, mais elle n'a pas de temps pour faire de la guimauve. Elle se sent fatiguée, vidée. Par-dessus tout, elle se sent atrocement seule. Sans Harry. Sans Ron.

- Je n'en ai pas… Souffle-t-il

Elle lâche un rire amer.

- Il ne se passe pas un jour, sans que je ne détourne le visage face à mon miroir. J'ose à peine me regarder en face…

- Je vous comprends… Cingle-t-elle

- C'est un peu facile, lâche-t-il en lui lançant un regard froid. De la part de celle qui s'envoie un Mangemort !

Il ferme un œil. Elle a levé la main, prête à l'abattre contre sa joue déjà rougie par le froid des galeries. La scène se répète, encore. Mais son geste s'interrompt, elle est lasse. Elle ne compte pas s'épuiser pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Quoi que j'ai pu faire, Elroy, je n'ai jamais trahi mon propre camp… Et je ne le ferais jamais.

Il esquisse un sourire éreinté.

- Je vous le souhaite.

Elle vrille sur lui un regard hautain.

- Hermione. J'ai vingt six ans. Et il y a eu cette période où je dois le dire, j'étais largement influençable. Mes parents venaient d'être assassinés alors qu'ils revenaient d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Je ne croyais plus en rien. Ils étaient ma seule famille. Je n'avais qu'eux. C'est à cette période que j'ai rencontré Ephira Black. L'une des cousines éloignées de… Dora.

Elle peut sentir sa gorge se serrer, elle frémit mais le laisse continuer.

- Elle était belle et impulsive. Mais surtout elle travaillait pour le compte du Lord. Naturellement. Comme de nombreux Black. Je suis rapidement tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était tellement facile. Elle m'écoutait, soignait mes plaies. Je n'avais que ça à quoi me raccrocher. Peut-être comprendrez-vous ce qui m'a amené à faire tout cela. La relation entre vous et Malefoy…

-Il n'y a aucune relation, le coupe-t-elle vivement.

- Mais il y a bien quelque chose?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, son regard fuit.

- Peut-être que vous me comprendrez…

Elle pince les lèvres, septique.

- Je savais qu'Ephi était Mangemort, je ne sais pas si elle m'aimait vraiment. Peut-être qu'à un moment, elle s'était mise à m'apprécier, comme un vieil objet qu'on traîne depuis trop longtemps et auquel on fini par s'attacher, un peu malgré nous. Toujours est-il que moi, je l'aimais vraiment… Mangemort ne l'est pas qu'à moitié, pas vrai ? Elle m'a lentement soutiré des informations… Confessions que je laissais échapper sur l'oreiller… Telle famille était là. Une autre ici… Dora s'en est vite aperçue… Et lorsque j'ai appris que mes informations avaient servies à détruire des vies, je me suis haï, tellement que j'ai parfois hésité à en finir… Mais Dora m'a aidé… Et grâce à elle, je me suis juré de tout faire pour sauver des vies, et me racheter. Quand Dora a choisi ce rustre de Lupin…

- Je vous interdis de parler de lui en ces termes, fulmine-t-elle soudain. Remus Lupin est l'homme le plus juste et le plus droit que je connaisse. Si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est parce que son âme est pure... Vous lui devez bien plus que vous ne le pensez.

- Ne vous énervez pas Hermione. Je sais tout cela. Je sais qu'il a sauvé ma peau, face aux accusations qui m'étaient portées. Mais il ne l'a pas fait pour moi, il l'a fait pour Dora.

- Le résultat est le même.

Il secoue légèrement la tête, lèvres serrées.

- Lorsqu'elle m'a avoué être amoureuse de Lupin, j'ai tout de suite été réticent… Un Loup Garou! Mais après tout que pouvais-je dire? J'avais fait bien pire, et Lupin avait prouvé sa valeur. Lors de la seconde attaque de Poudlard…

Elle frissonne, l'ombre de cette attaque planant toujours au dessus d'elle.

- Dora était enceinte et elle devait garder la chambre. J'ai su qu'Ephi serait là… Alors j'y suis allé… Je voulais la revoir. J'avais pourtant peur de ma réaction. Quand notre cœur bat pour quelqu'un, il est très facile de ne pas combattre son instinct. Dora s'est doutée de ce qui se passerait… Elle est venue quand même.

Il se redresse, et au fond de ses prunelles glacées, elle peut lire sa douleur. Elle peut réellement la sentir brûler, le dévorer lentement. Son cœur se serre.

- Ephi l'a tuée. Et j'ai tué Ephi.

Elle déglutit difficilement, laissant un lourd silence s'abattre autour d'eux.

- Il y a des fantômes autour de moi, que je ne parviens pas à chasser, finit-il par dire. La nuit je me réveille parce qu'ils ne cessent de me hanter.

Elle baisse les yeux. Il ricane, amer.

- J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne durerait pas.

Un instant elle se demande de quoi il veut parler. Alors elle le laisse continuer.

- Vous étiez depuis le départ sous la coupe de Lupin. Avec sa tendresse sans limite pour vous, j'aurais dû m'en douter. J'ai juste voulu être un peu naïf, je crois que c'est un défaut que je n'effacerais jamais totalement. Quand je vous ai rencontrée, Hermione, j'ai pu être vraiment moi-même. Pas le traître, ni le meurtrier, juste l'homme. Vous me voyez comme quelqu'un de bon et…

- Ce n'était qu'un mensonge, fait-elle en serrant les mâchoires.

- C'est ce que je veux être à présent.

- C'est impossible…

- Parce que quoi? Je n'étais pas à la hauteur? Vous pensez que les hommes sont bons ou mauvais? Qu'ils ne peuvent pas être un peu les deux à la fois?

Elle détourne les yeux furtivement.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir, souffle-t-elle alors que cette accusation pèse lourdement sur elle. Pour la seconde fois.

- Très bien.

Il tourne les talons, lentement. Elle regarde sa silhouette se découper dans les galeries. Elle pousse un lourd soupir.

* * *

Personne n'est préparé à grandir. Ça arrive d'un coup sans prévenir. On souhaite l'être, on envie les plus grands, les autonomes, les indépendants. Et puis un jour, on devient comme eux. Et là on se dit, que finalement ce n'était pas plus mal d'être un enfant. De vivre dans un monde bercé d'illusions, où le plus grand délit n'est qu'un vol de gâteau.

Elle soupire, étend ses jambes, les enroule à nouveau l'une autour de l'autre. Elle ne tient pas en place. C'est la guerre elle le sait, prendre des décisions, avoir des opinions c'est son rôle à présent. Pourtant, elle aimerait juste encore une fois acquiescer derrière Harry. Il en a souvent été ainsi. Harry disait que quelqu'un était digne ou pas d'attention, Ron acquiesçait vivement, elle protestait légèrement pour la forme et finissait toujours par se ranger de son côté. Une chose est incontestable à ses yeux, Harry sait voir les gens. Les voir réellement. Et aujourd'hui elle a vraiment besoin qu'il puisse voir Jon.  
Avec aisance, elle se redresse sur son lit, son doigt jouant nerveusement avec le dessus de lit en patchwork.  
Deux coups frappés à sa porte la pousse à se ressaisir. Remus Lupin entre dans la petite pièce, avec un sourire contrit.

- Hermione, le repas va être servi.

Elle se redresse, encore chancelante sous le coup de toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillent sans vergogne. Devant elle, le regard habituellement tendre et compréhensif de Remus semble s'être mu en une expression prudente.

- Dîtes-le, souffle-t-elle lasse de voir tout le monde si conciliant.

Il esquisse un petit sourire nerveux, et vient s'assoir sur son lit, elle le toise, elle qui s'est déjà relevée.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé Jon, lui confit-il. Il était arrogant et bien trop proche de Dora. Peut-être bien étais-je jaloux, après tout… Je pense que ma colère était légitime, il était indigne de confiance. Néanmoins, je crois que je peux parvenir à comprendre.

Elle baisse les yeux vers lui, réellement surprise de cette confession.

- Êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous comprenez ce qui a poussé Jon à livrer toutes ces familles à Ephira Black?

Il secoue lentement sa tête, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, ses lèvres sont pincées comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de se prononcer.

- As-tu déjà été amoureuse, Hermione?

La question la prend de court.

- Bien sûr, répond-elle vivement, sans trop réfléchir.

Elle pense à Oliver Pac, un de ces camarades d'école pour qui elle avait un léger béguin. A Harry qui a fait battre son cœur durant sa première année, pour qu'elle se rende compte finalement qu'il était un frère pour elle. Elle pense à Ron, après qui elle a couru de nombreuses années sans qu'il ne se manifeste, et dont elle a somme toute arrêté de penser comme tel. Et puis elle pense à Malefoy, cet arrogant, ce petit prétentieux à qui elle s'est abandonnée sans savoir pourquoi.

- Sans doute pas, souffle-t-elle finalement.

Et le même regard tendre enflamme soudain la prunelle de son ancien Professeur.

- Un jour, tu sauras ce que cela signifie d'aimer quelqu'un plus que soi-même. Peut-être comprendras-tu…

- Vous ne lui en voulez pas d'être responsable de la mort de Tonks?

Il a un sourire triste qui serre le cœur de la jeune fille.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

- Non, Hermione tu as raison. Cette question est importante pour toi. Alors je vais essayer de t'éclairer comme je le peux. Mes sentiments sur cette question sont confus. J'en veux à Jon bien entendu, et bien que nos rapports soient et seront toujours tendus, j'ai de la peine pour lui. Il porte un poids atrocement lourd sur les épaules, je sais mieux que quiconque combien la culpabilité peut être cruelle. Être responsable de la mort des personnes que l'on aime est une chose que je ne souhaite pas, même à mon pire ennemi.

Elle baisse les yeux, hochant lentement la tête.

- J'en veux également à Dora quelque part, et cette constatation me fait encore plus mal. Je lui en veux d'avoir voulu sauver son ami, plutôt que de rester chez nous sagement alors qu'elle était enceinte. Pourtant, je le sais, elle n'était pas femme à rester en arrière. Elle n'aurait pas supporté que Jon ne rentre pas, ou moi, alors qu'elle se tournait les pouces, si je puis dire…

Hermione acquiesce doucement, elle ne peut que comprendre Tonks.

- Mais la personne à qui j'en veux le plus c'est moi-même. Murmure-t-il dans un souffle. J'aurais dû la retenir, la protéger… J'aurais dû lui dire à quel point je l'aimais, et combien être le père de l'enfant qu'elle portait me comblait de joie. Au lieu de cela, je n'ai fait que l'accabler de reproches en lui disant qu'avoir un enfant en pleine Guerre était de la folie. Un enfant de moi qui plus est.

Il passe une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il a l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus.

- Remus... Souffle-t-elle la gorge nouée.

- Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas m'apitoyer ainsi sur mon sort.

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de fondamentalement bon Remus et la vie a été d'une effroyable injustice avec vous. Plus que n'importe qui vous avez le droit de vous en plaindre.

Il esquisse un sourire et elle y décèle une vraie lueur sincère.

- Merci Hermione.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils, c'est votre mise en garde. Si vous avez pardonné à Jon, tout ce qu'il a fait, pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il était mauvais?

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu une telle chose. Je dois t'avouer que Jon a tout fait pour se racheter une conduite. Tu avais l'air… Proche de lui. J'ai simplement voulu te mettre en garde.

Elle rougit l'espace d'un instant.

- Je ne suis pas _proche_ de lui, fait-elle en insistant sur le mot central.

Il hausse les épaules nonchalamment, et elle sait que ce n'est pas le moment d'insister.  
Il se relève, ses genoux craquant sous le poids de son corps endolori. Ensemble ils se dirigent vers La Galerie Principale, sans échanger d'autres paroles.

* * *

- Tu devrais manger, suggère Dean en posant un regard inquiet sur Hermione.

Elle lui envoie un petit sourire, en haussant ses épaules. A ses côtés, Parvati pose une main sur son bras, interrompant son geste qui consiste à trier les petits poids par ordre de grandeur. Elle esquisse un soupir, avant de les fixer tour à tour. Elle a prit pour habitude de manger à leurs côtés, échappant ainsi aux multiples questions des Membres de la Communauté, curieux de voir un des Membres du Trio d'Or. Seulement, elle ne peut pas toujours y échapper. Les mêmes questions reviennent fréquemment. Les plus avides demandent où sont Harry et Ron. Quelle est leur mission, quand aura lieu leur retour…. Les plus compatissants demandent simplement s'ils sont en vie et comment ils vont. Elle sent souvent son cœur se serrer à cette question à laquelle elle ne peut répondre.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, fait-elle se justifiant.

Parvati lui envoie un regard sévère.

- Tu dois manger, dit-elle légèrement maternelle. Les premiers jours sont souvent éprouvants. Surtout pour le Centre de Soin. Devon et June ont beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir seuls.

Elle leur lance un regard interrogateur.

- Devon travaillait comme Médicomage à Ste Mangouste, il a été renvoyé pour avoir porté secours à un Mangemort.

Hermione ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres.

- Je sais, acquiesce Dean, c'est assez injustifié comme réaction mais la Seconde Attaque venait d'avoir lieu et la destruction de Poudlard a ébranlé l'Hôpital si bien que lorsque Devon a accepté de venir en aide à un Mangemort que tous refusaient de soigner, il a été renvoyé instantanément. Il était pourtant l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion et avait prouvé maintes fois son talent.

Hermione secoue la tête lentement.

- Parfois on est aussi inhumain qu'eux.

Parvati hausse lentement les épaules. Hermione sait quel est son ressentiment face à tout cela. Sa sœur jumelle assassinée par un Mangemort, elle ne peut que les haïr profondément.

Hermione porte une cuillère à sa bouche obéissant à ses amis.

- Jude était étudiante en gynécomagie. Ses parents étant Moldus, elle est à présent recherchée dans tout le pays.

Elle déglutit difficilement, se sentant soudain proche de ses futurs collègues.

- Je ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller, fait-elle en se relevant.

Ils la regardent, compatissants.

- Bon courage Hermione, lui fait Dean.

Elle lui renvoie un petit sourire, avant de débarrasser la table de son repas. Quelques regards se tournent vers elle, mais elle n'est plus autant au centre de l'attention. Elle secoue la tête et se dirige vers le Centre de Soin.

* * *

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis Devon Stern.

Elle répond à la poignée amicale que lui tend le quadragénaire. Il a des cheveux courts poivre et sel, son sourire est franc, et de légères ridules au coin des yeux lui donnent un air sympathique.

- Enchantée.

- Voici June All, fait-il en désignant la jeune fille à ses côtés.

- Bonjour, lui fait celle-ci.

Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans, ses longs cheveux roux tombent en cascade dans son dos. Sa peau est atrocement pâle, et ses traits anguleux. Elle a dû perdre beaucoup de poids car d'immenses yeux bleus lui mangent la moitié du visage.

- Bonjour, June, lui répond Hermione avec un sourire.

- Nous sommes ravis de te compter parmi nous, Hermione. Comme tu le vois, fait Devon en lui montrant les lits remplis, nous sommes en surcharge de travail, et bien que de nombreuses personnes nous viennent en aide chaque jour, ils sont loin de satisfaire nos besoins.

- Je n'ai aucune qualification, leur dit-elle gênée en entremêlant ses doigts.

C'est June qui lui répond d'une voix douce:

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de tes prouesses au sein du QG, tu leur as été d'une grande aide.

-Mes prouesses, grimace-t-elle n'étant toujours pas à l'aise avec les compliments.

- Tu es trop modeste, fait Devon en posant une main sur son épaule. June peux-tu lui donner son uniforme?

Elle entraîne la jeune femme vers la petite salle qui sert de vestiaire aux Membres du Centre de Soins.

- Enfile ça, lui dit-elle en lui montrant une blouse blanche terne.

Elle la passe négligemment par-dessus son léger débardeur en coton et son jean rapiécé.

- Viens, je vais te présenter aux infirmières qui nous apportent leur aide.

- Ne seraient-elles pas plus qualifiées que moi pour remplir cette tâche? demande-t-elle timidement.

June secoue la tête doucement.

- Tu te sous-estimes trop…

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure avant de lui emboîter le pas. Une lumière aveuglante surplombe la Salle. Un instant elle a presque l'impression d'être à nouveau à l'extérieur.

- Amy, Janice et Dana, voici Hermione Granger.

La jeune femme incline un visage doux vers les trois nommées. Elles sont toutes jeunes et leur physique athlétique doit avoir été l'une des raisons principales de leur embauche. Deux d'entre elles la saluent poliment, avec un sourire de convenance mais de la part de la troisième elle ne peut qu'accuser un regard glacial et emplie de mépris. Elle frémit, totalement dépassée par la cause de cette attitude. Elle suit finalement June, prête à commencer son travail.

* * *

Elle cligne une seconde fois des paupières.

- Peux-tu suturer cela s'il te plaît? Demande-t-elle finalement à Janice qui acquiesce volontiers.

Elle lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant, avant de rejoindre le Centre de la Salle. Devon la rejoint rapidement. Sous ses yeux trônent de larges cernes noirs, mais il semble serein.

- Merci Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, murmure-t-elle

- Oh si. June et moi avons vu une réelle différence.

Elle sourit, cette phrase fait grandir en elle un sentiment qui lui réchauffe le cœur. Celui d'être réellement utile.

- Merci, Devon.

- Allez vous reposer maintenant, Hermione.

- Mais il reste encore tant à faire! Fait-elle en levant les bras.

Il secoue la tête tandis qu'un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Les rumeurs sont vraies, vous êtes incroyablement têtue.

Elle se renfrogne imperceptiblement.

- Je préfère le terme de persévérante.

Il a un petit rire. Un rire doux et apaisant.

- C'est ce qu'il signifiait pour moi. Je ne pensais pas à mal. C'est votre premier jour, vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

Elle lui sourit à son tour.

- Bien entendu. Je vais y aller dans ce cas, mais avant….

Elle hésite, sachant que la plupart des personnes la croit folle lorsqu'elle leur en parle. Devon lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- J'aimerais m'occuper des Mangemorts. Les… soigner.

Le Médicomage se redresse plissant les paupières.

- Vous ne devriez pas hésiter à me confier vos désirs Hermione. Je partage votre point de vue au sujet des Mangemorts. Peu de personnes se rendent compte que dans le camp du Lord, certains n'ont pas choisi d'être là.

Elle hoche la tête, doucement.

- Vous connaissez un Mangemort, Devon?

Ses lèvres se serrent.

- Ma mère, fait-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je suis désolée, souffle-t-elle devant son regard triste.

- Son père l'était… Je descends d'une des plus anciennes familles de Sang Pur. Alors…

- Je comprends, fait-elle. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici dans ce cas? Je suppose qu'il est difficile de se détacher d'une éducation inculquée depuis toujours.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Mon père était un Né-Moldu. Je connais, de par ma Grand-Mère, toutes les histoires de génocides qui ont déchiré le monde. Ici, c'est quelque chose qui est enseigné à l'École.

- L'École parle de l'Histoire des Moldus?

- Hermione, la majorité des Membres de la Communauté sont des Nés-Moldus, et pour les autres, les volontaires, cette partie de l'histoire n'est pas complètement inutile.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Oui, c'est fondamental, il me semble.

- Parfaitement, renchérit-elle.

- Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin, Hermione. En revanche, si vous acceptez un conseil, ne vous fatiguez pas avec Down, il ne se laissera jamais faire par vous…

Elle lui lance un regard.

- June est également une fille de Moldus, quant à moi je suis considéré comme un traitre à mon Sang…

- Je pourrais quand même essayer?

- Vous le pouvez, mais je ne vous le conseille pas.

- Merci Devon.

* * *

- Nia, redresse la tête.

Elle ne se prend qu'un regard chargé de haine.

- Tu as de vilaines plaies au visage, ça risque de s'infecter.

La jeune fille serre les mâchoires.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela, Granger?

- Ça ne t'intéresse pas vraiment, ce qui me motive, alors ne perds pas ton temps à me le demander.

Docilement, Nia consent à lever son visage.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu me soignes que je parlerais.

- Je n'attends rien. Je sais que tu ne parleras pas.

- Alors quel est ton but?

- Je pense que c'est pour moi, que je le fais.

Elle se redresse, lui tends un petit cachet rond avant de dire:

- Prends-le ce soir, ça apaisera la douleur des Doloris.

La jeune fille attrape le médicament, avant de lui tourner le dos avec un grognement. Hermione soupire avant de sortir de la cellule sombre. Elle détient le code pour aller rendre visite aux Mangemorts à présent.

* * *

- Merci, lui fait la voix de Théodore Nott emplie de gratitude.

La commissure des lèvres d'Hermione vacille.

- Je t'en prie, dit-elle.

Elle termine le bandage sur son bras. Elle redresse son visage et plonge dans ses yeux verts qui semblent si ternes.

- Je ne voulais pas me comporter ainsi la dernière fois. D'ordinaire je ne suis pas aussi… Faible.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Théodore. Tout le monde flanche un jour.

Il secoue la tête.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours été derrière Drago et Blaise.

Elle frémit.

- Je sais…

- Ils avaient de la personnalité, du charisme. L'un comme l'autre ils étaient forts et tout le monde les respectait.

- Les craignait, corrige Hermione. Ce n'est pas un signe de pouvoir, la domination, c'est le compte des dictateurs.

- Peut-être… Mais je peux te dire, qu'aucun d'eux n'a jamais été faible. Et quels que soient leurs choix, ils ont assumé. Même lorsque Blaise a trahi le Lord.

Un frisson remonte le long de l'échine d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

- Tu n'étais pas au courant?

- Au courant de quoi?

- Blaise a donné à Remus Lupin des renseignements sur le Lord, qui leur ont permis de dénicher plusieurs points de rassemblement des Mangemorts.

- Blaise Zabbini?

- Qui d'autre?

Soudain, elle se sent fébrile.

- Lupin avait parlé d'un indicateur mais jamais je n'aurais pensé…. Pourquoi?

- Va savoir… Peut-être qu'il estimait notre cause injuste ou trop meurtrière.

- Et Drago?

Il hausse les épaules, alors qu'attendant la réponse, elle sent son cœur marteler douloureusement sa poitrine.

- Drago a soutenu Blaise, il l'a aidé. Pendant un certain temps on n'a pas su où il se cachait.

Soudain, des bribes d'une conversation lointaine, se rappellent à la jeune femme. _«Tiens, mais c'est ce déserteur de Malefoy»_ avait dit l'un des Mangemorts qu'elle avait rencontré à ses côtés.

- Drago a aidé, Blaise, souffle-t-elle. Il l'a caché, mais Blaise était à la Bataille de Poudlard et Drago ne le savait pas…

- Oui… J'ai revu Drago peu après la seconde attaque. Il était ébranlé, il venait d'apprendre la mort de Blaise, et il fulminait.

- C'est pour ça, qu'il est venu me voir, fait-elle plutôt pour elle-même.

- Te voir? Toi?

- Il pensait que je lui avais dérobé le pendentif, que je l'avais tué moi-même.

- De quoi parles-tu, Granger?

Elle se redresse sur ses jambes.

- Blaise ne m'a pas donné ce bijou par hasard! Il voulait que je sache qu'il était avec nous! Sais-tu qui a tué Blaise?

Et elle a la certitude de connaître la réponse.

- Bien sûr, ça a fait grand bruit dans les cachots du QG. Il s'agit de la tante de Drago…

- Bellatrix Lestrange, siffle-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Personne n'a jamais découvert le Pot aux Roses, jusqu'au jour où elle s'est pointé au QG, la bouche en cœur, minaudant qu'elle savait qui été le traître. Comment l'a-t-elle appris, cela reste un mystère, toujours est-il que le Lord lui a ordonné de le faire exécuter.

- Quand Drago a-t-il appris qu'il s'agissait de Bellatrix Lestrange?

- Je crois qu'il ne le sait toujours pas… Il n'est pas revenu au QG lorsqu'il a su que Blaise avait été assassiné.

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'il n'est revenu qu'une seule fois, et c'est quand il a apprit sa mort? Ça veut dire qu'il n'agissait pas sur les ordres de Voldemort lorsqu'il est retourné à l'Église avec Flint?

Théodore frissonne.

- L'Église?

- L'Église Sainte Marie.

- Celle du Quartier Sud?

- Celle la même.

- Elle a arrêté d'être un point de Rendez-vous depuis le moment où elle a été découverte. La seule fois où j'ai revu Drago c'était il y a une semaine. J'étais en mission avec Phils et Nia, et il m'a trouvé… Tu connais la suite…

Elle hoche la tête, puis se relève vivement.

- Merci Théodore, je demanderai un traitement spécial à ton égard.

Il la toise, réellement surpris.

- Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse mériter cela, je ne t'ai pas donné d'informations qui puisse t'aider.

- Si je t'assure.

Elle sort rapidement de la cellule, l'esprit en ébullition. Dans le petit couloir alors que ses pas se font rapides, elle est brusquement arrêtée par une main puissante autour de son bras.

- Pas maintenant, Jon, souffle-t-elle en tentant de se dégager.

- Hermione.

Soudain, ses gestes se figent. Son cœur s'emballe. Elle l'entend marteler contre sa poitrine. Si lentement, qu'elle a la sensation d'être au ralenti, elle se tourne vers le propriétaire de la voix. Dans son estomac, un nœud oppressant se desserre subitement, sa gorge se noue, ses yeux s'embuent. Elle a juste la sensation d'être enfin chez elle. Parce qu'ils sont là. Harry et Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà. _Encore…_

Avec un chapitre, encore plus long que le précédent. Et je vous annonce que celui qui suit, est quasiment bouclé. Et contient quelques pages de plus, encore. Ça change des trois mois d'attente entre chaque chapitre. Mais que voulez-vous, l'Espagne, ça me gagne!

Bon tout ça pour vous dire, un grand **merci** à tous. Je ne vous cite pas tous cette fois-ci, mais du fond du cœur, je vous suis reconnaissante de tous vos messages d'encouragement. Un merci particulier à ma Cin (**Vanille-Fraise**), première lectrice comme toujours, à **Lyly7** ma parfaite Bêta. Et à Az' qui a prit le temps "reviewer" chacun de mes chapitres, afin de me donner son avis. Je ne le répète jamais assez, mais adeptes des Draco/Hermione: Foncez sur son profil, il y a de vraies perles! (**Azalan**, dans mes favoris ;) )  
Et merci encore à vous tous, anciens et nouveaux. Je vous lis tous avec la même attention.

Bref, pour en revenir à ce chapitre, il n'est pas très rebondissant, mais je pense qu'il est essentiel et j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même.

Le X, sera intense, alors profitez de celui-ci. _Le calme avant la tempête…_

_;)_

_

* * *

_

Un instant, elle reste figée, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole. Leurs traits sont tirés, ils ont l'air épuisé, sur leurs visages blafards trônent quelques cicatrices, mais ce sont eux. Elle a retenu sa respiration, Harry dont la main est toujours enroulée autour de son bras, ne la lâche pas du regard, un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Mione… Souffle-t-il.

Tremblante, elle vient se nicher aux creux de ses bras, s'accrochant à lui presque désespérément. Les larmes glissant librement sur ses joues.

- J'étais… si inquiète! Murmure-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

Elle le sent enfouir sa tête dans ses bras de Ron s'enroule autour de sa taille.

- Nous avons pensé à toi, tout le temps, Hermione, lui fait-il. Plus jamais on ne se séparera ainsi.

Elle se sent enfin complète. Enfin elle va pouvoir vivre.

* * *

Il sent le savon et elle adore ça. Sa présence a toujours été la plus apaisante pour elle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Souffle-t-il.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure. Il est si tard. Si tard qu'il en est presque tôt. Lorsqu'Harry et Ron étaient entrés dans la Communauté aux bras de la jeune femme, nombre de sorciers s'étaient rués à leur rencontre pour avoir des renseignements, si bien qu'elle les avait entraînés dans sa chambre pour leur laisser le temps de se reposer. Ils lui avaient tout raconté, absolument. Le Ministère, le médaillon, la coupe, l'épée. Ils n'étaient pas revenus entre chaque Horcruxes, comme ils l'avaient dit. Au fond, elle savait qu'ils avaient simplement voulu l'apaiser. Et ils ont avancé. Leur restait le diadème. Et le serpent. Harry avait dit qu'il sentait que le Diadème de Serdaigle était à Poudlard. Où? Il n'en restait que des ruines, cela revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Quant au serpent… Il fallait avant tout trouver Voldemort.

- Ne dis rien, lui fait-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle jette un œil sur Ron, enveloppé dans un duvet, au pied de son lit. Ils ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Pas maintenant.

Harry recouvre sa main de la sienne, en un geste qui signifie tout. Ça veut dire qu'il accepte, quoi qu'il advienne, parce que c'est elle. Hermione. Sa meilleure amie. Sa sœur.

Lorsque les ronflements de Ron s'étaient mus en respiration régulière, il lui avait demandé si tout s'était bien passé pour elle. Sa réponse évasive balayée d'un geste de la main l'avait mis sur la piste. C'était Harry… Alors elle lui avait tout dit. Tout. Malefoy, l'Eglise, Rogue, les Mangemorts du Chemin de Traverse, la Communauté, Jon, Remus, et Tonks, Malefoy encore, les Mangemorts enfermés, les révélations de Nott, Blaise, et Malefoy…. Encore et encore.

Alors, elle se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui. Et il la serre un peu trop fort. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'endort. Et malgré les circonstances, malgré la Guerre, les doutes, les pleurs, elle ne voudrait être nulle part ailleurs….

* * *

- Vous devriez profiter du retour de vos amis, je sais à quel point il est difficile d'être séparé des gens que l'on aime.

Hermione jette un regard à Devon. Sa main tient le bandage qu'elle s'apprêtait à enrouler autour du bras du blessé.

- C'est une attention qui me va droit au cœur, Devon, mais je ne peux accepter, vous avez besoin de moi, et soigner les blessés est ma priorité pour l'instant.

Devon lui lance un pâle sourire. Ce matin là, elle avait délaissé à contre cœur sa chambre où ses amis dormaient encore. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis. Ni Ron. Ni Harry…

- Dans ce cas… J'ai appris que vous n'aviez eu le temps de visiter que deux Mangemorts hier…

- Je le ferai à la fin de mon service.

- J'aimerais que vous y alliez maintenant.

Elle vrille ses prunelles dans son regard bleu.

- C'est très gentil à vous mais...

- Ce n'est pas une suggestion, Hermione.

Elle abdique.

- Merci… Merci beaucoup, souffle-t-elle.

Il lui adresse un sourire discret. Elle lui doit beaucoup. Si elle s'entoure de personnes telles que lui ou encore Remus, elle sait qu'elle pourra avoir confiance longtemps en son entourage…

* * *

- Je savais que tu serais là, tôt ou tard…

Elle sursaute violemment.

- Harry? Fait-elle en portant une main à son cœur. Tu m'as effrayée!

Elle le discerne, adossé contre la paroi, bras croisés nonchalamment. Juste devant la cellule de Drago Malefoy. Il esquisse un léger rire.

- Tu m'en vois désolé.

- Je suis navrée, je suis partie comme une voleuse ce matin, je suis allée travailler tôt.

Il hoche la tête, doucement.

- Nous comprenons, ne t'en fais pas. On nous a enfin attribué des chambres tôt ce matin. Et puis nous avons dû répondre à tout un tas de questions…

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

- Je connais…

- Et sans pouvoir donner de réponses.

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure. Parfois, elle se dit que Dumbledore les a vraiment chargés d'un lourd fardeau.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez là. C'était… trop dur sans vous.

Il s'approche d'elle, avant de poser une main tendre contre son épaule.

- Nous sommes là maintenant… si nous repartons, ce sera ensemble.

Sa main s'élève légèrement et il vient tracer un cercle contre sa joue, elle se presse contre elle, savourant ce contact. Elle hoche lentement la tête, avant de lever le regard à la rencontre du sien. L'émeraude de ses yeux la sonde avec douceur.

- Tu as… Parlé à Ron? Demande-t-elle d'une voix tendue.

- Non… Je suppose que tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prête.

- Il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrais pas lui dire, je pense…

- Tu me les as dites… Souffle-t-il.

- C'est différent… J'ai un passé… Particulier avec Ron.

- Un passé simplement?

- Pour moi, ça l'est.

Elle vrille un regard interrogateur vers lui.

- Il t'a parlé de quelque chose?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour jouer les entremetteurs.

- Les entremetteurs, Harry? Je lui ai couru après pendant des années! J'étais là, et il a choisi Lavande, aujourd'hui…

- Aujourd'hui? Fait-il l'encourageant à poursuivre.

- Aujourd'hui je pense que je ne pourrais plus le considérer comme ça.

- Mais Malefoy, si?

Elle secoue la tête, et lui adresse un regard misérable.

- Non. Malefoy c'est… Malefoy. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous. Rien de tout cela, c'est trop violent, trop brutal, trop hâtif.

Elle le voit grimacer.

- A ce propos. Je t'ai toujours fait une confiance aveugle, Mione. Mais Malefoy… C'est…

- Je sais, coupe-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas non plus, c'est arrivé c'est tout. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

Elle baisse le regard, honteuse. Il attrape son menton d'une main, la forçant à le regarder.

- Jamais tu ne dois hésiter à me confier ce que tu as sur le cœur, Hermione. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à accepter le fait que tu aies pu… Avec Malefoy qui plus est. Au fond, je pense que je m'en doutais un peu, il y avait tout ces signes… Je crois que je ne voulais pas y croire. Je sais qu'on a tous des moments de faiblesse mais il…Tu te souviens de la façon dont il t'a traitée durant toutes ces années? Et c'est un Mangemort, il est conditionné pour haïr tout ce que tu représentes.

Elle sent ses lèvres trembler.

- Je sais… Mais il m'a sauvée.

- Il suivait peut-être ses intérêts.

- Il y a dans son regard cette… chose que je ne parviens pas identifier.

Elle secoue la tête.

- Je suis stupide, pas vrai?

- Non, tu es loin de l'être Hermione. Tu es sensible c'est tout. Et tu veux croire à une part de Bien en chacun de nous. J'ai confiance en ton jugement, quoi qu'il advienne.

Elle lui sourit doucement.

- Tu n'en parleras pas à Ron, s'il te plaît.

- Non, c'est à toi de le faire. Tôt ou tard, il le faudra.

Elle esquisse une grimace.

- J'attendrais… Quand tu seras prête.

- Merci Harry, j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

-C'est moi qui aie de la chance. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Faire partie de mes proches a été une vraie malédiction, et pourtant, toi et Ron, vous n'avez jamais hésité à braver le danger à mes côtés. Vous avez toujours été présents au delà des limites. Jamais je ne pourrais vous rendre le quart de tout cela.

- Oh si, Harry. Tu ne t'es jamais rendu compte à quel point tu étais quelqu'un d'exemplaire. Courageux, loyal… Tu n'as jamais fait les choses par intérêt personnel, mais simplement parce que tu estimais la cause juste. Chaque jour, je remercie Merlin de m'avoir donné un ami comme toi.

Il ne dit rien. Le moment est trop juste pour le briser.

- J'ai eu ton cadeau, dit-il après un instant en levant la main vers ses yeux.

Elle esquisse un petit sourire. Une bague en or blanc y trône fièrement. Elle porte un sceau. Trois lettres gravées qui signifient tout. HHR

- Ça paraît niais, fait-elle à mi-voix, mais je voulais un symbole qui nous représente. Que où que tu sois, tu saches qu'on serait toujours là…

- Ça n'a rien de niais. Quand ce hibou est venu me réveiller, j'ai été bouleversé plus que de raison. Et chaque fois que je doute, il me suffit de la regarder et je reprends espoir. Mais ce n'est pas mon anniversaire Hermione, lui fait-il doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Je suis né en juillet, nous sommes en décembre.

Elle baisse le regard, le rouge aux joues.

- Elle appartenait à mon grand père maternel. Ma mère me l'a léguée après sa mort, je l'ai faite graver pour tes dix huit ans. Et je me suis rendue compte qu'avec tout cela, je ne te l'avait jamais offerte…

- Mione, souffle-t-il les yeux brillants. C'est trop… Je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau d'une telle valeur.

- Tu es ma famille, Harry, je te l'ai toujours dit. Toi et Ron. On est un tout. J'avais juste envie que tu saches que nous sommes là… Pour Toujours…. Qu'importe l'instant.

- Okay… Fait-il en l'enserrant de ses bras puissants.

Et elle s'y laisse aller, parce qu'elle sait que c'est là qu'est sa place. Dans les bras de son meilleur ami.  
Elle renifle légèrement, reprenant contenance.

- Je voudrais aller voir Phils Down. Pourrais-tu m'y accompagner, Harry?

- Bien sûr, fait-il avec un sourire.

- Je tiens à te prévenir, avant que tu ne me répondes hâtivement. Ce Mangemort est fou à lier. C'est un accompli. Un fervent défenseur de sa cause. Te voir risque de le rendre furieux.

Le jeune homme sort sa baguette et lui adresse un léger signe de la tête.

- Je te suis.

* * *

La cellule est incroyablement sombre et Hermione se doute bien qu'il a lui-même fait la demande de baisser l'éclairage.

Elle l'avise, recroquevillé sur lui même, à même le sol, une assiette de ragoût nullement entamée devant lui.

- Down, fait-elle d'une petite voix. Je suis venue te prodiguer des soins….

Harry se tient un pas derrière elle, sur le qui-vive. Elle entend sa respiration rapide et elle peut presque sentir ses yeux tracer une course folle dans toute la cellule.

- Down, répète-t-elle ne le voyant esquisser aucun mouvement.

Aussi rapide qu'un prédateur, elle le voit bondir sur elle, les traits déformés par la rage. Elle a peine le temps de sortir sa baguette pour se protéger qu'il vole déjà à travers la pièce. Le bras d'Harry est passé devant elle, sa baguette dressée étincelle encore.

- Ne refais jamais ça, gronde-t-il.

Le Mangemort se relève pantelant. Il se masse la nuque endolorie, et les toise furibond.

- Potter, crache-t-il. Le _Survivant. _Si j'étais toi, je commencerais déjà à creuser ma propre tombe.

Hermione frémit mais son ami garde son aplomb.

- Je le ferais, grince-t-il. Mais avant, laisse moi ouvrir en grand la tienne, car tu me précèdes largement.

Les yeux du Mangemort étincèlent dangereusement.

- Ça fait quoi de s'envoyer un surplus? Braille-t-il en glissant un regard teinté de dégoût sur Hermione. Tu te sens supérieur à elle? Dis-moi comment c'est de la dominer, tu prends ton pied? J'imagine qu'elle crie cette...

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry lui administre un violent crochet du droit. Hermione porte une main à sa bouche, horrifiée. Down essuie le sang qui filtre de sa bouche, d'un revers du poing, avant d'éclater d'un rire à glacer le sang… Harry vrille sur lui un regard irradiant de colère.

- Tu en veux encore, Mangemort? Siffle-t-il d'une voix hachée.

- Harry, murmure la jeune femme en posant une main sur son bras, ce qui semble l'apaiser légèrement.

- C'est ça, écoute ta Sang de Bourbe, Potter. Va jouer les héros, on se reverra auprès du Lord, quand tu seras devenu un gentil toutou.

Harry fait un pas en avant, et la jeune femme sent ses muscles tendus sous l'effort. Elle accentue la prise sur son bras, dans le but de le ramener auprès d'elle.

- Tu crois rentrer dans ton joli QG, la bouche en cœur, Down? Tu te berces d'illusions. Voldemort n'aime pas les faibles.

Le Mangemort dissimule un tremblement. Harry hausse un sourcil.

- Oh… Tu as peur d'un nom? Ça te fait crever de trouille de te retrouver face à lui, alors que tu as commis l'erreur de te faire prendre par l'Ordre. Qu'est ce que tu crois? Au pire, tu sortiras d'ici, au mieux, tu y crèveras la bouche ouverte.

Il fait volte face, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Hermione ne bouge pas, le regard figé sur l'homme étendu à ses pieds.

- Hermione! Aboie presque Harry

Et elle le suit à contre cœur.

* * *

- J'aurais pu le soigner, gémit-elle alors qu'elle est obligée d'étendre ses pas pour rattraper son ami.

Il ne répond pas. Elle peut voir ses mâchoires serrées alors qu'il continue à remonter les galeries, d'un pas actif.

- Harry…

Il s'arrête brusquement, ouvrant lentement ses poings.

- Je le tuerais… Siffle-t-il.

- Qui? Down? Fait-elle d'une petite voix.

- Non. Voldemort.

Hermione frémit. Elle s'approche de son ami, dont le calme semble être revenu. Dans ses yeux verts dansent une flamme de colère qu'il ne parvient pas à éteindre.

- Il est cinglé, Hermione. Je…

Il ferme les yeux, respirant lentement. Elle attend.

- Chaque jour, je suis témoin de sa folie. Je suis orphelin à cause de cet allumé. Les gens que j'aime sont menacés. Comment peut-on en arriver là?

- Je pense que les pires sont ceux qui le suivent, fait-elle doucement.

Il relève les yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- La folie d'un homme, ça se comprend, chuchote-t-elle.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Ce que j'entends par là, c'est qu'un homme peut être dément, le danger réside dans les centaines d'hommes et de femmes qui partagent cette folie.

- Les humains sont influençables.

- Atrocement. Pour moi, Down est faible. J'aurais pu le soigner, ajoute-t-elle avec un regard entendu.

- Il est déjà perdu, Mione.

- Ah vous voilà! Lance une voix joyeuse en les faisant sursauter.

Ron apparaît un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres qui se fane aussitôt lorsqu'il rencontre le regard de ses amis.

- Tout va bien?

- Nous venons de la cellule de Phils Down, lui répond Hermione d'une voix où les trémolos n'ont toujours pas disparu.

- Oh… OK, rétorque celui-ci en venant enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il a déjà tout compris.

- Venez, fait-il en envoyant une bourrade amicale dans le dos d'Harry. Vous avez besoin d'un remontant.

Il les entraîne à sa suite, mais Hermione oppose une légère résistance.

- C'est que… Je voulais voir Malefoy, avant.

Elle glisse un regard éphémère sur Harry et remarque qu'il a crispé les mâchoires. Ron fronce les sourcils, visiblement insatisfait.

- Devon me l'a demandé. Il voulait que je m'occupe des Mangemorts que je n'avais pas pu soigner la veille.

Sa voix est un peu crispée. Elle le sait, quand il s'agit de s'expliquer auprès de ses amis, elle est limitée.

- Rejoins-nous quand tu auras terminé, lui glisse Harry avec un regard entendu.

Et tous deux s'effacent. La laissant seule.

* * *

Elle contemple la haute porte en bois. Ses mains sont moites. Et elle apprécie ce petit nœud à l'estomac, ce tambourinement irrégulier contre sa poitrine. Elle se sent retournée. La tête en haut, le cœur en bas.  
Baguette tendue, elle récite à voix basse le code lui permettant d'entrer dans la cellule. La lumière est à peine plus chaleureuse, mais elle s'y sent bien, étrangement.  
Son cœur rate un battement lorsqu'elle croise son regard gris, nuageux. Elle ne devrait pas, elle le sait. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle ne se contrôle pas. Et elle le hait, elle le hait douloureusement parce qu'il décide du rythme de son cœur, de la température de son corps et de la justesse de ses émotions.

- Tu es là, fait-il d'une voix égale qui la fait frémir d'angoisse.

- Je dois te soigner.

Il hausse un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Elle s'approche de la banquette à pas légers. Elle brûle de s'y précipiter, mais une autre part d'elle-même la somme de quitter cette cellule avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle s'assied et il lui tourne le dos, retirant son tee-shirt. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de pousser une exclamation horrifiée en apercevant les ecchymoses qui recouvrent son dos pâle.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Malefoy?

- Tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, grince-t-il.

Elle sort de sa besace un petit pot d'onguent qu'elle lui étale largement, il retient un gémissement de douleur et alors, ses mains se font plus douces, plus caressantes sur son épiderme.

- Dis-le-moi, s'il te plaît, lui quémande-t-elle en traçant les contours de bleus qui commencent à s'estomper.

- Certaines me viennent de mon père… Lui dit-il d'une voix qui signifie clairement qu'il reste maître de ses émotions.

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de retenir une grimace.

- Je m'en suis fait d'autres-moi-même.

Elle cesse ses effleurements, interrogative. Il soupire.

- Le Lord a des Doloris puissants, ils te dérouillent tellement la cervelle que tu finis par te jeter toi-même contre les murs.

Hermione frémit. Sa main se pose involontairement sur le bras du jeune homme qui se dégage prestement avant de siffler, mauvais:

- Les plus récentes me viennent de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Elle se fige.

- Qui?

- N'attends pas des noms, Granger. Ceux qui sont venus me faire cracher des aveux ne sont que des pions, les véritables enflures ne veulent pas se salir les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Fait-elle brusquement.

- Allons, Granger, que crois-tu? Quand tu as demandé à venir nous rendre une petite visite, ont-ils été enchantés par la nouvelle? Ne t'ont-ils pas empêché par tous les moyens de venir, ici, seule?

Elle garde le silence, songeuse.

- C'est parce qu'ils ignorent tout de la qualité du danger.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Malefoy. Je suis venue ici, sans trop de difficultés. Jon m'a laissé…

Il la coupe d'un ricanement sournois.

- Cet imbécile te donnerait le Bon Dieu sans confession. Ça n'est pas étonnant.

Elle rougit furieusement.

- Tu ne le connais pas!

Il pivote vers elle, ses yeux glacés l'irradiant entièrement.

- Toi oui, peut-être?

- Oui! Lance-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- C'est ça… Grince-t-il. Pourquoi tu le défends avec autant de panache, Granger? Il te plaît tant que ça? Tu te vois bien finir à son bras, avec une ribambelle de blondinets? Je croyais que c'était les rouquins qui te branchaient…

- Ça suffit Malefoy! Claque-t-elle brusquement devant son sourire sardonique. En quoi est-ce ton problème? Pourquoi tu t'en soucies autant?

Le rouge aux joues, elle fixe ses yeux orageux où une tempête gronde. Le temps se suspend. Son cœur s'emballe. Elle espère. Quoi au juste? Elle l'ignore… Elle sait juste que ce moment est une douce torture pour elle.  
Elle baisse les yeux, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avec nervosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Granger? Finit-il par dire d'une voix posée.

- Rien. Surtout venant de toi, murmure-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Granger, la vie n'est pas un conte.

Et sa voix est méprisante. Son estomac se noue.

- Je voulais simplement m'envoyer la copine de Potter.

Elle sent son cœur s'émietter lentement, n'y laissant qu'un trou béant. Sa mâchoire se serre. Ses yeux la piquent dangereusement mais elle n'y accorde pas d'importance. Elle ne ressent que la douleur. La douleur et la colère. Sourde, froide.  
Il esquisse un rire qui lui tord les entrailles avant de lui asséner le coup de grâce.

- Ça a fait grand bruit, chez les Mangemorts.

Sa voix est glaciale et Hermione sent son corps trembler, ses poings se serrer…

- J'ai été accueilli comme un héros…

Un craquement sonore lui glace le sang. Un instant elle croit qu'il s'agit du nez de Malefoy qu'elle vient de percuter avec rage, mais lorsqu'elle sent la douleur irradier dans ses doigts, elle ne peut retenir un glapissement honteux.

- Ils ont l'air cassé… Fait Malefoy d'une voix étouffée.

Elle relève les yeux. Il a une main posée sur son nez endolori et l'autre maintient sa baguette magique. Instinctivement elle a un mouvement de recul, il a l'air diablement dangereux.

- Malefoy, couine-t-elle en reculant à pas mesurés.

Il n'a de cesse d'avancer. Si bien qu'elle finit par rencontrer la paroi glacée du mur.

- N'approche pas, gronde-t-elle avec comme ultime espoir de le voir renforcer l'espace entre eux.

Il arrive près d'elle. Une sueur froide glisse le long de son échine. Il attrape sa main blessée, elle étouffe un gémissement. Et elle le hait encore plus. Parce qu'il prend un malin plaisir à la dominer. A la faire souffrir. Il est si doué pour cela, qu'elle ne peut que s'incliner. Jamais elle n'arrivera à cette hauteur. Il pointe sa baguette sur elle et elle ferme les yeux, serrant les dents. Elle ne veut pas être faible, pas dans ces derniers instants…

- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir? Chuchote-t-il.

Écho d'une conversation lointaine. Et si proche à la fois.

- Je préfère mourir de ta main, fait-elle doucement sans rouvrir les yeux.

Elle le devine surpris. Il a un instant d'hésitation. Une seconde de répit. Elle pense à Harry, elle pense à Ron. Puis son poignet se délit. Elle frémit d'anticipation. Lentement la douleur devient supportable, ses doigts remuent faiblement.  
Elle ouvre les yeux. Il lui tend sa baguette, une expression indéchiffrable plaquée sur le visage. Elle reprend son bien, avec des gestes lents et mesurés. Elle ne parvient pas à le lâcher du regard.

- Tu mens à la perfection, Malefoy, glisse-t-elle au bout d'un instant qui lui paraît interminable.

Il a un regard étonné.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas parlé à tes copains Mangemort.

Elle le voit ciller, mais il ne dit rien. Il est toujours torse nu et rend sa concentration beaucoup plus difficile.

- Je sais également que ce jour là, dans l'Église, tu n'agissais pas sous les ordres de Voldemort…

- Ne prononce pas ce nom, Grimace-t-il

- Pourquoi, Drago? Chuchote-t-elle.

Il écarquille les yeux.

- Tu m'as aidée, tu m'as soignée, pourquoi?

- J'ai servi mon propre intérêt, claque-t-il en retrouvant son flegme.

Elle a un petit sourire.

- C'est aussi ce que pense, Harry. Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je crois.

- Potter, grince-t-il. Tu lui as dit.

C'est une constatation.

- Tu ne l'as pas dit à tes amis, toi?

Il serre les dents.

- Tu te trahis toi-même, Drago.

- Je ne suis pas venu à l'Église pour toi, Granger. Fait-il, cinglant. Ce qui s'est passé là bas…

Elle ne dit rien, de peur de briser le moment.

- Était une erreur. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Je dois te soigner, répète-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle désire plus calme.

- Jusqu'ici celui qui soigne l'autre ce n'est pas toi.

Elle a un pauvre sourire.

- Merci, fait-elle sincèrement.

Il n'a aucune réaction, il se contente de reprendre place sur sa couchette. Le visage impénétrable. Elle s'assoit à ses côtés, et glisse une serviette humide contre son nez.

- Tu as mal? Demande-t-elle doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir comme réponse?

Elle a un faible sourire mais ne répond pas. Elle-même ne le sait pas.

- Penses-tu qu'il y ait encore de la neige dehors? Souffle-t-elle.

- Je m'en balance, Granger.

- C'est bientôt Noël, fait-elle comme si sa réponse n'avait pas d'importance. C'est d'une tristesse…

- Tu es trop sensible, argue-t-il.

- Peut-être…

Elle termine de soigner son nez, avec des gestes lents. Parce qu'elle ne peut pas faire autrement…

- J'espère qu'il neige encore, dit-il soudain avec une certaine émotion dans la voix.

- Pourquoi?

Il ouvre la bouche, et elle sent qu'il va dire quelque chose d'important. Elle en retient même sa respiration. Mais il secoue la tête avant de lancer d'une voix froide:

- La neige finit toujours par recouvrir les cadavres.

Elle pince les lèvres et se redresse.

- J'ai terminé, fait-elle hâtivement, déçue plus que mesure.

Elle se tourne, fouille son sac, prête à partir. Mais les doigts de Malefoy s'enroulent doucement contre son poignet. Elle pivote la tête vers lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Son regard l'enflamme brutalement.

- J'aime la neige, parce qu'elle me rappelle à toi. A ce jour.


	10. Chapter 10

Voici le chapitre 10! Bon ne vous habituez pas trop, je vais reprendre le boulot et donc j'aurais moins le temps pour poster :(

Un grand merci à tous! **Find Love, LadyAlienor, estrella'zz (voici la suite du moment ;)), Caella, Draco Jane, Em3y, cloangely, Sophia** (ta review m'a énormément touché, alors merci mille fois), **Minifantome, Elbereth des neiges, Judee.D, marylou, lili carter, Flo' **(je te répond dès que j'aurais un peu de temps!) **Miss Yem, prettygirl973** et** MissMalfoy Felton**, pour toutes vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur! J'en lis chacune avec attention.

Merci encore à **Lyly7** ma Bêta, pour supporter mes caprices d'auteur.

Et à ma Cin, **Vanille-Fraise**, pour être ma meilleure amie, mon premier avis 3

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, mais le stress est intense en le postant._

* * *

Un battement de cœur. Trop violent. Presque douloureux. Un qui s'échappe du rythme imposé. Du schéma habituel.  
Une respiration absente. Bloquée au fond de la gorge. En suspend. Effacée.  
Deux regards. Fondus l'un dans l'autre. Étincelants, flamboyants.

- Je… Fait Hermione laissant l'air s'échapper de ses poumons brusquement.

Je quoi? Je suis heureuse? Enchantée? Bouleversée? Apeurée? Terrifiée?  
Il laisse échapper un léger ricanement teinté d'amertume.

- Laisse tomber, Granger, grince-t-il. Je savais que c'était ce que tu voulais entendre.

- Non, fait-elle d'une voix cinglante.

Il se redresse, la contemplant avec des yeux écarquillés.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire machine arrière. Pas cette fois.

Elle s'approche de lui, il n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Elle pose une main contre sa joue, effleurant les contours de sa cicatrice. Il ferme les paupières.

- Je voudrais te haïr, Malefoy, souffle-t-elle. Je ne parviens qu'à t'aimer.

Il ouvre ses yeux brusquement. Son regard est indéchiffrable. L'acier la consume.  
Vulnérable. C'est un sentiment dont elle s'affuble rarement sauf en sa présence. Elle s'est ouverte, et elle s'en veut. Elle n'est pas assez prudente avec lui. Elle lui fournit des armes pour la faire souffrir. Il ne répond pas, et elle reste là, suspendue à des lèvres qui ont le pouvoir de la briser. Quelque chose dans les yeux du jeune homme flamboie. Elle retire sa main, honteuse, mais il la saisit dans la sienne avant qu'elle ne vienne choir le long son corps. Avec un sourire en coin, il la fait basculer contre lui, glissant une main contre sa taille. Ses yeux la fixent, brûlants. Son visage s'incline vers le sien, elle sent son souffle glacé contre sa nuque. Et elle ne voit que ses lèvres. Ses lèvres dangereusement près d'elle. Doucement, il les approche de son oreille, et glisse d'une voix rauque qui la fait frissonner:

- Tu ne devrais pas dire de telles choses, Granger…

Le sang pulse contre ses tempes et son cœur manque d'exploser lorsqu'elle sent sa bouche s'emparer de la sienne avec fougue. Ses doigts jouent lentement avec le lacet de sa cape qu'il s'empresse de lui retirer. Il fait courir une main sous son tee-shirt, explorant sa peau déjà perlée de sueur. Elle se laisse guider lorsqu'il la glisse sous lui d'une main habile. Il abandonne sa bouche, la débarrasse de son haut devenu gênant, lui hôte son jean troué, avant de jeter le tout, épars sur le sol. Ses gestes sont rapides, fiévreux. Elle se sent grisée par un tourbillon d'émotions. Sa respiration est saccadée et elle lutte pour garder le contrôle. Qui lui échappe indubitablement. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, et sa bouche contre la sienne, lui fait perdre pied. Lentement, il se redresse sur un bras, effaçant d'un geste une mèche de ses cheveux broussailleux collée contre son front moite, laissant sa main s'attarder sur sa joue blanche. Et elle trouve ce geste bouleversant de tendresse. Ses mains cheminent vers son pantalon en toile qu'elle se hâte de faire disparaître, rendant ses gestes précipités. Il étouffe un léger rire:

- Toujours aussi impatiente, Granger.

Aucune animosité ne s'imprime dans cette phrase, et ses mains achèvent de le débarrasser des textiles devenus gênants. Plus sauvages, plus enflammées, ses lèvres reprennent possessions des siennes, son corps se presse un peu plus fort contre elle, sa bouche glisse derrière ses oreilles, contre sa clavicule, il mord la peau un peu ferme près de sa poitrine, et elle s'électrise, ses jambes s'enroulent autour des siennes, il étouffe un grognement alors que d'une main, il lui retire son soutien gorge. Il embrasse avec lenteur ses deux seins offerts, et elle étouffe un soupir lascif. Elle sent ses mains cheminer vers ses hanches, une seconde le temps se suspend. Elle se sent rougir sous son regard acier poignant.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas, cette fois? Glisse-t-il laconique.

- Vas-y, Malefoy, le presse-t-elle.

Il esquisse un rire qui se perd contre sa bouche, et retire le dernier élément qui les sépare l'un de l'autre. Une main passe sous ses hanches, et, la soulevant délicatement, il s'enfonce en elle lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Elle le sent frissonner alors que ses reins entament un ballet qui la fait s'accrocher un peu plus fermement à lui. Il dépose un baiser contre son front, et son cœur chavire. Il accélère, mord sa peau laiteuse, elle griffe son dos, enfouit sa tête dans son cou ruisselant. Sa respiration se hache. Ça n'a plus rien de brutal, de violent. Elle se sent emportée dans une délicieuse ivresse qui lui tourne la tête et le cœur. Elle le sent frémir lorsque contre ses oreilles balayées de mèches blondes, elle murmure son prénom inlassablement. Leurs doigts étendus sur le drap froissé se cherchent, se mêlent, et se serrent, à s'en briser les os… Elle se tend lorsque dans une dernière étreinte il l'aide à toucher les étoiles. Étouffant un grognement contre elle, il se laisse aller dans ses bras, posant la tête contre sa poitrine. Elle embrasse ses cheveux détrempés. Les jambes entremêlées, ils ne soufflent mot, bercés uniquement par la mesure sourde de leurs cœurs qui s'affolent…

* * *

Dos contre lui, sa main caresse son bras nu, devant elle s'étale la Marque des Ténèbres. Insolente. Elle ne peut en détacher le regard. Ce serpent qui ondule lentement la fait frissonner. Lorsqu'il le remarque, il a un geste rapide pour se dégager mais elle le retient, pivotant de l'autre côté. Son regard rencontre le sien, brumeux, ardent.

- Je veux tout de toi, Drago… Souffle-t-elle.

Il replace son bras, ses doigts traçant des formes aléatoires sur la peau nue de son dos. Elle pose une main contre sa joue. Avant de lui dire d'une voix douce:

- Chaque fois que tu voudras me faire souffrir, je me souviendrais de cet instant.

Elle observe la cellule, il ne lâche pas ses yeux, comme s'il voulait s'en abreuver jusqu'à plus soif.

- C'est étrange, ces lieux…

- Il n'y en aura jamais d'idéal, Granger, lui fait-il et sa voix déclenche une série de frissons qui glissent lentement contre son épiderme.

- Pourquoi pas? Cingle-t-elle.

Il esquisse un soupir agacé. Et elle le devine exaspéré par ses désirs enfantins.

- On est voué à se détruire.

- Pas nécessairement, fait-elle hâtivement.

- Granger, fait-il d'une voix calme. Toi et moi, on n'est pas du même monde. Ça ne pourra jamais marcher.

- Mais je t'aime, fait-elle d'une voix faible.

Un instant ses traits se figent. Il arbore un visage froid, mais ses yeux la consument. Finalement son regard glisse sur le sol dallé et il souffle:

- Ça ne suffit pas.

Elle ne peut empêcher son visage de la trahir. Il soupire, encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères? Au mieux, un coup tiré comme ça, vite fait, entre deux cadavres qu'on m'aura ordonné d'éliminer.

Elle blêmit, mais il ne s'y attarde pas.

- Je suis un Mangemort, Granger. Tu sais ce que cela signifie?

- Tu es cruel.

Il a un rictus amer.

- Ça fait également partie du colis. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je serais amené à commettre des crimes, si atroces que tu ne peux même pas les envisager… A ce moment là, si tu te retrouves en face de moi, tu devras me tuer.

- Jamais je ne…

Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Je ne tuerais pas, Drago.

Il secoue la tête lentement.

- Alors, tu es cinglée.

- Cette Guerre nous aura tous rendu fou à lier. Tu ne le vois pas? Je me fiche de l'être. Tout le monde a un peu perdu les pédales. Je ne te tuerais pas. Jamais. Et je refuse de te laisser nous piétiner, Drago. Dans quelques mois, nous serons peut-être tous morts. Et que restera-t-il alors? Des regrets et de l'amertume…

- C'est déjà le cas, grince-t-il.

- Justement. Changeons cela… Fait-elle en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres pâles.

* * *

Elle époussette sa cape. Dehors, les galeries sont désertes. Elle ignore l'heure, mais il doit certainement être le moment de déjeuner. Elle décide de sauter cette étape. Dans une heure, le repas sera terminé, les gardiens apporteront leur ration aux prisonniers et elle pourra retourner travailler. _Comme si de rien n'était…__  
_Si cette phrase veut encore dire quelque chose.

- Hermione! Tonne une voix au bout du couloir qui la fait sursauter.

Elle fait volte face avant de vriller son regard sur celui, éteint, de Remus Lupin.

- Remus que…?

Il s'approche d'elle à grands pas, il lui fait un peu peur. De larges cernes soulignent ses yeux pâles. La pleine lune doit être proche.

- Où étais-tu? Siffle-t-il en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet, l'entraînant derrière lui.

Son cœur tambourine contre sa poitrine.

- Je… Mangemorts. Parvient-elle à dire, entre deux pas précipités.

- Quand vas-tu arrêter de t'occuper de ces suppôts de Satan?

- Remus, que se passe-t-il? Halète-t-elle.

Il ralentit le pas, secoue la tête.

- Il y a eu une attaque, fait-il d'une voix plus douce. Une Mission de l'Ordre. Une infiltration du QG de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Elle frémit, les yeux écarquillés.

- Quinze Membres ont été envoyés. Sept sont revenus. Le Centre est débordé. Ils ont besoin de toi…

Sa voix se perdau loin. Elle court déjà. Ses pas sont étouffés par la Terre sous ses pieds. Et elle soulève des mottes, à chaque foulée.  
Lorsqu'elle parvient au Centre de Soin, l'odeur la frappe de plein fouet. Putride, écœurante. Son estomac se tord et elle serre les poings avant d'y pénétrer. Devon est sur elle en peu de temps avec une blouse qu'elle enfile à la hâte.

- Pardon Devon… Murmure-t-elle la gorge serrée, je suis désolée…

- On parlera de cela, plus tard, la coupe-t-il brutalement.

Elle lui adresse un regard chargé de remords, et il soupire, en empoignant son épaule.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, fait-il en la guidant à travers les lits occupés.

Son regard balaye frénétiquement la pièce, qui ressemble à une boucherie en puissance. Ni plus ni moins. Du Sang. Partout. Il recouvre presque entièrement les corps, les murs, le sol, les infirmières, Devon. La douleur. Des membres sectionnés, des râles agonisants, et des cris de terreur. A glacer les sangs. Elle déglutit, Devon poursuit:

- Je suis le responsable, je t'ai dit de partir. Maintenant, je ne sais que te dire, fais ce qui te semble le plus urgent. Et…

Il lui adresse un regard infiniment triste.

- Oublie ceux pour qui tu ne peux plus rien faire, ils ne sont pas la priorité.

Il l'abandonne au milieu des plaintes et des corps mutilés. Dana pousse un lit vers elle, où un homme hurle à l'agonie. La jeune infirmière lui jette un regard horrifié.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demande Hermione avec sang froid, en examinant le blessé.

Dana ne répond pas, lèvres tremblantes, le regard dans le vague. Rapidement Hermione pose ses bras autour de ses épaules, vrillant un regard tempétueux sur elle.

- Dana, il faut te ressaisir. Maintenant. Ces gens ont besoin de toi, OK? J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider à leur sauver la vie. Tu peux le faire?

Les larmes glissant sur ses joues, la jeune femme acquiesce vigoureusement, semblant sortir de sa torpeur. Hermione accorde de nouveau toute son attention à son patient qui agrippe sa main avec violence. Elle ne le reconnaît pas sous cette mare de sang qui le recouvre entièrement, mais elle peut jurer qu'elle le connaît.

- Il a reçu le sortilège Sectusempra… Souffle Dana, en vrillant un regard creux à Hermione.

La jeune femme frissonne examinant les plaies profondes de l'homme.

- Depuis combien de temps?

Un silence lui répond, sa tête pivote vers l'infirmière, qui pince les lèvres.

- Environ quatre heures, fait-elle d'une voix lugubre.

- Je… Vais… Mourir? Siffle la voix de l'homme avec douleur.

Et soudain elle le reconnaît. Il s'appelle Irvin Carter. Elle l'a côtoyé rapidement durant les réunions de l'Ordre. Il doit avoir deux ans de plus qu'elle. Des cheveux bruns épais, un regard vert chatoyant qui doit faire chavirer les cœurs et un courage à toute épreuve.  
Elle sent sa gorge se serrer.

- Ça va aller Irvin, d'accord? Tout ira bien. Tu es un héros tu sais? Grâce à toi, de nombreuses vies vont être sauvées.

Elle observe un léger sourire naître sur ses lèvres craquelées.

- Ça va aller… Répète-t-elle

Elle se redresse avant de se diriger vers Dana pour lui souffler à l'oreille:

- Lance-lui un sortilège pour apaiser sa douleur, je ne peux rien faire pour lui…

Elle abandonne le lit du blessé, avec un sentiment abominable collé à la peau. Ses pas la conduisent vers un second lit où une femme convulse nerveusement.

- Janice! Hurle-t-elle en avisant la première infirmière près d'elle.

La jeune femme approche d'elle, les yeux écarquillés.

- Prépare-moi une seringue de Valium.

L'infirmière la toise l'air mauvais. Hermione lui jette un regard surpris, une main posée sur la poitrine de sa patiente, l'autre au fond de sa gorge, alors que la jeune femme sous elle ne cesse de convulser avec violence.

- Le Valium c'est une fiole qui se prend par voie orale, fait-elle, hargneuse.

- Écoute-moi, je ne sais pas quelles rancœurs tu me voues, mais laisse les de côté un peu. Je sais ce que je fais. Je n'ai pas le temps pour le lui faire avaler, elle est à deux doigts de s'étouffer avec sa langue, le Valium agira plus vite si je lui injecte par intraveineuse.

- Je sais que tu es Moldue, on fait peut-être ça chez vos médicomages mais les propriétés magiques de ce Valium le rendent différent de…

- Ferme-la! Et fais ce que je t'ordonne, ou je te jure que je ne réponds plus de moi, siffle-t-elle.

L'infirmière médusée, s'exécute rapidement, avant de lui tendre la seringue, les doigts tremblants.

- Fais-le. Je ne peux pas la lâcher.

Janice lui jette un regard effrayé.

- Ok… pose lui un garrot sur le bras.

La main d'Hermione plaquée sur le sternum de la patiente, glisse vers son épaule, afin d'aider au mieux l'infirmière.

- Très bien, maintenant, regarde la veine. Elle est gonflée. Tu vas y insérer l'aiguille. Aspire un peu, et si le sang vient dans la seringue c'est que tu y es.

Elle observe l'infirmière s'affairer, d'un air concentré.

- Maintenant, injecte le liquide, doucement… C'est ça, maintient l'aiguille avec ton doigt, sinon elle risque de lâcher. Très bien…

Lentement, le corps agité de soubresauts se calme. Quelques tremblements la secouent encore. Puis elle finit par ne plus bouger. Hermione la lâche lentement, les muscles endoloris. Elle lui lance un sort murmuré avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière.

- Merci, lui fait-elle. Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie.

Celle-ci lui lance un sourire timide.

- Occupe-toi d'elle, maintenant.

Elle les abandonne, avant de foncer vers un lit où June s'affaire avec fièvre, l'air totalement dépassée. Amy est à ses côtés, écoutant attentivement ses instructions.

- Je peux t'être utile? Fait-elle en se glissant à ses côtés.

June esquisse un soupire de soulagement en la voyant arriver.

- Oui. C'est un jeune homme de vingt quatre ans. Il n'a pas été blessé magiquement, souffle-t-elle.

Hermione lui lance un regard d'incompréhension.

- Visiblement, explique-t-elle en découvrant l'abdomen du jeune homme. Il s'est fait cela en voulant s'enfuir.

La nausée s'empare vivement de la jeune femme. Une tige de métal traverse le corps du jeune homme, entièrement.

- Je vais devoir retirer ça, explique June. Mais dès que je l'aurais fait…

- L'hémorragie se déclenchera, termine Hermione. Et si des organes sont touchés?

Le regard que lui adresse June la fait frémir tant il est chargé d'émotions

- Je ne le saurais qu'une fois ce bâton de métal retiré. C'est sa seule chance, je n'ai pas le choix.

Hermione baisse le regard, mais son sang se glace lorsque le patient murmure son prénom d'une voix hachée. Elle s'approche de lui, hésitante, et un sanglot se bloque dans sa gorge. Des cheveux roux ébouriffés et ces yeux… D'un bleu azur qu'elle connaît à la perfection.

- Charlie? Souffle-t-elle

Il hoche la tête avec douleur, et la sienne se met à tanguer brutalement.

- Tu le connais? Fait la voix de June lointaine.

- Oui… C'est Charlie… Charlie Weasley.

Elle se penche vers lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Les larmes coulent librement sur ses joues à présent.

- Charlie, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme, je vais faire tout mon possible pour te sauver, tu m'entends? Je te le promets.

Il a un sourire douloureux avant de lui répondre difficilement:

- Confiance… En… Toi…

Elle frissonne, avant de se redresser vers June, l'air déterminé.

- Allons-y, souffle-t-elle. Amy, lance-lui un sortilège de sédation.

La jeune infirmière s'exécute, pendant qu'Hermione serre la main de son ami dans la sienne, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde conscience. Elle glisse un regard vers June, qui lui adresse un signe de tête.

- A trois… Souffle-t-elle, la main enroulée autour de la tige de métal.

- Je suis prête, fait Hermione, baguette pointée.

- Un, murmure June d'une petite voix alors qu'Amy a joint ses mains entre elles, en signe de prière. Deux…

- Merlin… murmure l'infirmière d'une voix blanche.

- Trois.

Le sang gicle. Il abonde telle une cascade écarlate. Il tâche le sol, les mains, les blouses le boivent largement. Amy et Hermione colmatent l'hémorragie de leurs mains, tandis que cette dernière utilise la droite pour ligaturer les vaisseaux de sa baguette magique. June lui vient en aide, pointant la sienne à son tour. Lentement, le torrent s'apaise. Hermione sent l'air lui parvenir violemment dans les poumons, et elle se rend compte qu'elle a cessé de respirer dès le moment où June a dit _«Trois», _un nombre que jamais elle n'oubliera. Les jeunes femmes en profitent pour inspecter le trou béant qu'à causer la blessure. Le soulagement s'imprègne lentement sur leurs traits épuisés.

- Il n'a touché que les muscles. Ton ami a eu une sacrée chance…

- Je sais, souffle Hermione avec apaisement.

- Nettoyons cela… Répond June.

Les trois femmes s'affairent à aseptiser les plaies, avant de recoudre la blessure. June lance un sort de cicatrisation, puis Hermione le couvre d'un large bandage, avant de changer les draps pour que le frère de Ron soit dans un environnement le plus sain possible. Avec lenteur, elle effleure sa joue, protectrice.

- Je te l'avais promis… Souffle-t-elle.

- Où est-il? Hurle une voix qu'elle connaît par cœur.

Son regard pivote vers l'entrée du Centre où Janice et Dana tente de réfréner Ron, qui force le passage avec brutalité.

- C'est mon frère! Laissez-moi passer! Tonne-t-il brusquement.

Elle rejoint les jeunes femmes avec empressement.

- C'est bon, souffle-t-elle alors que Ron déboule dans la pièce le regard fou.

Il s'approche d'elle.

- Hermione… Fait-il d'une voix étranglée… Dis-moi que… Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort…

- Il va s'en sortir, fait-elle en l'accueillant dans ses bras alors qu'il niche son visage dans son cou.

Elle soupire, lasse, épuisée. Son dos est douloureux, et ses yeux la brûlent avec force mais elle sait que c'est là qu'elle doit être. Alors une main dans la sienne, elle conduit son meilleur ami au chevet de son frère. Il s'assied sur le lit avec des gestes lents et mesurés, sans pour autant lâcher la jeune femme.

- Il est si pâle… Murmure-t-il.

- Il est hors de danger, Ron… Il est passé si près… Il lui faudra du repos. Mais ça ira. Il sera vite sur pied.

Son ami vrille un regard étincelant sur elle, et elle sent son cœur louper un battement devant tant de gratitude.

- Merci Hermione.

- June et Amy m'ont beaucoup aidé, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans elles…

- Merci quand même, souffle-t-il en relâchant sa main pour la poser sur celle de son frère.

D'un geste tendre, elle passe une main dans la chevelure rousse de Ron, avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Reste le temps que tu le souhaites, lui chuchote-t-elle avant de le laisser seul.

Elle aperçoit Devon et June, en grande discussion avec Harry, et se met en route pour les rejoindre quand une main la retient, agrippée à son bras. Surprise elle fait volte face pour se retrouver en face de Janice, qui la toise, l'air nerveux.

- Oui? Demande-t-elle.

- Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, Granger, lui annonce-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie. Tu débarques au QG comme ça, et tout le monde boit tes paroles comme si tu crachais des licornes. Et plus, il a fallu que tu arrives ici. Au Centre. Je suis une simple infirmière, alors que tu n'as pas fait d'études poussées pour arriver ici. Je devrais avoir ta place.

- J'ai déjà dit que vous seriez sans doute plus qualifiées que moi, réplique Hermione légèrement étonnée de la réaction de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci balaye sa réponse d'un geste de la main.

- Et puis, il y a Jon… Je l'ai toujours aimé et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui. Mais il n'a que ton nom à la bouche. Comme la plupart des gens, ici.

Elle frissonne. Alors c'est ça, une querelle de chiffonnières pour un homme.

- Je n'aime pas Jon, lui répond Hermione.

- Je sais. Et ça lui fait mal. Je refuse qu'il souffre.

- On ne peut pas forcer les gens à aimer, Janice. Jon et moi ça ne peut pas marcher, et je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu pourras être celle qu'il lui faut.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que tu sois honnête avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Tu devrais lui dire, sincèrement, que tu ne l'aimes pas. Car pour l'instant, le doute persiste en lui.

- Je le ferais, répond Hermione que cette conversation met mal l'aise.

Elle s'apprête à partir.

- Et, la retient Janice un instant, je te respecte à présent, pour ce que tu as fait pour cette femme. Et pour moi. Tu n'es pas celle que je croyais.

Hermione lui adresse un léger sourire avant de tourner les talons. Lorsqu'elle arrive auprès de ses amis, tous trois se tournent vers elle, et Harry vient la serrer contre lui.

- Ça va? Chuchote-t-il à son oreille, dégageant une mèche de cheveux bruns pris dans sa bouche.

Elle hoche la tête, fermant les yeux, savourant cette étreinte rassurante, se laissant bercer par la douce chaleur de son ami. Elle se redresse, rougissante, vers ses collègues et néanmoins amis.

- Comment vont les autres? Demande-t-elle doucement. Les autres blessés…

Devon pince les lèvres.

- Sur les sept membres de l'Ordre qui sont arrivés aujourd'hui au Centre, nous n'avons pu en sauver que quatre. Il y a eu Charlie Weasley, Charlotte Dinow que tu as secourue également, ainsi que Anthony Jens et Red Harper.

- Et les autres…?

- Ils sont morts. Nous les enterrerons, dans la fosse demain. C'est à environ 5km d'ici.

Elle frémit, la nausée s'emparant d'elle.

- Est-ce que l'on connaît les noms des onze Membres qui ont péris?

Il hoche la tête doucement.

- Tu en connais sans doute certains…

Il marche sur des œufs. Elle sent son cœur s'affoler contre ses côtes alors qu'elle redoute l'instant qui va suivre.

- James Wildroy, Linda Finnigan…

- Finnigan, coupe-t-elle. Comme…?

- C'était la mère de Seamus, lui répond Harry en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

- Merlin… Souffle-t-elle. Comment se porte-t-il?

- Il a rejoint Dean, il y a une heure…

Elle n'a pas besoin de demander, il ne va pas bien. Personne ne va bien.

- Il y avait également Terry Abbot, Clark Tenson, Beck Devin, Maugrey Fol'œil, Irvin Carter, Gwen Johnson, Henri Walker, Ernie Mcmillan et Fleur Delacourt…

- Fleur? Gémit-elle la gorge serrée. Par Merlin… Maugrey aussi? Et Ernie, Terry, nous étions à l'école ensemble…

Harry serre un peu plus sa main dans la sienne. Et elle se met à sangloter doucement contre lui. Avec la sensation que tout lui échappe irrémédiablement. Elle a beau avoir sauvé des vies aujourd'hui, beaucoup ont été perdues.  
Elle n'a pas entendu Ron s'approcher. Sa présence se rappelle à elle, lorsqu'il glisse:

- Allons prendre ce remontant, nous en avons sacrément besoin…

* * *

Un tapotement régulier, agaçant au plus au point, un verre qui roule, qui roule entre des mains habiles, un sifflement répétitif, un tic tac qui s'éternise rappelant à quel point le temps est contre nous, un claquement de langue irritant…

- Arrêtez ça! Claque-t-elle faisant sursauter ses deux meilleurs amis.

Ron la contemple avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'Harry esquisse une grimace.

- J'en ai eu assez pour aujourd'hui. Vous m'angoissez avec toutes vos manifestations de stress!

- Excuse-nous, Hermione, fait Ron l'air penaud.

Elle se radoucit instantanément, lui seul a le don de la faire passer de la colère à la tendresse en si peu de temps. Avec ses mimiques grossières et ses attitudes maladroites.

- C'est moi, je ne devrais pas être autant sur les nerfs.

- Tu as tous les droits, souffle Harry. Et plus particulièrement celui-ci.

Ron avise les verres vides sur la petite table.

- Je vais nous resservir, dit-il en attrapant les trois verres d'une main pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Harry croise lentement ses mains sur la table, avant de toiser Hermione derrière ses lunettes rondes. Celle-ci replace une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de darder un regard vers les cuisines, derrière son épaule.

- Hermione, chantonne-t-il en avisant son petit manège.

Elle lâche un lourd soupir.

- Ok, Harry. Je suis une proie facile… Souffle-t-elle finalement.

Il blêmit subitement, et elle s'en veut tout d'un coup d'avoir lâché ça ainsi.

- Tu veux dire que…?

Elle darde sur lui un regard profond. Elle le sent frissonner.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Lui murmure-t-elle. Mais je crois que je l'aime, Harry.

- Tu crois? Chuchote-t-il l'air étrangement pâle.

Elle emprisonne sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents.

- Je l'aime, Harry. Je ne peux pas contrôler ça.

- J'interromps une confidence? fait Ron à distance avec un léger sourire.

Ses deux amis tournent vers lui un visage étonné, avant de s'apercevoir avec un certain amusement qu'ils se sont penchés l'un vers l'autre, leurs nez se frôlant presque.

- Tu as ramené les provisions? Badine Hermione en le voyant ramener les trois verres d'une main, une bouteille de l'autre.

Déposant cette dernière sur la table avec force, il fait glisser un verre devant chacun avant de les servir allégrement.

- Whisky Pur Feu, vingt ans d'âge, énonce-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ron… Fait Harry d'une voix sage.

Mais son ami l'interrompt, sourcils froncés.

- Harry, des amis à nous sont morts aujourd'hui. Et j'ai bien failli perdre un frère. Si tu n'y vois pas une bonne raison de boire aujourd'hui, libre à toi mais ne me demande pas de ne pas le faire. Nous sommes tous les trois ensemble… Qui sait si demain nous pourront l'être encore.

- Ron, fait Hermione soudain livide, je t'en prie…

Elle glisse un regard vers Harry, qui fait tourner sa bague en argent d'un geste mécanique. Lentement, il lève son verre avant de décréter:

- A Terry, Ernie, Maugrey et Fleur.

- A Charlie, renchérit Ron.

- Et à nous… Souffle Hermione avant de vider son verre.

Tous grimacent simultanément.

- Brrrr, Fait Ron. Il est sacrément dosé.

Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, ses deux amis lui tendent déjà leurs verres, qu'il remplit à nouveau esquissant un léger rire.

- A l'amour! Fait Harry en glissant un regard empli de sous-entendus sur Hermione.

Celle-ci ravale difficilement sa salive, alors que Ron, déjà guilleret lâche un léger rire.

- A la compréhension, fait-elle subtilement.

- J'ai loupé quelque chose? Fait Ron, l'air étonné.

- Non, fait-elle en avalant son verre, imitée par ses deux amis.

Elle finit par couler un regard triste sur son meilleur ami. Elle aimerait lui parler mais la présence de Ron rend les choses difficiles. Harry attrape la bouteille avant de resservir les trois verres rondement.

- A l'amitié, murmure-t-il d'une voix douce.

Et elle ne peut s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire heureux.

- A l'amitié!

- A l'amitié! Répète Ron.

Sournoisement, elle sent les brumes de l'alcool s'étendre sur son esprit brumeux. Elle hoquette lentement, avant de lâcher un petit rire nerveux.

- Je n'ai… Jamais bu autant, annonce-t-elle en glissant une main honteuse devant sa bouche.

Ron secoue la tête lentement alors qu'Harry tente laborieusement de garder les yeux ouverts.

- Ça fait… Bégaye-t-elle. Bizarre.

Ses amis répriment difficilement un rire.

- Vous vous souvenez, fait soudainement Ron, notre première rencontre. Dans le Poudlard Express.

Hermione laisse un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

- Je pensais qu'Harry était une sorte de Dieu vivant et toi, Hermione, une sale peste qui se prenait pour quelqu'un.

Elle affiche une moue boudeuse, alors qu'Harry garde la bouche grande ouverte, éberlué.

- Finalement, ricane Ron en donnant une bourrade à son ami, vous êtes très différents de ce que je pensais!

Hermione rit franchement, et même Harry ne peut empêcher un léger rire de s'échapper de sa bouche.

- Je pensais que tu étais un grand dégingandé un peu trop survolté, lui répond Harry. Mais moi, je ne suis pas très loin de la vérité.

Posant une main contre sa bouche Hermione dissimule mal un éclat de rire. Ron envoie un léger coup de coude dans les hanches de son ami, pour la forme.

- Hermione? Souffle une voix qu'elle connaît bien, non loin de son oreille.

Elle se fige un instant.

- Jon? Fait-elle en tombant dans ses yeux bruns, profonds.

- Oh Jon! Lui fait Harry avec un sourire tendant une main vers lui.

Hermione s'empourpre légèrement.

- Harry, fait celui-ci d'une voix un peu solennelle. Ron.

- Jon! Fait Ron avec un petit signe de tête. Un verre?

- Merci mais non, répond celui-ci. Je suis juste venu dire un mot à Hermione.

Il glisse un regard lourd de sens sur elle.

- A Hermione? Demande Ron sourcils froncés, ayant intercepté leur regard.

Jon hoche rapidement la tête à son égard avant de fixer de nouveau Hermione, qui se lève finalement.

- Je viens, lui répond-elle en le suivant d'une démarche titubante.

Il glisse une main contre sa taille, dont elle se détache rapidement avant de lui faire face, à quelques pas de la table de ses amis. Il fuit son regard légèrement gêné.

- Je… J'ai parlé à Janice tout à l'heure.

Elle le contemple, sans amorcer une parole.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous sommes amis.

- Je le sais, répond-elle avec un hochement de tête.

- C'est une bonne amie, depuis que je suis dans la Communauté.

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, légèrement enivrée par l'alcool, elle l'encourage à poursuivre.

- Elle m'a rapporté votre conversation…

Il enroule ses doigts entre eux, avant de fixer son regard sur elle, si intense qu'elle se sent rougir. Il glisse une main contre sa joue, qu'elle intercepte.

- Est-il vrai que je n'ai aucun espoir à avoir? Murmure-t-il d'une voix légèrement brisée.

- Je suis désolée, Jon, murmure-t-elle. Je ne souhaite pas vous faire souffrir mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous désirez.

Il a un sourire triste avant de retirer sa main avec une lenteur non feinte.

- Est-ce à cause de la piètre opinion que vous avez de moi?

- Non, fait-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne me fie qu'à l'homme que vous êtes aujourd'hui.

- J'en suis heureux, souffle-t-il d'une voix affectée. Est-ce à cause de Malefoy dans ce cas?

Elle rougit brusquement, songeant au matin qu'elle venait de passer.

- Non plus… Répond-elle doucement. Pas vraiment.

- De Weasley alors? Fait-il en glissant un regard sur Ron.

Elle voit ce dernier se lever, légèrement empoigné par Harry, qui le pousse à se rassoir. Hermione reporte son attention sur le jeune homme, qui la scrute, plein d'attente.

- Non. Écoutez Jon, peu importe qui. Je pense que ce qui compte, c'est vous et moi. Et mes sentiments à votre égard. Ils ne sont pas partagés. Croyez-moi, je le regrette. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien et Janice…

- Ça va, coupe-t-il brusquement. Pas la peine de me caser avec la première venue. Je ne vous importunerez plus.

Il tourne finalement les talons.

- Attendez Jon! Tente-t-elle de le rappeler. Jon!

Mais il ne répond pas. Déjà sa silhouette disparaît. Elle le fixe un instant, avant de rejoindre ses amis, dont les yeux sont rivés sur elle.

- J'aimerais rentrer, souffle-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

- Je te ramène, propose Ron d'une voix pâteuse.

Il attrape verres et bouteille, qui semble plus légère qu'au départ, avant de leur glisser:

- Je ramène ça.

Seule, à nouveau avec Harry, Hermione se dirige vers lui, d'une démarche houleuse. Elle glisse une main contre son bras, les larmes aux yeux, il pose sur elle un regard insondable.

- Je suis tellement perdue, Harry. J'ai la sensation de blesser les gens que j'aime. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Elle est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Je suis prête à tout pour ça. Même à rayer Malefoy de ma vie.

Il pose l'une de ses grandes mains sur la sienne, l'enveloppant entièrement.

- Jamais je ne te demanderais une telle chose, Hermione…

- Je veux que tu saches, reprend-elle en sanglotant légèrement, que jamais, je ne trahirais l'Ordre. Jamais… C'est juste… Je ne sais pas, ça ne se commande pas ces choses là. Et si j'avais pu choisir. Jamais je ne l'aurais choisi, lui.

- Je sais, Hermione… Souffle-t-il en passant une main tendre dans ses cheveux broussailleux.

Il pose sa main contre sa nuque, collant leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre.

- Je serais toujours là, toujours. Quels que soient tes choix. N'oublie jamais que je serais inlassablement de ton côté.

- Merci Harry.

Elle pose ses lèvres humides de larmes contre sa joue, admettant un léger rire, qui sonne étrangement, entrecoupé de sanglots.

Ron réapparait, alors. Tentant une révérence maladroite, il tend la main à Hermione:

- Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine.

Essuyant ses yeux, elle esquisse un léger rire, elle attrape sa main, avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à Harry, qui le leur rend avec un sourire paisible, prenant une direction opposée à la leur.

* * *

Dans les couloirs, après avoir marché bras dessus bras dessous, un moment, les deux jeunes gens finissent par sentir se dissiper les effets de l'alcool. Arrivés non loin de la chambre de la jeune fille, Ron s'immobilise brutalement, l'air de tendre l'oreille.

- Ron? Demande Hermione, craignant une nouvelle catastrophe.

- Tu entends la musique? Fit-il doucement en se tournant vers elle.

Elle tend l'oreille face au silence angoissant des galeries.

- Il n'y a pas de musique, Ron, lui répond-elle mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'imaginer.

Sa main glisse sur sa taille et elle se sent frémir. La guidant d'abord avec douceur, il finit par la faire tourner avec enivrement, elle ne peut dissimuler un éclat de rire qui se perd contre les parois de la galerie. Il stabilise ses pas, glissant son regard azur dans le sien. Un regard brûlant. Un malaise différent s'empare de la jeune femme. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Ron, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou lecteurs de mon cœur,

Et bien voilà enfin le chapitre 11. Je me suis laissée aller à un OS (**Le mur des prières**), un peu drama comme toujours, mais comme vous voyez, j'ai tout de même réussi à finir ce chapitre. !

Peu de temps pour tous vous remercier sur cette page, mais si tout c'est bien passé j'ai pu le faire en RaR. Pour tous les anonymes, je vous promets de vous répondre un petit mot dans le prochain chapitre. Mais là malheureusement, je ne le puis pas si vous voulez avoir ce chapitre si vite!

Merci à tous, vous me touchez énormément et vos encouragements sont mon plus grand moteur

Vous êtes extraordinaire

Lil's

* * *

- Quoi? Siffle-t-il, véhément.

- Ron, balbutie-t-elle, mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

Il arpente le couloir, frénétique. Elle frissonne, un sanglot coincé au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne l'a jamais vu ainsi. Il pivote vers elle, et son cœur loupe un battement. Ses yeux sont devenus deux fentes étroites, et sur sa peau pâle, plus aucune rougeur, plus aucun signe de ce qu'il peut être en réalité. Ne reste que la fureur. Palpable. Elle recule d'un pas.

- Je te demande pardon, murmure-t-elle.

Il avance vers elle. Elle se tasse légèrement sur elle. Il a l'air si…menaçant.

- Pardon… Souffle-t-elle encore.

- Crois-tu que cela suffise? Crache-t-il. Tu viens de m'avouer que tu t'envoies en l'air avec un Mangemort. _Malefoy, _qui plus est…

Il prononce ce nom comme si la consonance même le révulsait.

- Et je dois faire quoi moi? Te souhaiter d'être heureuse?

- Ron…

- Tu comptes te faire poser une belle Marque assortie à ses yeux, toi aussi?

Elle hoquète de surprise.

- Jamais je ne…

- Alors quoi! Hurle-t-il furibond. Qu'est-ce qui te branche chez lui? Ah je sais! Fait-il en plaquant sa main sur son front. C'est le sexe, c'est ça?

- Je…

Mais sa voix n'est qu'une plainte faible. Elle se sent incapable de lui répondre. En deux pas, il est près d'elle. Avec force, il la plaque brusquement entre lui et le mur, ses yeux reflétant la colère sourde qui tempête en lui. Une main brutale s'enroule autour de son poignet et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

- Arrête… Geint-elle.

- Quoi? Tu n'aimes pas la violence? Pourtant tu dois être servie avec lui…

Sa voix est hachée, teintée d'agressivité et elle tremble légèrement. La prise autour de son poignet se raffermit et elle hoquette de douleur.

- Je t'en prie, arrête, tu me fais peur…

Vrillant un regard chargé de dégoût sur elle, il recule, mâchoires serrées.

- J'avais confiance en toi! Hurle-t-il, la voix étrangement enrouée.

- Tu le peux toujours, sanglote-t-elle en massant son poignet douloureux.

- Oh non, cingle-t-il en secouant la tête avec rage, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Jamais plus je ne le pourrais.

- Je t'en prie, Ron.

- C'est marrant, réplique-t-il avec un sourire acerbe. Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'évoquais nos vieux souvenirs, j'allais dire que dès le départ j'ai senti quelque chose qui m'attacherait toujours à toi. Un sentiment de foi sans limite et d'apaisement permanent.

- Ça me touche énormément.

- Je ne le ressens plus! Crie-t-il.

Il lève les deux bras, avec un rire froid.

- Envolé!

- Je ne t'ai pas trahi, Ron! Jamais je ne le ferais….

Il lui adresse une grimace méprisante.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que toi, Hermione, tu serais prête à vendre ton âme au diable de la sorte.

Elle s'approche de lui.

- Écoute-moi s'il te plaît… Quémande-t-elle.

Il lève une main, sa tête dodelinant avec rapidité.

- Je ne veux plus…

- Ne le dis pas, implore-t-elle le corps secoué de larmes. Par pitié ne fais pas ça… J'ai trop besoin de toi.

- Jamais... continue-t-il.

- Non, Ron… Tais-toi, pitié, tais-toi…

- Avoir à faire avec toi.

- Non… Gémit-elle avant de glisser au sol, dans une plainte déchirante.

Il tourne brusquement les talons, la laissant seule, le corps secoué de sanglots. Et elle pleure. Sur la terre acajou, des larmes de douleur mêlées de rage s'écrasent avec force. Elle pleure Ron. Elle pleure sa désillusion. Parce que comme elle se bornait à l'espérer, tout n'ira pas bien. Elle pleure ses morts. Ceux qu'elle devra enterrer le lendemain. Et puis par-dessus tout, elle pleure les survivants, parce qu'on le sait tous, les plus à plaindre sont ceux qui restent. Et le pire est à venir…

* * *

Elle bat des cils, la lumière est trop forte, beaucoup trop intense. Elle a la sensation d'être à l'extérieur soudainement. Cet éclat lui rappelle la lumière du soleil. Et brusquement, un relent de nostalgie lui enserre le cœur. Elle la rêve, cette caresse brûlante sur sa peau, elle la désire plus que tout, cette lumière solaire, enchanteresse…

- Hermione? Hermione Granger? Fait une voix au loin.

Se massant douloureusement le crâne, elle finit par se rendre compte que la lumière qu'elle a prise pour le soleil n'est en fait que l'extrémité d'une baguette activée par un_ Lumos_ particulièrement puissant, collée sur son visage endormi.

- La lumière, maugrée-t-elle, sentant son crâne sur le point de se fendre en deux.

- Pardon, souffle la voix.

La lumière s'éloigne finalement de ses yeux endoloris, et au bout de cette baguette, elle aperçoit une main. Suivant du regard un bras frêle, elle finit par distinguer la silhouette, floue, d'une jeune femme blonde.

- Où suis-je? Souffle-t-elle en se redressant.

Prenant conscience de son environnement, elle se rend compte qu'elle a fini par s'endormir à même le sol, à l'endroit exact où Ron l'a abandonnée hier soir. _Ron… _Son cœur se contracte douloureusement.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demande-t-elle.

La jeune femme se penche vers elle, un pli soucieux barrant son front pâle. Elle finit par se placer à hauteur d'Hermione, ses yeux verts profonds la contemplant.

- Je m'appelle Penny, Penny Berne.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, elle est certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom là.

- Je vous connais?

- Peut-être, vous avez sans doute dû voir mon nom sur beaucoup de documents officiels. Mon collègue Collins Hyade et moi-même sommes chargés de répertorier, classer et archiver tous les rapports de l'Ordre.

- Bien sûr, souffle Hermione. Remus Lupin m'a parlé de vous à mon arrivée. Vous faîtes un travail remarquable.

- Merci, lui répond Penny en pinçant les lèvres, avant de la fixer, inquiète. Allez-vous bien?

- Je ne sais pas, fait-elle en se redressant prestement. Quelle heure est-il?

- Six heures, lui répond Penny. Vous avez encore le temps de filer vous attifer. Je suis toujours la première debout.

Elle lui adresse un léger sourire.

- J'ai eu peur qu'on ne vous ait lancé un sort. Vous n'avez pas été… agressée?

Elle dit ses mots en chuchotant légèrement, le regard braqué sur son poignet. Hermione suit son regard, avant de sentir une douleur aigüe venant de cet endroit là. Des marques violettes, profondes s'étalent à l'endroit même où Ron y a posé ses doigts.

- Non… Je… ça va, merci. Dure soirée. Je suis heureuse que vous me soyez tombée dessus. J'aurais été morte de honte si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait.

Penny lui sourit doucement.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, je saurais garder ça pour moi. Vous avez eu une journée éprouvante hier. C'est tout à fait normal. Bien que, pour votre confort, il eut été préférable que vous finissiez dans votre lit.

- Sans doute, sourit la jeune femme. Je dois me presser maintenant, il faut que je visite mes patients avant la…

Sa gorge se noue.

- La cérémonie.

Elle marque un instant de silence gêné. Penny a baissé les yeux, l'air ébranlé.

- Merci pour tout, Penny.

* * *

- Bonjour, souffle-t-elle avec un sourire en voyant ses yeux azur papillonner lentement.

- Hermione, lui répond Charlie Weasley d'une voix faible.

Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux en le voyant ainsi. Il glisse une main contre son bras, pour lui donner du réconfort.

- Tu as tenu ta promesse, murmure-t-il en grimaçant sous l'effort.

- Bien sûr, lui répond-elle. Tu en doutais?

Il secoue la tête doucement. Elle dépose une main contre son front tiède, avant de lui tendre un gobelet rempli de Potion.

- Tu devrais te sentir mieux avec ceci. Repose toi. Je passerai te voir dans la journée

Il acquiesce faiblement avant de fermer les paupières. Elle se relève et ses genoux craquent sous l'effort. Elle est épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement. Cela fait des mois qu'elle ne dort pratiquement plus. Elle soupire. Le plus triste c'est que ce n'est pas elle, la plus mal lotie.  
D'une démarche lente, elle rejoint June et Devon qui terminent les soins de jour de leurs patients. Les trois infirmières s'appliquent à nettoyer le Centre. Son regard glisse sur le lit d'Irvin. Le corps a été déplacé mais le lit est toujours recouvert de sang et de lambeaux de peau. Elle déglutit difficilement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. L'avisant discrètement, la jeune Médicomage fouille dans un placard avant de lui tendre une petite fiole où un liquide ambré sommeille. Hermione lui jette un regard interrogateur.

- C'est une Potion de sommeil. Cela te fera du bien…

- Non, fait Hermione en secouant vivement la tête. Elle nous sert pour les patients. Je ne peux pas…

- June a raison, renchérit Devon. Vous avez une tête à faire peur. Et nos patients ont besoin de toute votre attention pour guérir.

Vaincue, elle finit par glisser la Potion dans sa poche, avec un soupir las.

- Je vais voir les prisonniers, murmure-t-elle. On se retrouve à la Cérémonie?

- Bien sûr, lui fait Devon.

* * *

- Jon! Hèle-t-elle en apercevant sa silhouette se découper dans les hauts couloirs.

Il se retourne vers elle, avant de la toiser et de tourner à nouveau les talons.

- Attendez, Jon, fait-elle à nouveau, l'air triste.

Elle attrape son bras entre ses doigts fins, le forçant à lui faire face.

- Que voulez-vous Hermione? Je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, n'est-ce pas?

- Je tiens à m'excuser, sincèrement. Je ne cherchais pas à vous caser avec la première venue, comme vous dites. Je voulais simplement que vous soyez mieux.

- Oh, fait-il sarcastique, alors vous ne cherchiez pas à me jeter dans les bras d'une autre pour que je vous fiche enfin la paix?

- Bien sûr que non! Répond-elle outrée.

- Et bien ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donniez. On aurait pu penser que vous vouliez que je cesse mes avances, pour que vous puissiez batifoler tranquillement avec votre Mangemort.

- Arrêtez Jon, cingle-t-elle brutalement. Cela n'a rien à voir et vous le savez. Vous tenez juste à m'accabler, pour que je me sente encore plus mal que vous.

Il serre les mâchoires.

- Vraiment? Et où alliez-vous avant de m'avoir apostrophé?

Elle baisse les yeux, rougissante.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Malefoy n'a rien à voir avec vous et moi.

- Hermione, lui fait-il. Pensez-vous que vous auriez pu m'aimer s'il n'avait pas été là?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, bégaye-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, vous le savez. Vous ne voulez pas l'admettre voilà tout.

Elle détourne le regard. Il attrape son menton, la forçant à lui faire face. Lorsqu'elle plonge son regard dans le sien, ses yeux se sont assombris, il semble déterminé. Et c'est avec douceur qu'il capture ses lèvres. La sensation est douce contre elle. Mais il n'y a aucune flamme, aucune passion. Il se détache lentement, avant de vriller son regard au sien, légèrement hébété.

- Je vous aime Hermione. Sincèrement. Et croyez-moi, vous pensez aimer Malefoy, mais ce n'est qu'une façade. Je l'ai vécu, ne l'oubliez pas. Un Mangemort sert ses intérêts avant tout. Vous souffrirez, rien de plus. Je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut et j'attendrais que vous vous en rendiez compte.

Il finit par tourner les talons, la laissant sur place, interdite.

* * *

- Tu es un ange, Granger.

Cette phrase dans la bouche de Théodore Nott la prend de court. Ses yeux vert bouteille la fixent avec une sorte d'admiration mêlée de gratitude. Elle se sent faiblir. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Ça lui écorche le cœur de voir ça dans le regard d'un Mangemort.

- Tu te sens mieux? Répond-elle à la place.

- Ouais, fait-il en secouant la tête. Merci.

Elle pince les lèvres.

- Comment vont les autres? Fait-il finalement. Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me le dire mais enfin… Est-ce qu'ils sont… toujours vivants?

Elle darde sur lui un regard étincelant.

- Ils sont vivants. Mais ton copain Down refuse les soins. McNair va mieux. Et Drago, fait-elle doucement, il va bien, je pense.

Il fronce les paupières, la fixant un instant, avant de prendre la fiole qu'elle lui tend.

- Tu es un ange, Granger, répète-t-il.

Et le malaise qu'elle ressentait au départ, lui colle à nouveau à la peau.

* * *

Avec hâte, elle pénètre dans la cellule mal éclairée. Elle referme la porte doucement, avant de sentir un bras s'enrouler autour d'elle. Délicatement, mais avec une légère précipitation fiévreuse, il la retourne contre lui. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes fait pulser son sang beaucoup trop rapidement contre ses tempes. Sa chaleur lui manquait. Ses baisers plein de saveur également. Il presse son corps contre le sien, elle peut sentir son cœur tambouriner lentement à travers le tissu fin de son débardeur de coton. Ses mains sont avides, et ses lèvres pressantes. A bout de souffle, elle finit par se détacher lentement de lui. Il colle son front contre le sien, vrillant ses prunelles dans son regard chocolat.

- Tu as été longue, Granger.

- Je suis désolée, chuchote-t-elle faiblement. Il s'est passé… des choses au QG.

Il se redresse, fronçant ses sourcils.

- Quoi?

- Une attaque en mission, des morts… Je ne peux pas rester… J'ai des funérailles.

Sa gorge se serre. Avec douceur, il prend son visage entre ses doigts pâles la forçant à le regarder.

- Ça va aller, Granger. Tu vas t'y faire…

Elle se dégage rapidement, avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

- M'y faire? Fait-elle outrée. Comment se faire à la mort de nos proches? Chaque fois, c'est une nouvelle douleur, chaque fois c'est la même sensation atroce, on ne s'y fait jamais…

Il pince les lèvres, l'air agacé.

- C'est la Guerre, il faut t'habituer à cela.

- C'est sûr qu'en bon Mangemort que tu es, la perte de tes coéquipiers pose juste un problème d'effectif.

Elle voit son visage se fermer brusquement.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Granger. Tu me crois vraiment ainsi?

Elle sent ses épaules s'affaisser légèrement

- Non…Souffle-t-elle d'une voix douce.

A pas mesurés elle s'approche de lui, avant de venir poser une main douce contre son torse.

- Sinon je ne serais pas là.

Il se détend quelque peu, ébauche même un sourire. Ses yeux métalliques, eux, restent froids. Son regard glisse sur la main de la jeune femme, posée contre lui. Elle sent soudainement son bras lui échapper tandis qu'il le lui attrape pour le porter à hauteur de ses yeux. Sa mâchoire se crispe. Elle peut voir les os rouler lentement sous sa peau blême.

- Qui t'a fait ça?

Elle frissonne devant sa colère maîtrisée.

- Personne, fait-elle en se dégageant prestement, le regard fuyant.

- Qui? Claque-t-il menaçant.

Elle baisse les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

- Dis-moi… Fait-il alors, d'une voix moins cassante.

- C'est Ron… Répond-elle

Sa mâchoire se contracte à nouveau.

- Weasley… Grince-t-il.

- Il avait des raisons, argue-t-elle.

- Tu le défends alors qu'il t'a fait du mal?

- Ça suffit, Drago. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tu n'étais pas là!

Il fronce les sourcils, l'esprit coléreux.

- Ce que je sais, c'est que tu serais prête à te couper une main si ça pouvait rendre heureux ce crétin de rouquin.

- Bien sûr! Harry et Ron ont toujours été là. Depuis le début nous marchons côte à côte…

- Un jour je sortirais d'ici…

- N'y compte pas, fait-elle du tac au tac.

Il esquisse un sourire railleur, de ceux qui ont le don de l'irriter.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais pourrir ici, jusqu'à la fin de la Guerre, Granger? Tu crois sincèrement que tu seras là, bien à l'abri à venir te faire tirer et que tout ça s'achèvera ainsi?

- Arrête d'être ainsi, souffle-t-elle douloureusement.

Il hausse un sourcil.

- Comment?

- Sarcastique, mesquin. Insupportable.

Il lâche un léger rire.

- Je ne peux pas.

Elle secoue la tête, sa lèvre inférieure emprisonnée contre ses dents.

- Granger, un jour viendra, il te faudra faire un choix. Et à ce moment là, j'aimerais savoir… Ce sera Potter ou moi?

Elle ferme les yeux, secouant la tête.

- Je ne peux…

- Tu devras choisir! Gronde-t-il.

- Harry, fait-elle précipitamment. Je choisirais Harry.

Elle glisse un regard flamboyant sur le jeune homme.

- Mais lui, ne sera jamais capable de me blesser de cette façon là…

- La Guerre nous contraint, Granger, fait-il en faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau pâle de sa clavicule. Parfois, nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Tu auras le choix.

- Pas si le Lord me l'ordonne.

- Alors c'est ça, hein? Tu es finalement la marionnette de ce cinglé.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'être à la botte de Potter, cingle-t-il.

- Harry vaut tous les combats! S'emporte-t-elle.

Il esquisse un sourire narquois.

- Oui. Je pense le savoir.

- Ça suffit Malefoy.

- Malefoy? Fait-il en haussant un sourcil. Alors je n'ai plus droit à l'énonciation de mon prénom dans ta bouche.

- Il faut que tu saches, coupe-t-elle ignorant ses sarcasmes, qu'Harry et Ron étaient là au commencement. Ils passeront toujours avant.

- Avant quoi?

- Avant tout.

- Avant moi?

Elle ferme les yeux, inspire doucement.

- Avant tout, répète-t-elle.

- Parfait, grince-t-il en s'éloignant brutalement d'elle.

Et déjà sa chaleur lui manque.

- Drago… Essaie-t-elle de le retenir.

- C'est bon, fait-il en levant une main, dos à elle. Je sais ce que c'est, OK? On n'est pas du même camp, tôt au tard il nous faudra faire face à cette réalité qui nous séparera toujours.

Elle s'approche de lui, hésitante, une main se pose dans son dos et elle le sent frémir.

- On n'est pas obligé d'y penser tout de suite. On peut échapper à la réalité un instant.

Il pivote vers elle, et ses yeux sont froids, impénétrables.

- Il vaut mieux l'affronter au plus vite.

- Drago… Fait-elle le cœur serré.

- Sors de cette cellule, et demande à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de moi.

Sa voix est glaciale et elle se sent terriblement fragile d'un seul coup.

- Tu ne vas pas… Fait-elle avec un rire jaune, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il la rejette, encore.

- Je ne suis pas assez clair? Dégage Granger, je ne veux plus te voir.

* * *

D'un revers de main rageur, elle essuie une larme qui s'échappe de ses paupières lourdes. Son cœur a bien cessé de battre. Fendillé, craquelé, elle ne pense pas pouvoir un jour recoller tous les morceaux.

- J'ai parlé à Ron…

Elle sursaute, plisse les paupières, avant de reconnaître une silhouette assise sur son lit.

- Harry… Souffle-t-elle.

Elle éclaire la pièce d'un _Lumos _faiblard, avant de soupirer:

- Si tu es venu me jeter la pierre, je t'en prie, repasse demain, je ne sais pas si je suis de taille à supporter de nouvelles réprimandes ce soir.

Il se lève, souplement, le regard condescendant, la mine de circonstance, et cela lui donne envie de rire soudainement.

- Est-ce que ça va Hermione?

- Oui, Harry ça va. C'est atroce, parce que c'est la Guerre, je vis dans l'obscurité, Ron ne m'adressera sans doute jamais plus la parole et Malefoy vient de m'envoyer me faire voir mais ça va. Des gens meurent, des gens perdent leurs amis, leur famille alors en un sens, je peux dire que ça va.

Le jeune homme secoue la tête, doucement il pose une main sur l'épaule de son amie dont les cheveux ramassés en un chignon fait à la hâte s'échappent avec fougue. Il attrape une mèche et l'enroule autour de son index, l'air absent.

- Harry? Demande-t-elle

- Je pensais… Fait-il en se redressant légèrement, relâchant la mèche indisciplinée. Tu te sens coupable d'être malheureuse… C'est ridicule.

Elle détourne le regard, furtivement.

- Tu ne comprends pas? Tu ne devrais pas être là, Hermione je t'ai jetée dans cette fosse aux serpents avec moi. Tu n'aurais jamais dû prendre part à ça.

- Arrête Harry, arrête de te fustiger pour ça, tu sais que tu n'as rien à voir là dedans…

Il lui jette un regard noir.

- Probablement un peu… Peut-être que je suis là, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami mais… Admettons que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés… Ou que le Choixpeau m'ait envoyée à Serdaigle comme il était convenu, penses-tu réellement que je serais rentrée chez moi comme la plupart des Nés Moldus de Poudlard? Penses-tu que j'aurais été de ceux qui restent en arrière?

- Non, répond-il avec un sourire. Et c'est sans doute pour ça que tu es à Gryffondor.

- Que j'étais… Souffle-t-elle. Le château a été détruit, tu te souviens?

- Le château est toujours là, répond-il en posant une main contre sa poitrine.

Elle ferme les yeux, ravalant ses sanglots.

- Tu as le droit de flancher Hermione. Tout ce que tu vis, c'est dur… Tu as le droit d'avoir mal, de pleurer, de douter…

Elle secoue la tête, luttant contre les larmes qui la menacent.

- Quelqu'un doit garder la tête froide.

- Laisse-moi être ce quelqu'un juste une fois…

- Tu l'es trop souvent, Harry. Je dois te secourir parfois moi aussi. Je ne peux pas être constamment celle à consoler.

Il attrape sa nuque l'attirant contre lui avec douceur.

- Tu me sauves Hermione. Tu l'as fait un nombre incalculable de fois…

Et la rivière dévale ses joues glacées.

On enterre les morts. La tombe est profonde, creusée avec douleur. Et elle regarde ses onze corps jetés sous terre, comme s'ils ne pesaient rien.

Et Remus Lupin parle, il fait un beau discours qu'elle n'entend pas.

Elle entend seulement les battements de son cœur émietté. Et celui d'Harry, tout aussi détruit, qui se cale au rythme du sien.

Et elle sent l'odeur de la mort, tout autour d'elle, sur elle, sur les gens autour. Elle se concentre sur la main d'Harry qui serre la sienne à s'en briser les os. Et elle ne relâche pas la pression elle non plus. Elle continue de serrer avec force cette main qui lui insuffle la dose de réconfort dont elle a besoin.

Elle peut seulement penser, que demain, peut-être bien que ce sera elle, ainsi emmaillotée que l'on jettera dans une fosse. Ou bien Ron. Ou Harry. Ou Malefoy…

Alors elle jette un regard à son ami, en face d'elle, qui se tient près de Parvati et Dean. Ses cheveux flamboyants éclairent la pièce assombrie. Son regard est dur, et quand il le glisse sur elle, il ne reflète que la colère. Elle baisse les yeux, honteuse. Harry serre un peu plus cette main fragile contre la sienne.

La terre finit de recouvrir les corps et ça lui retourne l'estomac. C'est si impersonnel qu'on ne sait plus qui s'est trouvé là. Ils sont tous entassés au même endroit. Ils n'ont même pas le droit à une tombe. Il n'y a pas de nom gravé sur du marbre froid. Rien. Juste la terre. Et la poussière.

Doucement, Harry la tire vers lui. La cérémonie est terminée, les gens s'en vont. Seules quelques personnes restent encore, le corps déchiré par le chagrin. Les familles, les amis proches.  
Et elle suit son ami, parce que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, parce qu'ils ont droit au peu d'intimité qui leur reste.

Elle repense au regard de Ron. Ce regard qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils sont dirigés vers elle.

- Tu devrais aller avec Ron, dit-elle à Harry.

Il s'arrête, se tourne vers elle. Elle stoppe ses pas à son tour, se faisant bousculer par les derniers sortis.

- Je suis la méchante, tu n'es pas forcé de rester avec moi.

- Tu n'es pas la méchante, Hermione. Et Ron n'a pas vraiment envie de me voir aujourd'hui.

- Harry, je suis désolée. Qu'a-t-il dit?

- Oh, pour faire simple, que j'étais un ignoble traître et que je ne méritais pas son amitié.

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains, l'air dépité.

- Merlin… Tout ceci est ma faute.

- Non, j'ai moi-même décidé de ne rien dire à Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, fait-il en retirant les mains de la jeune femme de devant son visage. Il reviendra. Ron revient toujours.

- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il le fera cette fois-ci, je l'ai vraiment blessé.

- Chut, coupe-t-il brusquement, l'air tendu, l'oreille aux aguets

- Quoi?

- Écoute… Fait-il en levant un index.

- Je n'entends rien, Harry, s'impatiente-t-elle.

Et soudain, elle l'entend. Le silence. Trop irréel. Et tout va très vite. Un cri. Une déflagration. Et plus rien.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé :$  
J'essairais de poster la suite au plus vite mais je ne promets rien, pas mal de boulot en ce moment.

Merci encore à tous!


	12. Chapter 12

Ouf… J'ai mis tellement de temps pour pondre ce chapitre. Je m'en excuse vraiment !  
Je ne pense pas mettre moins de temps pour le prochain, je vous avoue qu'avec tout ce que j'écris en ce moment je manque de temps mais je vous promets de faire au mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Merci à vous tous pour vos adorables commentaires ! C'est adorable !

Merci à **Jennifer** (_Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes, malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas terminée)_, **Squick-Mello** _(pour avoir reviewé chacun des chapitres lors de ta première lecture), _**Find-Love** (_avec tes reviews toujours aussi sympa à lire_ ^^), **estrella'zz **(_Merci encore de me suivre_),** Eneliyah**, **Aiedail Choupette **(Merci de ton suivi !), **Caella**, **Kazehino Tsuki **( _Ta review m'a vraiment énormément touchée_), **emayelle**, **Judee.D **(_Merci encore de ta présence à chaque chapitre_) **Em3y** ( _Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aimes toujours !),_ **LaLouisaBlack, Ma Cin** _(comme toujours !),_ **Capucine Maina**, **Florigeon **(_Merci encore mille fois pour ta merveilleuse review !_), **Elbereth des Neiges **_(Merci encore…_), **elodu92 (**_Tu review quand tu veux ne t'en fais pas !),_ **_StephAliC_**_ (Merci encore de toutes tes reviews !)_, **Azarelle**.  
J'espère que j'ai pu vous répondre à toutes parce que ce n'est pas évident sans les mails d'alertes qu'FFNET ne m'envoie plus…

Certains ont pu voir que j'avais un peu modifié mon profil. C'est Lil's C. à présent et j'ai également mis mon **Twitter**, qui est directement relié à mon compte. J'y mettrais toutes les news…  
J'ai également posté une fic sur TVD… Que j'affectionne beaucoup

Bon aller ! Trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre.

**/!\ **à la dureté de certains passages ) (Mais bon vous le savez maintenant avec moi ^^)

* * *

En un instant, la main d'Harry s'enroule autour de son bras, l'obligeant à courir derrière lui. Elle se sent terrifiée à l'idée de ce qui peut se passer plus haut dans les galeries.  
Son souffle est heurté, et elle a peine à suivre son ami dont les foulées s'agrandissent à mesure que le temps file et défile.

Puis, soudain, elle les entend. Les hurlements, déchirants, angoissants, révoltants.  
Sa main glisse de celle d'Harry et elle court, elle court encore plus vite vers les cris. Sa baguette se déplie de sous sa cape noire. Elle entend son meilleur ami crier son nom, mais elle ne l'écoute pas, là-bas, il y a des gens qui se font attaquer, massacrer. Une main s'enroule autour de son poignet, la retournant brutalement.  
Les yeux d'Harry sont sombres, brûlants de colère.

- Tu fais quoi, Hermione? Claque-t-il

Elle ouvre la bouche, puis la referme, incapable de sortir le moindre son.

- Tu te jettes aveuglément dans la gueule du loup, sans réfléchir. Il nous faut un plan…

Il pose ses doigts contre ses tempes, arpentant le couloir frénétiquement.

- Ce sont des Mangemorts? Fait Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Probablement, siffle-t-il en continuant sa marche désespérée.

- Il faut y aller!

Elle encense un pas pour rejoindre le combat, mais en deux pas il est sur elle, la retenant par le bras.

- Non.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut les aider!

- On se ferait tuer en un rien de temps! Grogne-t-il. On ignore tout de leur nombre.

- Alors quoi? S'emporte-t-elle, on attend patiemment que tout le monde soit tué?

- Non… Fait-il d'une voix douce. Sais-tu s'il y a un autre tunnel qui rejoint les Galeries centrales?

Elle réfléchit rapidement, sentant son esprit s'engourdir sous le coup de l'angoisse.

- Non. Mais il y a un tunnel qui nous permet de rejoindre l'extérieur.

Harry fronce les sourcils.

- Bien. On va sortir par là alors, et rentrer de nouveau par le tunnel B, on aura plus de chance de rester à couvert et je pourrais rejoindre ma chambre pour y récupérer la cape d'invisibilité.

Elle hoche la tête lentement, légèrement, et lui jette un regard déterminé qui se reflète dans ses yeux pâles.

Ensemble, ils reprennent leur course vers la sortie du tunnel.

* * *

L'air frais contre ses joues la fait frissonner. Elle s'immobilise. Elle ne s'était pas imaginé que ce contact lui manquait terriblement. Pas autant en tout cas. Ses yeux se lèvent vers la lune, ronde et presque pleine, au dessus d'elle et elle ferme les yeux l'espace d'un instant.

- Hermione, souffle son ami en apposant une légère pression contre son bras.

- Je n'étais pas sortie depuis des mois, fait-elle d'une voix enrouée, en tournant un regard brillant vers lui.

Il a un léger sourire, quelque peu terni par la situation.

- Viens, lui dit-il d'une voix douce. Le temps presse.

Elle lui emboîte le pas. La forêt se dresse, fière et haute autour d'eux. Elle n'a jamais été aussi noire qu'en cet instant. Les arbres les emprisonnent presque. Elle ne voit rien que la végétation. Elle pointe sa baguette en l'air, s'apprêtant à lancer un _Lumos _quand la poigne d'Harry la retient.

- Évitons de se faire repérer, chuchote-t-il.

Il enroule sa main à la sienne, l'aidant à trouver son chemin.

Ils avancent. La nuit est si noire qu'elle voit à peine devant elle. Son cœur bat frénétiquement à la pensée de tous ses amis restés en bas.  
Soudain, des bribes de conversations les poussent à s'immobiliser, l'oreille aux aguets.

- Ils doivent faire un beau carnage en bas, ricane la première avec un ton narquois.

- Je regrette simplement de ne pas pouvoir arracher moi-même la tête de ses abominables Sang-de-Bourbe.

L'estomac d'Hermione se tord.

- Tu le feras, calme toi. Ils nous en ramènent quelques petits échantillons pour nous amuser…

Elle sent la nausée la saisir, et la colère déferler lentement dans ses veines.  
La main d'Harry se serre un peu plus contre la sienne et sa mâchoire se contracte violemment.  
Il la tire vers lui, l'obligeant à se remettre en route. Leurs pas sont silencieux. Elle transpire la peur. Lorsqu'enfin ils aperçoivent l'entrée du tunnel, Harry ne descend pas tout de suite. Il pivote lentement vers son amie, avant de lui glisser contre son oreille, si bas qu'elle doit s'empêcher de respirer pour l'entendre:

- Reste en vie, Hermione. Je t'en conjure…

Il se redresse lentement, dardant ses pupilles émeraudes dans les siennes. Elle sent son cœur se serrer douloureusement tant le regard qu'il lui lance est chargé d'émotion. Il a déjà trop perdu.  
Elle hoche la tête une fois. Elle essaiera.

* * *

- Prends-la, elle te sera plus utile.

- C'est hors de question.

Hermione repousse la cape dans les bras de son ami. Son regard n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi désespéré. Elle sait ce qu'il ressent.

- Harry, je te promets de tout faire pour rester en vie mais… C'est toi qu'ils veulent. Alors prends-la. Par pitié.

Il hésite. Harry a toujours eu le sens du sacrifice.  
Elle dépose un baiser contre sa joue, savourant peut-être pour la dernière fois son odeur rassurante de verveine et de terre battue. Puis elle s'échappe de la chambre, avec la rapidité d'un félin, luttant contre les larmes qui obstruent sa gorge.

Le laisser derrière elle est sans doute l'une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle n'ai eu à faire dans sa courte vie. Mais elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit s'en tenir au plan. Tenter de rejoindre le Centre de Soin pour évacuer les blessés avec l'aide dont elle pourra bénéficier, alors qu'il s'occupe de protéger les autres, c'est ce qu'elle doit faire. Alors elle ne réfléchit plus. Les cris se sont éloignés, elle sait d'où ils proviennent et cela reste difficile pour elle, d'aller en sens inverse.

Elle avance, rapidement, sans bruit. Brutalement un sort siffle à ses oreilles, l'obligeant à se ramasser contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se colle à celui-ci, avançant de quelques pas lents pour avancer dans le tunnel qui finit par faire un «L» où elle sera davantage à couvert.

- Levicorpus! crie-t-elle en courant vers le tournant.

Son sort a manqué sa cible mais lui a laissé assez de temps pour se protéger. Elle s'aplatit contre la paroi du mur, le cœur battant. Son oreille se tend, attentive au moindre pas. Son attaquant est silencieux. Pourtant il trahit sa présence. Sa respiration est légère, douce mais pas inaudible. Il se rapproche alors qu'elle serre un peu plus sa baguette entre ses doigts. Elle en sent les sillons rassurants, les motifs ciselés dans le bois et elle se sent finalement prête.

- Stupéfix!

Le corps s'effondre à terre, inconscient. Elle s'approche lentement, pointant sa baguette lumineuse vers lui. C'est un jeune homme, de son âge environ. Peu entraîné, vu comme elle a réussi à le terrasser rapidement.  
Il devait surveiller les couloirs intermédiaires.

Elle reprend sa route, plus vigilante que jamais.

Elle entre dans la Salle rapidement. Son premier geste va aux blessés, elle s'empresse de rejoindre la petite salle où ils ont installés les lits. Trois lits sont occupés. Trois. Sur quatre.

- Hermione? S'exclame Charlie, en l'apercevant.

Son visage est blême il n'exprime que doute et inquiétude. A ses côtés Charlotte Dinow et Anthony Jens la toisent avec la même expression de terreur imprimée sur leurs traits pâles.

- Où est Harper? Demande-t-elle.

- Il s'est tiré, lui répond Anthony avec une grimace. Il se passe quoi ici?

- Les Mangemorts sont là…

Sa nouvelle abat un silence pesant sur le Centre. Ils la toisent, l'air très pâle.

- Est-ce que tu sais… Commence Charlie.

Il s'interrompt et elle devine qu'il ne peut continuer.

- Je ne sais pas, souffle-t-elle, mais je dois vous faire sortir d'ici.

Elle s'approche des lits, quand un bruit étouffé provenant de la Salle de soins la freine dans son élan. Elle tend sa baguette devant elle, et rejoint la pièce sur ses gardes.  
Un reniflement lui parvint, suivi d'un gémissement imperceptible. Sa baguette vient rejoindre sa ceinture, et elle se dirige vers le fond de la pièce et elle vient ouvrir le rideau qui obstrue sa vue.  
Derrière lui, deux formes ramassées se serrent l'une contre l'autre.

- Dana, Amy?

Les deux infirmières coulent vers elle un regard empli de soulagement. Elle se baisse à leur hauteur.

- Tout va bien? On ne vous a pas fait de mal?

Amy secoue la tête.

- On a eu tellement peur… Souffle-t-elle. On a entendu les hurlements. Alors on s'est cachées ici.

- Venez, leur dit-elle en les aidant à se relever. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Elle retourne dans la Chambre des patients, les deux jeunes filles sur ses talons.

- Il faut que vous m'aidiez avec eux, leur dit-elle.

Amy hoche la tête.

- Dis-nous ce qu'il faut faire.

Elle se tourne vers les blessés.

-L'un de vous peut-il marcher?

Un silence s'installe.

- Je peux, lui répond Anthony bravement.

Elle secoue la tête alors qu'il sort de son lit, en se tenant l'abdomen douloureusement. En deux pas, elle est à ses côtés, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

- Ça va, Hermione.

- Tu en es certain?

Il tourne la tête vers elle, hochant la tête lentement.

- Très bien, fait-elle. Vous deux, fait-elle aux jeunes filles. Aidez Charlie, c'est lui qui est le moins autonome.

Amy s'approche du jeune Weasley mais Dana, reste figée, incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Dana? Fait Hermione, d'un air interrogateur, rappelant la jeune fille.

- Je ne veux pas mourir, fait la jeune fille d'une voix cassée.

Hermione s'approche d'elle.

- Ok, Dana, fait-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu ne vas pas mourir ,d'accord? Je vais vous aider à sortir de là. Je te donne ma parole. Tu me crois?

La jeune fille acquiesce vivement avant de rejoindre son amie, afin de l'aider à transporter Charlie. Hermione passe un bras autour de la taille de Charlotte avant de dire:

- Je vais ouvrir la marche. Anthony tu te sens de rester derrière?

Le jeune homme lui adresse un signe de tête confiant. Elle le lui renvoie, et s'engage dans les couloirs sombres.

Elle fait le chemin inverse. Charlotte s'appuie fortement contre elle, la déséquilibrant lourdement. Mais elle tient bon. Elle jette un œil à son ami, soutenu par les deux infirmières. Il semble souffrir atrocement et cela lui brise le cœur. Anthony marche vaillamment à l'arrière, aux aguets. Elle le sait entraîné pour cela. Elle lui fait confiance. Ils avancent. L'espoir la gagne lorsqu'elle aperçoit le bout du tunnel.

- Oh oh… Fait une voix narquoise qui lui glace les sangs. Mais qui voilà?

Ses amis se figent derrière elle. Elle se redresse maintenant toujours Charlotte. Baguette dressée, elle fait face à Phils Down, dont les traits sont tirés par la colère.

- Granger… Fait-il en détachant chaque syllabe comme l'air de se délecter de la terreur qu'il lui insuffle à chacune de ses paroles.

- Tu t'es évadé? Crache-t-elle, tentant de garder la tête froide.

Il fait jouer sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air trop sûr de lui.

- On m'a libéré… Sourit-il dévoilant une rangée de dents jaunâtres. Ton copain Potter avait tort, je suis toujours en vie… Quant à lui, il doit être déjà mort.

Elle frémit, un frisson glacé dévalant sa colonne vertébrale. Elle serre les dents. Il pointe sa baguette vers elle.

- Et toi, tu l'es bientôt…

Sa voix a repris des accents coléreux. Elle peut voir la colère miroiter dans ses yeux.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ Crache-t-il tandis qu'un éclat vert rayonne dans le tunnel.

- Non! Hurle-t-elle en voyant Anthony s'effondrer derrière elle.

Les deux infirmières laissent échapper des hurlements terrifiés. Dana a glissé à terre, entraînant Charlie avec elle. Elle supplie, lèvres serrées. Amy reste debout, les genoux claquant l'un contre l'autre. Le Mangemort éclate d'un rire qui la fait frissonner de terreur. Hermione lâche Charlotte, s'avançant d'un pas, baguette pointée. La blessée tangue un instant, avant de trouver son équilibre. La colère déferle dans ses veines.

- Je ne te laisserais pas me tuer, lui fait-il en déglutissant difficilement. Je ne te laisserais pas leur faire du mal.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Tu es déjà morte, Sang de Bourbe, crache-t-il.

- _Endol…_

-_ Avada…_

_- Stupéfix!_

Hermione se fige. Alors que le corps du Mangemort s'effondre à terre bruyamment, stupéfixé.  
Elle se tourne vers ses quatre amis, qui n'ont pas bougé, l'air tout aussi incrédule qu'elle. Elle plisse les yeux, fouillant le couloir à la recherche d'une silhouette familière, en vain.

- On est quitte, Granger.

- Nott, souffle-t-elle en voyant le jeune homme s'avancer vers elle avec un sourire.

Elle reste figée, légèrement hébétée. Il tend une main vers elle qu'elle accepte.

- Merci, souffle-t-elle finalement.

- Dépêche-toi de te sauver, Granger. Les Mangemorts font un carnage en bas.

Son cœur loupe un battement, alors que le jeune homme tourne déjà les talons.

- Nott! Le retient-elle un instant. Est-ce que…

Il l'observe un instant, alors qu'elle se sent brutalement gênée.

- Il va bien, répond-il avant de disparaître.

Et elle se sent soulagée. Une minute seulement, parce qu'elle se rend compte qu'elle ignore s'il parlait de Malefoy ou d'Harry…  
Elle se retourne, aidant Dana à se relever.

- Est-ce que ça va? Lui demande-t-elle doucement.

La jeune fille hoche la tête, l'air paniqué. Puis Hermione s'approche de Charlie, l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Ça va, Charlie?

Il hoche la tête, avec une grimace douloureuse.

- Charlotte ,peux-tu marcher? Demande-t-elle

- Je pense que ça ira. Répond-elle avec un hochement de tête, déterminée.

- Ok.

Hermione s'approche d'Amy et pose une main sur son épaule.

- Amy, j'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas sortir dehors et marcher le plus loin possible sans faire de bruit. Dès que tu trouveras une cachette, tu y restes et tu attends demain après midi pour lancer un signal de détresse. Tu m'as bien compris?

- Et toi? Fait la jeune fille tremblante.

- Je dois aider les autres.

Amy se met à secouer la tête frénétiquement.

- Non…

- Amy, soupire-t-elle

- Non! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser! Je n'y arriverais jamais…

- Amy, la calme-t-elle. Tu peux le faire, je le sais. Tu ne t'approches pas de l'entrée Ouest, c'est là que les Mangemorts gardent l'accès. Marche vers le Sud, la voie est libre. Lance un sort d'insonorisation sur vous… Protège-les, d'accord?

Elle hoche la tête, mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Hermione s'approche finalement de Charlie et pose une main contre sa joue.

- Je les aiderais, souffle-t-il à son adresse.

Elle sent les larmes la gagner mais tente de les refouler. Elle acquiesce doucement avant de murmurer:

- Sois prudent…

* * *

_- Endoloris! _

_- Protego!_

Les sorts filent de toutes parts. La galerie Centrale est le théâtre d'atrocités. Sous ses yeux, elle peut voir les cadavres joncher le sol. Les Mangemorts saccagent tout sur leur passage, elle entend des rires mesquins qui lui tordent les entrailles. Elle a aperçu Dean, peu de temps avant, se défendre contre deux mangemorts, elle voulait l'aider, mais un sort l'a touchée à l'épaule, entamant sa peau. Dans le nuage de sorts, elle peut à peine distinguer ses amis.

_- Everte Statim! _hurle-t-elle à son assaillant qui vient s'écraser contre les parois du mur avec un bruit atroce.

Elle avance, parant les coups, se défendant comme elle peut. Les Mangemorts commencent à reculer. Il y a de moins en moins de personnes à tuer. Nombres de membres de l'Ordre sont à Terre.  
Soudain, elle aperçoit Ron. Le sort de son adversaire le met à terre, alors que ce dernier s'avance vers lui un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Elle sent la haine bouillonner en elle.

- Sectumsempra !

Il n'a pas vu le coup venir. Il s'effondre aux pieds de son ami, tachant ses vêtements d'un rouge sombre qui s'échappe de toutes les entailles de sa peau. Ron lui adresse un regard indéchiffrable, mais elle détourne vite la tête, reprenant part au combat. Au loin, elle voit un Mangemort attraper un enfant par le bras et le traîner sans ménagement vers la sortie. Pas de doute, elle sait ce qu'il compte en faire. Ravalant sa salive, elle lui emboîte le pas, tournant le dos à la Galerie principale.

- Stupéfix! Crie-t-elle

Mais le Mangemort à tôt fait de parer le sort. Il tourne vers elle, un regard chargé de surprise. Alors elle le reconnaît, c'est le Mangemort qui accompagnait Rogue sur le chemin de Traverse.

- T'es pas morte, Granger?

Le petit garçon, brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, lui adresse un regard terrorisé. Ses grands yeux noirs tournés vers elle lui enserre la poitrine.

- Relâche-le! Hurle-t-elle.

Un sourire édenté se peint sur le visage du Mangemort, alors qu'il pointe sa baguette vers le petit.

- Ce surplus ne me sert à rien… Je voulais l'amener avec moi pour le torturer un peu mais après tout, je peux aussi bien le tuer ici.

Elle écarquille les yeux. Tend sa baguette. Les yeux du gamin se révulsent, il est mort de peur. Un liquide jaunâtre a tâché ses vêtements, sous le coup de la peur, et la colère se renfloue dans les veines d'Hermione. Elle ne voit rien, n'entend rien. Il y a juste en elle cette haine lancinante, pour tous les Mangemorts de cette espèce.

- Lâche-le. Fait-elle entre ses dents, en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Parfait…

Il n'a pas le temps de faire un geste, les paroles d'Hermione se sont échappées. Comme si elle n'était plus vraiment là, comme si quelqu'un d'autre avant pris possession d'elle. Deux mots.  
Et puis impossible de reculer.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Le petit garçon, remue faiblement, se défait de la poigne du Mangemort au sol, et s'enfuit en courant, aussi rapidement que ses petites jambes le lui permettent.  
Hermione reste là, terrifiée par son geste. _On n'oublie jamais la première personne que l'on tue. _Lui avait dit un jour, Remus Lupin. Elle ignore même le nom de ce gars là. Elle ignore tout, mais elle n'oubliera jamais son visage. Ses traits figés, son dernier mot, ni son dernier regard.

Une poigne brutale s'empare de ses cheveux, la tirant en arrière. Elle trébuche au sol, et sa baguette lui est arrachée violemment. Un coup puis deux, lui sont portés au visage. Elle a le souffle coupé, la douleur se répand dans son corps, avec violence. Elle est plaquée au mur, et elle croise un regard haineux.

- Tu as tué mon pote, Granger.

Elle reconnaît cette voix. C'est celle de McNair. Le frère de Nia. Une colère effrayante émane du Mangemort, tout près d'elle. Si près qu'elle peut sentir son haleine glaciale et écœurante. Elle essaie de se dégager. En vain.

- Pars pas… Glisse-t-il contre son oreille, en attrapant sa taille. On peut s'amuser un peu d'abord.

Elle sent les mains du Mangemort se poser sur ses hanches, et elle se débat encore un peu plus.. Un rire sarcastique claque derrière l'épaule de McNair. Elle ne le reconnaît pas, il appartient à un Mangemort qui doit avoir la trentaine, son crâne est légèrement dégarni et ses yeux sont enfoncés dans leurs orbites. La terreur s'empare d'Hermione. Ses jambes remuent, une gifle plus forte que les autres la dissuade de tenter autre chose. Ses cheveux sont collés à ses joues par le sang qui dégringole.

- On est sur la même longueur d'onde… Siffle-t-il avec un regard pervers.

- Crève, Grince-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Un coup à l'estomac. Des larmes sont coincées au fond de sa gorge et elle hoquète douloureusement. Le Mangemort arrache sa chemise, elle suffoque. Il pose une main contre sa poitrine et elle sent la bile remonter dans sa bouche.

- Tu pourrais être plus coopérative.

Elle lui crache au visage.

- Va te faire foutre.

Un coup lui est porté à la tête, elle sent son esprit lui échapper, la tête lui tourne lourdement. Elle s'effondre au sol. Elle sent Mc Nair au dessus d'elle, son corps écrase le sien avec violence, son poids lui coupe le souffle.

- Tant pis… Ce sera douloureux alors.

L'autre observe le spectacle avec délectation. Mc Nair arrache les boutons de son pantalon avec un grognement. Elle se débat envoyant ses poings dans tous les sens, elle griffe, frappe tant qu'elle peut. Ses poings sont immobilisés d'une main par le Mangemort. Sa main libre glisse le long de son ventre, descend… Elle hurle, supplie, envoyant le reste de sa dignité au tapis. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est mourir. Mourir maintenant pour ne pas avoir à subir ça. Elle le supplie de la tuer tout de suite. Deux rires lui répondent. Et la main descend toujours… et elle sait juste que c'est la douleur la plus vive qu'elle n'ai eue à supporter. Et elle veut ne plus être là, elle veut s'éloigner de cet instant… et tandis qu'elle laisse échapper un hurlement, la bouche du Mangemort s'écrase contre la sienne pour l'étouffer, dans sa bouche le gout métallique du sang l'écœure.  
Et soudain, tout se passe très vite, elle sent le corps de McNair voler loin d'elle. Elle se redresse, terrifiée. Ses forces sont loin d'elle à présent. Le deuxième Mangemort gît à terre. Mort. Elle tremble de toute part. Elle se recroqueville contre le mur ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Et puis elle le voit. Il relève McNair brutalement, le plaquant au mur. Ses traits sont déformés par la rage. Elle ne l'a jamais vu aussi terrifiant. Aussi inhumain qu'en cet instant.  
Il cogne McNair au visage, une fois, deux fois. Puis c'est une cascade de coups qui s'abat sur le Mangemort. Malefoy semble incapable de s'arrêter. Il frappe encore et encore. Son poing saigne et Hermione est obligée de détourner le visage, avec l'envie irrépressible de vomir face au visage déformé de McNair. Elle niche son visage au creux de ses bras, le corps secoué de sanglots.  
Elle l'entend s'arrêter enfin. Elle redresse le visage vers lui, il a fermé les yeux, emprisonnant l'arrête de son nez entre deux doigts.

- Drago… Souffle-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Il se redresse, s'approche d'elle rapidement. Ses yeux glacés se nichent dans les siens et elle sent son corps se réchauffer d'un coup. Il prend son visage entre ses mains blessées.

- Ça va? Demande-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Elle hoche la tête.

- Est-ce qu'il…? Est-ce qu'il t'a…?

Il détourne le visage, mâchoires serrées, incapable de poursuivre.

- Non.

Elle sent ses traits se détendre. Alors qu'il glisse à nouveau son regard dans le sien, elle peut voir le soulagement briller dans ses yeux. Elle prend une de ses mains dans les siennes, caressant les plaies avec douceur.

- Mais si tu n'avais pas été là…

Il déglutit difficilement avant de dénouer sa cape, pour la lui passer autour des épaules. Elle resserre le tissu contre elle, y respirant son odeur rassurante.

- Éloigne-toi d'elle immédiatement, Malefoy.

Le soulagement s'empare d'Hermione quand elle reconnaît la voix D'Harry. Elle tourne le visage vers lui. Du sang tâche sa chemise mais il n'a pas l'air blessé. Il a dressé sa baguette en direction du Mangemort. Celui-ci s'exécute sans un mot, provocant un vide inexplicable dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

- Je croyais que tu étais là pour la protéger, Potter, grince-t-il, le reproche perçant dans sa voix.

Harry a blêmi en apercevant le visage tuméfiée de sa meilleure amie. En un instant, il est près d'elle, effleurant son visage du bout des doigts.

-Qui t'a fait ça, Hermione? Fait-il d'une voix atone.

- Je m'en suis déjà chargé, Potter, claque Malefoy, en désignant les Mangemorts à terre.

Harry se relève et vient se poster près du Mangemort.

- J'avais oublié que tuer des gens était ta spécialité, claque-t-il.

- Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse violer ta meilleure amie?

Harry pâlit à nouveau, il glisse un regard vers Hermione, qui détourne le regard, rougissante, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se sent tellement souillée.

Harry finit par ranger sa baguette, d'un geste mécanique. Les épaules de Malefoy se détendent légèrement, puis il esquisse un mouvement pour partir.

- Où vas-tu?

La voix d'Hermione le cloue sur place. Il se tourne lentement vers elle, et son regard se fait plus tendre. Elle doit avoir l'air tellement fragile avec sa cape qu'elle agrippe frénétiquement.

- Je dois repartir.

- Non, fait-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'approche d'elle doucement. Et Harry s'éloigne un peu, se sentant soudain de trop. Il glisse une main contre son visage et elle frissonne à ce contact.

- Ne pars pas, je t'en prie…

- Il le faut, fait-il. Je suis un Mangemort. Quand on me trouvera ici, on me tuera.

Elle baisse les yeux. Elle sait qu'il a raison. Mais sans lui, elle se sent si vulnérable. Il essuie une larme d'un revers de la main.

- Je t'aime… Fait-elle dans un souffle.

Un léger sourire vient fleurir au coin de ses lèvres.

- Fais attention à toi… Murmure-t-il.

Il s'éloigne finalement, puis revient sur ses pas avant de glisser à Harry.

- Prends soin d'elle.

Puis il disparaît comme il est venu. Laissant le jeune Potter plus confus que jamais.  
Hermione laisse échapper un sanglot bruyant, alors il s'approche d'elle et glisse une main contre ses épaules, déposant un baiser contre son front ensanglanté.

- Aller, viens...

* * *

Ouf j'espère que vous avez aimé


	13. Chapter 13

Lecteurs de mon coeur,

Beaucoup de temps pour pondre ce chapitre. Mais moins que pour le dernier. For heureusement!

Un grand grand merci à toutes ! J'ai été très touchée par toutes vos reviews!  
Merci à Ma **Cin**, ma jumelle.  
Merci à **Lyly7** ma merveilleuse Bêta grâce à qui vous avez les chapitres à temps  
Merci aux "fidèles": **Azalan, Elodu92, FindLove, JudeeD, estrella'zz, Mlle Ganou, Stephalic, Lili Carter...**  
Petit clin d'oeil à mes lectrices anonymes:** Flo** (Mille fois merci! Je suis très très touchée par ta review! Comme toujours! Rah par contre je n'ai à nouveau plus ton adresse mail... -_-' Peux-tu me la renvoyer?), **Clare, Marylou, Vera Bennett**, **Em3y**, **DiDi, Sen.**

Et bienvenue à mes nouvelles lectrices!

Merci à tous!

Je poste aujourd'hui. C'est la date fatidique. La sortie d'HP7 Partie I. Pour ceux qui l'ont vu, je veux vos commentaires... Pas trop déçu(es)?  
J'espère y aller bientôt pour ma part!

Trêve de bavardage...Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il y a des cris et elle revoit toujours son visage. Ses yeux. Noirs et effrayants. Il fait froid et incroyablement humide. Il y a des cris, des hurlements. Elle sent la mort, elle peut presque la voir et la toucher du doigt. Mais au-delà de ça, elle arrive à se sentir en sécurité. Juste parce qu'elle sait qu'_il _est là. Qu'il va arriver. Il arrive toujours….

Elle ouvre les yeux brutalement et la lumière l'éblouit un instant. Ses paupières papillonnent et son regard cherche l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Elle est toujours dans les grottes, mais tout semble différent. Une odeur putride flotte dans l'air, les bruits sont étouffés par son sommeil trop récent mais elle peut percevoir la douleur percer au milieu de tout ça.

Elle a été installée sur un lit de camp. Au milieu des blessés. Au milieu des corps sans vie. Elle sort du lit avec hâte et resserre la cape de Malefoy qui n'a pas bougé de ses épaules. Et elle perd pied un instant. Elle se retrouve dans son odeur, elle ressent cette sécurité brutale qui l'enveloppe.

Mais bien vite, elle se met en marche. Ici, c'est le chaos. Il y a des pleurs, des cris. Il y a des fronts plissés et des larmes qui s'échappent. Elle sent son cœur qui s'affole lentement. Elle a peur. Elle ignore qui a perdu la vie dans la Bataille. Ses yeux cherchent frénétiquement une silhouette familière, quelqu'un.

Elle aperçoit Devon qui est penché sur un corps sans main tremble légèrement alors qu'il abaisse les paupières du mort avec douleur.

- Devon, souffle-t-elle alors qu'elle est près de lui.

Il se retourne lentement, les traits adoucis.

- Hermione, que fais-tu ici? Tu devrais encore te reposer...

Il passe une main sur son front et elle la repousse doucement.

- Je peux être utile, fait-elle, déterminée.

Il plante sur elle un regard chargé de lassitude.

- Les Mangemorts ne font pas de blessés, Hermione. Nous n'avons qu'une légère poignée de patients et actuellement, on ne peut rien faire de plus pour eux.

Elle frémit et sa gorge se serre. L'air lui manque.

- Devon, fait-elle avec une légère touche de désespoir non dissimulée. Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous savez…

Elle ne peut continuer. Elle redoute la réponse presqu'autant qu'elle hésite à poser la question.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione. J'ignore tout du sort de tes amis.

Elle se sent faiblir.

- Je…

Il acquiesce lentement et elle lui tourne le dos, décidée à rechercher Harry, Ron et les autres. Elle avance. Mais elle a la sensation que ses pas ne la guident plus. Les corps jonchent le sol par dizaine. La terre boit le Sang et les parois retiennent l'odeur. Elle a envie de vomir, son cœur se serre. Elle le sent tambouriner avec irrégularité contre sa poitrine. Les plaintes des vivants lui tordent les entrailles. C'est un cauchemar  
Ses yeux effectuent une danse frénétique mais ne trouvent rien.

- Hermione! Lance une voix dans son dos qui la fait se retourner brusquement.

Le soulagement la gagne toute entière, elle sent l'air qui s'échappe de ses poumons avec violence.

- Harry…

Le contact est brutal et la fait vaciller. Mais elle se sent bien. Elle se sent vivante et soulagée. Il prend son visage en coupe et pose son front contre le sien en soupirant bruyamment. Cette étreinte a un goût de déjà vu. Elle lui rappelle le moment pas si lointain où Poudlard s'est écroulé comme un château de carte, emportant avec lui leurs espoirs.

- Ron? Murmure-t-elle, plus qu'inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas.

Alors, il glisse une main dans la sienne et l'entraîne à sa suite. Et elle le suit, parce que ne plus décider par elle-même est un luxe qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir se permettre. Ses yeux englobent toutes les galeries, elle cherche une chevelure rousse parmi l'amas de corps sans vie. Mais elle ne voit rien.  
Elle aperçoit enfin une silhouette familière, penchée sur un corps gisant à terre.

- Dean, souffle-t-elle en lâchant Harry et en se précipitant vers lui.

Il lève vers elle un regard chargé de douleur. Alors, avec lenteur, comme si elle voulait retarder à tout prix ce moment, ses yeux glissent sur le corps inanimé. La bile remonte dans sa gorge et elle sent la tête lui tourner un instant. Parvati. Dean étouffe un sanglot et un gémissement qui tord les entrailles de la jeune fille s'échappe de ses lèvres ensanglantées.  
Elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle fait qu'il est déjà lové entre ses bras, mouillant la cape de Malefoy avec le sel de ses larmes. Elle sent les siennes affluer brusquement et ses doigts glissent dans les cheveux du jeune homme alors qu'elle le sent les entraîner à terre, emportés par son chagrin.  
Elle resserre encore son étreinte alors que la plainte de son ami lui écorche le cœur.

- On… Commence-t-il avec difficulté. On allait… avoir… un bébé.

Elle ferme les yeux brutalement et ses lèvres se serrent.  
Elle maudit Voldemort et sa putain de communauté qui fait mourir ses amis.  
Elle maudit Malefoy d'en faire partie parce qu'elle l'aime à en crever.  
Elle maudit Merlin d'avoir crée un monde aussi pourri.  
Elle maudit presque Dumbledore de les avoir abandonné.  
Et elle pleure, elle pleure chaque membre tombé, chaque goutte de sang versée.

Une main sur son épaule l'arrache de son étreinte. Elle lève les yeux vers Harry dont le visage fermé lui somme de continuer. Alors, elle vrille son regard sur Dean, mais ce qu'elle voit n'a plus rien du garçon fier qu'il était. Il semble sans vie, vide à l'intérieur.  
Elle dépose un baiser contre son front et reprend sa marche auprès de son ami. Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes alors qu'une colère sourde monte lentement en elle.

Harry se fige et Hermione suit son regard. Ron est débout, il contemple les alentours avec tristesse. Ses traits sont tirés, épuisés. Mais il a l'air d'aller bien. Aussi bien qu'il le peut.

- Ron! Lance-t-elle en avançant vers lui, engloutissant les foulées qui les séparent.

Le jeune rouquin recule, les traits endurcis.  
Et elle en aurait presque oublié qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle se fige, la tristesse s'emparant d'elle avec violence.  
En deux pas, Harry a fondu sur le jeune homme, l'accolant au mur avec violence, la colère déformant son beau visage pâle.

- Harry! S'exclame la jeune femme, une main contre sa bouche, l'air horrifié.

- Tu es devenu dingue? Siffle Ron, l'air semblant lui manquer.

Les yeux d'Harry ne sont plus que deux fentes étroites. Il approche son visage de celui de Ron. Tout près.

- Tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, Ron.

- Harry, gémit Hermione une fois de plus.

Et il lâche prise. Ron se redresse, massant son cou avec douleur, puis, il vrille sur son ami un regard polaire qui en ferait frémir plus d'un. Mais pas Harry.

- Peut-être que tu te foutais royalement de savoir si nous étions vivants, mais la première chose que nous ayons faite c'est te chercher, Ron! Vocifère-t-il.

Hermione frémit. Elle a rarement vu son ami aussi en colère.

- Je… Bien sûr que je ne me fiche pas… Balbutie le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés.

Harry croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, agacé.

- On est en Guerre, Ron, grince-t-il, si tu n'es pas capable de refouler des contrariétés de gamin…

- Elle couche avec Malefoy, braille-t-il en pointant la jeune femme qui rougit brutalement.

Harry s'empare de sa main levée et la baisse avec brutalité.

- Et alors, Ron?

Celui-ci ouvre la bouche et la referme rapidement.

- Dis-moi, où étais-tu quand ta meilleure amie se faisait violer par un Mangemort?

Ron pâlit brusquement en regardant Hermione qui ne peut que détourner les yeux.

- Malefoy était là, lui.

La jeune femme pose un regard interloqué sur Harry. Jamais, de toute sa vie d'étudiante, elle n'aurait cru une personne qui lui aurait dit qu'il prononcerait ces mots-là un jour.

- Qu… Quoi?

Harry ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à la question de son ami. Il se tourne lentement vers Hermione qui le contemple avec des yeux ronds.

- Viens Mione, fait-il doucement en lui adressant un tout petit sourire. Cet imbécile est vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe pour le moment.

Elle hoche lentement la tête et le suit, avec la sensation d'être légèrement perdue quand un reniflement bruyant attire son regard. Roulé en boule, dans un coin des galeries, elle reconnaît le petit garçon qu'elle a sauvé des griffes du Mangemort.

- Hé, murmure-t-elle à son adresse en s'approchant de lui à pas lents pour ne pas l'effrayer. Tu t'appelles comment?

Il relève vers elle des yeux sombres apeurés et elle sent son cœur se serrer. Elle lui glisse un sourire rassurant, l'incitant à parler.

- Aidan, couine-t-il.

Elle approche une main de lui et elle le sent se raidir, comme un petit chiot terrorisé, il se recroqueville un peu plus sur lui-même. Elle pose cette même main sur sa tête et ébouriffe doucement ses cheveux. Elle le sent se détendre légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- Feu, lui répond-il avec anxiété.

- C'est très joli, lui dit-elle en souriant de plus belle. Il se décrispe quelque peu et lui adresse même un tout petit sourire. Où sont tes parents?

Il se ferme brutalement. Sa lèvre inférieure tremble et il bégaie avec douleur.

- Morts.

Elle trésaille.

- Et bien Aidan. Veux-tu venir avec nous?

Elle désigne Harry à ses côtés qui tente un sourire avenant. Le petit ouvre la bouche.

- Harry Potter? Fait-il

- Euh, oui, répond celui-ci maladroitement.

- Papa racontait souvent des histoires sur toi, fait-il les yeux soudain brillants.

Harry esquisse un petit sourire crispé. Hermione tend la main vers le petit garçon qui s'en empare avec un petit sourire. Doucement, elle le soulève de terre avant de le caler sous son bras. Aidan s'y love en ronronnant, s'accrochant doucement à sa cape.

Harry et elle se redressent finalement, prêts à partir. Hermione glisse un regard à Ron qui ne les a pas lâchés du regard. Il ouvre la bouche, encense un pas vers elle, mais elle se détourne finalement, le regard fuyant.

* * *

Elle a les yeux fixés sur le marbre froid de la salle de réunion. Les papiers volent encore. Des morceaux de chaises traînent au sol. Elle tripote nerveusement le petit serpent en argent qui se balance à son cou. Elle a les joues douloureuses à cause de la pluie de coups qu'elle a reçus et sa main a du mal à se saisir de sa baguette depuis qu'elle a lancé le sort de mort.

- Il faut que nous rejoignions le QG, fait la voix de Remus Lupin, plus forte que celle des autres, moins tremblante.

Il en a vu d'autres. Beaucoup trop.

- Et que fait-on de tous ces gens qui restent? Tous les Nés Moldus? Fait Hermione en relevant les yeux.

Ron. Harry. Remus. Jon. Kingsley. Ils ne sont plus qu'une toute petite poignée de leaders. Alors que derrière, les Membres de l'Ordre qu'il reste attendent leurs directives avec impatience.

- Bill Weasley serait d'accord pour les accueillir à La Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Elle hoche la tête lentement. Naturellement, c'est espéré. Depuis la mort de Fleur, Bill n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il se plonge dans le combat avec un acharnement qui dépasse l'entendement. La maison n'est occupée que par les elfes de Maison qui tournent en rond. Elle est sûre, près de la forêt, offrant un excellent moyen de fuite en cas d'attaque.

- Et nous? Fait Harry. Il faut passer à l'attaque. Les Mangemorts ont fait de nombreux prisonniers. Il faut y aller.

- Hors de question, Potter, grince Shackelbolt avec agacement.

Hermione le fixe brutalement. Sa rancœur envers Harry n'a pas faibli, pas une seconde. Ce dernier avance vers lui, cognant son poing sur la table.

- Nos amis se font torturer en ce moment, certains sont peut-être déjà morts. Chaque minute passée à déblatérer ici est perdue.

En cet instant, il n'a plus rien du petit garçon qu'il était à 11 ans. Perdu et empoté. C'est un homme sûr de lui, un leader. Et Hermione se sent fière d'être à ses côtés.

- Potter…

- Qui décide Kingsley? Siffle Harry l'interrompant dans sa diatribe.

L'Auror a un mouvement de recul. Il cille devant l'aplomb du jeune homme.

- C'est moi. J'ai dit que nous irions libérer les prisonniers. Nous irons.

Hermione voit Remus Lupin cacher un sourire devant la mine de l'Auror.

- Nous sommes en Guerre, Potter. La stratégie implique que …

- On se moque de la stratégie. On fait comme ça.

Hermione ouvre de grands yeux. Parce que ce n'est pas Harry qui vient de parler. C'est Ron. Ron qui s'est avancé à hauteur d'Harry. Ron qui a planté un regard déterminé dans celui de Shackelbolt.

- Naturellement, grogne l'Auror. Tous les trois, vous vous pensez les maîtres du Monde parce que Dumbledore vous a choisis. C'était un vieux fou qui perdait la raison. Rien de plus.

- Bon, fait Hermione en se levant. Comment procède-t-on?

Remus Lupin s'avance à son tour.

- Il faut créer plusieurs groupes. Un de tête qui entrera le premier. Et les autres par des entrées distinctes.

- Je serais dans le groupe de tête, fait Harry.

- Moi aussi, répond Ron.

- Et moi aussi, renchérit Hermione.

Remus lève les paumes pour calmer leur ardeur.

- Chacun de nous prendra la tête d'un groupe. Harry ,tu seras celui de tête.

Il hoche la tête, gravement.

- On prend cinq hommes, chacun. Et on les attaque par tous les côtés. L'un de nous sera chargé de faire évacuer les prisonniers. Hermione?

- Je le ferais.

- C'est trop dangereux, proteste Jon en s'avançant à son tour. Je libèrerais les prisonniers.

- Vous pensez que je ne suis pas à la hauteur? Fait Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je pense à votre sécurité, souffle-t-il à voix basse.

Elle secoue la tête vivement.

- C'est très gentil à vous mais je le ferais.

Elle lui envoie un regard suggestif, lui intimant de se taire. Il serre les mâchoires, visiblement contrarié, mais ne dit pas un mot de plus.

- Parfait, fait Remus en secouant la tête. Kingsley et moi, on se charge des équipes. Vous, vous repartez au QG tout de suite. On fera cela dans la nuit. Demain.

- Attendez, coupe Hermione brusquement, attirant les regards vers elle. J'ai fait évacuer Charlie, Amy, Dana et Charlotte hier. Ils devraient envoyer un signal aujourd'hui. Il faut les retrouver.

- Je m'en charge, répond Remus en lui adressant un regard tendre.

Elle hoche la tête lentement et rassemble quelques papiers qui traînent sur la table, avant de se presser derrière Harry.

- Hermione. Harry.

La voix les fige. Harry est le premier à se retourner, Hermione prend plus de temps. Elle pivote avec lenteur, elle appréhende ce qui va suivre. Son cœur s'emballe légèrement.

Ron leur fait face, les mains dans les poches, l'air confus. Il hausse les épaules, une grimace étire ses lèvres, à mi chemin entre le rire et la peine.

- Je… Suis désolé, fait-il dans un souffle.

Harry jette un coup d'œil furtif à Hermione. Mais elle ne bouge pas. Elle fixe Ron, avec le rouge aux joues et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, Ron! Fait-elle en l'enlaça brusquement.

Il ne réagit pas pendant un instant. Ses bras pendent le long de son corps. Immobile. Puis, finalement, il vient enrouler ses bras autour de sa meilleure amie et esquisse même un petit sourire.  
Harry s'approche de lui. Hermione se dégage, puis se tourne vers le jeune homme. Elle l'observe à la dérobée, elle attend sa réaction. Elle ne sait pas comment il va réagir.

- Harry? Fait Ron d'une voix faible.

Celui-ci le toise, légèrement distant.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, fait-il d'une voix froide. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mais chaque fois que tu te sens en danger, que quelque chose ne te convient pas, tu prends la fuite.

- Harry… Commence Hermione dans le but de l'apaiser.

Il lève une main. Ça a besoin de sortir. Il le faut, pour la suite.

- J'aimerais te faire confiance, Ron. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas entièrement. J'ai besoin d'être sûr que tu ne tourneras pas les talons cette fois. J'ai besoin de mes amis. Plus que jamais.

Ron s'éclaircit la gorge. Le discours d'Harry a laissé planer un petit silence désagréable entre eux.

- Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne mérite pas ton amitié... Ni la tienne, fait-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. Je fuis, c'est comme ça que je réagis. Mais je serais à tes côtés, tu peux en être sûr. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Vous êtes ma famille, quoi qu'il arrive.

Un sourire éclaire le visage d'Harry, alors qu'Hermione sent sa vue s'embuer légèrement. Elle a la sensation de revenir quelques années en arrière, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, alors qu'elle les enlace tous les deux avec un torrent de reproches amusés.

* * *

Elle caresse sa joue. Il est si fragile. Si doux. Sa respiration est lente, il a l'air tranquille, apaisé. Ses boucles brunes s'enroulent autour des doigts de la jeune fille et son besoin de le protéger est plus fort encore quand elle voit l'innocence qui se dégage de ce petit être.

- Tu t'attaches trop à ce gamin, fait une voix dans son dos qui la fait sursauter.

Harry vient de pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il observe le tableau touchant de sa meilleure amie qui regarde le petit Aidan dormir.

- Il n'y a jamais de «trop» dans l'amour, Harry. Sinon, je pense que l'on pourrait dire que je t'aime beaucoup trop.

Il soupire et vient s'installer près d'elle, posant son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire… Tu auras mal.

- Il n'a personne, Harry. Personne.

Sa gorge se noue, elle se tourne vers lui, le regard brillant.

- Il y a quelque chose de particulier avec ce garçon. Je l'ai sauvé… J'ai tué pour lui. Tu comprends?

Harry hoche la tête, il pose sa main sur celle d'Hermione avec tendresse. Il sourit un peu tristement.

- Je comprends, Hermione. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu devrais t'attacher de la sorte…

Le gamin remue faiblement. Il a l'air agité, ses mains tâtonnent frénétiquement. Elles trouvent celles d'Hermione et il se calme brusquement, un air paisible flottant sur son visage angélique. La jeune femme glisse un regard vers Harry et il baisse les yeux. Parce qu'il sait. Pas de retour en arrière, pas d'échappatoire possible, elle y est déjà attachée.

- Je veux être son quelqu'un, Harry.

Il relève les yeux.

- Il me fait penser à toi…

Une lumière s'allume dans les prunelles du jeune homme. Il comprend. Il sait ce que c'est de n'avoir aucune famille, aucun point de repère stable.  
Harry pose sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Tu es un merveilleux quelqu'un, Hermione.

Elle sent son cœur se réchauffer brusquement.

- Merci Harry.

- Je suis sérieux. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais.

Elle sourit avec douceur, passant les bras autour de son ami.

- Prépare tes affaires, souffle-t-il finalement.

- Je n'ai plus grand-chose, murmure-t-elle.

- Alors, réveille-le. On part.

Hermione se lève subtilement. Elle a hâte de quitter ces galeries obscures et interminables.

- Harry? Fait-elle doucement.

Il se tourne vers elle, déjà sur le seuil.

- Pour… Les morts?

Elle pense à Parvati notamment, à tous ceux qui sont morts sans revoir le soleil. Harry vrille sur elle un regard empli d'affection.

- Ils sont déjà sous terre, Mione.

Elle déglutit difficilement alors qu'Harry la laisse seule, dans la pièce sombre qui pendant des mois fut sa chambre. Elle regarde le petit garçon endormi et un sourire tendre vient fleurir sur son visage abîmé. Elle fera tout pour que le monde dans lequel il grandira soit plus beau et plus sûr que celui d'aujourd'hui.


	14. Chapter 14

Raté pour Noël. Mais je suis quand même heureuse de vous poster ce chapitre avant la nouvelle année.  
Il m'a prit du temps et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Encore une fois, un immense merci à vous tous. A commencer par ma **Cin **(Vanille-Fraise) ma Jumelle de coeur, celle sans qui je ne pourrais pas vraiment exister.  
Ma Bêta **Lyly7 **qui est toujours aussi parfaite dans son rôle. Qui supporte mes caprices d'auteur avec une réelle patience.  
Enfin à vous mes "Fidèles". c'est grâce à vous que tout est possible.  
**StephAlic, Lili Carter, estrella'zz, Judee D, Elodu92, FiindLove, Pyrane, LovehermyDrago.**  
Merci aux nouvelles lectrices, et heureuse de vous compter parmi nous : **pep's42, Harmonia Necteri, pauline-helo, Aliopatre **et **Senara38**  
Ensuite un mot à mes Revieweuses anonymes: **Nana **(toute la nuit en traduisant, je suis énormément touchée *_*), **Vera Bennett, London123, Phaedra.**

Pas encore vu HP7 (imaginez?) avec cette neige. Rah! Mais je compte bien résoudre ça avant le prochain chapitre...

Bref. Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Elle ouvre les yeux difficilement. Engourdie, elle n'a jamais passé une aussi douce nuit qu'au QG, lovée sur le canapé du Salon. Entre ses bras, le petit Aidan s'est endormi. Paisible. Son regard fouille la Salle et elle se revoit arriver au QG, un bras enroulé autour de celui d'Harry, une main glissée dans celle du petit garçon et Ron marchant un pas derrière eux.  
Le Square Grimmaurd s'étend devant elle, si semblable et si différent de ses souvenirs. Ron est installé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil voisin au canapé sur lequel elle est installée.  
Elle murmure son prénom, interrogative. Il s'approche d'elle, le front plissé.

- Pardonne-moi, Hermione, gémit-il la voix cassée.

Elle ouvre les yeux, les limbes s'échappant brusquement de son esprit. Elle hoche la tête à demi.  
Son visage est tout près, elle peut sentir son souffle chaud la caresser doucement.

- Ne dis rien s'il te plaît.

Elle opine doucement, figée.

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Et j'ai toujours été trop lâche pour te l'avouer. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que c'est ce qui nous a éloignés. Je crois que… J'avais toujours espéré que ce soit toi qui fasses le premier pas. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et j'ai laissé ma lâcheté prendre le dessus. Je crois que jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec l'idée que toi et Malefoy...

Il s'interrompt, le visage crispé, et elle baisse les yeux, torturée. Son ventre est noué.

- Mais je te promets d'essayer de faire avec. Comme un boulet dont j'essaierais d'occulter la présence. La vérité c'est que… Je ne peux pas me passer de toi, Hermione. Et je resterais à tes côtés même si je sais que j'aurais toujours le rôle de l'ami fidèle.

Elle le contemple, les yeux brillants. Elle ne sait quoi dire, elle ne peut dire quoi que ce soit. Cet aveu lui déchire le cœur autant qu'elle brise le sien.

- Ne dis rien, répète-t-il.

Puis il se penche doucement vers elle et dépose un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux. Il baisse les siens puis quitte la pièce, la laissant hébétée et brisée.

* * *

Elle soupire avec peine. Ses doigts glissent dans l'épaisse chevelure de son amie étendue. Luna ne s'est pas réveillée et cette pensée l'attriste énormément. Sa main balaie le front pâle, effaçant les petites perles de sueur qui s'y sont accrochées. Elle ressemble à une poupée fragile. Inerte.

- Hermione.

La voix dans l'encadrement de la porte la fait sursauter. Elle n'a pas entendu ses pas légers se rapprocher. Ginny s'approche doucement du lit de Luna et Hermione lui sourit légèrement, un peu tristement aussi.  
Le retour au QG n'est pas celui qu'elle espérait. Elle voulait retrouver un endroit chaud, comme un chez elle. Elle pensait qu'y pénétrer lui conférerait le peu de chaleur qui lui manque tant. Ne flottent que les regrets et l'amertume.

- Tout va bien, Ginny?

Celle-ci hausse les épaules. Ses traits sont tirés, épuisés, et ses yeux sont froids et distants. Hermione frissonne. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre de la jeune rouquine pleine de vie qu'elle était autrefois.

- Je dois te demander quelque chose, Hermione.

La voix est étonnement dure, râpeuse.

- Je veux être là, demain.

- Quoi? Bégaie la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés.

Elle secoue déjà la tête pour refuser mais Ginny s'empare de son poignet avec force, dardant sur elle un regard déterminé, presque dément.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide. Et je vais devenir folle si je dois encore attendre l'annonce de votre mort ici, toute seule.

Hermione baisse les yeux, elle comprend. Tellement. Elle a ressenti une fois la douleur profonde de ne pas voir ses amis, d'attendre une nouvelle, et elle ne veut plus jamais que ça se reproduise. Jamais. Elle imagine sans peine l'isolement de Ginny à tourner en rond dans ce QG minuscule. Sans but.

- Il faudrait voir avec Harry, c'est lui qui dirige les opérations, murmure-t-elle à mi voix.

Ginny la lâche brusquement avec un air dédaigneux collé au visage.

- Tu connais déjà sa réponse, Hermione. C'est pour ça que je voulais te le demander à toi. Je sais que tu me comprends.

Ses traits se détendent légèrement et un instant, le cœur d'Hermione se comprime douloureusement devant le désespoir qui anime son amie.

- Je t'en prie. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'être mise à l'écart, fait-elle le regard suppliant.

La gorge d'Hermione se serre et ses yeux s'embuent quelque peu.

- Je ne peux pas, Ginny, gémit-elle. Tu me demandes de choisir entre toi et Harry.

Ginny se relève brusquement et plante sur elle un regard si déçu qu'il lui brise le cœur.

- Ne gâche pas ta salive, Hermione. Je connais déjà le choix que tu vas faire…

- Ginny… Tempère la jeune femme avec douceur.

Elle n'a qu'une envie, effacer l'amertume qui s'accroche au visage de son amie.

- De toute façon, ça n'a jamais été que vous trois, quoi que je fasse. Je n'étais jamais assez bien pour faire partie de vos petites expéditions.

Hermione ouvre la bouche, surprise par la froideur qui émane de son amie. Ses yeux glacials et sa mâchoire serrée.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça? Fait-elle abasourdie. Tu oses comparer une mission de Guerre à des jeux de… gamins!

- A échelle moindre, c'est la même chose, Hermione. Il n'y a jamais eu de place pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi, d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse.

- Es-tu vraiment en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, Ginny? Siffle Hermione, outrée.

La rouquine se contente de darder un regard flamboyant sur son amie qui écarquille brutalement les yeux. Elle a du mal à tolérer l'injustice qui lui est faite. Comme si elle avait choisie d'être balancée dans cette Guerre aux côtés de ses amis.

- Mais vas-y, je serais plus que ravie d'échanger ma place avec toi! Demain, je serais peut-être morte, tout ça parce que j'ai un jour croisé la route d'Harry Potter…

Ginny ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais Hermione ne lui en laisse pas le temps, elle lève une main pour interrompre la diatribe qu'elle prépare.

- Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Ne te méprends pas sur mes propos. Harry est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Mais il n'a pas demandé tout ça! Et Ron et moi nous faisons ce que nous pouvons pour l'épauler au mieux. Mais quand l'espoir de milliers de sorciers repose sur lui, la mission est délicate. Parce que… nous n'avons aucune idée de comment procéder! Nous n'avons que dix huit ans! A notre âge, nous devrions nous amuser, ne penser qu'à ce que nous porterons le lendemain. Ou à ce que nous voudrions faire dans le Futur… Mais tu vois Ginny, moi, je ne suis pas certaine d'en avoir un, de futur. Alors, quoi? Tu vas m'en vouloir parce que je refuse que tu te fasses tuer avec nous? Parfait! Mais au moins l'une de nous vivra et tant pis si tu dois passer le reste de tes jours à me détester.

Et Ginny ne dit rien. Elle reste figée, hébétée à la fixer de ses yeux marines. Elle veut dire quelque chose mais semble ne pas s'y résoudre. Mais Hermione n'en a que faire, elle ne veut pas écouter, elle ne veut plus rien entendre. Elle se lève, tremblante de colère, et le monde tangue brusquement, la tête lui tourne.  
Ginny encense un pas vers elle mais alors que tout s'est enfin stabilisé, elle quitte la pièce, sans un regard pour la jeune Weasley.

* * *

- Tu as parlé à Ginny?

Hermione lève à peine le nez de l'énorme livre qu'elle est en train de feuilleter. Une main est encore plongée dans les cheveux d'Aidan qui s'est endormi contre elle. Elle ne répond pas. Neville soupire bruyamment et la jeune femme daigne finalement lui accorder toute son attention. Sans bruit, elle ferme l'ouvrage et plante un regard déterminé dans le sien.

- Neville, nous ne sommes plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tu n'as pas à venir jouer les entremetteurs comme ça. Ginny a dit ce qu'elle avait à dire et moi aussi. Je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Le jeune homme esquisse une légère grimace. Elle sait qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les tensions. Il en a trop souffert étant jeune. Hermione soupire avant de poser une main avenante contre son bras, abandonnant le visage du petit garçon. Elle lui offre un léger sourire, un peu terne, il est vrai, mais un vrai sourire tout de même.

- Ça passera, Neville, ne t'en fais donc pas.

Il hoche lentement la tête, les yeux baissés. Elle finit par lâcher son bras avant de replonger dans le bouquin sur les sorts et enchantements. Neville ne bouge pas, il reste près d'elle, n'osant souffler mot. Puis finalement, il dit:

- J'ai veillé Luna comme tu me l'as demandé.

- Tu as été parfait Neville, fait-elle avec tristesse. Néanmoins, je doute qu'elle ne se réveille un jour…

Neville serre la mâchoire.

- Ne dis pas ça. Il faut garder espoir.

Elle hoche la tête rapidement.

- Bien sûr. Je ne le perds pas.

- Elle a parlé… Lorsqu'elle était endormie.

Hermione pivote vers lui brusquement, l'encourageant à lui en dire plus.

- Crié ou gémi plutôt… Se reprend-il. Mais j'ai distingué un nom là dedans.

- Lequel? Fait la jeune femme le cœur battant.

- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione ferme les yeux brutalement essayant de retenir le flot de haine qui enfle en elle. Sa main trouve naturellement le chemin de son pendentif et elle s'y accroche brutalement.

* * *

Tic-Tac Tic-Tac Tic-Tac. Le murmure de la grosse horloge entame sa litanie entêtante. Elle peut presque entendre les battements de son cœur se caler sur cette cadence. Le silence plane dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Les nez sont plongés dans les assiettes et les regards évitent soigneusement de se croiser.  
Le repas de Mme Weasley est terriblement savoureux pour eux, qui n'ont connu que les repas dans les Grottes. Molly pince les lèvres, elle brûle de parler mais sa bouche reste sèche. Arthur n'a de cesse de jeter des coups d'œil anxieux dans sa direction. Hermione le sait, elle désapprouve totalement l'idée de les laisser prendre part au combat. Encore une fois. Elle sait également que bien qu'elle les considère comme ses propres enfants, elle n'a pas son mot à dire en ce qui concerne Harry et Hermione. Elle a tenté par tous les moyens de les décourager à suivre cette voie. Mais ils n'ont pas faibli. Jamais, même devant son regard suppliant et déchiré.  
Rompant le silence gênant, la porte du QG s'ouvre avec un grincement sinistre qui les oblige à se figer, l'oreille tendue. Le mécanisme se déclenche et la voix lasse de Remus Lupin s'élève.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué, Albus.

Tous les visages se tournent vers lui dès qu'il pénètre dans la pièce mais c'est Hermione qu'il fixe lorsqu'il prend la parole d'une voix sombre:

- Les Nés Moldus ont été évacués vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Nous avons subi de nombreuses pertes.

Sa voix est triste, lasse.

- Nous avons retrouvé Charlie Weasley et les trois jeunes filles qui l'accompagnaient.

Molly laisse échapper un gémissement de soulagement.

- Tu leur as probablement sauvé la vie, Hermione, lui dit-il les yeux pétillants de fierté.

Hermione baisse les yeux. Elle se sent apaisée de savoir qu'ils sont en vie. La matriarche des Weasley pose sur elle un regard empli de gratitude qui fait s'emballer son cœur.

- Merci, Hermione, fait-elle.

Elle hoche la tête, presque intimidée, alors qu'Harry pose une main tendre sur ses genoux, lui conférant le soutien qu'elle attend. Elle finit par se lever, un petit sourire crispé flottant sur ses lèvres. La tête lui tourne à nouveau, trop violemment pour qu'elle ignore. Elle s'agrippe au dossier d'une chaise, priant pour que cela passe.

- Hermione? Fait la voix inquiète de Ron un peu lointaine.

Elle sent Harry tout proche d'elle mais elle distingue très mal les sons, les couleurs. Puis tout cesse. Elle respire enfin.

- Je vais bien, fait-elle en brassant l'air d'un geste de la main devant la masse de regards inquiets qui la fixe.

Persistent encore les yeux inquisiteurs d'Harry et Remus qui la fixent intensément. Elle se détourne d'eux et finit par monter à l'étage rapidement.

* * *

Elle pose deux doigts contre son front pâle. Elle déteste ce sentiment atroce, que le contrôle lui échappe inexorablement. Elle soupire, préférant laisser ses soucis de côté pour l'instant.

- Hermione? Fait une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle se tourne légèrement avant de croiser le regard anxieux de Remus.

- Remus, souffle-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il? C'est au sujet des grottes?

- Non, Hermione.

Il s'approche d'elle, le front barré d'un pli soucieux.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, pour ta santé.

Elle secoue la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Je vais bien, Remus, répète-t-elle d'une voix égale.

- J'aimerais que tu vois Devon… Lui confesse-t-il d'une voix tendue.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire puisque tout va bien, fait-elle un peu plus abruptement.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- C'est un ordre, Hermione. Je ne veux pas que mon unité soit défaillante.

Elle cille brusquement. Elle n'a pas d'arguments valables à opposer à cela. Il prend soin d'elle et ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Elle voudrait que tous cessent de s'inquiéter pour elle et pensent au lendemain.  
Harry apparaît derrière l'épaule de leur ancien Professeur, lui apportant un soutien solide. Le goût amer du coup monté flotte un instant avant qu'elle ne lâche, mâchoire crispée:

- Parfait, dans ce cas…

- Et je t'amène tout de suite.

Elle soupire, résignée.

* * *

Les deux hommes se parlent à voix basse et elle n'apprécie pas du tout. Remus est tendu alors que Devon jette des coups d'œil anxieux vers elle. Elle a presque envie de dire qu'elle est là, elle est à deux doigts de se transformer en petite fille capricieuse qui tape du pied. Elle angoisse, c'est indéniable .Puis Remus s'approche d'elle, à pas lents.

- Hermione, commence-t-il avec une voix prudente qu'elle déteste immédiatement. Toi et Ron…

Elle plisse les paupières, il a ce ton prudent de celui qui va vous dire quelque chose que vous ne souhaitez pas entendre.

- Ou Jon peut-être ?

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il hésite, fuit son regard. Elle le sent anxieux, désireux de se trouver ailleurs que dans cette pièce, avec elle et en ce moment.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Remus? Demande-t-elle, plus égarée que jamais.

Alors Devon le dit. De sa voix froide et assurée. Celle dont il se sert quand il parle aux Membres de l'Ordre autour d'une table de marbre. Il le dit avec concision, précision, il essaie de faire ça avec détachement, comme si ça ne l'affectait pas.

- Tu es enceinte.

La phrase claque. Presque comme s'il l'avait hurlé au creux de son oreille. Elle se fige, une main crispée posée sur son ventre. Elle regarde le vide. L'information a du mal à passer, elle est là, aux portes de son esprit, mais refuse d'en franchir le seuil.

- Hermione, fait une voix douce au creux de son oreille qui la fait sursauter.

Ses yeux tombent dans ceux de Remus, il est infiniment tendre, peiné aussi.

- Impossible… Murmure-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

Ses mains tremblent et ses yeux affolés courent sur les deux hommes qui lui font face.

- Non.

Elle secoue la tête avec violence, les sanglots se massant avec force au fond de sa gorge. Devon esquisse une grimace devant son visage barré de douleur. Remus pose une main sur son épaule. C'est un faible réconfort et il le sait.

- Non, répète-t-elle, moins fort cependant.

- Hermione, commence Devon prudemment. Le père…

- Non, je…

Elle ne veut pas qu'ils posent de questions. Elle veut simplement qu'ils la laissent dans cet abîme profond dans lequel elle s'est plongée. Mais ils ne partent pas, ils se contentent de rester là, près d'elle. Jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs se tarissent et que ses gémissements s'apaisent.

* * *

Ses joues enfantines, son regard tendre et ses boucles brunes la touchent plus que de mesure. Il l'observe comme s'il voulait la retenir encore près de lui.

- Pourquoi es-tu triste? Fait-il de sa voix chantante.

Elle sent la tendresse la submerger avec douleur. Elle lui adresse un sourire aussi doux qu'elle le peut et ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Je vais devoir partir et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais.

Elle voit son regard se ternir avec brutalité et son cœur se comprime douloureusement. Il a déjà tant perdu.

- Je reviendrais, lui fait-elle.

- Tu me le promets?

Elle hésite.

- Oui

Il a un sourire qui fleurit sur son visage et elle se dit que c'est probablement la plus belle chose qu'elle n'ait jamais vue.

- Il faut dormir maintenant. Et peut-être que lorsque tu te réveilleras, je serais là.

Il se love dans le lit, l'air apaisé. Elle caresse sa joue fraîche, la gorge obstruée par des sanglots muets. Elle attend jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se régule, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plongé dans un sommeil profond, celui où personne ne peut plus l'atteindre. Puis elle se lève doucement et gagne sa chambre, l'esprit embué.  
Ses doigts gourds défont le lacet qui retient sa cape. Elle a chaud brusquement. Ses yeux glissent sur le grand miroir qui surplombe sa chambre. Le reflet lui renvoie l'image d'une jeune femme qui lui est étrangère. Elle se reconnaît à peine.

- Tu ne peux pas y aller, Hermione.

Elle soupire vivement, cela devient une habitude à présent.

- J'y vais, Remus. Je n'abandonnerai jamais Harry.

Il soupire bruyamment, ses traits sont infiniment las.

- Rien de ce que je pourrais te dire ne te feras changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

Elle l'observe un instant. Il a pris dix ans, soudain. Son visage est pâle et ses yeux soulignés de cernes violacés qui refusent de quitter son visage depuis des mois. Elle finit par secouer la tête, désolée.

- Mais ton enfant…

Elle lève une main, elle ne désire pas en parler pour l'instant. Elle n'a pas envie qu'on enfonce le couteau un peu plus profondément dans la plaie. Ses yeux brillent mais elle empêche les larmes de franchir la barrière de ses yeux Elles se pressent tout contre, pourtant.

- Remus, je…

Il hoche la tête. L'empêchant de continuer, de finir sa phrase.

- C'est juste qu'avec Tonks qui…

Il hausse les épaules, un éclat douloureux traversant son regard miel. Elle porte une main à ses lèvres, horrifiée. Fixée sur son petit enfer personnel, elle n'a pas pensé une seule fois que sa situation faisait écho à l'histoire de Remus. Elle déglutit difficilement,et tremble un peu.

- Pardonnez-moi, je…

Il s'approche d'un pas mais ne fait rien. Ses yeux brillent de douleur.

- Abandonne, je t'en prie. Ne prends pas le risque de vous tuer tous les deux.

- Je ne suis pas Tonks, fait-elle en sentant ses sanglots lui échapper.

D'une main tremblante, il efface les quelques larmes qui noient son visage émacié. Elle le fixe un instant, les yeux fondus l'un dans l'autre, puis doucement, il soupire,avant de l'attirer contre lui, la laissant pleurer et inonder sa cape en feutre. Il a cette stabilité étonnante qu'un homme de son âge peut lui apporter. Elle se sent forte près de lui. Il pourrait être comme un père pour elle. Ou un parrain. Une force tranquille, solide. Un appui inébranlable.  
Avec douceur, il finit par la détacher lentement de lui.

- Je ne veux pas que Jon soit encore responsable d'un malheur.

Elle plisse les yeux. Elle a du mal à saisir ses paroles. Puis la lumière se fait. Elle secoue la tête, emprisonnant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses canines.

- Jon n'a rien à voir là dedans.

Il fronce les sourcils. Il avait l'air d'y croire réellement.

- Ron? Souffle-t-il.

- Non, répond-elle d'une voix atone.

Il ouvre la bouche, plus perdu que jamais. Elle peut presque entendre les rouages de son esprit fonctionner à toute vitesse. Il l'observe un instant, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Puis sa main se porte à la poche de sa cape et il en ressort un mouchoir en papier qu'il lui tend.

- Allez, viens. Il est temps de rejoindre les autres.

Le sentiment de gratitude qui envahit la jeune fille est immense en cet instant. Elle s'empare du mouchoir et essuie les larmes encore accrochées à ses cils. Avant de jeter un dernier regard sur le petit garçon qui dort à point fermé. Elle se battra pour lui. Remus quitte la pièce et elle s'empresse de le suivre. Il la précède, dévalant les marches avec rapidité. Elle cale son pas au sien. A l'étage inférieur, les mines sont grises. Harry et Ron sont prêts. Ils fixent la fenêtre avec anxiété. Tous sont regroupés dans le petit Hall. Les visages se tournent vers Hermione mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour son meilleur ami. Elle imagine sans peine le tumulte qui l'agite, la responsabilité que cette mission implique. Elle frissonne et s'approche de lui. Elle veut lui apporter tout son soutien. Toute sa force. Mais quand elle arrive à son niveau, elle peut voir que ce n'est pas cela qui l'inquiète le plus. Il vrille son regard au sien, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Il pense à sa visite chez Devon. Elle lui renvoie un sourire qu'elle veut apaisant mais elle voit qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il a bien dû voir l'éclat de douleur dans son regard, sentir la tristesse qui émane d'elle. Ça a toujours été ainsi entre eux. Mais il ne dit rien. Il la connait trop bien. Son regard balaie les visages inquiets en face de lui. Et Hermione l'imite. Ses yeux glissent sur Ginny qui détourne les siens quand elle les croise. Son cœur se serre brutalement. Pourtant, elle sent qu'elle a pris la bonne décision. Molly Weasley ose à peine les regarder, les larmes brillent dans ses yeux. Arthur est là. Il est prêt à partir. Sa baguette passe d'une main à l'autre, sa nervosité à peine dissimulée. Remus s'éclaircit la gorge.

Ils sont sur le départ.

* * *

Respirations saccadées, regards fuyants, Hermione observe à la dérobée les cinq hommes qui constituent son unité. L'un d'eux s'appelle Hervey Don, ses cheveux noir et son front dégarni prouvent son âge avancé, c'est un père de famille. Un fils de Moldu. Il est fort et rapide. Indispensable. Pen Harris, n'a pas encore vingt ans, il a un regard bleu délavé et ses cheveux clairs tombent sur ses épaules avec grâce. C'est un combattant hors-pair. Waine Fletcher a une fille dans les cachots, une Sang Mêlée, il se battra jusqu'à la mort avec eux. Ech Stern est un fin stratège. Et Lila Parker sait se battre comme peu de femmes. Elle a seize ans à peine et des cheveux rouge abondants.  
Au départ, certains ont un peu protesté. Ils n'ont pas aimé l'idée qu'Hermione dirige ce groupe. Mais la jeune femme n'est pas un chef. Elle n'a pas l'étoffe du leader. Il n'y a pas vraiment de guide dans son groupe. Elle laisse place à chacun. Elle ne décide pas pour eux.

Elle attend, le cœur battant, ses espoirs se faisant la malle à chaque minute qui passe. Puis c'est le moment. Le temps est rapide, il ne suspend pas son vol. Elle a juste le temps de sentir l'air lui manquer qu'ils font un pas en avant et pénètrent dans la fosse aux lions, terrorisés.  
Elle pose une main sur son ventre. Et la douleur se comprime au fond de son cœur.  
Le QG fait écho aux cachots de Poudlard. Sombre. Bordé de pierres humides et à l'odeur nauséabonde. Elle frémit. Ses pas la guident d'eux mêmes. Elle pense aux onze membres de l'Ordre qui ont péri pour infiltrer le QG. Irvin Carter et tous les autres, ceux qui leur permettent d'être ici. C'était quand, déjà? Elle en a oublié le cours du temps…  
Ses doigts sont enroulés autour de sa baguette. Elle glisse, ses mains sont trop moites. La peur lui noue le ventre mais elle avance quand même. Elle le doit.  
Ils doivent être extrêmement prudents. L'unité d'Harry a normalement dégagé l'accès aux cachots. Il était censé déblayer devant elle pour leur permettre de ne s'occuper que d'une chose: la libération des prisonniers.  
Elle avance en tête, tous sont derrière elle, et Hervey et Pen qui ferment la marche sont un pas derrière eux. Ils veillent. Elle arrive tout près. Et l'odeur la saisit, violente. Le sol dallé est recouvert de sang séché et d'entrailles à moitié putréfiées. Son cœur se soulève. Elle déglutit difficilement. Les yeux de Lila brillent brusquement et la jeune fille s'éloigne d'un pas pour vomir son dégoût. Hermione serre les dents. Les gémissements emplissent brutalement ses oreilles. La douleur règne en maître. Elle approche d'un cachot, sa main tremblante s'étend, elle va lancer le sort mais brutalement, une silhouette fond sur elle. Elle s'attend à un impact, sa baguette a été dégainée hâtivement. Mais Waine est plus rapide. Une lame brille dans l'obscurité et le Mangemort s'effondre à terre dans une marre de sang. Il a une main enroulée autour de sa gorge tranchée, il agonise.

- Je croyais que Potter avait fait le ménage, grince-t-il.

Hermione ne répond pas. Elle détourne le regard et termine d'ouvrir la porte du cachot. Elle tente d'ignorer le sentiment oppressant d'angoisse qui la paralyse presque lorsqu'elle songe à Harry.  
Elle fait un signe de tête et les autres s'affairent pour sortir les prisonniers à leur tour. Pen surveille le couloir. Hermione pénètre dans la cellule et elle sent la bile remonter à ses lèvres.  
L'homme a les yeux vitreux. Son teint est cadavérique. Il lui manque un bras et la plaie est à vif. Elle ne saurait dire quel âge il a tant son visage est déformé par les coups qu'il a reçus. Il marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles, comme fou. A ses pieds, deux autres prisonniers gisent, morts. L'un d'eux depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Plus que du dégoût, c'est la haine qui déferle dans les veines de la jeune femme. Elle arrache un pan de sa cape et s'approche de lui à pas rapides. Elle pose une main sur son épaule et c'est un glapissement terrorisé qui lui tord l'estomac qui sort de la bouche de l'homme.

- Je suis Hermione Granger de l'Ordre du Phoenix, nous venons vous aider… Murmure-t-elle, se confondant en paroles apaisantes.

Au bout d'un instant, il finit par s'apaiser. Et elle noue le morceau de tissu autour de son moignon ensanglanté. Elle passe un bras sous lui et le sort du cachot. Ech le réceptionne difficilement. Ses pas sont rapides et elle s'empresse d'ouvrir une nouvelle cellule.  
Elle vacille à nouveau mais elle tient le coup, il le faut. Ce n'est que le début. Celui-ci est déjà mort et les vers ont entrepris de se charger de sa dépouille dont il ne reste presque rien.  
Dans la troisième cellule, une fillette est recroquevillée dans un coin. De larges plaies sont ouvertes sur son corps et il ne reste presque rien de ses vêtements. Hermione délace sa cape et s'approche d'elle, murmurant des parles à voix basse. La jeune fille finit par lever de grands yeux bleus vers elle, elle se sent faiblir sous l'espoir qui naît de ses prunelles. Elle passe la cape autour de ses épaules et l'aide à se relever.

- Ina… Tremble une voix à ses côtés.

Waine a passé ses bras autour de la jeune fille et Hermione se sent soulagée pour lui. Mais son corps tremble et ses yeux ne reflètent plus que la colère assourdissante qu'il ressent. Elle frémit.  
Ses yeux balayent le couloir et les visages pâles et affligés de son groupe. Il n'y que quatre prisonniers encore en vie. Sur les quinze cachots qu'ils ont ouverts. Un homme tient encore sur ses jambes. Il porte de multiples hématomes mais il a l'air mieux loti que les autres. Elle s'approche d'Ech et murmure doucement.

- Vous les sortez de là et vous les protégez à tout prix.

- Granger, fait Waine d'une voix hachée. Que fais-tu?

- Je dois aider les autres, murmure-t-elle. Je ne sors pas d'ici sans Harry et Ron.

Tous la toisent, hésitant quant à la démarche à adopter.

- Il faut que vous les sortiez de là.

C'est Lila qui prend les devant. Elle hoche la tête, déterminée. Waine s'approche alors d'elle et il a du mal à lui céder le corps fragile de sa petite fille, lovée entre ses bras.

- Prends soin d'elle, s'il te plaît.

Lila observe les grands yeux sombres de l'homme qui lui fait face et finit par acquiescer.

- Je te le promets.

Elle enroule un bras autour d'Ina. Et la petite fille se serre contre elle nerveusement.

- Quoi? Fait Hermione interloquée.

- Je viens avec toi, fait Waine en se tournant vers elle.

Puis son regard glisse à nouveau sur sa petite fille et sa mâchoire se crispe dangereusement.

- Papa, gémit-elle en dardant un regard azur sur lui.

- Je reviens, promet-il d'une voix hachée en glissant une main tendre sur sa joue.

Lila réfute les larmes qui affluent. Et Hermione sent son cœur se briser.

- Tu n'es pas…

Waine pivote à nouveau vers elle, le regard dur.

- Je veux faire payer à ces raclures tout le mal qu'ils lui ont fait.

Elle hoche la tête, déterminée. Puis son regard glisse sur Ech, Pen, Hervey et Lila.

- Soyez prudents.

Ils acquiescent avant de se détourner d'eux, une main protectrice autour des prisonniers. Waine darde sur elle un regard qu'elle lui renvoie. Ils se mettent en marche.

Des bruits de pas, une course rapide, presque folle.

- Merde, grince Waine. Ils les ont repérés.

Hermione galope déjà. Elle fonce vers le centre du QG, l'autre sur ses talons. Elle a la baguette dégainée et sa haine n'a toujours pas baissé. Toujours pas. C'est comme si elle enflait à mesure que le temps passe. Elle court un peu plus vite, sa respiration heurtée. Les pas s'accélèrent. Au détour d'un couloir, deux Mangemorts les attendent. Elle s'immobilise, parant les sorts du mieux qu'elle peut. Ils sont forts, presque trop. Elle recule. Une douleur brûlante lui saisit le bras et elle sait qu'elle est touchée. Elle gémit, Waine parvient à en mettre un à terre. Il s'écroule, mort. La violence est palpable. Il est aux prises avec le second. Ses traits sont déformés par la rage. Mais le Mangemort a l'avantage. Waine faiblit.

- _Avada Kedavra._

Elle l'a lancé. Pour la seconde fois. Elle se demande si elle finira par s'habituer. S'il y a un nombre à atteindre pour que cet acte ignoble devienne quelque chose de plus facile. Waine vrille sur elle un regard étonné. Elle ne le regarde pas et ils continuent d'avancer. Ils parviennent rapidement au centre. Elle y voit à peine sous la pluie de sorts qui déferlent de toutes parts. Elle pare un sort, se baisse pour en éviter un autre. Elle en lance un, plus puissant que les autres, vers un Mangemort hargneux. Elle tremble. Elle essaie de cherche Harry, Ron. Pour l'instant elle ne les voit pas.  
Brutale, une main vient s'enrouler autour de sa bouche, empêchant le moindre son d'en sortir. Elle se débat furieusement. Elle tape, frappe, griffe, mord presque, mais la poigne ne faiblit pas. Elle se sent emportée loin des combats. La peur s'infiltre partout en elle, elle la transpire. Une bouche s'approche de son oreille alors qu'elle sent qu'elle est déjà loin du Centre du QG, déjà loin de ses alliés. Elle entend à peine les cris.

- Ne hurle pas, s'il te plaît.

Son corps se relâche instantanément. Juste parce qu'elle l'a reconnu. Parce qu'_il_ est là. Il délie sa main avec douceur. Et elle pivote brutalement vers lui. Elle se sent happée par son regard métallique brûlant. Elle chancelle un pas. Ses yeux sont nuageux. Il a la mâchoire serrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, bordel? Siffle-t-il.

- Je libère mes amis, répond-elle, un éclat de défi brûlant au creux de sa pupille.

- Tu vas te faire tuer, Granger, répond-il laconique.

Elle frémit.

- Pas sans avoir tué un ou deux Mangemorts au passage, claque-t-elle.

Il hausse un sourcil, un sourire s'imprime sur ses lèvres fines.

- Je ne te connaissais pas cette verve dévastatrice, Granger.

Elle plisse les yeux.

- Il ne faut t'en prendre qu'aux diables de ton espèce, Drago. J'ai vu ce que vous aviez fait aux prisonniers. C'est inhumain. Vous êtes des monstres de la pire espèce et vous méritez de brûler en enfer.

Elle lui crache sa rancœur et sa haine au visage. Un instant, elle le voit ciller. Puis doucement, elle le voit pencher la tête sur le côté. Amer.

- Je te l'avais dit.

Elle secoue la tête vivement.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu prends part à un combat auquel tu ne crois pas.

Il sourit un peu tristement. Et sa main vient frôler sa joue râpeuse.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller. Mon père est ici. Je me range aux côtés d'idéaux qui ont bercé mon enfance et même si je n'y crois pas, ils font partie de moi.

Elle baisse les yeux. _Et l'Ordre ne voudra jamais de lui, quoi qu'il décide._

- Il y a un combat auquel je crois.

Elle relève les yeux vers lui. Son visage est impassible mais ses traits sont doux. Elle frémit.

- Lequel? Fait-elle la gorge nouée.

Il a un petit sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres. Lointain.

- Toi.

Son cœur loupe un battement et il capture ses lèvres avec douceur. Elle s'agrippe à lui presque douloureusement. Il cherche ses lèvres, elle les trouve avec délice. Elle se perd dans son odeur et son nez se perd dans ses cheveux broussailleux. Il la respire avec félicité.  
Brutalement, elle se retrouve à terre. Secouée, son regard fouille la pièce et frappée d'horreur, elle voit Remus Lupin pointer une baguette féroce sur Drago à terre, prêt à lui lancer un sort.

- Merlin, Remus, non!

Elle a hurlé et le loup-garou a interrompu son geste, son bras suspendu en l'air. Il pivote la tête vers la jeune fille qui le fixe, terrifiée, les yeux écarquillés. Il hésite, elle peut le lire au fond de ses prunelles miel. Son cœur réprime un battement violent.  
Malefoy tourne son regard vers elle, le visage dur. Mais pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qu'elle observe, c'est son ancien professeur. Elle lui adresse un regard suppliant, déchirant et avec lenteur, il baisse son arme, dardant un regard dégouté au jeune homme à terre. Il finit par s'approcher d'Hermione à pas rapides et l'attrape par le bras, l'entraînant loin du Mangemort. Par-dessus son épaule, elle lui jette tout de même un regard brûlant auquel il répond sans hésitation. Mais ses pas se calent sur ceux de Remus et bien vite, elle ne l'aperçoit plus dans son champ de vision. Le lycanthrope la traîne vers le centre avant de s'immobiliser brutalement.

- Remus… commence-t-elle.

Mais sa voix meurt dans sa gorge quand elle voit le regard qu'il lui adresse.

- C'est lui le père, n'est-ce pas?

La voix a claqué, un peu sèche. Un peu rauque. Elle baisse les yeux. Honteuse, réellement. Il secoue la tête, le visage dur et reprend sa marche. Elle le suit. La baguette serrée dans ses mains.  
Ils retournent vers la bataille qui fait rage. Elle a la démarche hésitante. Il est dur pour elle d'avancer sans faiblir. Elle voit encore la déception se peindre dans les beaux yeux ambrés de Remus. Sa gorge est obstruée.  
Elle peut voir Harry et Jon dans une position délicate. Elle ne réfléchit plus. Ses pas la mènent près d'eux et les sorts qu'elle lance semblent ne pas ralentir les Mangemorts. Remus a pris part à la Bataille lui aussi. Ron est introuvable. Des Membres de l'Ordre sont à terre mais des Mangemort aussi. Merlin, comment vont-ils s'en sortir.?

- Ça suffit, tonne une voix glaciale.

Elle ne l'avait entendue que dans ses pires cauchemars. Mais elle se rend compte que les rêves étaient bien plus doux. Il a ce ton froid et dur des maîtres du monde qui ont détruit des millions de vies. Un timbre égal et empli de cruauté.  
Et il apparaît là, au beau milieu du théâtre des Horreurs. Un frisson glacé descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux rouges fixent un point derrière elle et son visage pâle la paralyse de terreur.

- Et bien, Harry. Bienvenue chez moi, susurre-t-il d'une voix suave.

Alors instinctivement, elle fait un pas en avant. Un pas pour protéger Harry.

* * *

_Alors? Verdict? Lancé de pierres? :$_


	15. Chapter 15

Lecteurs de mon cœur,

Ça y est je poste mon nouveau chapitre.  
Les remerciements s'imposent en masse.  
Merci à Ma **Cin**, ma sœur, mon premier avis.  
Merci à **Lyly7** ma Bêta, exceptionnelle dans sa rapidité.

Merci à vous, fidèles :** xxShimyxx, Lili Carter, Judee D., Pyrane, Squick Mello, Find Love, Elodu92, Em3y, Lovehermydrago, Stephalic, Estrella'zz, Harmonica Necteri, clare. **

Merci aux nouveaux : **Marine **(et notamment pour toutes tes magnifiques reviews qui m'ont beaucoup émues),** so-chocolate, Loufoca-Granger, Sarah, Djiarana, Manon **(Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit, et je ne t'en tiens absolument pas rigueur, Merci pour tout), **R Production, Zionne.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai aimé l'écrire. Je suis angoissée. Hum.

Bon Dimanche à tous.

**Lil's

* * *

**

La baguette glisse tendrement contre sa gorge blanche. Le Mangemort renifle ses cheveux, avide. Elle ferme les yeux, pince les lèvres, empêchant les sanglots de terreur de se presser tout contre. Elle sent son cœur se comprimer douloureusement dans sa cage thoracique. Les sons résonnent, étouffés contre ses tempes.  
Son regard est vrillé dans celui émeraude d'Harry qui fait écho à son propre effroi. Il l'observe, faible, entre les bras du Mangemort. Le temps s'est comme suspendu. Elle peut à peine voir les visages des autres Membres de l'Ordre. Seul Jon, près d'Harry la regarde, terrorisé, incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Lâchez-la, claque, brutale, la voix du Survivant.

Elle résonne contre les parois du QG, où seul le bruit régulier des respirations s'échappe. Un rire guttural fige le sang dans les veines d'Hermione. Mais Harry reste droit, il cille à peine, la baguette dressée.

- Tu vois, Harry, murmure Voldemort, acide. Ta Sang de Bourbe a émis la possibilité de nous attaquer et elle doit payer. Elle a osé nous défier, son existence même est une abomination et nous voulons rétablir l'Ordre dans le monde sorcier, n'est-ce pas?

Harry serre les mâchoires. Son teint pâle contraste avec le noir de jais de ses cheveux épais.

- Tom, siffle-t-il impérieux. Que se passe-t-il lorsque vous mettez en œuvre des moyens qui s'appliquent également à vous?

Un silence assombrit la pièce. Le sol tremble un peu. Les prunelles d'Hermione se fondent dans celles d'Harry, elle veut secouer la tête, lui dire de renoncer, elle le supplie du regard d'arrêter. Quelle importance, du moment qu'il vit?  
Elle sent les os de la mâchoire de son ami se contracter, il se détourne d'elle, déterminé. Elle retient son souffle.

- Parce que finalement, vous êtes un fils de Moldu avant tout, non? Fait-il en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, un sourire effrayant plaqué sur les lèvres.

Hermione se sent terrifiée par le comportement d'Harry, son air froid et implacable. Elle sent le Mangemort qui la maintient resserrer sa prise contre elle. Sa poigne est puissante. Et le bras de la jeune femme la fait souffrir atrocement. Ses yeux se voilent, sa respiration s'accélère…

- Tuez-la, fait la voix sans appel du Lord.

- _Ava…_

_- Sectus…_

_- Ava…_

Les sorts s'entrechoquent, simultanément lancés par le Mangemort, Harry et Voldemort lui-même. Le temps s'égraine avec lenteur, les murs tremblent et la lumière se fige brutalement. Le noir les enveloppe avec force, les plongeant dans une peur sourde qui les oppresse. Elle se débat furieusement, terrifiée à l'idée qu'Harry soit prisonnier de Voldemort lui-même. Brusquement, elle sent qu'on l'arrache à la poigne du Mangemort, elle titube, vacille, elle tente de se débattre, en vain, deux mains puissantes enserrent ses bras, l'entraînant à sa suite. Elle entend des _Lumos_ ça et là mais en vain, les sorts ricochent sans pour autant laisser la lumière entrer. Elle gémit, se débat encore. Elle ne voit rien mis à part le noir.

- Tais-toi, Granger, siffle une voix agacée.

Surprise, elle reconnaît la voix de Théodore Nott. Docile, elle le laisse la guider à travers les dédales de couloir. Son cœur tambourine douloureusement contre sa poitrine.  
Bientôt, ses pas s'interrompent et une douce lumière s'étend. Elle est dans une étroite alcôve. Elle observe le regard vert de Nott qui fixe un point derrière son épaule. Elle sursaute brusquement, se tournant vers l'objet de ses préoccupations.

- Drago, souffle-t-elle en apercevant son visage à demi caché par l'ombre.

Elle fond dans ses bras, il la réceptionne doucement, la laissant enfouir son visage contre son torse froid. Il vrille son regard dans celui de son camarade, qui hoche la tête brusquement.

- Les autres ramènent Potter et Weasley.

Hermione redresse la tête instantanément alors que Drago acquiesce, regardant Nott disparaître de l'alcôve.

- C'est toi qui a fait ça? Murmure-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

Il serre les lèvres, dardant un regard brûlant dans le sien, la faisant frissonner de toutes parts.

- Je vais te faire sortir d'ici, Granger, mais nous avons peu de temps…

Il observe les couloirs déserts.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te jeter comme ça sur le Lord? Gronde-t-il, ses yeux se teintant de colère.

Elle frémit, elle en tremble encore.

- C'est encore Potter, n'est-ce pas? Tu l'aimes vraiment? Et qu'est-ce que je suis moi? Je suis le mauvais garçon? Celui qui t'apporte le grand frisson?

Elle baisse les yeux.

- Je t'aime Drago.

Il cille. Elle peut voir mille émotions passer sur son visage pâle et un sourire pensif vient éclairer les lèvres d'Hermione.

- Mais Harry, c'est différent. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. Oui, je l'aime. Mais pas comme tu le crois.

Elle voit ses lèvres se tordre en une grimace sarcastique. Elle soupire et secoue doucement la tête.

- C'est sûrement trop difficile pour toi de comprendre une telle chose mais… Il fait partie de moi. Il est mon autre moitié, la partie qui me complète. Il est celui qui me protège des bleus à l'âme, il panse mes plaies et soigne mon cœur. Je ne peux imaginer un monde où il n'existerait pas et quoiqu'il se passe, quoi que je fasse, c'est pour lui que je donnerais ma vie. Je suis prête à vendre mon âme, à piétiner mon corps, je suis prête à endurer mille maux si cela peut lui permettre d'être en vie. Je ne l'aime pas comme un frère, ni comme mon meilleur ami, c'est encore beaucoup plus fort que ça. Mais… Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

Elle sait qu'il observe ses yeux brillants, ses joues rouges et sa respiration saccadée. Elle le voit analyser le moindre de ces gestes. Comment lui expliquer ce qu'elle a elle-même tant de mal à décrire? Les mots et le temps lui manquent. Elle ne veut pas s'attarder, elle seule est la garante de ce que recèle son cœur. Elle n'a pas à se l'expliquer. Elle n'a pas à rendre de compte.

- Je t'aime, Drago. Et m'éloigner de toi est une déchirure mais la raison me l'impose.

Il lui adresse un regard infiniment las. Mais sa voix est glaciale lorsqu'il s'adresse à elle.

- Où sont passés tes précieux discours, Granger? Le monde peut changer et les forces obscures s'incliner? Tu n'as plus la même verve, une fois les cachots du Lord autour de toi.

- Les choses ont changé, Drago.

Elle dit son nom d'une façon qui le fait frémir. Elle a les lèvres pincées et sa raison est loin de vaciller. C'est la mère qui parle. Il ouvre la bouche, il voudrait parler mais déjà ses amis sont là. Elle esquisse un soupir de soulagement en apercevant Harry et Ron, leurs visages pâles faisant écho à son expression.  
Deux Mangemorts les accompagnent, ils sont jeunes mais toisent Drago avec une sorte de respect mêlé d'admiration.

- Celui là nous a suivis, grince l'un d'eux en découvrant Remus Lupin dans son sillage.

Drago hoche la tête et la mâchoire du lycan se crispe brusquement.

- Il y a une zone de transplanage là-bas. Mais il vous faudra pénétrer au milieu de la fosse, indique-t-il. Ils ne seront pas aveuglés longtemps, vous devez faire vite.

Son regard se plante dans celui d'Harry lorsqu'il prononce ses paroles. Celui-ci lui renvoie un regard indéchiffrable avant qu'il ne glisse sur Hermione, confiant.  
Drago explique les directives.

- Et les autres? murmure Hermione la gorge nouée. Jon? Waine?

- Je suis désolé, grince-t-il.

Remus secoue la tête doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, Jon connaît bien ces cachots, il saura où transplaner.

Elle hoche la tête, passablement inquiète.

- Nous nous retrouvons au QG? Demande-t-elle, la voix percée de tremolos.

- Non, Chez Bill, fait Ron d'une voix ferme.

Elle lui adresse un léger sourire auquel il répond ardemment, faisant rosir ses joues. Drago serre les mâchoires.

- Allez, les presse-t-il.

Hermione esquisse un pas, la baguette fermement serrée entre ses doigts, puis se retourne subitement.

- Et toi? Murmure-t-elle fébrile.

Il glisse un doigt contre sa joue et elle sent son cœur se gonfler d'émotion et sa peau s'enflammer brusquement sous sa caresse.

- Je ne risque rien, je vous couvrirais du mieux que je le pourrais.

Elle reste un instant suspendue à son regard, leurs prunelles fusionnant avec force. Elle se sent faiblir et sa main glisse contre son ventre en un geste instinctif. Rapide, il dépose un baiser sur son nez avant de la pousser hors de sa vue.  
Elle n'a pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle est déjà dans le noir. Les rayons s'échappent des baguettes, la terrifiant. Alors elle se met à courir avec l'énergie du désespoir. Fléchie, elle suit le chemin qu'a indiqué Drago malgré le noir et la peur. Lorsqu'elle y parvient, elle ferme les yeux et transplane. Priant pour que ses amis soient également parvenus à s'enfuir.

* * *

Ses genoux rencontrent le sol avec violence. Son menton s'écorche sur le sol, et alors qu'elle se redresse, son regard tourne en tout sens, frénétique. Avide, elle attend que ses amis réapparaissent, un trou béant niché au creux de son cœur.  
Remus apparaît le premier, il boitille légèrement mais son regard tendre se pose sur elle et alors il la rejoint en quelques enjambées. Ses grandes mains entourent ses épaules, et plantant ses iris mordorés dans les siens, il murmure:

- Tu vas bien?

Elle hoche la tête, tentant d'occulter la douleur faite à son bras par le sort du Mangemort. Elle va bien. _Ils _vont bien. Pour le moment.  
Quelqu'un arrive, elle relève les yeux et lorsqu'ils rencontrent ceux d'Harry, son cœur loupe un battement et le soulagement la gagne brusquement. Trébuchant presque, elle fond dans ses bras, l'accolant avec violence. Son nez se cale dans son cou dont elle hume l'odeur avec délice. Elle tremble de tout son corps, les larmes roulent sur ses joues brutalement et c'est fébrile qu'elle bégaie:

- J'ai eu… Tellement… Peur… Harry… J'ai cru… J'ai cru…

Avec force, le Survivant l'éloigne d'elle avant de prendre son visage en coupe, ses doigts s'enfonçant presque dans ses joues noircies.

- Bordel, pourquoi tu as fait ça, Hermione?

Elle secoue la tête devant son regard fou. Les sanglots se muent dans sa gorge, noyant le flot de paroles qu'elle veut débiter.

- Tu… Ne … Peux… Pas… Mourir… Jamais… Harry… Jamais…

Elle s'agite brutalement, voulant donner force à son récit, ses paroles sont presque incompréhensibles tant elles sont précipitées mais Harry, lui, a saisi. Il enroule un bras contre la nuque de son amie, portant son poing à sa bouche pour étouffer la terreur qu'il voudrait crier.

- Okay, souffle-t-il doucement en tremblant.

- Pardon… Gémit-elle, le visage enfoui dans sa chemise.

Il la serre un peu plus contre lui.

- J'ai eu tellement peur… Fait-il dans un murmure à peine audible, les yeux clos.

Elle hoche la tête brutalement. Jamais elle n'avait vécu pareille terreur. Ses doigts se crispent contre la taille de son meilleur ami. Elle a juste besoin de sentir qu'il est vivant près d'elle. Elle renifle bruyamment avant qu'une silhouette n'apparaisse derrière leurs épaules, les faisant se séparer brutalement, rongés par l'espoir.

- Ron! Lance Hermione, alors que le soulagement la gagne avec encore plus de violence.

Elle s'approche de lui mais ses yeux se plissent brusquement alors que la démarche du rouquin est plus que houleuse.

- Qu'est-ce que… Fait-elle en s'approchant, une boule d'angoisse formée au creux de sa gorge.

- Tu es blessé? Fait la voix d'Harry, tendue.

Ron avance encore, le visage déformé par une grimace de douleur. En deux pas, son ami est près de lui alors qu'Hermione se rapproche, frémissante d'anticipation.

- Je… Crois… Fait-il avant de chuter.

Emporté par son poids, Harry tombe à genoux sur le sol herbeux. Relevant sa nuque d'une main, le visage du Survivant se teinte d'horreur alors que son regard accroche le trou béant qui s'étale sur le torse de son ami. Hermione s'échoue à ses côtés, les doigts convulsivement enroulés autour de sa baguette. Elle ferme les yeux avant de se rappeler un sort…

- Ne… Gâche… Pas… Fait la voix hachée de douleur de Ron.

- Ne parle pas, lui répond Harry autoritaire alors qu'il adresse un regard suppliant à Hermione.

- C'est… Trop… Tard…

- Non… Non…Fait Hermione en glissant une main fébrile dans son chignon presque défait.

- Her….Ione, Fait-il et elle visse son regard au sien.

Elle ne veut pas l'admettre, elle refuse. Le regard émeraude d'Harry est vissé dans celui de Ron, le râle qui s'échappe lentement de sa bouche le paralyse. Hermione noie son visage dans sa chemise ébène, elle refuse qu'il s'échappe. Son prénom franchit ses lèvres inlassablement alors qu'elle essaie de retenir le peu qu'il reste de lui.

- Je… Suis… Désolé, bégaie-t-il difficilement.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, lui répond Harry, la voix étrangement calme.

Hermione relève le visage. Elle croise son regard marine et son cœur explose en millier de morceaux. Elle ne peut retenir les larmes qui se déversent avec violence sur ses joues glacées. Ron lève une main ensanglantée qui caresse tendrement la joue de la jeune fille, la tâchant d'un rouge écarlate.

- Je … T'ai….

- Chut, ne parles pas, murmure-t-elle, le visage ruisselant, en posant une main contre ses lèvres.

Elle laisse ses mains caresser son visage, se rassasier de sa douceur, il ne peut pas mourir. Elle veut empêcher l'inévitable, elle veut figer le moment, elle a besoin de plus de temps. Mais le temps lui manque et elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas le gâcher. Fermant ses yeux inondés, elle embrasse la paume découverte du rouquin.

- Je… T'ai… Toujours… Aimée… Lui fait-il avec un effort douloureux.

- Je t'aime, murmure-t-elle, ravagée.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres craquelées et il laisse retomber sa main lourdement, les doigts crispés, elle y entremêle les siens, nichant son regard brun dans le velours du sien. Ne le lâchant plus.

- Prends… Soin… Fait-il alors en direction d'Harry, le moindre geste étant douloureux.

Harry hoche la tête, les lèvres serrées. Son teint est livide. Trop de morts se pressent autour de lui et Hermione a la sensation que jamais ils ne se relèveront de celle-ci.

- Je te le promets, fait-il de cette voix toujours aussi maîtrisée, implacable.

Il joint sa main aux leurs, entrelacées.

- On sera toujours tous les trois, murmure Hermione d'une voix faible.

Le sourire de Ron se fane alors que les dernières traces de vie s'effacent lentement de son visage.

- Ron? Murmure-t-elle.

Son dernier souffle s'échappe et la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer son prénom. Elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse, serrant les pans de sa chemise à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. La douleur qui la submerge est presque insurmontable. Son corps se convulse nerveusement sous les sanglots qui la rongent avec violence. Harry ne bouge pas. Sa main est toujours enroulée autour de celles de ses deux amis. Son regard est perdu au loin, vide. Les gens se pressent autour d'eux, Hermione ne les avait même pas entendus arriver. Elle discerne son prénom et celui d'Harry répétés. Mais elle se refuse à quitter Ron. Elle s'agrippe plus fermement encore au tissu, son autre main refusant de lâcher celles des deux garçons. L'océan opaque qui a pris possession de son esprit refuse de la laisser partir. Le monde tangue avec brutalité et elle sent la nausée l'envahir. Deux mains se posent sur ses épaules mais elle se dégage brusquement.

- Non!

Elle ne sait pas à qui appartiennent les voix, les corps, elle sait juste que malgré ses coups, malgré ses hurlements, elle est brutalement arrachée à eux et un vide atroce la ronge de toute part.

- Ron! Ron! Hurle-t-elle.

Puis, durement, quelqu'un la serre contre elle avec force. Elle croit que c'est Jon, mais elle n'en est pas certaine. Elle continue de pleurer quelques instants encore, se débattant avec moins de conviction, avant de sombrer.

* * *

Un Battement de Cœur. Le TicTac inlassable d'une horloge. Compter le nombre de nervures que contient la tapisserie. Un Battement de Cœur, encore. Oublier.  
La porte grince subitement mais Hermione ne lève pas les yeux, ils restent résolument plantés en face d'eux. Sur le mur de la chambre.

_Il est mort. Ron est mort._

C'est ce qu'avait dit Harry lorsqu'il avait franchi le seuil de la chambre où on l'avait installée, dès lors qu'il s'était réveillé. Pour s'en convaincre lui-même ou pour le lui dire, comme s'il pensait qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas, qu'elle l'ignorait. Elle n'avait pas desserré les lèvres à partir du moment où il s'était installé dans le fauteuil à bascule aux côtés du lit où elle était roulée en boule.  
Il n'a pas bougé depuis. Et elle ne le souhaite pas. Elle ne dit rien, elle ne peut pas, mais elle sait simplement qu'elle a désespérément besoin de lui tout près d'elle.  
Et ils sont là, dans la même position depuis des heures ou des jours, elle ne sait plus. Elle sait juste que le TicTac de la grosse pendule n'a jamais cessé de les narguer, faisant défiler le temps sous leur nez, comme pour leur dire qu'il ne s'échappait pas. Qu'il filait à toute allure, au contraire. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, un soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Remus alors qu'il pose son regard sur leurs silhouettes brisées.

- C'est l'heure, annonce-t-il d'une voix inhabituellement froide.

Hermione se demande où est passée la chaleur qui enveloppait son timbre. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut se lever. Elle hésite. Harry ne bouge pas. Toujours pas. Alors elle se redresse, ses muscles endoloris lui font mal et elle peut découvrir qu'elle est propre et que son bras a été enroulé dans un pansement épais. Son regard délavé tombe dans celui de Remus Lupin qui lui en revoit un, tout aussi peu lumineux. Elle se lève, les os craquent sous chacun de ses mouvements.  
Ses gestes la mènent à Harry et elle presse son épaule doucement. Il se lève à son tour et elle glisse sa main dans la sienne. Elle en a juste besoin. Elle n'a pas envie de croiser les regards condescendants, elle exècre l'idée même de tous ses mots écœurants qui vont flotter jusqu'à elle.  
Remus les précède. Sa mâchoire se serre et ses pas se déroulent sous ses pieds, inconscients de sa faible condition. Elle tangue brusquement mais Harry est là. Il la retient. Il l'empêche de chuter.  
La chaumière aux Coquillage n'a sans doute jamais été aussi silencieuse. Ils traversent la maison comme deux automates. Tout le monde est dehors. Le soleil brille, le ciel est infiniment bleu et la gorge d'Hermione la brûle soudainement, ses yeux la piquent étrangement. Ils n'avaient pas revu le soleil depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. La lumière l'éblouit et elle doit plisser les paupières pour ne pas être aveuglée. Ils sont tous rassemblés en cercle. Le vent s'engouffre dans leurs cheveux, les faisant voleter et la mer diffuse une agréable odeur de sel. Hermione ferme les yeux. Elle se laisse emporter par le souvenir de Ron. Il est là. Elle peut le sentir dans chaque bruissement de feuilles, dans chaque clapotis de vague, dans chaque souffle de ses proches…  
Elle se fige un instant, les regards se tournent vers eux, inquisiteurs. Harry presse un peu sa main et ensemble, ils s'avancent avec lenteur.

Un trou. C'est tout ce que peut penser Hermione quand elle voit la dernière demeure de son meilleur ami. Creusé à même le sable, il est assez profond pour recueillir un corps. Ils sont une quarantaine. Les Nés Moldus des grottes et les proches. Hermione observe la famille Weasley dont les traits sont déformés par la douleur. Molly pleure à gros sanglots dans un immense mouchoir qu'Arthur lui tend nerveusement. Celui-ci fixe la tombe encore vide avec une expression perdue, dépassée. Hermione ne peut qu'imaginer la douleur de perdre un enfant, sa main glisse contre son ventre en un geste instinctif. Bill Weasley baisse les yeux, alors que le souvenir de sa femme flotte encore entre tous. Ginny est à terre, elle ne se relève pas. Neville pose une main sur son épaule. Harry devrait être à ses côtés. Mais sa main ne lâche pas celle d'Hermione et celle-ci est trop faible pour y réfléchir. Les regards flottent sur eux, écœurants à souhait, et la jeune femme voudrait leur crier d'arrêter.  
Les silhouettes se tendent et bientôt Remus et Jon portent le corps de Ron enveloppé d'un drap blanc. Le cœur d'Hermione se soulève et elle doit s'accrocher violemment à cette main dans la sienne pour ne pas flancher. Le corps chute dans le sable dans un bruit sourd et elle serre les lèvres. Elle voudrait en finir. Rapidement. Le sable le recouvre presque entièrement alors que les pleurs redoublent dans son dos. Le temps passe et les grains de sable défilent. Des gens s'en vont, ceux qui ne sont pas proches, ce qui veulent laisser un peu de temps à la famille.  
Mais Hermione lâche subitement la main d'Harry et s'éloigne à grands pas vers la mer. Elle avance, sans se retourner, sans s'arrêter. Elle finit simplement par interrompre ses pas lorsque ceux-ci sont envahis par les flots. Elle tremble. L'hiver est encore là et l'eau gelée contre ses pieds la fait greloter. Mais elle ne s'en soucie pas. Ses yeux se ferment. Et elle inspire.

- Nous devrions nous recueillir, fait dans son dos une voix éraillée par le silence.

Elle se tourne vers Harry, les yeux pétillants.

- Ce n'est plus Ron, Harry. Ici, fait-elle avec un geste vague, ça ne représentait rien pour lui…. Il devrait être enterré à Poudlard. Nous devrions tous y être… Ajoute-t-elle dans un souffle

Il ne répond pas, n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Alors elle se tourne à nouveau vers la mer fredonnant un air qui lui est cher.

- «_Aujourd'hui j'aurais beau te chercher  
Trop tard car tu ne reviendras jamais Oh non  
Et mes larmes sont tout c'qu'il me reste»_

- Tu as une belle voix, fait Harry d'une voix faible. Je ne le savais pas.

Les flots se déversent contre sa peau pâle. Elle voudrait reculer mais elle ne fait rien. Elle continue sa litanie. Et Harry l'écoute attentivement, bercé par ses paroles.

- _«Si seulement, je pouvais remonter le temps  
J'effacerais cette douleur que j'ai en moi  
Oh oh si seulement»._

Elle pivote brusquement, une flamme étrange brulant dans sa pupille.

- Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé? Murmure-t-elle emballée, le sourire aux lèvres.

En deux pas, elle est près d'Harry qui la toise, égaré par son changement d'humeur.

- Le retourneur de temps! Énonce-t-elle fièrement.

Et un instant, il revoit la gamine de Poudlard dont la main était toujours dressée.  
Hermione fronce les sourcils devant l'air buté de son ami. Elle sautille doucement, agitée, elle se met à débiter, faisant de grands gestes en tout sens pour qu'il perçoive la réalité.

- Il doit toujours être en la possession de McGonnagall. Il suffit d'aller le chercher! Nous remontons le temps… Voyons… Fait-elle en posant une main contre son menton.

- Hermione, fait Harry d'une voix lasse.

- Vingt sept heures devraient suffire, fait-elle.

- Hermione, répète-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

- Nous retournons là bas et nous empêchons le sort d'atteindre Ron!

- Hermione! Siffle Harry d'une voix forte, enroulant ses mains autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

Sa voix est plus faible lorsqu'elle échoue au fond de sa gorge.

- Pourquoi? Fait-elle.

- Parce que, répond-il. Tu sais à quel point changer le temps peut se révéler dangereux. McGonnagall te l'avait confié car elle savait que tu saurais en faire bon usage.

- Peu importe! Balaie-t-elle d'un geste de main impatient. Il s'agit de Ron et il est….

- Mort, coupe la voix brutale de son ami.

Elle se fige brutalement, fondant son regard dans le sien.

- Nous pouvons… Bégaie-t-elle la lèvre inférieure frémissante.

Harry s'approche d'elle, prenant son visage en coupe. Elle sent son cœur se réchauffer face à son regard émeraude qui la surplombe.

- Ron est mort, Hermione. Laisse-le partir.

Elle secoue la tête brusquement, les sanglots menaçant de s'échapper à nouveau. Ils obstruent sa gorge, coincent ses paroles. Elle ne veut pas, elle ne peut tout bonnement pas.

- Laisse-le partir, répète-t-il.

Et elle peut voir ses yeux briller étrangement et sa voix se casser brutalement. Elle croise son regard et les larmes l'aveuglent soudainement. Parce qu'il a besoin d'elle, sûrement autant qu'elle a besoin de son soutien. Sa béquille. Elle enroule ses mains autour de son cou alors qu'il la serre doucement contre lui. Leurs larmes se mêlent, leurs corps tremblent de la même douleur acide. Ils sont amputés.

- Belle journée pour des funérailles, grince une voix dans leur dos.

Hermione se détache lentement de son ami, essuyant d'un revers de manche les larmes qui glissent sur ses joues.

- Ginny, murmure-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle, voulant serrer son amie contre elle.

La rouquine recule d'un pas, creusant un fossé énorme entre elles. Hermione se fige, glacée.

- Je ne peux que te haïr à présent, Hermione.

Figée, Hermione contemple hébétée le visage fermé de son amie.

- Quoi? Murmure-t-elle désemparée, la gorge brutalement sèche.

- Tu as refusé que je participe, tu m'as volontairement mise à l'écart! Gronde la rouquine, le ton alourdi par les larmes.

- Je… Bégaie son amie, déchirée.

- Elle l'a fait dans le but de te protéger, Ginny, claque Harry d'une voix égale.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, tu la choisiras toujours elle, pas vrai? Lui répond-elle, amère.

Harry cille brusquement. Sa mâchoire se serre et ses yeux s'assombrissent. Mais Ginny n'en tient pas compte, la douleur les fait parler à leur place.

- Toute ma vie, j'ai vécu dans votre sillage, toute ma vie je vous ai couru après pour récolter quoi? Le droit de me taire et de tourner en rond alors que mon frère se faisait assassiner!

- Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée, Ginny, fait Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Elle hoche la tête, ravalant sa haine.

- C'est faux. Tu voulais la gloire pour toi.

Hermione écarquille les yeux. Elle ignore où veut en venir son amie.

- Tu voulais m'évincer! En somme, on peut dire que tout est de ta faute. C'est toi qui a tué Ron, Hermione. C'est toi!

Horrifiée, la jeune femme ne peut détacher le regard de son amie. Ses paroles se fraient un chemin dans ses veines jusqu'à atteindre son cœur. Elle suffoque presque de l'accusation.

- Tu es folle! Siffle Harry alors que ses deux mains s'enroulent autour de la rouquine, la secouant brutalement.

- Lâche-moi, fait Ginny, légèrement effrayée par le regard dément du jeune homme.

- Comment… Peux-tu…Dire une telle chose? Argue-t-il alors que sa poigne se fait plus forte.

- Lâche-moi, Harry, tu me fais mal, gémit-elle.

- Par Merlin, Harry! L'appelle Hermione, terrifiée.

- Tu n'étais pas là! Hurle-t-il.

Il n'écoute plus. Hermione s'approche mais Neville a été plus rapide, dévalant la légère dune de sable, il a fondu sur le jeune homme envoyant un poing brutal au visage d'Harry. Celui-ci échoue à terre, portant une main hébétée à son nez ensanglanté.

- Excuse-moi, fait Neville en fuyant son regard.

Ginny masse ses bras endoloris alors qu'Hermione contemple la scène, frappée d'horreur. Harry secoue la tête en se relevant difficilement. Neville passe une main autour des épaules de Ginny, la conduisant vers l'intérieur, alors que celle-ci leur adresse un regard chargé de haine.

- C'est… Le chagrin, bégaie Hermione en regardant leurs silhouettes s'éloigner d'eux, cherchant une excuse à son amie.

- Ouais, maugrée Harry, l'air dégouté en essuyant son nez d'un geste rageur.

Hermione se sent vide brutalement, elle se laisse tomber à terre, laissant l'eau s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements. Plus rien n'a d'importance. _Presque…_ Sa main vient effleurer son ventre. Elle se sent… si lasse. Terrifiée. Seule. Harry prend place à ses côté. Il presse sa main dans la sienne et elle sent son cœur se réchauffer brusquement. Elle sait, que quoiqu'il arrive, il sera là. Pour elle. A jamais. Elle en a la certitude. C'est gravé dans le marbre, et aussi sûr qu'elle ne le quittera jamais, elle sait qu'il ne l'abandonnera pas.  
Elle baisse les yeux, ruisselants, ils ont laissé des traces noires qui s'écoulent sur ses joues pâles. Avec un sourire tendre, il les efface d'un revers de main.

- Il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous, fait-elle d'une voix cassée. J'ai besoin de toi, Harry.

- Je serais toujours là, lui répond-il les yeux brillants. Rien ne peut se mettre entre nous, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Elle hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées.

- Je n'ai plus que toi, murmure-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Nous veillerons l'un sur l'autre, répond-il en collant sa tête contre la sienne.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler. Elle veut lui dire, elle en a besoin, quand il la coupe brusquement.

- Je sais.

Elle se redresse, confuse.

- Quoi?

Il lui adresse un sourire tendre, avenant.

- Je sais. Pour le bébé. Je l'ai compris…

Alors elle ferme les yeux, retrouvant le chemin de ses bras, laissant libre cours à son désespoir, sa peine et sa peur.

* * *

_Alors? Avez-vous aimé? _*_*


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou à tous lecteurs de mon cœur,  
Je vous annonce que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de cette fic.  
Elle touche à sa fin, et ça me brise légèrement le cœur qu'elle arrive si vite…

(Enfin plus d'un an à présent….. déjà !)  
Mais bon, il faut bien une fin à tout…

Je suis réellement touchée par tous vos gentils messages concernant le précédent chapitre. Vraiment, ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur.

Merci à **Ma Cin** _(Ever and…),_ a tout mes fidèles : **Lili Carter, xxShimyxx, Judee.D, estrella'zz**, **Find-Love, Squick-Mello, StephAlic. **Les autres plus ou moins récents **Harmonica Necteri, MissMalfoyFelton, Girl-of-Butterfly, Senara38, Loufoca-Granger**, **Shitema 94 Zionne, Djiarana, Pyrane.** Et enfin, mes reviewers anonymes : **Marine **(encore une fois merci, vraiment! Je lis avec une réelle attention toutes tes reviews), **Vera Bennett** (Merci beaucoup, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça te plaise),** Em3y, stella dream **(merci pour tout ! Heureuse de te compter parmi mes lecteurs, et très touchée que tu es lu tout ça si vite! ) et **SUIIIITE** (jusqu'à la fin y aura une suite lol)

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui ne contient que peu d'action :)

* * *

Hermione ferme doucement les yeux. Le soleil qui caresse sa peau pâle lui confère le peu de chaleur dont elle a besoin. Son visage la fait souffrir. Les larmes qui ont coulé laissent un tiraillement constant sur sa peau fragile. Dans un clapotis bruyant, les vagues s'échouent à ses pieds, insensibles à son trouble. Elle soupire.

- Et maintenant, Ron, qu'allons-nous faire sans toi ?

- Continuer à vivre, fait une voix douce dans son dos.

Elle sursaute avant de se retourner vers un regard mordoré qui la toise, une lueur d'inquiétude au fond des prunelles.

- Il est inutile de te demander comment tu te sens, souffle-t-il doucement.

Il n'a jamais eu l'air aussi vieux, là, dans ces vêtements trop amples et inchangés.

Elle hausse les épaules avant que son regard n'échoue à nouveau sur l'océan.

- C'est une très belle maison, murmure-t-elle plus pour elle-même, la voix éraillée par les sanglots.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Et elle devine un sourire dans son ton.

- Hermione, il faudrait que nous parlions, lui fait-il doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Elle ferme brutalement les yeux, lèvres pincées.

- De quoi ? Fait-elle alors qu'elle devine aisément le sujet qu'il désire aborder.

- De Drago Malefoy, répond-il dans un soupir.

Elle se retourne vers lui, les sourcils froncés, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Qu'y a-t-il à dire ? Dit-elle un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Il plisse les paupières, le regard légèrement assombri.

- Tout peut-être ? Siffle-t-il, en colère cette fois-ci. A commencer par la raison principale : comment se fait-il que tu portes son enfant alors qu'il se trouvait sagement enfermé par l'Ordre.

Elle cille, esquissant un pas en arrière, les yeux écarquillés.

- Je… Fait-elle en baissant le regard, confuse.

Ses yeux miel se font tendres mais il ne peut cacher la déception qui scintille au fond d'eux.

- Je cherche simplement à t'aider.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, fait-elle alors d'une voix plus claire.

Il fronce les sourcils.

- Que dirait Harry s'il savait que tu es enceinte de son pire ennemi ?

Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme brutalement.

- Malefoy n'est pas le pire ennemi d'Harry.

Il grimace, dubitatif.

- Et puis… Il est déjà au courant, souffle-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Cette fois, la surprise s'empare de ses traits sans qu'il ne puisse la cacher.

- Il sait depuis le début que j'aime Drago, je crois même qu'il l'a su avant moi...

Il serre les mâchoires, les yeux écarquillés. Cette nouvelle le prend de court, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à cela de la part du fils de James.

- Harry n'est pas comme son père… Souffle-t-elle. Il est de ceux qui parviennent à voir l'homme au-delà des étiquettes. Il mesure la qualité de l'être humain par les actes et non pas par la naissance.

- James n'était pas un vaurien, siffle-t-il alors, serrant les poings.

- Bien sûr que non, lui répond-elle avec agacement. Ne me faîtes pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je pense juste qu'étant jeune, il a probablement fait des erreurs qu'Harry est incapable de commettre.

- Comme ?

Il lève un sourcil, suspicieux.

- Rogue.

Remus s'étouffe presque, levant un sourcil effronté vers elle. Il a légèrement pâli devant sa mine résolue.

- Rogue était un lâche, grince-t-il subitement.

Elle sait qu'il est dur pour lui d'entendre ses meilleurs amis dénigrer alors qu'eux-mêmes ne sont plus là pour se défendre. Elle n'imagine pas ce que cela lui ferait si quelqu'un venait à critiquer Ron en sa présence… Elle deviendrait sûrement folle.

Mais ses noires pensées ont besoin d'être exorcisées. Et il a besoin d'explications.

- James et Rogue se haïssaient cordialement. Et Rogue a rendu sa colère à Harry. Indubitablement, cela a touché Malefoy, son filleul, et de fil en aiguille… Mais Harry ne s'est pas arrêté à cela. Il a vu plus loin que ces vieilles querelles entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il a su accepter le fait que Drago m'a sauvée, plus d'une fois… Et vous devriez l'admettre aussi, Remus. Sans lui, nous serions sans doute morts de la baguette de Voldemort.

Il frissonne. Il déteste cela et elle le sait. Il a toujours été droit et fier. Plier mais ne jamais rompre. Elle l'a toujours admiré, sa foi en lui est sans limite et son cœur se brise lentement face au regard dégoûté qu'il lui adresse.

- C'est un Mangemort.

- Et pour cela, il vaut moins que nous ?

Il ouvre la bouche et elle le sent prêt à répliquer avec ferveur. Elle ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire, elle entrevoit clairement ce qu'il pense.

- Parce que certains Membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas bien pires que des Mangemorts à votre avis ? Vous y croyez, sérieusement, à la limite impartiale entre le Bien et le Mal ?

Il ne répond pas, se contentant de lui adresser un regard glacial, ses lèvres serrées en une fente étroite.

- Si le Mal est représenté par un homme, je veux bien croire que Voldemort le soit, si l'on peut encore user de ce terme pour le nommer. Mais le Bien n'est pas Harry. Son âme est noble, loyale et courageuse. Je n'ai rencontré dans ma vie personne qui soit aussi dénué de méchanceté que lui. Mais Harry a tué. Est-ce comme cela que vous vous représentez l'image du Bien ? Je suis navrée, Remus, mais un tel individu n'existe pas, sinon dans les livres…

Elle reprend sa respiration, épuisée par les heures de sommeil passées à pleurer Ron.

- Chaque individu a sa part de Bien et de Mal. Il l'utilise à différents degrés. C'est une leçon que tout homme apprend un jour, Remus.

- J'ai conscience de ce que tu dis, Hermione, aboie-t-il presque et elle ne peut que reculer d'un pas.

La pleine lune n'est pas bien loin.

- La capacité des individus à se déchirer vient du fait qu'ils ne tiennent pas compte des vertus de chacun dans un premier temps.

Il fronce les sourcils proprement, ses yeux miel sont légèrement assombris.

- Vous avez jugé Rogue parce qu'il était à Serpentard. Parce qu'une haine mutuelle vous déchirait, pas vrai ? L'éternel combat… Gryffondor/Serpentard…

- Tu y as pris part toi aussi, grince-t-il.

- Malgré moi, souffle-t-elle. Je le reconnais, j'aurais pu combattre cela, mais je me suis laissée porter par le courant. J'ai toujours été celle, inflexible, qui ne riait jamais et qui guidait les autres d'une manière, sans doute, trop autoritaire. Je n'allais pas me monter contre un système vieux de plusieurs milliers d'années qui n'observait aucune variante.

Elle replonge son regard vers les vagues qui s'amoncèlent doucement.

- Mais je n'accuse personne. Rogue vous a également jugé trop sévèrement. Vous vous êtes haïs à cause de ces histoires de maisons dans un premier temps… Et le même schéma s'est imposé à Harry et Drago. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a cette sorte de respect mutuel entre eux que moi-même j'ai du mal à saisir. Ils ne seront jamais amis, mais Harry m'aime trop pour me blesser de cette façon.

- Et Malefoy ? Lui fait le Maraudeur, grinçant.

Elle hausse les épaules. _Lui, il en est capable._

Avec des gestes lents, ses doigts se portent à son cou, effleurent sa clavicule et sortent de sous sa lourde cape une petite chaîne métallique où un médaillon pendille doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lance-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Ça, c'est Blaise Zabini qui me l'a donné, murmure-t-elle. Il appartenait à la mère de Drago.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Zabini me l'a donné parce que j'ai tenté de le secourir alors qu'il était mourant. Parce qu'en cet instant, j'ai oublié qu'il y avait des clans. Depuis, je le garde sur moi pour m'en souvenir.

Elle le tend vers lui, et doucement, il effleure le petit serpent de métal, le regard fasciné.

- Et maintenant ? Souffle-t-il doucement.

- Maintenant ? Répond-elle. Nous retournons là où tout a commencé…

- Où ? Demande-t-il, ses yeux l'interrogeant brusquement.

- A Poudlard.

* * *

Harry ferme sa lourde valise. Son poignet esquisse un geste qui en clôt les grosses lanières. Il soupire. Voici tout un pan de sa vie…  
Il va simplement la laisser là puisqu'il n'y aura sans doute aucun retour.

- Harry.

La voix le fait sursauter. Il plisse les yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se froncent de colère. La jeune rouquine se tient dans l'encadrement, le regard timide et les gestes nerveux.

- Je tenais à m'excuser, murmure-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de lui à pas mesurés.

- Ce qui est dit est dit, gronde-t-il.

Elle cille légèrement, décontenancée. Avant de coller doucement son corps au sien, les yeux plongés dans ses prunelles vertes. Il se fige. Il peut voir Ron à travers elle et son cœur loupe un battement.

Puis il la repousse doucement.

- Je suis désolé, Ginny, mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Et entre nous, c'est terminé.

Elle fronce les sourcils, en colère cette fois-ci.

- Tu es sûr de ça, Harry ? Fait-elle d'une voix narquoise qui le surprend.

Il se tourne vers elle, le regard interrogateur.

- Et si je disais à tout le monde qu'Hermione attend un enfant de Malefoy ?

Il pâlit brusquement.

- Comment tu sais ça ? Grogne-t-il, se retenant d'effectuer le même geste que lors de leur précédente discussion.

Elle hausse un sourcil, l'encourageant du regard.

- Dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de me faire du chantage. Siffle-t-il, écumant de rage.

Elle recule d'un pas face à ses pupilles dilatées et son regard dur.

Il s'empare de son bras violemment, lui arrachant un petit cri.

- Comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point ?

Elle écarquille brutalement les yeux avant qu'il ne voit une larme dégringoler sur sa joue pâle. Il desserre sa poigne, la repoussant sans ménagement. Elle l'observe, interdite, finir sa tâche avec des gestes précipités. Puis, alors qu'il semble sur le départ, il se tourne vers elle, le regard menaçant.

- Si jamais tu…

- Pardon, murmure-t-elle précipitamment, alors que d'autres larmes rejoignent la précédente.

Il cille, un instant déconcerté. La jeune fille soutient à peine son regard. Enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, elle se laisse glisser au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il l'observe un instant avant de venir s'asseoir près d'elle, hésitant.

- Je suis désolée, Harry… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… J'ai la sensation de tout perdre autour de moi. Ron, Hermione, Toi… Pardonne-moi…

Il soupire avant de venir entremêler ses doigts aux siens, puis, un bras glisse autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse.

Il ferme les yeux doucement, la berçant contre lui tendrement. Elle se redresse et glisse une main contre sa nuque avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, tendrement. Il se laisse aller faiblement, savourant la chaleur de cette étreinte.  
Ses sens se réveillent mais son cœur ne s'emporte plus…  
Il se détache avec douceur, déposant un baiser doux sur son front. Elle hoche la tête, lèvres serrées.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? Souffle-t-elle.

Il hausse les épaules, effleurant tendrement la courbure de sa mâchoire.

- Non.

- Je t'aimerais toujours, Harry. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sent son cœur se serrer et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se relever, ses genoux craquant sous l'effort.

- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner, murmure-t-il la gorge nouée. Mais tout ceci n'est pas pour moi.

Elle se relève à son tour avant de poser une main légère sur sa joue en traçant les contours.

- Bien sûr, Harry.

Il a un pauvre sourire alors que ses yeux se perdent dans les siens. Brutalement, un « Pop ! » retentissant les met sur le qui-vive. Ils sortent leurs baguettes, tendus au maximum, lorsque Neville apparaît plus essoufflé que jamais, littéralement hagard.

- Harry ! Souffle-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Neville ? Fait-il d'une voix précipitée, craignant une nouvelle attaque.

- Luna, fait-il les yeux brillants, ignorant le cœur battant du Survivant. Elle s'est réveillée !

Un sourire vient effleurer ses lèvres alors qu'il pose une main amicale sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Va chercher, Hermione, Neville, nous te retrouvons là bas.

Et, alors que le jeune homme acquiesce, tournant les talons, Harry tend une main avenante vers Ginny qui noue ses doigts aux siens, le regard flamboyant. Ils transplanent.

* * *

Elle fait un pas en avant mais une voix la retient à mi-chemin avec le second.  
Son prénom chuchoté aussi léger que doux la fait tressaillir.

- Jon, je … Commence-t-elle en soupirant.

- Ne parlez pas, souffle-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, ses grands yeux bruns plongés dans les siens.

Elle fixe le sol, les lèvres pincées, elle ne sait que trop bien ce qu'il va lui dire. Elle peut presque entendre sa voix prendre ce ton condescendant qu'elle exècre. Ses prunelles brûlent d'inquiétude, sa voix a ce léger tressaillement et ses mains s'entremêlent nerveusement.

- Ecoutez, je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre ami Ronald.

Son regard se fait fuyant, hésitant. Elle le sentait. Cette phrase dans sa bouche.

- Merci, répond-elle précipitamment.

Elle le sent s'éclaircir la gorge doucement. Alors, elle encense un pas pour fuir avant qu'il ne s'empare de son poignet brusquement.

- Hermione, je voulais vous parler, au sujet de notre dernière discussion…

Elle grimace légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas oublié vos dernières paroles, grince-t-elle, acrimonieuse.

Il lui lance un pauvre sourire un peu fade.

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensée, je voulais simplement être honnête avec vous.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, simplement, j'ai besoin que vous compreniez… Je ne partage pas vos sentiments. Je veux être honnête avec vous à mon tour. Pour votre bien, oubliez-moi.

Lentement, les doigts de Jon glissent sur son poignet qu'elle retire vivement de sa poigne, la trouvant trop entreprenante.

- Jon, fait-elle d'une voix réprobatrice.

- Très bien, soupire-t-il avec un sourire. Je voulais simplement être sûr. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je ne vous gênerais plus. Mais comptez sur moi pour être à vos côtés lors de cette guerre.

Elle sourit doucement, touchée par ses paroles.

- Merci, Jon. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi…

- Hermione ! Fait une voix au loin, l'interrompant brusquement.

Elle tourne le regard vivement vers Neville qui accourt vers elle, trébuchant presque. Son cœur s'affole légèrement….

* * *

Hermione a ses doigts emmêlés aux siens. Elle est si pâle dans la tiédeur de la pièce que ça la fait frissonner. Harry se tient derrière elle, debout, droit et fier, comme toujours. Ginny et Neville ont pris place de l'autre côté du lit. Un sourire discret flotte sur leurs lèvres. Ils sont trop heureux, trop heureux de pouvoir à nouveau la voir.

- Comment te sens-tu ? Fait Hermione d'une voix douce.

Luna ne répond pas, elle se contente de glisser son regard rêveur sur elle, une douce mélancolie imprimée sur ses traits.

- Où est Ronald ? Demande-t-elle à la place d'une voix méconnaissable.

Les visages se ferment brusquement, les yeux s'assombrissent et le silence froid qui plane dans la pièce est la plus éloquente de toutes les réponses.

- Oh.

Luna a toujours la voix douce. Elle ressemble au clapotis d'une rivière ou au chant du vent dans les feuilles. Claire. Limpide.

- Je lui dirais que vous pensez à lui.

Sa voix tremble sous l'effort et Neville étouffe une exclamation rageuse.

- Quoi ?

Ses grands yeux clairs pivotent vers lui. Ils sont si pâles que l'on peut déjà sentir la vie qui s'échappe d'elle à grandes lampées. Puis doucement, elle finit par poser son regard sur Hermione, et elle sourit vraiment. De ce sourire qui réchauffe violemment les cœurs.

- Je vais mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione efface rapidement une larme qui s'est échappée de ses yeux humides et hoche la tête, les lèvres serrées.

- Ne soyez pas tristes. Je vais revoir ma… Maman. Elle me manquait… beaucoup…

Hermione essaie vaillamment de sourire mais le cœur n'y est pas. Les mines graves de ses amis lui enserrent le cœur, ils ont déjà tant perdu…

Ginny serre avec force la main de Neville dans la sienne alors que celui-ci, n'osant pas y croire, secoue la tête en tout sens.

- Non ! Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Hermione t'a soignée, je t'ai veillée ! Tu ne peux pas mourir ! Tu ne peux pas !

Une violente toux s'empare d'elle et le visage soucieux d'Hermione s'assombrit brusquement.

- Ce… N'était pas pour… Rien, Neville, murmure-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Ne parle pas, murmure celui-ci en s'affalant sur le lit, attrapant l'autre main de la jeune fille.

Ginny s'agenouille à son tour près du lit de fortune, le visage barré de larmes.

- C'était…. Pour vous voir… Une dernière fois… Vous dire que…

- Je t'en prie, tais-toi, supplie Neville d'une petite voix.

Hermione ravale un sanglot alors qu'Harry s'est rapproché encore. Ils sont si près les uns des autres à présent, si proches et si loin à la fois.

- Avec vous… J'avais…. l'impression… D'avoir…. De vrais amis.

Ce genre de phrase qui mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise autrefois enserre le cœur des jeunes gens.

- Nous sommes tes amis, Luna, lui répond Ginny en posant sa main sur celle de Neville et la sienne, entrelacées.

Sur les traits pâles de la jeune femme, un sourire faible éclaire son visage paisible. Puis son visage coule sur Harry qui n'a pas bougé ni desserré les lèvres depuis leur arrivée. Parce qu'il le savait, il a vu la mort tant de fois dans les yeux qu'il peut dire qu'il la connaît bien…

- Tu vas… Y arriver, Harry… J'ai… Toujours… cru en toi…

La mâchoire du jeune homme se serre brutalement. Il hoche la tête mais il a la sensation de nager dans une bulle opaque. Le monde tangue et une épaisse brume recouvre son esprit.

- Je suis… Heureuse… d'être…. Ici…

Son visage se fend d'un dernier sourire alors que la vie s'évapore doucement. Ses traits se détendent. Elle a l'air d'une poupée, ses cheveux auréolés ainsi autour d'elle comme une corolle de fleurs. On pourrait penser qu'elle dort paisiblement.

- Non ! Souffle Neville en se redressant.

Il s'approche de la silhouette inanimée et la secoue doucement.

- Neville… Murmure Ginny, gagnée par les larmes.

- Non ! Gronde-t-il encore en la secouant plus fort cette fois.

Le corps de Luna est balloté entre ses bras comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il la secoue avec force, la gorge obscurcie par ses sanglots.

- Neville ! S'emportent Hermione et Ginny d'une même voix.

Mais Harry est plus rapide. L'empoignant par l'épaule, il éloigne le garçon du corps sans vie de leur amie. Neville lui glisse un regard interloqué, puis il finit par se dégager brutalement avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide.

- Neville, fait Ginny en prenant sa direction.

Le bras d'Harry la retient dans son élan.

- Laisse-le, il a besoin de temps, souffle-t-il.

Elle hoche la tête doucement alors qu'Hermione installe Luna sur le lit, joignant ses deux mains avec douceur et fermant ses beaux yeux délavés.

- Et maintenant ? Demande Ginny d'une voix tremblante.

Hermione relève le visage et quitte le chevet de son amie. Elle s'approche d'eux et enroule une main douce autour du poignet.

- Nous devons aller à Poudlard… Chuchote-t-elle d'une voix grasse.

Elle n'a pas oublié les dernières paroles de la jeune femme. Ils s'impriment dans sa mémoire avec force, balayant tout sur leurs passages.

_C'est toi qui as tué Ron._

- Mais nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, reprend-elle.

Ginny lève des yeux déterminée sur elle.

- Il faut que nous trouvions le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, as-tu une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

La jeune rouquine écarquille les yeux brutalement, elle secoue la tête, désemparée. Hermione serre les mâchoires avant d'adresser un regard à Harry qui acquiesce doucement.

- Mais le château a été détruit ! S'exclame Ginny, les voyant sur le départ. Comment comptez-vous le retrouver ?

- On trouvera, fait Harry d'une voix forte.

Ses doigts glissent sur ceux d'Hermione et il se sent prêt à transplaner.

- Hermione, la retient Ginny.

Ses yeux brillent de culpabilité. Le regard profondément affecté qu'elle lui adresse serre le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle hoche la tête alors que les traits de Ginny s'apaisent instantanément.  
Elle comprend… le chagrin… Mais elle ne pourra jamais oublier.

Elle se tourne vers Harry. C'est l'heure.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié. J'ai du scinder en deux, ce que je pensais faire un chapitre.  
Dans le prochain je vous promet de l'action, de l'amour et toujours de l'amité...


	17. Chapter 17

Et bien voilà. C'est fait. Voici l'ultime chapitre de _Crépuscule. _Je vous avoue que j'en suis toute chamboulée.  
Un immense merci à ma Bêta **Lyly7** qui a été extraordinaire pour ce chapitre.  
A ma **Cin**, pour son avis aussi précieux que nécessaire.  
A **Luiyna** pour m'avoir aidé dans mes choix.  
Et enfin, mille mercis à vous tous, qui avez fait vivre cette fic : **Lili Carter, xxShimyxx, Judee.D, estrella'zz**, **Find-Love, Squick-Mello, StephAlic, Harmonica Necteri, MissMalfoyFelton, Girl-of-Butterfly, LaLouisaBlack, Florigeon, Azalan, Senara38, Loufoca-Granger**, **Aiedail Choupette****, ****Shitema 94, prettygirl973, Zionne, Djiarana, Pyrane,** **Marine et Marine n2**, **Vera Bennett** **Em3y, stella dream**, **Caella, LadyAlienor, Elebereth des neiges, Miss Yem, Mlle Ganou, Clare, Elodu92, Aliopatre, Nana, Lovehermydrago, Dauphin Noire, BrucasBLscottR production, Manon, Aurelle, Madelight, MissMalfoyFelton, kowala, Joufly la Verte, titesouris, vivi, any Black, altanais...  
**Encore merci.

Je vous laisse à ce chapitre.  
Il ne restera plus que l'épilogue après….

* * *

Cela fait presque une heure qu'ils marchent. La baguette serrée dans leurs mains, l'oreille aux aguets. Ils se rapprochent du château, l'espoir les gagnant à mesure que le temps s'allonge.  
Hermione peut presque entendre les rouages de l'esprit d'Harry s'enclencher. Ses yeux sont vrillés au sol lorsqu'il avance, de temps en temps, sa main vient s'échouer dans ses cheveux désordonnés, témoignant de sa profonde tension. Il y a des habitudes tenaces.

Leurs pieds foulent l'herbe avec une précipitation accrue, les battements de leur cœur résonnent brutalement contre leurs côtes et leurs respirations laissent une buée s'échapper de leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

- As-tu une idée de l'endroit où il peut bien se trouver ? Chuchote Harry

Elle soupire encore. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il lui pose la question.

Comme toujours, elle ne répond pas. C'est purement rhétorique.  
Il lève les yeux et elle l'imite, plongeant son regard brun sur le ciel étoilé. Autour d'elle, la forêt interdite ne lui a jamais parue aussi noire. Aussi peu accueillante.

- Je cherche mon étoile, souffle le jeune homme en suivant son regard.

Elle plisse les paupières, l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- Celle de Sirius. Parfois, je lève les yeux vers elle et elle m'aide à tenir un peu…

Il penche la tête légèrement de côté, donnant à la jeune femme l'envie irrépressible de le serrer contre elle. Sa gorge se noue. Elle déteste ce sentiment… A chaque fois qu'il se livre un peu, chaque fois qu'elle entrevoit ce qu'il a pu vivre et endurer, elle sent les solides barrières qu'elle s'est efforcée d'ériger entre elle et le monde extérieur se briser une à une, faisant voler en éclat toutes ses belles certitudes.

- Harry….

Et c'est tout ce qu'elle peut dire. C'est comme une plainte, un soupir. Il sourit doucement et s'approche d'elle, vrillant son regard trop profond dans le sien. Le temps se suspend un instant avant qu'il ne le brise d'une voix tendre :

- Ça va aller, Hermione

Elle ne sait pas s'il le dit pour la rassurer elle, ou lui-même. Peut-être bien les deux au fond…

Elle hoche doucement la tête, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

- Tu as déjà tellement fait, tellement perdu, Harry. Il y a ce moment où j'ai envie de te supplier d'arrêter là. Où je me dis qu'on pourrait s'enfuir tous les deux, loin de tout ça, et laisser les autres se débrouiller sans nous…

Harry pose une main sur son épaule. L'intensité de son regard la prend de court.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je te perdais, Hermione… Alors…

- Non, fait-elle, précipitée, alors qu'elle anticipe déjà la fin de sa phrase.

Elle secoue la tête brutalement, refusant l'éventualité qu'il lui laisse entrevoir.

- Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, Harry. Je ne peux même pas l'envisager. Et si je dois mourir à tes côtés, je le ferai. Je ferai tout pour t'épauler du mieux que je le peux.

Il sourit tristement, un voile passe devant son beau regard, faisant frissonner la jeune femme.

- Je n'ai pas mérité une amie comme toi, Hermione.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Harry. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la valeur que tu as à mes yeux.

Il lève une main tremblante vers sa joue, effleurant sa peau pâle. Elle ferme les yeux doucement.

- Je crois que si, souffle-t-il.

Elle finit par rencontrer son regard à nouveau et la même peur, croissante, enserre son cœur déjà meurtri.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas, murmure-t-il devant l'éclat particulier de ses yeux, devinant ses pensées. Je me suis résigné depuis longtemps à me battre pour un monde meilleur. Ma vie pour celle de milliers d'autres….

Elle sent les larmes perler au coin de ses paupières alors que la tristesse la submerge avec force.

- Me trouverais-tu égoïste si je te disais que la vie de ces milliers de gens m'importe peu par rapport à la tienne ?

Il sourit doucement, effaçant d'un revers du pouce les larmes encore accrochées à ses grands cils.

- Non, souffle-t-il avec douceur. Mais je sais que tu n'es pas ce genre de fille, Hermione.

Elle hoche la tête lentement, ravalant ses sanglots.

- Allez, viens, fait-il en l'entraînant par le bras, l'incitant à reprendre leur marche.

* * *

Demain n'arrivera peut-être jamais. Cette phrase résonne dans l'esprit de la jeune femme avec force. Litanie incessante, elle cogne contre son esprit avec violence, secouant ses pensé ruines du château s'étendent à perte de vue sous leurs yeux plus vraiment innocents.

Les pierres roulent avec inconstance sous leurs pas pressés. Ils avancent encore et encore, et puis… Ils y sont enfin. La tour de Serdaigle. Toujours intacte. Encore debout malgré les nombreux coups qui lui ont été portés. Un _Lumos _ les éclaire faiblement alors que leurs pas les emportent dans la Salle. Chacun s'occupe d'une partie de la Tour. Frénétiques, ils fouillent malgré les tableaux à terre déchirés, élimés, malgré les ruines et l'obscurité croissante, malgré le silence angoissant….

Ils cherchent sans jamais s'arrêter, jusqu'à épuisement. Avant de se retrouver à nouveau face à face, découragés et hébétés. Rien. Voilà ce qu'ils ont trouvé.

- Cherchons dans l'aile du château qui tient encore debout.

Elle hoche la tête mais déjà l'espoir la quitte. Ils avancent, côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlant de temps à autres.

Le cœur d'Hermione est à l'étroit dans sa cage thoracique. La peine de voir ces couloirs, si souvent empruntés, dénués de vie, lui enserre le cœur.

Le fantôme de Ron marche dans leurs pas. Elle le sent près d'eux malgré tout. Elle le ressent en eux. Avec eux.  
Les souvenirs de leurs rires se perdant contre les parois ralentissent ses pas. La tristesse l'emplit totalement. Une partie de son cœur s'est brisée avec ce château.  
Un bruit les fait brutalement sursauter, leur baguette pointée en un même geste, ils s'arrêtent, plissant les yeux. Des bruits de pas résonnent avant qu'une silhouette voutée n'imprime son ombre sur le mur.

- Ne bougez pas ! Siffle Harry.

Hermione sent la peur s'infiltrer en elle à mesure que l'ombre se rapproche d'eux, ses pieds raclant le sol cassé.

- Potter ? Fait une voix qu'elle ne reconnaît pas.

Elle n'a simplement pas l'air hostile. Le susnommé vrille son regard dans celui d'Hermione, interloqué. Son bras, pointant sa baguette, ne faiblit pourtant pas.

- Qui est là ?

Alors elle la voit. Si triste, voutée, amincie et fatiguée qu'elle la reconnaît à peine. Mais c'est bien elle. Son ancienne directrice de Maison. Là, sa silhouette brisée au milieu des ruines du château.

- Professeur ? S'étonne Harry en rangeant sa baguette, s'approchant d'elle à pas lents, comme pour se convaincre qu'il s'agit bien d'elle.

Elle lève ses grands yeux, autrefois plein de vie, sur eux et le cœur d'Hermione en loupe un battement. Elle a pris dix ans. Ses cheveux poivre et sel s'échappent de son chignon fatigué et ses paupières alourdies témoignent des heures sans sommeil qu'elle a vécues.

- Que faîtes-vous ici ? Dit doucement Hermione.

Les traits plissés de la vieille femme s'accentuent et elle penche la tête sur le côté, comme interrogative.

- Oh… Souffle la jeune femme déjà tremblante. Vous n'avez jamais quitté le château, n'est-ce pas ?

Une mine désolée lui répond alors que Minerva hoche la tête avec tristesse, la douleur empreinte dans chacun de ses traits.

Elle chuchote du bout des lèvres mais de toutes ses forces.

- Et vous ?

Harry est tout près d'elle et son regard tendre enveloppe la vieille dame. Dans ses yeux, on peut lire qu'une ère est passée. Une page se tourne.

- Nous cherchons le diadème de Serdaigle, savez-vous où il peut se trouver ?

- Je suis navrée, mais non, Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais su. Poudlard a déjà renfermé tant de secrets…

Sa voix se teinte d'une douce nostalgie.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu votre visite.

Faible, elle secoue la tête, reculant déjà.

- Attendez ! La rattrape Hermione. Où allez-vous ? Vous devez rentrer, vous préparer…

- Je suis déjà prête à mourir, Miss Granger.

Elle peut presque entendre leurs deux cœurs louper un battement. Minerva leur fait un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

- Vous avez toujours été les plus brillants. Je sais que le monde est entre de bonnes mains.

- Mais ! Vous ne pouvez pas…

- Je n'abandonnerai pas mon château sans me battre, Potter, l'interrompt-elle.

L'idée même d'imaginer ce corps faible soutenir un combat brise le cœur d'Hermione.

- Mais pourquoi… Gémit-elle.

Elle craint de ne savoir la réponse.

- C'est chez moi ici, souffle-t-elle. Ça l'a toujours été. Je serai à vos côtés.

Son sourire flétri galope jusqu'à eux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, les laissant seuls tous les deux, le cœur tambourinant.  
Ils ne soufflent mot, leurs regards ne se croisent même pas, mais dans un murmure, alors que ses pieds se remettent en marche d'eux mêmes, Harry dit :

- Pour Ron…

Et Hermione le suit, plus lasse que jamais. Pour Ron. Et tous les autres…

* * *

- Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ?

La voix d'Harry est sombre alors qu'il toise leurs deux amis essoufflés d'un œil sévère. Ginny baisse les yeux, mais ceux de Neville pétillent étrangement.

- Tu as dit que tu cherchais le diadème de Serdaigle ? Fait-il.

Et le cœur d'Hermione se remet en marche, irradiant d'un espoir jusqu'alors inconnu.

- Je l'ai vu, souffle le jeune homme. Dans la Salle sur Demande, sur un buste. Je cherchais un endroit pour cacher….

Il s'interrompt, les joues rouges d'excitation.

- Peu importe. Il est là bas.

Mais déjà, Harry s'est précipité, il revient vers eux, posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme Celui qui aurait pu être à sa place si seulement Voldemort ne l'avait pas choisi….

- Merci, Neville. Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu viens de faire…

Puis il disparaît, ses pas l'emportant rapidement, Hermione sur ses talons.

* * *

Humide. Sombre. Mais toujours sur pied. Les objets qui s'entassent ici ont de nombreuses histoires à raconter. Jamais retrouvés, abandonnés ou trop bien cachés, ils s'amoncèlent dans cette pièce au désordre incommensurable.

Mais Harry n'en regarde aucun. Dans sa main, la tiare étincelle avec insolence. Ses yeux ne quittent pas l'objet alors que ses doigts tremblent quelque peu. Son regard se lève, et d'une main, il le tend à Hermione qui, les yeux brillants, s'en empare avec hésitation.

Ses doigts l'effleurent à peine alors qu'il ne pèse rien dans sa main. Les petits diamants incrustés scintillent, se reflétant dans sa prunelle brune.

Petite, elle aurait adoré s'en parer et parader dans la maison avec le rideau accroché à ses reins en guise de robe.

Elle relève les yeux, sursautant en apercevant l'épée qu'Harry lui tend.

- Qu… Quoi ? Souffle-t-elle.

- C'est à toi que revient ce privilège, Hermione.

- Non.

Mais ses paroles s'opposent à sa pensée alors que ses doigts agrippent le manche de l'épée.

Le sentiment qui déferle dans ses veines est alors indéfinissable. Cet objet a appartenu au Fondateur de sa maison et l'avoir entre ses mains lui confère un étrange sentiment de puissance mêlé d'assouvissement. C'est presque comme remonter le temps, entrer dans l'histoire.

L'épée est venue à Harry alors que seul dans les bois, il était « appelé » par elle, une biche argentée guidant ses pas. Cela paraît incroyable et impensable, et Hermione avait eu du mal à le croire lorsque ses amis lui avaient décrit les circonstances précises de cette apparition.  
Mais là, le manche entre ses doigts, elle veut bien croire en la magie, la vraie… celle qui fait que les miracles se réalisent et que les pensées s'apaisent. Elle veut bien croire à tout cela.

Déposant le diadème sur un meuble bancal à ses côtés, elle respire un grand coup avant de lever l'épée au dessus de sa tête. Dans un sifflement acide, la lame s'abaisse avant de percuter l'objet avec une violence inouïe, projetant la jeune femme au loin.

- Hermione !

Son dos rencontre une immense bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne s'échoue brutalement contre celle-ci, les livres dégringolant sur son corps frêle.  
Reprenant ses esprits, elle se relève faiblement, une douleur intense scindant son bras déjà blessé. Nerveusement, ses mains se placent contre son ventre à peine arrondi et ses yeux se ferment d'aise. Tout va bien, elle peut le sentir.

Un halètement lui fait brusquement rouvrir les yeux. Harry a sa tête emprisonnée entre ses deux mains, il gémit, accroupi au sol, l'air de souffrir horriblement.

- Harry !

En deux pas, elle est près de lui, sa main enroulée autour de son épaule, l'air angoissé.

Il relève le visage vers elle, une grimace déformant ses traits.

- Il arrive, fait-il d'une voix hachée.

Et le monde d'Hermione tangue brusquement.

* * *

- Ginny, fait la jeune femme précipitamment en fourrant dans ses mains pâles la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry. Il faut que tu ailles au QG prévenir l'Ordre, les Mangemorts arrivent.

La rouquine la fixe un instant, interloquée.

- Maintenant ! La presse la jeune femme.

Ginny hoche la tête vivement avant de disparaître sous la cape, laissant un vide dans le groupe estropié qu'ils forment.

- Et maintenant ? Fait Neville, atone.

La peur, sourde, gronde contre leurs tempes. Hermione et Harry échangent un regard terrorisé.

- On se replit dans la forêt interdite, ordonne Harry. Ils auront plus de mal à nous localiser là bas.

Précipités, ils se mettent en marche, trébuchant presque. Leur baguette au creux de leur main dans l'attente d'une attaque imminente.

Ils traversent les ruines, aussi rapidement que nécessaire, le souffle heurté et le cœur battant. Cette course folle fait écho à un moment pas si lointain où à six, ils dévalaient les allées du Département des Mystères.

- McGonnagall, fait alors Hermione, interrompant ses pas, ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés lui bouffant la moitié du visage.

- Hermione, lui répond Harry.

Et dans le ton de sa voix, elle pressent déjà ce qu'il va lui dire.

- Elle a fait son choix. On doit poursuivre notre but. C'est nous qu'ils cherchent, ils ne la trouveront sûrement pas.

Elle hésite. Même si elle sait que ça ne sert à rien. Même si elle imagine facilement que ses doutes ne sont que des chimères face à ce qui les attend. Néanmoins, abandonner là à son triste sort un être humain n'a jamais été dans sa nature.  
Les yeux verts de son meilleur ami la pressent silencieusement alors que le regard de Neville fouille avec anxiété le Parc du château.

Alors, elle se remet en marche et la sensation d'avoir échoué lui colle dangereusement à la peau.

Courir. A nouveau et encore. Avait-elle marché correctement un jour ? Sans cette précipitation accrue ?

Son cœur s'apaise alors que son regard aperçoit les premiers arbres dressés devant elle. Elle accélère encore, parce que l'idée d'être un peu plus à couvert la rassure à peine.

Une brume légère court sur leurs chevilles alors qu'elle sent un froid glacial lui nouer les entrailles. Elle lance un regard derrière son épaule alors qu'elle les voit fondre sur eux, à une vitesse effrayante. Silhouettes mobiles, ombres victorieuses, son allure se modifie encore avant qu'elle ne butte contre un corps statique.  
Neville. Figé dans sa propre terreur. Elle veut lui intimer de se presser, qu'ils peuvent toujours espérer les distancer dans la forêt, mais ses yeux accrochent la même chose que ceux du jeune homme. Ils sont quatre et avancent vers eux à pas maîtrisés, lents, comme si à présent, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se presser. Harry s'arrête à leur hauteur, le souffle court.

Il pivote brusquement, dos à eux, et Hermione observe avec horreur les ombres se masser autour d'eux, les encerclant avec l'habileté d'un troupeau de prédateurs.  
Les baguettes tendues, les trois jeunes gens leurs font face en un cercle parfait, mais bien plus amputé que quelques années auparavant.

- Tiens, tiens, grince une voix traînante dont elle connaît les accents, sans en apprécier le ton.

Les cheveux blonds, le visage pâle et le nez droit, Lucius Malefoy s'avancent vers eux d'une démarche claudicante. A sa droite, Severus Rogue se cale sur ses pas. Hermione sent Harry se tendre brusquement, la main agrippée à sa baguette. Ses doigts se serrent autour du poignet de son ami, suppliant par ce geste de ne pas tenter quelque chose d'inconscient.  
Mais alors, un rire à glacer les sangs retentit. Une mélodie presque enfantine, nasillarde et agaçante. La haine déferle dans les veines d'Hermione sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Alors, elle s'agrippe encore plus fort à cette main chaude au creux de la sienne, juste pour ne pas oublier. Parce que là, face à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle est terrifiée à l'idée que sa raison ne se fasse la malle, emportant discernement et lucidité sur son passage.

- Harry Potter, siffle-t-elle amusée. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis la mort de mon cousin.

Et elle ricane. Il y a cette nuance de cruauté qui vacille dans sa rétine alors qu'elle semble follement se divertir.

- Espèce de… Grogne Harry, refoulant avec peine les injures qu'il sent se presser contre sa bouche.

Elle lève un sourcil interrogateur, un sourire narquois peint sur les lèvres.

- Espèce de quoi, Potter ?

Son rire est la pire des mélodies. Elle se raye, crisse, désagréable aux oreilles autant qu'au cœur.

- Chienne, gronde son ami.

Elle a rarement vu autant de colère en lui. Ses yeux verts brûlent d'une flamme dévastatrice poignante qui la fait frémir.

- Ça fait quoi, hein, de tout faire pour _lui _sans jamais rien recevoir ?

Les yeux du Mangemort se teintent brusquement. Son sourire quitte ses traits, rendant son visage infiniment froid.

- La ferme, Potter, aboie-t-elle.

- Tu n'es rien pour _lui,_ tu ne le vois pas ? Juste un jouet habile entre ses mains manipulatrices. Tu espères quoi ? Un peu moins de _Doloris ? _Mais Voldemort…

- J'AI DIT, LA FERME, POTTER !

Rapidement, les choses s'accélèrent, Hermione se sent décoller du sol, une poigne brutale enroulée autour de son cou. Face à elle, Harry et Neville ont pointé leur baguette vers Bellatrix qui la retient entre ses bras, son haleine glaciale frôlant sa nuque dévêtue.

- Lâche-la, siffle Harry d'une voix menaçante.

- Oh… S'émerveille Lestrange avec une voix forcée qui résonne dans le dos d'Hermione. J'ai trouvé le point sensible de Potter. La Sang Bourbe…

- Lâche-la, répète-t-il, maîtrisé.

- Sinon quoi ? Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de marchander…

Mais Hermione voit avec horreur Harry pointer sa propre baguette sous sa gorge nue, un sourire fendant ses lèvres.

- Voldemort ne sera pas ravi si je meurs de votre main.

Hermione sent la poigne de Bellatrix se relâcher légèrement.

- Lâche cette baguette, fait la voix éraillée de Lucius Malefoy à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

- Si elle relâche Hermione.

- Harry, fait la voix paniquée de Neville.

Mais celui-ci ne lui adresse aucun regard. Il hausse un sourcil, dardant son regard vers le Mangemort.

- Bella, fait Lucius.

Et cela sonne comme un ordre. Un appel.

- Non, gémit celle-ci. Tu ne vois pas qu'il bluffe ?

- Ah oui ? fait Harry, appuyant légèrement sur sa baguette, le sang commençant à dégringoler de sa peau pâle.

Hermione écarquille les yeux de terreur. Elle n'a qu'une envie : le supplier de tout arrêter, mais les mots sont coincés sous sa gorge, emprisonnés par la poigne solide de Bellatrix.

- Lâche-la, tonne Severus Rogue d'une voix sévère.

Aussitôt, la prise du Mangemort contre sa gorge se relâche. Elle est poussée en avant, réceptionnée maladroitement par Neville, dont les yeux sont agrandis par la peur.

Harry baisse sa baguette, mais rapidement, les Membres de l'Ordre apparaissent près d'eux. Les sorts fusent, le brouillard enfle, puis très vite, les râles, les cris, le chaos.

Harry se tourne vers Neville, sortant de l'_emportetout _l'épée de Gryffondor. Les yeux du garçon s'élargissent comme deux billes.

- Neville, quand tu verras le serpent de Voldemort, il faudra le tuer avec ça…

- Mais… Balbutie ce dernier, hébété.

- C'est important, coupe Harry, pressé par le temps.

Alors il hoche la tête, un peu solennel. Ses doigts s'emparent du manche de l'épée et son visage change brutalement, transcendé.  
Et Hermione ne sait que trop bien la sensation qui s'empare de nous lorsque l'on tient un tel objet entre ses mains. Sur leurs visages courageux, leurs mines résolues, Hermione peut voir à quel point ils sont les dignes héritiers de leur Maison. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

Puis son ami se tourne vers elle, un éclat brûlant au fond de sa prunelle qui la déstabilise.

- Il va être là, souffle-t-il. Il va être là et ce sera à moi.

- Harry, commence-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

- A cet instant là, Hermione, je veux que tu te mettes à couvert, que tu te caches et que tu restes à l'abri, c'est compris ?

Elle ouvre la bouche, mais son regard se fait plus déterminé, et le cœur de la jeune femme s'effrite lentement.

- Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessés, souffle-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Elle sent sa voix se casser et le peu de courage qui lui restait semble s'échapper.

- Ce sera un garçon, fait-elle d'une voix tremblante, j'en suis sûre. Et je l'appellerai James.

L'émotion qui brûle dans les yeux de son ami vaut toute la gratitude nécessaire. Il presse sa main dans la sienne. Leurs regards s'accrochent, suspendant le temps…. Puis tout se remet en marche. Un sort frôle son épaule. Elle se baisse rapidement avant de reprendre part à la bataille. Elle voit Neville s'éloigner du combat autant que possible et Harry parer les sorts. Sa baguette se pointe vers un Mangemort. Les sorts d'entrave, l'_expeliarmus _ou le _Stupéfix,_ qu'elle lance ricochent, filent et parfois touchent. Elle sent son bras courbaturé par l'effort constant, mais son esprit est guidé par un but : La Bataille Finale. Les dernières bribes d'une vie, l'espoir d'une autre encore bien meilleure. Son regard tombe sur un combat de titans à deux pas du sien. Remus et Peter. Les deux derniers Maraudeurs, les deux frères ennemis, pour toujours et à jamais.

Elle a à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se sent violemment tirée en arrière par une poigne brutale. Elle tombe au sol, ses os résonnant durement à ses oreilles.

- Alors, Sang de Bourbe…

La voix de Lucius Malefoy à son oreille la tétanise. Elle se débat furieusement mais une main ferme retient son poignet, empêchant son mouvement.

- Tu n'es qu'un surplus, scinde-t-il, la faisant brutalement fermer les yeux sous la colère. Ta mort ne vaudra rien…

Elle attend le coup fatal. Elle le redoute en même temps, elle ne veut pas abandonner Harry, pas de cette façon…

- _Endoloris ! _

La voix s'infiltre en elle avec violence, pulsant dans ses veines et réchauffant brutalement son cœur. Le corps de Lucius s'effondre au sol, convulsé de douleur, alors que son fils se poste devant la jeune femme amochée, constituant un faible barrage contre l'attaque du patriarche.  
Le regard de celui-ci pour sa progéniture fait frémir Hermione. Un mélange de dégout, d'incompréhension et de crainte.

- Drago, crache-t-il.

Il se redresse doucement, la baguette tendue, le regard vissé dans celui de son fils.

- Non seulement tu es un lâche mais en plus tu es un traître.

La voix est dure, grinçante et accusatrice. Mais Drago ne cille pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu t'es sérieusement entiché de cette… Sang de Bourbe.

Il dit ce dernier mot comme si la consonance même le révulsait. Ce vieil adage devrait pourtant lui être familier…

Drago ne dit rien, mais Hermione peut voir les jointures de ses mains blanchir autour de sa baguette

- Ne réponds pas, ceci le fait à ta place.

Entre deux doigts, se balançant doucement, il tient le pendentif d'Hermione. Cette dernière porte ses mains à son cou instinctivement, horrifiée.

- Comment as-tu pu donner le collier de ta mère à cet infect surplus ?

- Ne parlez pas de Mère, grince Drago, glacial, sa voix faisant courir des frissons le long de la peau d'Hermione.

- Oh pourtant, c'est ton incapacité qui l'a tuée.

- Non ! Hurle Drago, et son ton est un déchirement pour la jeune femme. C'est vous et vous seul qui l'avez conduite à sa perte. Vous êtes ignoble. Un lâche exécrable…

_- Endol…_

_- Stupefix !_

Le corps inanimé du père s'effondre au sol, et sans un dernier regard, Drago arrache le pendentif de ses mains, avant de relever la jeune femme avec une douceur qui la surprend, l'entraînant derrière lui.

* * *

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Sa main ne tremble plus depuis quelques temps. Il parvient à lancer ce sort sans gêne, sans sentiment. Il n'a plus cette sensation oppressante au creux de sa poitrine. Envolées les émotions, la rédemption et la culpabilité. Puisque c'est « marche ou crève » à présent…

Il la cherche, cette silhouette familière, avant que ses yeux ne chutent dessus. Frêle, les cheveux noirs et le nez proéminent, Rogue s'éloigne de la bagarre à pas de loups. Mais ceux d'Harry ont vite fait de le rattraper.

- _Endoloris !_

Gémissant, son ancien professeur chute au sol avant de se relever brutalement, ses yeux noirs plissés en deux fentes étroites.

- Il en faut du courage, Potter, pour lancer ce sortilège… Grince-t-il amer.

- Pas plus que pour celui de mort, répond Harry du tac au tac, sa baguette prête à le faire jaillir.

- Oh si, ricane le Mangemort. Bien plus. Deux mots et c'est terminé… Alors que le Doloris, vouloir la souffrance… C'est _mal _Potter.

_- Endol…._

_- Protego !_

L'ancien professeur se protège du sort qui fuse avec habileté.

- Il vaut vraiment le vouloir…

- Vous êtes un assassin, crache Harry. Un ignoble lâche.

- Vous ne connaissez pas toute l'histoire, Potter.

- J'en connais suffisamment.

Il s'apprête à le lancer encore une fois, ce sort qui n'est plus un secret, mais la voix de l'homme qui lui fait face interrompt son geste, presque aussi violemment qu'une poigne d'acier.

- J'aimais votre mère, Harry…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Souffle Harry si surpris qu'il n'en est plus agressif.

- Laissez-moi vous raconter cette histoire…

Et les pièces manquantes du puzzle se mettent brutalement en place. Elles s'assemblent dans son esprit toutes seules… La biche argentée, l'épée… et tout le reste.

* * *

Elle enfouit son nez tout contre son torse, s'enivrant de son odeur légèrement mentholée. Elle en a tellement rêvé que de se presser contre lui est presque douloureux.

- Drago, fait-elle d'une voix cassée.

Il s'empare de ses lèvres presque brutalement, et, avide, elle répond à ce baiser fiévreux qui la laisse étourdie comme après un tour de manège.

- Il faut que je te le dise.

Elle le sent frémir devant la détermination de son ton. Devant son air farouche et ses yeux brillants.

- Je suis enceinte.

Elle les balance comme ça, ses mots pas si insignifiants, teintés de douleur et de folie. Et elle se rend compte qu'elle ne l'a jamais dit ainsi, à voix haute. Cela rend les choses plus réelles, bien plus vraies.

Pendant un instant où elle reste suspendue à ses lèvres, le cœur battant, il ne dit rien, ses yeux légèrement assombris par un voile de tristesse indescriptible.

- Je me sens dépassée, et tout ceci, c'est de la folie, commence-t-elle précipitamment, nerveuse. Mais je…

Ses dernières paroles meurent à la commissure de ses lèvres alors qu'il l'a brusquement serrée contre lui, son nez enfoui dans ses épais cheveux, la respiration désordonnée. Son cœur enfle brutalement alors qu'elle l'a rarement vu ainsi, aussi humain. Aussi bouleversant de tendresse.

Au bout d'un instant, il relève son visage vers elle, plantant son regard métallique dans le sien. Ses doigts cheminent vers sa nuque et elle baisse le regard, sentant le froid du métal glisser contre sa gorge. Le pendentif. Il embrasse le recoin de sa bouche, la faisant délicieusement perdre pied.

- Reste en vie, souffle-t-il contre elle alors que son ton est déterminé, presque suppliant.

Elle ne peut que hocher la tête gravement alors qu'il disparaît déjà, creusant un trou béant au creux de sa poitrine, là où quelques minutes auparavant, un feu dévastateur l'emplissait…

* * *

Les deux baguettes sont figées, face à face. Mais doucement, les deux hommes les abaissent, rencontrant dans le regard de l'un les peurs de l'autre.

- Tu fuis, Potter ? Grince le premier, sarcastique.

- Non, fait-il d'un air infiniment las, se passant une main contre le visage.

Il relève ses yeux émeraude vers lui, le faisant frémir. Tant de fantômes y dansent…

- Il va arriver, Malefoy. Je dois être prêt quand il sera là.

Le blond frissonne.

- Je reste avec toi.

Harry ne dit rien. Il se contente d'hocher la tête, un peu surpris mais reconnaissant également.

* * *

Elle est là. Son sourire imprimé sur ses lèvres noires. Ce regard qu'elle a tant de fois rêvé d'arracher à mains nues.

Un léger rire s'échappe de sa gorge sèche.

-_ Endoloris !_ Siffle Hermione

Le sort a frôlé la Mangemort qui rit ouvertement.

- Tu ne penses pas me faire du mal, Sang de Bourbe ?

Elle réitère, sans succès. La rage contenue dans ses gestes les rend précipités, presque maladroits.

- Je veux simplement te détruire, Lestrange. Je veux qu'aujourd'hui, tu me regardes dans les yeux et que tu y voies le dernier visage que tu pourras contempler. Celui d'une Née-Moldue.

- Parce que tu crois…

-_Endoloris !_

Cette fois, le sort la frappe de plein fouet, la faisant vaciller, effaçant son sourire victorieux de son visage de poupée de cire. Elle se redresse vivement, ripostant. Hermione pare les sorts comme elle peut, son adversaire lui laisse à peine le temps de riposter. Elle recule progressivement alors que l'attaque se fait plus ouverte. Un sort lui frôle le visage, faisant voleter ses cheveux. Mais c'est une ouverture, déliant le poignet, le sort d'entrave frappe le Mangemort à la poitrine, rendant ses gestes lents. Ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'Hermione les prononce, ces mots si aisés.

- _Avada Kedavra_

Presque un murmure. Elle aurait pu les chanter, tant en cet instant ils glissent avec aisance contre son palais. Bellatrix s'effondre au sol, désarticulée. Et la rage d'Hermione s'estompe avec sa mort. Comme si ses démons s'étaient envolés. Mais alors, d'autres la rattrapent, beaucoup plus douloureux encore…

* * *

- Je ne suis pas un héros, Drago.

Le blond frissonne légèrement en entendant le nom prononcé dans la bouche du Survivant.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde s'évertue à croire, grince-t-il, narquois.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à en être un. Je ne suis que l'image que certains ont voulu faire de moi. J'ai vécu enfermé dans un placard par des gens qui m'ont haï avant de découvrir un monde où l'on m'a arraché ceux que j'aimais. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'allure du héros.

Le sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage du Mangemort se fane. Il perd de sa belle façade si bien soignée.

- J'ai toujours cru que tu te donnais ce rôle de martyr pour plaire aux gens, Potter. Mais tu l'es vraiment…

La sincérité qui émane de sa phrase arrache un léger sourire à Harry. Il hausse les épaules, le regard fuyant.

- Je n'ai vécu que pour ce jour. Pour mourir aujourd'hui.

Malefoy le considère gravement, son regard gris planté dans le sien.

- Jai toujours pensé te connaître, Potter. Mais j'ai en face de moi un inconnu.

- Venant de toi, je vais considérer qu'il s'agit d'un compliment.

Le sourire en coin de Drago vient fleurir sur son visage, arrachant un rire étouffé du jeune garçon.

- Je veux que tu saches, lui fait-il sur le ton de la confidence, obligeant Harry à se pencher vers lui. Que je donnerai ma vie pour elle.

Il se redresse et ses yeux émeraude se plantent, résolus, dans les siens.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté.

Le regard qu'ils s'adressent alors vaut tous les longs discours.  
Des bruits de pas précipités les obligent à tendre l'oreille. Ils se redressent alertes, la baguette dressée. Drago jette une œillade précipitée vers le Survivant qui incline le menton, le regard résolu. Ils reculent chacun de quelques pas avant que leurs dos ne se rencontrent, armant ensemble dans la même direction.  
Mais les baguettes s'abaissent aussi vite qu'elles se sont dressées alors que chacun d'eux reconnaît la silhouette ébouriffée qui apparaît. Les respirations s'apaisent et les yeux s'écarquillent.

- Hermione, siffle Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu devais rester…

Sa voix meurt au fond de sa gorge alors que, dans une violente accolade, elle vient se serrer contre lui, les larmes ravageant ses joues terreuses.

- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser, gémit-elle. Tu ne peux pas…

Ses grands yeux chocolat sont affolés, elle a l'air dément. Elle se décolle de lui lentement. Ses sanglots sont saccadés et Drago a un instant peur qu'elle ne se mette à hurler. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Il la contemple doucement, ne sachant que faire. Il voit son regard perdu, ses vêtements élimés et sa peau pâle, et pourtant… Pourtant il ne l'a jamais trouvé aussi belle.

- On doit pouvoir trouver une autre solution, il y a surement un moyen…

Elle arpente frénétique le recoin de forêt où ils se sont engoncés.

- Hermione, fait Harry d'une voix soudain très lasse. Nous avons déjà discuté de ça.

- Non !

Elle se tourne vers lui brusquement et ses yeux étincellent de colère. Le survivant glisse une œillade apeurée sur les alentours, la crainte de les faire repérer lui nouant les entrailles.  
Alors, si violemment que Drago encense un pas pour les séparer, il s'empare de ses épaules et la secoue avec brutalité. Elle a les yeux vrillés sur son meilleur ami, choquée. Il relâche ses épaules, puis s'empare doucement de son visage, le prenant en coupe dans ses grandes mains.

- Hermione, murmure-t-il doucement.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, fait-elle d'une voix si brisée que Drago sent son cœur se serrer. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça, ne meurt pas, Harry… Par pitié… Je t'en supplie…

Elle accroche ses petites mains autour de sa cape de sorcier. Ses doigts se serrent violemment sur le linge et elle enfouit sa tête contre son torse alors qu'il pose son menton sur le sommet de sa tête, fermant rudement les yeux.

- Pitié… Gémit-elle encore.

Et Drago peut les voir, les larmes qui brillent sur la joue du Survivant. Il ne sait pas si c'est la scène qui se joue sous ses yeux, leur amour à tous les deux ou simplement le sien qui hurle, mais son estomac est douloureusement contracté et ses mains tremblent. Il se sent fébrile, presque faible.  
Harry serre les mâchoires avant de se détacher doucement du corps convulsé de sanglots de son amie. Il croise son regard et Drago sait que ce qui se dit entre ces deux là est plus précieux que n'importe quelle vaine parole. Il comprend, il comprend maintenant, cet amour pur et puissant dont parlait Hermione. Il l'a saisi.  
Et même s'il sait que la jeune femme lui a offert son cœur, il s'aperçoit qu'il est loin d'être le plus chanceux des deux…

Le jeune homme détourne le regard d'Hermione et ce dernier vient se nicher dans celui de Drago, qui hoche la tête. Il s'approche doucement d'elle alors que la silhouette d'Harry commence à s'éloigner… Elle esquisse un pas brutal pour le rattraper, mais déjà Drago a enserré sa taille de ses bras puissants.

- Non ! Glapit-elle.

Elle se débat doucement, puis avec plus de hargne. Elle envoie ses poings en tout sens, contenant à peine sa rage d'être maintenue. Elle ne crie pas, mais les pleurs redoublent encore. Et lui, lui, il la serre aussi fort que possible, se souciant à peine de la briser.  
Il la maintient contre lui, d'une poigne redoutable, parce qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui ôter cette folie amère qui s'empare de son cœur. Il crève de douleur de la voir ainsi.

Elle finit par se calmer et de ses lèvres s'élève une plainte déchirante qui lui troue le cœur. Il embrasse son front avec violence, y laissant probablement des marques. Il la berce contre lui alors que des sanglots d'une force inimaginable se pressent en elle, secouant son corps de spasmes irréguliers.

- C'est trop dur, gémit-elle, alors que ses pleurs s'intensifient.

- Je sais, murmure-t-il, les lèvres posées contre sa peau glacée. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour échanger ma place avec la sienne…

Alors doucement, il la sent se calmer contre lui. Elle relève son visage marbré de larmes et l'embrasse presque avec violence. Et il y répond, furieusement, parce qu'il a désespérément besoin de sentir son petit corps se presser contre le sien, il a besoin de sa chaleur pour ne pas oublier qu'il est humain. Elle passe une main précipitée dans ses cheveux blonds et ses mains se perdent contre sa taille. Il voudrait lui faire l'amour comme un condamné s'accroche à ses derniers instants. A bout de souffle. Elle se détache lentement de lui et il accole son front contre le sien, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je t'aime, chuchote-t-il en mêlant son souffle au sien.

Et elle sourit doucement, d'un sourire triste.

- Tu en as mis du temps.

- Je n'imaginais pas un meilleur moment.

Alors, elle ferme les yeux douloureusement.  
Et à quelques pas de là, le Survivant marche vers son destin… Tenant le leur entre ses mains.

* * *

C'est là que l'on doit l'écrire le mot : _**FIN**_

Et voilà.  
J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous aura pas trop déçus.  
L'épilogue devrait répondre à quelques unes des questions que vous vous posez suite à ce chapitre!

Encore merci à tous...


	18. Epilogue

Cette fois ci c'est la fin. La vraie.  
Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre cette fois-ci.

Je vous remercie à tous sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchées et ce, tout au long de l'histoire.

Merci aux reviewers anonymes je pense à _**Marine n2, Bakaiiko, Ophlie, Em3y**_

Merci encore à tous.

Vraiment, d'avoir fait vivre cette histoire, et de m'avoir soutenu, et commenté.

(Chapitre réedité au 18.07.11 Petit oubli)

.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Il fait froid. Il fait froid sur sa peau et froid dans son cœur.

Les arbres se tordent nerveusement sous les assauts du vent et elle regarde le marbre gelé à ses pieds. Ses lèvres la brûlent et son cœur pense trop. Il manque juste la musique. Le fond pour parfaire cette journée scandaleuse. Que choisirait-elle ? Un classique nerveux, peu ficelé, une douce mélodie chantée par une voix féminine cristalline, un rock entraînant peut-être. Peu importe.

Le silence est lourd, oppressant, il distille les sentiments, fait se presser les pensées. Elle donnerait beaucoup pour avoir un son auquel se raccrocher, un murmure de l'eau, un chant d'oiseaux, une cigale… Mais l'hiver est là. Et tout est mort. _Mort._  
Les sanglots sont là eux aussi. Ils la guettent. Elle voudrait les ravaler courageusement mais elle n'y parvient pas. A treize ans, on n'est pas aussi fort qu'on le croit.  
James croise son regard. Il est son soutien, sa béquille. Mais aujourd'hui, ses yeux gris sont glacés. Aube a toujours aimé les yeux de son père. Elle aurait voulu en hériter. Ils ont quelque chose de mystérieux et d'envoutant. Les couleurs varient en fonction de son humeur en un magnifique dégradé d'argent et de bronze. Aujourd'hui, ils sont pâles et la tombe en marbre chiné se reflète en eux.

La foule se masse autour d'eux mais il n'y a qu'eux deux. Deux âmes boiteuses et égarées. Elle voit les gens qui serrent la main de son père, tapotant son épaule avec tristesse, elle voit leurs lèvres serrées s'agiter, mais elle ne distingue plus les sons. Lui, il hoche la tête, mais son esprit est ailleurs.

Et Aube sait. La culpabilité est telle que ça lui troue le cœur et lui bloque la respiration. Parce qu'il n'a jamais pu lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait… Il n'a jamais eu ce courage.

On fait léviter la boîte dans laquelle sa Mamie est enfermée à jamais. Et elle finit dans un trou. Mais là où elle voulait être. Il paraît qu'avant, cet endroit était une école. Aube aurait aimé y étudier. Elle regarde les ruines qui s'étalent devant elle et se demande à quel moment il a été décidé qu'une école se transformerait en cimetière. _Poudlard._  
Ce nom a tellement écorché les lèvres de sa grand-mère qu'Aube a fini par en connaître chaque recoin… D'ici, elle peut s'imaginer sa mamie serrer son écharpe rouge et or aux côtés de ses amis. Harry et Ron.  
A la fin, c'était comme une plainte. Elle les appelait. Tout le temps. Elle était comme possédée. Mais Aube avait fini par comprendre… C'était là le bout du chemin. La fin de l'aventure. Elle allait les rejoindre, enfin. Et Aube était heureuse pour elle. Mais la tristesse lui enserrait le cœur. Sa Mamie était, est, la personne qu'elle admire le plus. A jamais….  
Quand elle était petite, Harry et Hermione étaient toujours ensemble. Ensuite, elle avait saisi. Il ne restait qu'eux. C'était comme les derniers grains de sable sur une plage, les derniers arbres d'une forêt. Ils étaient désespérément seuls. Mais ensemble, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme un noyé à sa bouée. Si l'un sautait, l'autre plongeait avec lui. Alors, lorsque l'étincelle de vie qui brillait dans les yeux verts d'Harry s'était éteinte derrière ses lunettes rondes, Aube n'avait pas été surprise que sa Mamie le suive d'un peu trop près…

Mais avant, elle avait voulu savoir.  
On lui avait appris que chaque acte avait ses conséquences. On lui avait dit qu'il fallait laisser les morts où ils étaient, ne pas chercher à trouver les fantômes du passé. Mais Aube avait toujours détesté les secrets que l'on cachait aux enfants pour ne pas les brusquer. Tout simplement parce que dans sa famille, il n'y en avait jamais eu. Sans doute parce que les enfants n'avaient jamais vraiment été des enfants.  
Avant, elle demandait à sa Mamie qui était son Papy. Mais jamais elle n'avait su. C'était un secret de polichinelle dans la famille… A tel point qu'elle avait fini par redouter la réponse et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais demandé.  
Ce jour là, elle avait donc tout fouillé, tout retourné. Et puis, elle les avait trouvées. Les lettres. Rassemblées entre elles par un petit lacet de cuir rapiécé.  
Presque inconsciemment, elle en avait décacheté une. Il y avait le prénom de son père qui remplissait une page. Et ça se répétait tout le long… _James James James…_ Ça ne cessait qu'en bas de la page. Alors elle avait retourné la feuille, les mains tremblantes, et les mots s'étalaient sur le parchemin jauni. Mais soudain, elle n'était pas arrivée à se pencher sur ses lignes. C'était comme voler ces instants à son père et elle n'en avait pas le droit. Son regard avait glissé sur la signature en bas de page et son sang s'était glacé.  
Il y avait ce nom… Ce nom si sale et écœurant qui frôlait le papier. _Drago Malefoy._ L'assassin, le lâche, le…._Mangemort._  
Et elle ne voulait pas y croire, parce que toute sa vie, on lui avait appris que les Mangemorts étaient des meurtriers, des êtres ignobles et dépourvus d'humanité. Combien de fois le lui avait-on répété ? Et la honte s'était infiltrée en elle de savoir que le sang de ce meurtrier coulait dans ses veines. Comment était-il possible de porter sa famille en si haute estime et de l'abhorrer à la fois ?

Elle avait donné les lettres à son père avec hésitation. Et le déchirement était tel qu'il n'avait jamais pardonné à sa mère. Jamais.  
Aube avait cherché à comprendre, elle avait parlé à sa Mamie, clouée au fond de son lit. Et elle lui avait tout dit. Comme on s'absout de ses péchés.

Et Aube avait compris.  
Elle l'avait aimé par accident, comme on trébuche sur un objet mal rangé. Elle était montée très haut et s'y était brûlé les ailes et le cœur. Ils avaient voulu s'aimer, il n'avait pu que se détruire. Dans son monde, pendant la Guerre, les hommes se mesuraient par les actes, il n'y avait ni bon ni mal, c'était marche ou crève. Alors on ne pouvait pas juger. Parce qu'il n'était pas pire que ceux qui avaient été blanchis lors de la Libération, et il n'était pas meilleur non plus. La paix n'effaçait pas les ardoises.  
Et sa Mamie n'avait pas voulu. Mais c'était lui et seulement lui. Elle en était folle et ça la rongeait de l'intérieur, ça la bouffait honteusement.  
Puis il y avait eu James, son Papa, l'essence de sa vie. Mais il n'y avait pas eu d'_eux_à cause de lui. Etre le fils d'un Mangemort aurait noirci le tableau. Et Hermione Granger ne pouvait pas avoir vendu son âme au diable de la sorte. Alors ils ont tout arrêté. Parce que c'était mieux comme ça, qu'elle avait dit… Elle avait aimé son fils, à la folie, peut-être un peu trop… Elle l'avait revu, une fois, deux fois, sans doute plus… Mais quand il s'était marié, elle avait arrêté. Il paraît qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer…  
Et Aube savait qu'elle non plus. C'était inscrit dans la prunelle de ses yeux lorsqu'elle en parlait. Il y avait ce feu brûlant et dévastateur qui flambait…

Aube n'avait eu qu'une pensée. _Quel gâchis.  
_Est-ce que Drago Malefoy avait eu un jour l'envie de les connaître ? Est-ce que son fils, Scorpius, savait qu'il avait un frère ? Toutes ces années piétinées, à prétendre agir pour le bien…

Alors elle avait voulu résonner son père, elle voulait qu'il parle à sa Mamie, parce qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et qu'elle savait qu'Hermione allait mourir.  
Dans sa famille, ils s'aimaient trop. Harry, Hermione, James, elle et même Aidan qui avait quitté le nid il y a bien longtemps. Même sa mère sortait parfois du tableau. Et ça lui filait mal au cœur de savoir que ça finirait ainsi.  
James n'avait jamais voulu lui reparler, mais Aube le lui avait dit. Elle lui avait dit _Mamie, il pardonnera, c'est certain…_Et la pièce avait tangué. Parce qu'Hermione n'attendait plus que ça pour tirer sa révérence. Enfin.

Et Aube regarde le trou se remplir de terre et son cœur s'apaise brusquement. C'est comme si ses vieux démons galopaient ailleurs, la laissant reposée. Enfin. Les gens partent, ils quittent le cimetière, les enveloppant dans un silence reposant.  
Elle lève les yeux vers le ciel teinté de rose. C'est le Crépuscule. Elle a toujours aimé ce moment… La sensation que tout ira bien, que quoiqu'il arrive, tout finira par s'arranger.  
La fin du jour, le début de la nuit, un pied en suspend, au dessus du vide. L'entre deux.

La terre a fini de recouvrir la boîte où se trouve sa Mamie. Alors, son père la cueille dans ses bras et elle cale sa tête dans le creux de son cou, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues et échouer sur sa chemise ébène.  
Et puis, elle le voit. Et soudain, c'est comme si le monde s'était figé.  
Il est là, tout près d'un arbre tordu, appuyé sur une canne noire, gracieuse. Son menton droit lui donne un air fier, ses cheveux blancs, si pâles, renvoient la lumière du soleil où quelques rayons s'accrochent encore. Et _ses_ yeux. Gris, argent, peut-être un peu bleus. Aube ne peut simplement pas en détacher son regard. James s'est immobilisé, leurs regards si identiques, si poignants se fondent l'un dans l'autre… Et tous les beaux discours peuvent bien s'entonner, il n'y a rien qui en dise plus que cet échange là. Dans leurs yeux, il y a tous les non-dits, les regrets et l'amertume. Tous ses sentiments qui éclatent et les éclaboussent tour à tour.  
Ses traits sont tranchants, il se tient droit, comme si rien ne pouvait le mettre à terre, comme si rien ne pouvait l'affaiblir. Son regard glisse finalement sur Aube qui se tend légèrement et une légère tendresse, si douce qu'on pourrait ne pas l'apercevoir, vient fleurir sur son visage.  
La mâchoire serrée, James détourne le regard et finit par s'éloigner, mais Aube pose le menton contre son épaule et elle continue de fixer l'homme et sa silhouette droite. Elle ne s'en rassasie pas. Et quand il croit qu'il est à l'abri des regards, ses épaules s'affaissent, il s'avance vers la tombe d'une démarche houleuse, les mains crispées autour de sa canne qui s'enfonce dans la terre meuble, à trois jambes, c'est difficile. A genoux, il s'effondre près de la sépulture, la tête entre ses mains, secoué de sanglots. Et Aube a du mal à regarder la fragilité de cet homme brisé, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son père, refoulant ses larmes.

Elle espère un futur qui ne viendra pas…  
Mais elle peut toujours y croire, encore un peu.  
Après tout, c'est encore le Crépuscule….

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cet épilogue vous a plu. Ce n'est pas une sad-end mais elle n'est pas happy non plus.

Bref, j'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas trop déçus.

Je ne pense pas faire une prochaine fic'.  
Du moins pas avant un loooong moment. C'est beaucoup de temps et je n'en ai pas tant que ça...  
En revanche je comptais faire un recueil de différentes interactions entre personnages ...

Et j'aimerais que **vous **m'aidiez, que vous me _défiez _en quelque sorte.  
Donnez-moi des pairing que vous voudriez que j'exploite. Et pas forcément pour une relation amoureuse...

( J'avais déjà pensé à un _Ron-Draco, Sirius-Tonks_...)

Envoyez moi un message, ou même par review sur cette fic'!

Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour tout!

Bonne continuation dans tout et j'espère que l'on se reverra bientôt!

**Lil's**


End file.
